Welcome Home Nikita Grace
by Monkey.gone.to.heaven
Summary: After her mother's death Nikita is forced to move back with her father in Beacon Hills. She falls headfirst into a relationship with Jackson, reunites with her old friend Derek, and makes unlikely friends. Will she find romance in the lovable goofball Stiles? Will she learn why her best friends family was massacred? Will she even make it out alive? mature content, it's whatever :]
1. Welcome Home

**Welcome home Nikita Grace**

**Note: obviously don't own any characters or TW. Every chapter is named after a song that I think suits the chapter; you don't have to listen to the songs especially if you find them distracting.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome Home, Radical Face**

"I never thought I would be back here" she told her reflection, it was only day one and she already wanted to hop back in her mini cooper and drive straight to Los Angeles. She could live with her aunt and uncle in Orange County, she's only seen them once or twice but it's better than here. Only a few weeks ago her life was perfect, her school and friends were amazing, the weather was perfect, and her mother was alive.

Niki continued to gaze at her reflection, she remembered Walter holding her hand at the funeral "these things happen Niki." That was all her father said that day, Niki hardly saw or talked to her father who decided to stay in Beacon Hills when her parents split six years ago. He was the chief surgeon at Beacon Hills Hospital; loved and respected by everyone; not her, he was a stranger, he was Walter.

This house is a shell, an empty shell much like Beacon Hills, a small town surrounded by forests. There was nothing to do in Beacon Hills, one mall, one theater, and one high school. Niki looked at herself in the mirror; she had long light chestnut colored hair in messy ringlets, big olive eyes, and a heart shaped face. She pushed her finger in her one dimple, wishing it would go away.

Niki got up and opened her suitcase and peered inside, of course all she had to wear were dresses, skirts, shorts, and tank tops. She forgot how crummy the weather in Beacon Hills was, it's early May and it's gloomy outside. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, groaning she dragged her body down the stairs, put on a fake smile and opened the door. A tall, tan athletic teen stood in front of her, he had a warm smile and adorable dimples.

"Hi there! I'm your neighbor right across from you" he pointed to the house behind him, she noticed a tall handsome guy with the most beautiful eyes next to him.

"My name is Danny" her neighbor informed her " This is my friend Ja- "Jackson" the handsome guy extended his hand and shook hers, flashing her a million dollar smile that made her heart flutter. What was going on? Why was she in yoga pants and a band shirt? Did she put on deodorant this morning?

"Anyways Jackson and I noticed you moving in yesterday, we thought we could help you put away some of your things" She wanted to quickly say yes, but caught herself and played it cool. She leaned against the door frame, and gave them a sweet smile "that would be great boys." "Come in."

They followed her up the stairs "my room is full of boxes; I've been sleeping in the guest bedroom."

Danny looked around "wow this house is...wow." "You're Dr. Grace's daughter right?"

Niki nodded with a smile "I'm Niki." She quickly introduced herself so she didn't have to go by Dr. Grace's daughter.

"Anyways I'm just painting my room, did you boys want to go home and change?"

Jackson shook his head, he immediately peeled off his shirt; Danny doing the same.

They were both sculpted with defined six packs and huge biceps, but it was Jackson's Apollo's Belt that had Niki drooling; she couldn't stop staring.

Danny cleared his throat and Jackson smirked; that cocky bastard knew! Niki felt her face going red; she bit her lip trying to calm down her raging hormones.

They all picked up a roller and started painting her room a mint green color.

"So you used to live in Beacon Hills right? I remember going to elementary school with you." Niki looked at Danny.

"Yeah I moved to LA, and now I'm back."

"You were friends with the Hale family right?" Jackson smacked Danny on the back with the wet roller; Danny looked over his shoulder to see a green streak. "Sorry Niki I shouldn't have asked."

Niki giggled and Jackson smiled back at her "No it's fine Danny, yeah…I was."

After an hour her whole room had been primed and painted, Danny and Jackson helped put together her dresser and bed from IKEA.

"Wow you guys are amazing, thank you so much." She didn't remember people in Beacon Hills being this friendly, maybe she was too used to Los Angeles.

She walked downstairs with the boys and opened the door for them to leave, she walked outside with them.

Danny looked up at the night sky "Wow, I have never seen the moon look so big." All three of them looked up at the night sky "it's beautiful" Niki whispered.

Just then Jackson slipped his hand into Niki's hand; she looked at him with a confused expression on her face. He smiled back at her sweetly, usually Niki freaks out when guys come off strong; but this felt right.

She said her goodbyes; she leaned against her door with the biggest smile on her face. She felt so mushy "what is going on with me?" she thought.

Niki made her way up the stairs, she suddenly stopped; the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She heard the door open; she grabbed a roller from her room and hid behind a corner.

The footsteps were coming up the stairs; it was coming closer to her. She closed her eyes, jumped out and smacked the person across the face with the wet roller.

"What the fuck! What was that for!?" "Shit!"

Niki opened her eyes to see Jackson on the floor with green paint across the right side of his face, it was at this moment she wanted to commit seppuku; she had never felt so embarrassed before.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Jackson." "What are you doing in here?"

She knelt beside him and wiped some paint off with her sleeve.

"I wanted to see you again." Niki looked down, her cheeks went red.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you're a cool girl." Niki looked into Jackson's beautiful blue eyes and smiled.

"I wanted to know if you're doing anything Friday night."

Niki started laughing; she couldn't take him seriously with green paint on his face.

He looked confused and annoyed "are you really laughing right now?"

Niki was tearing up from laughing so hard "no, it's the paint on your face."

Jackson started laughing too "I must look silly huh." Niki managed to say a yes through her laughter.

"You got some green on you." He wiped a speck of paint off her cheeks; he leaned in and kissed her.

Niki was taken aback for a second then leaned in and kissed him; he pushed her back and got on top of her, kissing her harder. Niki didn't care if she was getting green paint all over her face, maybe she could give Beacon Hills a chance.

**Uhh I thought this was a love story between Stiles and Niki -_- ALSO PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, i have noticed this chapter has the highest views, but after that not so much. So i need some feedback as to why you enjoyed this chapter OR WHY YOU DIDNT, don't worry, be as harsh as you want, i just need some advice or suggestions. Help your fellow readers :]**


	2. She's out of my League

**Chapter 2: Out of My League, Fitz and the tantrums **

It was her first day at Beacon Hills High and Niki wasn't feeling nervous at all, she was lucky to make a few friends over the summer. Danny instantly became close to her when he came out of the closet, and automatically became her shopping buddy; he was the only who understood her skater chic bohemian girly style.

Unlike Lydia; Lydia became a best friend as well. Lydia was sweet but a bit intimidating, she also had control issues, but Niki knew Lydia always had her best interest. Lydia was all pink, bubble gum and butterflies, whereas Niki was all chipped nail polish, art student, and loud music. Lydia took Niki under her wings as a summer time project teaching her how to walk in heels, all 120 ways to tie a scarf, and how to apply lipstick without getting any on your teeth. Even though Lydia was uptight on appearances and social status Niki was glad to have her.

But she was more thankful for her boyfriend Jackson, it astonished her how hardworking and determined he was when it came to lacrosse and swim, she wish she had the same drive as him, it also helped that he was popular and incredibly handsome. Even though Jackson's first love was his car, he was a sweet boyfriend and treated Niki right….as long as she didn't beat him in any competition.

Niki arrived at school and hopped off her red beach cruiser Walter bought her. She normally would have driven her mini but the weather was actually nice today. She felt people staring at her, like their eyes were burning holes into her. Was she too overdressed? She and Lydia picked this dress the night before. A cute 50's looking nautical striped dress. Niki snuck on a red cardigan, red high tops, red lipstick, and red heart shaped sunglasses; maybe Lydia won't give her too much crap about it. She parked her bike next to another student who gave her a nice smile. He looked very familiar, and then she remembered she went to elementary school with him.

"You must be new here, I don't think I know y-." a car door tapped his bike interrupting his sentence, out stepped Jackson "Dude, watch the paint job" Jackson rolled his eyes, but when he saw Niki he put on the biggest smile.

"You should have let me give you a ride" Jackson said in an annoyed voice. "I know but look how beautiful it is outside" She extended out both of her arms with the biggest smile on her face. "You are adorable Niki" he planted a kiss on her lips and with that they began to walk towards the front of the school.

Stiles POV:

Stiles was at the bottom off the school stairs waiting for Scott. He looked across the parking lot and found Scott next to the bike rack. Who is he talking to? A girl? Stiles grinned to himself, that can't be Scott. He watched as Jackson opened his door on Scott almost knocking him over, yep that was Scott alright. When Scott approached him Stiles lifted up his shirt without hesitation.

"Let's see that bite mark Scott!" Scott's side was covered in a bloodied bandage

"Does it hurt?" "Not really" replied Scott.

"I think it was a wolf that bit me"

"Not possible Scott, there haven't been wolves in California in over sixty years."

"Really?"

"Yes really, there are no wolves in California."

His voice began to trail off when he saw Lydia Martin, his dream girl since kindergarten. Her beautiful strawberry blonde hair flowed behind her like she was on a runway. She seemed annoyed and in a rush, behind her followed Jackson who was holding hands with a stunningly beautiful girl.

"Scott… who is that?"

"I guess she's Jackson's new victim, or just another Lydia in the making."

Stiles and Scott couldn't take their eyes off of her: she had a small heart shaped face, olive green eyes, light brown hair put up in a bun with her sunglasses sitting on top of her head.

"She looks a bit familiar, doesn't she Stiles?" Stiles still couldn't stop observing her: She had big red pouty lips,

"I want to take a nap on those lips" Stiles said in a mesmerized voice. "Uh what?" Scott looked back at his dazed friend.

"That's kind of creepy Stiles."

What Stiles noticed the most were her red high tops. It made him smile to himself, maybe she isn't another Lydia in the making; Lydia would never be caught dead in sneakers. Stiles wanted to say hi, he wanted to say anything, all he managed a high pitched "hi"

Both the mystery girl and Jackson stopped, Jackson shot him a death glare; but mystery girl smiled and waved before making her way up the stairs.

"Stiles!" Scott was waving his hands in front of his best friend to catch his attention. "I sounded like a mouse Scott." Stiles could feel the heat of embarrassment rising to his face.

"Stiles I think I know who that is."

"It doesn't matter; she's going to think I'm a eunuch after that hello"

"She went to elementary school with us, that's Niki Grace."

"Congrats Stiles, you found another Lydia Martin to feed your Lydia Martin obsessions."

Stiles jumped back in exaggerated shock "Whoa! WHOAH! First off there is only one Lydia Martin, the best thing to happen to Beacon Hills, and something tells me this girl is no Lydia."

"I thought Niki left Beacon Hills, after….well you know."

Both Stiles and Scott looked at her as she disappeared into the halls of Beacon Hills

Stiles scratched at his head "So Derek is back…and so is Niki."

Niki's POV

"I knew you were going to butcher that outfit, I knew it!" Unfortunately for Niki her locker was right next to Lydia's and nowhere near Jackson. Lydia looked her up and down in disgust, Niki wanted to shrivel in a corner, Lydia was attracting much unwanted attention.

"Oh c'mon Lydia I can't wear heels and bike to school"

"Who rides bikes? You're not one of them" She motioned over to a group of scrawny guys circling around what Niki assumed to be a dirty magazine. "Lucky for you I'm an amazing friend and we are the same shoe size." Lydia pulled out a pair of red patent leather pumps. "Put those on, and please take off the cardigan, show off what you got!"

"I'm not letting my friend start from the bottom of the social pyramid; trust me I'm saving you the hassle of climbing to the top."

Lydia was right; Niki wasn't in the mood to start from the bottom, making new friends all over again sounded like a pain in the ass. Lydia gave her a nod of approval

"Don't forget you're on top, invite as many people as you can for tonight"

Lydia gave her a big hug "I'll see you at lunch, I want to get to class early, you'll be fine."

There she was, alone in the hall; once again all eyes were on her. She noticed a few giggling girls eyeing her and obviously talking about her.

"That's her, that's who Jackson is dating!" "Ugh that lucky girl" "who do you think will be more popular? Her? Or Lydia?" " Is that the girl who knew the Hale family? So tragic."

Niki held her head high and shot them a smile letting them know she can hear everything; that made them go silent for a second, then back to a fit of giggles.

Niki rolled her eyes " I hate Beacon Hills High already."

**i would like your thoughts on this chapter, i noticed chapter one had the highest views, then it plummets on chapter 2, so some feedback and advice would help :]**


	3. Hello Jonesy

**Ch:3**

**Blue Jeans, Lana Del Rey**

Niki walked outside to the courtyard to wait for the vice principal to introduce her to her first period class. She felt her nerves creep up on her "What if she doesn't make any other friends?" yeah Lydia and her small group were popular, but there was only a small handful of them. Maybe it's because Jackson and Lydia had strong personalities, not everyone understands it.

Niki found a bench with a girl sitting on it "are you waiting for the vice principal as well?"

"Actually yeah, I'm new here." The girl had a dazzling smile with dimples on both cheeks, something Niki was envious of because she had only one dimple, an oddity that she was always self conscious about. She had beautiful dark ringlets, brown eyes, and perfectly shaped eye brows. " Oh gosh, when was the last time I tweezed? I must look like Frida Kahlo." Niki thought to herself.

"My name is Allison, I just moved from San Fran." Allison extended her hand to shake Niki's

"Nice to meet you Allison, my name is Nikita but please call me Niki." Niki pulled her bun loose and let her hair fall around her shoulders.

"So where are you from Niki?" "I actually used to live here long ago, but I moved to LA; but after my mother died I came back home." Niki furrowed her eye brows and slightly hung her head down. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Niki." Niki didn't want to tell Allison that she was sad because she still hasn't mourned or accepted her mother's death yet.

"Don't worry about it Allison." Niki reassured her with a warm smile. "wow Niki I love that necklace you're wearing, where did you get it from?" " What does NGCH stand for?" Niki clutched at the simple heart necklace that hung around her neck, it was on a long chain that had to be wrapped twice; the heart was a little bit bigger than her thumb. She twisted the heart so Allison wouldn't stare at the letters NGCH that was engraved on it; she didn't feel like bringing up another depressing matter.

"Oh it's a necklace that my best friend and I wear, it's our initials." She managed to smile, even though she wanted to freak out. It seemed like everyone at the school knew Niki and her "tragic" story.

Hey Allison why don't you sit with me during lunch? I've made a few friends and I know you'll fit right in."

" I would like that very much" "Nice nail polish by the way"

Niki looked at her nails, the blue polish was starting to look like islands. She quickly sat on her hands laughing, Allison stuck out her hands

"don't worry mine look just like yours" both girls started giggling, until the Vice Principal approached them.

"Good morning ladies, let's get on our way." Niki rolled her eyes and whispered to Allison "why do they need to introduce us in front of class." Allison laughed quietly

"I know this is a small high school, I think everyone knows who the new girls are." "Yeah we basically have a bull's eye painted on us." Pretended to shoot an imaginary arrow into the sky, once again the girls were thrown into a fit of giggles.

"They both approached their first class English, the class was loud and rambunctious; Niki spotted a seat behind the guy she saw earlier by the bike racks. She looked right in front of her, another open seat next to a very handsome student.

The Vice principal cleared his throat and the class went silent. "Class I want to introduce you all to two new students" Allison politely introduced herself to the class, with a shy hello and a wave to the class.

But Niki was in a different world, she wasn't necessarily attracted to him, just intrigued. He had a strong jaw line; his muscle tone resembled that of a soccer player. He had black shaggy hair, full lips, and the most shocking blue eyes. He fit the part of a rock star, wearing a white V-neck, blue jeans, and black high tops. Niki couldn't take her eyes off of the high-tops, she seethed with jealousy, how she would love to be in those comfortable shoes instead of the death traps she had mastered.

He cleared his throat and made eye contact with her, then nodded towards her with a flirtatious smile. "Miss Grace, we've been sitting here for some time now; care to introduce yourself?" some classmates started snickering; the rest stared at her like she was some rare specimen.

"uhh.. Hello there….my name is Niki Grace; some of you seem to recognize me, I'm an art student, I enjoy music very much, and curly fries." No one said anything, not a word. The English teacher motioned the girls to sit; Niki was feeling too nervous to walk to the back row so she sat next to the Rock Star.

Stiles POV:

Scott and Stile's took their seats in their English class, Scott leaned over to Stiles "Hey I forgot to tell you…I found the other half of the body…I will be having nightmares for months now.

Stiles practically jumped out of his seat "WHAT!" a few students turned around to look at him, while Scott tried to hush him. "That is so awesome, lucky!" "What did it look like?"

Scott rolled his eyes "like a dead body" The bell rang and class started.

Mr. Stonem hushed the class "Now class I know you're all curious and excited about the dead body found in the woods earlier this morning, and I'm sure you all have macabre tales of who the killer is; but know they now have a suspect in custody" Scott shot Stiles a curious look, Stiles had no clue what their teacher was talking about. The information only made the students talk more, everyone was gossiping or laughing; except for Scott who was looking out the window. Something seemed to be distracting him, Stiles leaned forward and glanced out the window, maybe it was Lydia?

"Mmm Lydia", Stiles wondered what it was like to kiss that bubble gum lips or stroke that fiery hair. Stiles rested his chin on his hand and drifted into fantasy land, until he was interrupted by the vice principal. It was Niki and a new girl he had never seen before, he looked at Scott who was practically drooling over the new girl. She seemed sweet; she talked about how she moved a lot, and how she loves photography.

Then it was Niki's turn to introduce herself, she was clutching at her necklace looking aloof. Stiles sunk in his seat feeling embarrassed for her. The Vice principle had to clear his throat to snap her out of her trance like state, her cheeks turned a rosy color and she introduced herself.

Stiles knew it didn't matter if she made a fool of herself, she's probably rich, she hangs out with Lydia Martin, and she's dating Jackson. People will love her or want to be her no matter how much of a fool she makes of herself.

The next class was math, Stiles was over the moon elated when he saw Lydia enter the class room, he was about to jump out of his seat. He looked over to Scott who was sitting next to him "This is it Scott, she will learn my name today!" Scott rolled his eyes at him.

"You've known her since kindergarten, what makes you think today is the day?" Lydia was approaching his row; he could hear his heart singing _That's Amore _by Frank Sinatra and Sammy Davis Jr. She stopped a few seats in front of him, squinted her eyes and looked around. "Niki! You sit behind me, I want to be able to pass notes from behind" With that Niki Grace sat right in front of Stiles. His heart sank harder than the Titanic.

Of course Scott got lucky, Allison sat right in front of him "here's your pen" but Scott insisted she keep it. Niki turned around and studied Scott for a second; "You're Scott McCall!" Scott looked truly surprised "yeah I went to elementary school with you, and your mother works closely to my father." Allison looked at the two of them with a surprised expression on her face; Niki turned around to face Stiles "and you're uhm..uhm"

"That's Seth" Lydia chimed in, Niki turned around " I don't think that's-"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure" the two were talking as if he wasn't there, he wanted to slam his head against the desk; but hey at least Lydia finally made eye contact with him. He sighed; he could hear Scott laughing to himself. Hey if Lydia wants to call him Seth so be it "yeah it's Seth, just like that character from the TV show The OC, Seth." Niki turned around, looked at him in a quizzical way "you know The OC? Orange County?"

She raised one eyebrow "please don't call it that" Lydia turned around "Niki why are you even talking to him?" She shot Stiles a dirty look. Stiles mumbled to himself "if looks could kill you would be a murderer Lydia Martin." Niki turned around, she defiantly heard that one. She gave him a sweet smile; he just noticed the golden flecks in her eyes, and the one dimple on her right cheek.

"How could I forget? Your father practically saved me." she put her hand on top of his.

"Stiles"

She turned around, Stiles felt dizzy for a second. She recognized him, and boy did it feel good.

Niki's POV

It was time for lunch, Allison and Niki walked to the cafeteria; everyone was nice and introduced themselves to Allison. Danny pointed out all of the different cliques in the cafeteria, "those are the game of thrones/ Harry Potter nerds." "Over there is the marching band" "those are the alternative kids" Danny rolled his eyes at them as one of them stuck a middle finger at him. "Those are the normal people who make up most of the school population, boring if you ask me." "And over there is my favorite table, the wrestling team, and every other good looking person"

Lydia poked her head in between Danny and Allison "not as good looking as us otherwise they would be sitting here." Niki rolled her eyes and Allison gave a nervous laugh. Niki saw Rock Star walk from the alternative table to the wrestling table.

"Danny who is that?" she pointed to him

"That's Clark Kent" Allison and Niki gave Danny a shocked and confused look. "I'm kidding ladies, that's his nickname" Allison laughed

"And how did you get that nickname?"

"Well he's in a band, he wears glasses, he writes for the school newspaper."

"Oh and he's the captain of the wrestling team, and apparently an MMA fighter."

"So are you going to tell me his name?" Allison asked with great curiosity.

"Darren Jones, but he goes by Jonesy."

Niki looked across the Cafeteria and locked eyes with him, he put on his leather jacket and winked at Niki as he popped his collar " Who is this kid? James Dean?"


	4. Back to the Hale house

**Ch 4**

**Black Tables, other lives.**

Jackson snuck up on her as she was talking to Allison and getting her high tops out of the locker.

"Hey Hun, she greeted him with a peck on the lips." I was just telling Allison about my party Friday night."

Jackson flashed her one of his blue steel looks, "yeah you should join it would be a lot of fun, everyone is invited, and I do mean everyone." Allison looked at Niki with wide eyes "Wow Niki do you live in a mansion or something?" Jackson laughed "that's an understatement." Niki slapped his arm.

"Shouldn't you be going to practice or something?" he held her hand and kissed it, smiling on the back of her hand "yeah, you better scream the loudest." He kissed her hands once more and left.

Allison looked longingly at Niki "you two are adorable"

"Thanks Allison." "So will you join me in the bleachers?"

"Sure but I don't know anything about football"

"Don't worry Allison I don't either."

Allison looked a little dumbfounded when the boys came out onto the field.

Allison finally got into it when she saw Scott walk onto the field, everyone was cheering and screaming. Niki smiled at her new friend " you crushin Allison?" Allison playfully slapped Niki's arm

"I don't know what you're talking about!."

Usually Niki would be screaming on top of her lungs but she soon became distracted when she heard two cheerleaders gossiping. "So did you hear the body was found near the Hale property?"

"That place is haunted, remember that one Hale girl who went to our elementary school with us? I've heard she haunts the house and the Woods."

Niki felt a tight knot in her stomach, she knew what she had to do after school, it had been a long time coming but she knew she had to do it.

She looked up to see Jackson getting pummeled; Scott seemed to be catching every shot from Jackson. After practice was done Lydia and Niki went down to the field, Jackson took off his helmet and threw it on the ground. With a clenched jaw he came close to Niki's face, she held his face with both hands.

"Jackson you were great out there." She told him with a reassuring smile, "you weren't loud enough" was all he said, with that he walked past her without even bothering to turn around. Lydia's mouth dropped open

"Don't pay attention to that, he's just-"

"It doesn't matter Lydia, I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go meet up with my father."

She forgot to mention to Lydia that she needed to pick up sunflowers first and drop them off. It was a beautiful day, not a single cloud in the sky. As Niki rode along the asphalt and the edge of the woods she noticed it was dead silent except for the sound of birds chirping, and her pedaling. She made a turn in the forest, and went as far as her beach cruiser could go. She parked her bike against a tree and grabbed the sunflowers. Usually it would be foolish to leave a bike unlocked, but she was in the middle of nowhere and this was Beacon Hills, not Los Angeles.

She decided to walk the rest of the way, as she got closer to the house that she spent many days of her childhood in she felt her hands shake and her lips quiver. Niki heard the snap of a stick and stopped dead in her tracks; she turned around and saw no one.

"Is anybody out there?"…silence…

Niki's hands were shaking almost uncontrollably by the time she turned the door knob. She closed her eyes and entered, it still smelled of ash. She hopped over the wooden beam that was in front of the door, and made her way to the bottom of the stairs. She sat down and laid the sunflowers on the bottom step, she held her head in her hands as she remembered it all like it was yesterday.

_It was mid September; Niki was only ten years old. She had just gotten out of class and wanted to see Cora who stayed home that day with the flu. She wanted to tell Cora the good news, Niki just won lead role in the little engine that could. She pedaled harder shouting "I think I can! I think I can!"_

_Niki and Cora were inseparable, they met through their mothers who both got their hair done at the same salon. Cora's older sister would usually babysit the two, on occasion Cora's brother Derek would too. One Christmas Walter got the girls matching heart necklaces with their initials carved into it, it was better than those broken heart best friend necklaces, what they shared was special. _

_ As Niki began to approach the forest she smelled smoke, she looked up to see a thick dark cloud looming up ahead; how had she not looked up this whole time?_

_ Her heart filled with terror as she approached the Hale house, she ditched her bike and ran. Her eyes filled up with tears, she could hardly see where she was going; she ran under the yellow police tape and into the house._

_"Cora!" "Cora!" she waited at the bottom of the stairs crying and coughing, even though the house was extinguished the smoke still loomed in the house. "Cora" she said in a defeated voice, she believed that Cora would descend down the stairs unscathed. She noticed parts of the walls crumbling, but it didn't matter, she was crumbling with it. _

_Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind, "No!" she screamed in protest, but the stranger was strong, she couldn't put up a fight. "Cora!" she screamed one last time. As soon as they ran out the door a beam collapsed, missing them by a second. She was now holding onto the stranger, her chin resting on his shoulder. She was done crying, she silently watched parts of the house collapse. "You'll be okay sweetheart" the stranger said trying to comfort her._

_She saw her mother run up to the police tape, her mother had not noticed Niki. Instead she started screaming in terror. "Cover your ears and close your eyes." The stranger ordered her to do so, so she did. She knew the stranger was preventing any further trauma for Niki, but she could still hear her mother screaming and crying in agony. Niki opened her eyes to see her mother tearing out her hair, and laying on the floor; a few people ran over to comfort her, but it was no use. The stranger finally made it to the paramedic's truck, he put her down and Niki could finally see his face. A handsome older man with kind light eyes, and a sympathetic smile, he had light hair and a sheriff's badge on. He lowered himself so he was eye to eye with her "you're brave you know, you'll be okay, I can tell you're strong. You'll be okay I know it." _

_Niki didn't say a word, she just stared into space, he stroked her hair and wrapped his sheriff jacket around her. She clung onto it hard, taking all the comfort it gave her._

_"Sheriff Stilinski! You are needed; the two Hale children are here." With that he was gone._

_ "Cora" Niki sniffled, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her cardigan, Cora I'm sorry I haven't come here since.._

_"If you could see me now, if you could see what a mess I have become Cora. You would be disappointed"_

_Niki bursted out crying "you know my mom is dead….it hasn't really hit me until know."_

_"Drunk driver on the 405 freeway" "here one day, gone the next, I haven't had time to cry until now Cora."_

_"I miss you Cora, I miss those days, I miss your family….I miss my family."_

_ "You would laugh if you knew me now" Niki managed a meager smile through her tears_

_"Dating Jackson the captain of the Lacrosse team, I hope you would approve."_

_Niki heard a creaking sound from upstairs, but she knew the wooden floors were old and dilapidated. _

_ "I fear I'm turning into a monster Cora, it's about popularity and money, I'm not sure who I am anymore." With that she got up and left, she walked out in a rushed pace; wiping her tears._

Derek POV

He heard a stranger come into the house, he quickly bolted up the stairs and hid behind a column just to the right of the stairs. He was ready to kill whatever hunters invaded his home, no matter the number. He looked down at his sharp claws; he was ready to pounce, when...

"Cora" he hadn't heard that name in forever, "if you could see me now" his eyes widened, he knew right away who it was. "My mom is dead" his heart sank, he heard her crying; and for a second he felt his eyes tear up. She was in so much pain, he understood. He wanted so much to go hug her; he could hear the sadness in her heart. "I'm afraid I've become a monster"

He heard her run out the house, he stood at the top of the stairs and looked at the bright sunflowers she left on the bottom step. The house was mostly burnt black; the yellow flowers gave him a sense of hope. Hope and revenge, the only thing getting him through these turbulent times.

He could hear Niki in his head "I'm afraid I've become a monster."

"No Niki" he thought to himself, "I'm the monster."

"And you didn't know your whole life." "A secret my family kept from you."

"A secret _your_ family kept from you."


	5. Miss Morrell

**Ch 5**

**Dramamine, Modest Mouse**

**I hope you guys are enjoying the chapters :] can't wait for the buildup.**

Stiles POV.

After school Stiles agreed to help Scott search for his inhaler he lost the other night. The two boys disappeared into the thick forest.

"I don't know, I don't know what it was, it's like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball."

Stiles shook his right leg to get the water from the creek out of his shoe.

"And that's not the only weird thing" "I hear things I shouldn't hear"

"And I smell things"

"Smell things? Like what?"

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

Stiles chuckled and padded his jacket. "I don't even have any mi-"

He was surprised to find a small piece of mint mojito gum in his right pocket.

Scott only shrugged at him. "What if I'm infected Stiles?"

"Yeah, I think I've heard of this infection, it's called Lycanthropy"

Scott stopped in his tracks with a concerned look upon his face "what is that? Is it serious?"

"Oh yeah it's bad, especially on the night of the full moon." Stiles tilted his head back and gave a howl to the sky. Scott quickly hushed Stiles, and pointed to tire tracks imprinted on the floor, they were not alone.

They both burst into a full and found a red beach cruiser with a basket attached to the front.

"I think I've seen this bike before"

Stiles whispered "Scott look" they both looked up to see the back of a girl disappearing into the forest.

Scott looked worried "She's going to the Hale house!" Scott took a hurried step forward and stepped on a stick that caused it to make a loud snap.

Stiles grabbed Scott and they both hid behind the tree the bike was leaning against.

"Hello? Is anybody out there?"

None of them responded… Stiles peered around the tree and caught one last glimpse of her, she was wearing red high tops, his heart sank, he understood what she was doing.

"Hey Scott let's just look for your inhaler" they spent the next fifteen minutes crawling on the floor, pushing leaves around looking for the stupid piece of plastic.

They both heard footsteps running towards them; once again they hid behind a tree. Stiles could hear soft sniffles, and Niki pedaling off into the distance.

Scott didn't bother to question; he went back looking for his inhaler.

"Can't you use werewolf senses to find the damn inhaler Scott?"

"Ha-ha very funny Stiles"

"Be very careful Scott, the full moon is tomorrow night." Stiles reached his hand in the air, forming a claw shape.

Scott looked past him with a confused look on his face. Stiles turned around and jumped back in surprise. A stranger was standing there with a hateful look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" both boys were too intimidated to say anything.

"This is private property, you're trespassing."

Scott cleared his throat "we were just looking for..."

The stranger reached into his pocket and tossed Scott's inhaler. With that he turned back and disappeared.

Scott looked at the inhaler "what was that?"

"Dude that was Derek Hale"

"Who?"

"Derek Hale, remember the Hale fire? His whole family burned down ten years ago." "I'm guessing that's why Niki was there, she used to be close to that family."

Scott looked back towards the direction of the Hale house "Let's get out of here; I need to get ready for work."

Niki POV

_Niki Face, I'm sorry I couldn't take you out to dinner like I wanted to, I left you a frozen pizza in the freezer. I won't be home until late, there seems to have been a lot of freak accidents lately. I hope you understand, I also hope you understand why you need to start seeing the school psychologist starting tomorrow. Don't hate me too much; Love Walter. _

Niki rolled her eyes at the letter taped to the fridge, no surprise there, and is Niki face supposed to sound cute? What kind of a nick name is Niki face.

Niki pulled out the pizza from the oven and proceeded to cut it. She accidently dropped the knife on the floor, the ringing echoed throughout the empty house. She bent over to pick it up, suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood up; she quickly got up and grabbed her things. Clutching the knife she headed upstairs to her room where she felt safe; for some reason she felt like she was being watched.

She closed her door and curtain, feeling uneasy she pushed her pizza away. She normally would call Danny to come over; they would spend hours on the couch watching Netflix. But he was on his first date as an openly gay male, and she knew that was a big deal for him. Jackson left a bad taste in her mouth earlier today, and Lydia would just make remarks about her concert posters and "odd" artworks hanging on her walls. Niki placed her favorite Radiohead vinyl on her record player, and let Thom Yorke's voice comfort her.

The next day at school things were going pretty well, Jackson was acting a little off in the morning but Niki didn't let that bother her. During English class the teacher announced that they have a big project due in a few months "you all have to re-write a Shakespearian play set in modern times" the entire class groaned. "Don't worry students you'll be put in pairs"

Niki looked down at her feet "please let it be Clark Kent" she thought to herself. She looked over to her left; Jonesy was in his own little world drumming on his desk. She shut her eyes while the teacher was reading off the pairs "Allison and Scott" Niki knew Allison probably had a big smile on her face right now.

"Niki and Stiles" Niki let out a sigh, blowing a strand of hair off her face. "Morgan and Jonesy" Niki was jealous of whoever this Morgan was.

"Yeah so I hit a dog last night."

"Oh my gosh Allison you puppy killer!"

" No! no it was still alive, Scott saved her."

Jackson sat down next to Niki at the lunch table, he gave her a peck on the lips.

"He was incredible Niki, so calm and relaxed, and so cute." "Can I bring him tonight?"

Both Lydia and Jackson piped in "No" "absolutely not"

Niki glared at them both in disbelief "Of course you can Allison, everyone is invited." She put a heavy emphasis on the word everyone. Jackson got up and left in anger, she understood Jackson was jealous of Scott gaining popularity on the lacrosse team, but it was no excuse for his childish behavior.

"How did the death of your mother make you feel?"

"Sad?" "Is this a trick question Ms. Morrell?"

"I see the art of sarcasm isn't lost upon you."

"No Ms Morrell it's the one thing I'm good at."

"Is that so?" "According to your father you have an impressive trophy collection at home."

"I thought we were talking about my mother."

"What was your mother like?"

"Beautiful, gentle, kind, hard working, perfect." " I don't feel like talking about her with you, or anyone for that matter."

"What's your father like?"

Niki sighed "I know he loves me, but he's never there." "Everyone seems to love him and respect him."

"Well he's done some incredible things, and he's saved a lot of lives."

"Ms. Morrell shouldn't you be taking notes?"

"I like your necklace Niki"

Niki narrowed her eyes, she knew Ms. Morrell knew. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Niki I think its best you keep yourself distracted this year, it will help you grieve." "Maybe you can pick up a sport, join a club, and find a hobby."

"Ms. Morrell… I'm an art student, I'm on the track team, I've joined the art club, and the tree huggers club. I'm classically trained in piano; I just picked up the Spanish guitar. I have a black belt in karate and won sever championships, I've also been dancing most of my life; ballet, tap, and hip hop. And even though I watch enough Grey's anatomy I know you can't revive someone by punching their chest. I think I have enough on my plate Ms. Morrell."

Ms. Morrell looked at her in pure amusement "Wow, I didn't know" " No wonder you hang out with Lydia Martin."

"Lots of people don't know" " Wait what? Lydia?"

Miss Morrell smiled at her " Niki why do you have so many activities? Don't you find that to be a bit tedious?"

" Like you said I like to keep myself distracted."

As soon as the office door closed behind her she spotted Scott and Stiles walking down the hall, she hung her head, clutched her notebook to her chest and quickly walked away. But the sound of her obnoxious heels caught their attention, "Niki! Stiles called out after her; she turned around with a force smile on her face "Hey Stiles, hi Scott." Scott waved to her from the end of the hall. "Are you coming tonight Stiles?"

"Yeah of course, I can't wait." "Look Lydia I was wondering if we could start the project on Sunday?

Niki felt a wave of embarrassment take over her body as a group of cheerleaders happened to be there, a burst of giggles rang throughout the hall. Stiles looked down at his feet, his cheeks now a rosy red "I'm so-" he was once again interrupted by the fit of laughter.

They both looked at the group and together shouted "Shut up!" that caused them to scoff at them and walk away.

"Sorry about that Niki" "I'll see you tonight" he practically ran out of there almost tripping on his feet.

That's great, Niki thought; I'm like Lydia's pet, don't mind me I don't have an identity at all.

Just then Clark Kent walk past her "Hey Niki" he didn't bother to stop, but Niki didn't mind.

It was the first time she heard him talk, and he knew her name.


	6. The Party Crasher

**Ch: 6**

**Julius, STRFKR**

It was the night of the party, Niki was nervous; everybody and their mothers were attending tonight.

Lydia came over to help Niki pick an outfit; Lydia was already dressed in a tight powder pink strapless dress that showed off her body.

Niki put on her outfit, tight waist high black jeans, a sheer white crop top; she wore a plain nude bra underneath so she wasn't too flashy. Niki sat in front of her vanity mirror so she could start her makeup, Lydia stood behind her curling Niki's hair with the curling iron.

"So Niki how is Jackson, he's coming tonight right?"

Niki rolled her eyes "I'm not sure, he's been so off, it's because of lacrosse" "I can't keep up with his sudden mood swings."

"Well if I was his girlfriend I would be comforting him and cheering him up every day."

Niki locked eyes with Lydia in the mirror; Lydia finished curling Niki's hair.

"You think I haven't tried Lydia?" Lydia saw the sad look in Niki's eyes.

"You're right, hey tonight is going to be amazing" "We have two kegs and tons of alcohol, and Greenburg is going to DJ!"

Niki could hear Danny opening up the door allowing guests inside.

"Let's go downstairs and introduce everyone to Niki Grace."

Niki was amazed at the multitude of people in her backyard; she was not expecting this kind of turnout. Lydia stood next to her proud of the outcome in front of her; she strutted towards some college boy who was clearly undressing her with his eyes.

Niki spotted Jackson next to the pool chatting up with some lacrosse guys; he smiled at her and waved for her to join.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself" he kissed her deeply, like he hadn't seen her in weeks. "Want a drink?"

"Yes please!" Jackson left to go to the bar; Niki looked at the door and saw Allison enter hand in hand with Scott. "They look so happy together" She noticed Stiles trailing behind them with a worried expression on his face. Jackson came back with the drinks; Niki took a swig and almost spat it out.

"Jackson that is strong!" " What is this vodka and a splash of lime?"

"That's the point" he said with a devious grin " I got you vodka and soda water with a bit of lime…you know so you can stay skinny."

Niki was taken aback, was he saying she was getting fat? Or was he that shallow…

He kissed her on the head lead her to the dance floor, where they danced for what felt like hours. Jackson was being oddly nice that night, even refilling her drink three times. At times she noticed him glaring at Scott, but she would distract him with kisses. She looked to her left and saw Lydia making out with the college boy she approached earlier, she could see his hand squeezing her ass; but Lydia didn't mind.

Jackson went to use the bathroom, leaving a drunken Niki by herself. She stumbled towards the keg and noticed Danny and a few guys filling their cups; next to Danny however was Jonesy. He looked handsome in a black button up dress shirt and dark denim; he wasn't wearing his glasses, and let some of his facial scruff grow out.

Niki managed to slur a hello to the boys.

"I'm surprised you're here, this isn't your scene is it Clark Ke…"

Niki quickly covered her mouth in shock of her own stupidity; Danny's mouth was opening surprised at her stupidity as well.

Jonesy started laughing hard; he had to wipe a tear with the back of his hand

"Don't worry about it; it's better than Peter Parker right?" "It's just a wrestling nickname"

"But yeah I should be practicing with my band, but I couldn't miss out on Niki Grace's epic party!" he extended his arms to show the vast variety of people.

Niki chimed in "maybe next time I have a party your band will play"

Danny handed Niki a cup of beer "drink girl"

"No, Niki said in protest." "I want that" she pointed to the keg.

Jonesy and Danny gave her an astonished look, "You want to attempt a keg stand?"

"Mmhmm" Niki nodded her head "I'm the Keg Queen! Move bitches." She shoved Danny and Jonesy aside.

Niki looked around her to make sure Lydia was nowhere near in sight, the coast was clear.

Jonesy and Danny grabbed her ankle and held her upside down on top of the keg; she put the hose in her mouth and began drinking. Pretty soon a crowd formed around her and everyone started counting how many seconds she had been drinking, people were shouting and cheering, some even taking pictures.

"Niki Grace!" she heard Lydia yelling, she got to twenty five when she decided she couldn't drink anymore. Everyone started cheering and clapping for her. She wiped the back of her mouth as Lydia stormed out of the crowd shaking her head.

Jonesy gave her a pat on the back "you're not too bad Niki" Niki beamed at his compliment, everything seemed blurry, warm and fuzzy. She could hear Lydia still scolding her from a distance, but it didn't matter; everyone seemed to love her.

Niki looked over to see Scott pale and sweaty, Allison was rubbing his back asking him if he was okay. Scott nodded and rushed out of the party, pushing people out of his way.

The crowd went back to dancing and drinking, Niki stumbled through the crowd.

"Has anyone seen Jackson or Lydia?" "Anyone?" No one would answer her; instead she would get hi fives or pats on the back. Niki tripped on the bottom step but was luckily caught, she had her head against a stranger's chest; she looked up to see Stiles smiling at her. Niki didn't want to move, she felt comfortable right there.

"You okay there drunky?" he asked her flashing a smile.

"I'm great sobery." She scrunched her nose realizing that didn't sound as clever as she thought it would.

He just laughed at her "Where are you off to?

Niki still hadn't let go of him, he smelled so nice, was that axe? No he smelled like a man not a boy.

Niki tilted her head towards the pool, I want to go in there.

"Really you want to go in?"

She nodded with the goofiest smile on her face "mmhmm"

"Are you sure?"

"Stiles!"

He just laughed at her; Niki laced her fingers in his and dragged him to the pool.

She slipped out of her high heels, and peeled off her shirt, Stiles couldn't keep his jaw off the floor.

"Hold this." She handed Stiles her shirt and dove into the pool. The pool looked amazing from below; Niki filled it with white ping pong balls, and changed the pool lights to black lights. The ping pong balls glowed on the surface like little light orbs, forming into beautiful light clusters. For a moment the noise of the music was drowned out, everything felt tranquil, she looked up to see Stiles on the edge of the pool smiling at her. While at the bottom of the pool she wondered " What would it be like to be loved by a guy like Stiles? Someone who would stay loyal to you?"

She swam up to the surface, people were jumping in one by one. She slowly swam up to Stiles, the water just underneath her eyes.

"Stiles get in"

"I would much rather not"

She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him in, but he resisted. "Stiles have you been working out? Why are you so damn strong?" he smiled and blushed a little at her remark.

Someone caught Niki's eye by the fire pit, and her smile faded. A handsome gentleman was staring right at her. He was dark and mysterious wearing a black leather jacket, the shadow played across his face so she couldn't see him clearly. She noticed that Jonesy was staring at him with great discomfort, Jonesy pushed through the crowd and left.

Niki furrowed her eye brows and rubbed her eyes to get another look, he disappeared.

"I'll be back Stiles" he helped her out of the water and handed her shirt back.

"Are you okay Niki?" looking truly concerned.

"Yeah, I think I saw someone"

Niki didn't bother putting on her heels; she climbed the top of the steps to get a good look at everyone in the backyard, still no Lydia or Jackson. She looked at the bar, there he was, the stranger just stared back. He looked so familiar, he looked just like an older version of….oh…shit.

Suddenly she didn't feel good, she shouldn't have had so much to drink; she stumbled into the house trying to make it to one of the toilets. She started tunnel visioning, sweating, and panting; the bathroom looked so far away.

"Hey, I think you need this" her eyes widened as she saw Derek Hale in front of her, handing her a cup of water.

"You look like a mess Niki" he smiled at her to let her know he was joking.

"You look like you are crashing a party" she shot right back at him, she took a sip of water and realized how thirsty she was; she tilted her head back and finished the water.

When she opened her eyes she saw he was gone, did Jackson slip something in her drinks?

Stiles approached her with a really worried expression on his face. Niki could hear Julius by STRFKR being blasted outside.

"Stiles!" she grabbed his hands "let's dance! They are playing my favorite song!" she bit her bottom lip and gave him a coy smile.

"That sounds great but have you seen Scott?" Niki started petting Stiles' soft hair.

"He left a while ago, he didn't look too good" Stiles banged his head against the wall lightly a few times.

Stiles looked at her longingly "I can't believe I'm doing this, you're hot, I'm sorry!" he bolted out of the house.

What was going on? First Scott ran out, then Jonesy, then a ghost from her past appears, she can't find Jackson or Lydia, and now Stiles runs from her?

Niki shook her head in confusion; she went back to the pool where she saw Jackson competing against some of his fellow swim team members. Everyone was shouting Jackson's name as the two swam head to head.

Niki sat on the end of a long pool chair; Lydia gave her a cup of water and sat behind her.

"Drink up Missy!" "Looks like your party was a huge success, people will be talking about this for months."

She heard a loud cheer as Jackson won the race, Niki screamed loud; Jackson looked up and smiled at her.

"Look!" Lydia pointed up to the dj booth, where Danny seized the microphone out of Greenburg's hand.

"If I could have everyone's attention please"

Someone screamed "I love you Danny!" Danny just winked into the audience.

"I know"

"I just want everyone to thank Niki Grace for throwing this amazing party!" everyone started cheering and yelling thank you.

"She's the one right there!" he pointed to her; she raised her cup of water in the air with a sheepish smile on her face, and then slumped her head down on Lydia's lap. Niki looked up at the full moon, it was so beautiful that it sent shivers down her spine.

Niki's eyelids felt heavy, she slowly started to close them with a grin plastered on her face. She started falling asleep to the next song and people chanting her name.

**Yay the first real Stiki moment! ( Stiles + Niki= Stiki) Niki stop drooling over Jonesy! **


	7. Heart, it races

**Ch 7**

**Heart, it races. Dr Dog**

Stiles POV.

It was a gloomy Sunday morning, Stile's head was hurting like crazy. He laid in bed just staring at the glow in the stars plastered onto his ceiling. He groaned trying to process the events that took place over the last two days. He had somehow come to terms that his best friend was a werewolf, one who could not contain his beast like temper. Not only has Scott's life been changed forever, so has Stiles; and now he has to carry around a burden that is Scott's secret. Stiles remembered Friday night, he remembered hearing his best friend turn. He remembered looking like a blubbering idiot in front of Allison; asking if she was okay. The fact that the psychotic killer Derek Hale was after his best friend made Stiles groan, Derek warned Scott not to play in the upcoming lacrosse game, something about Scott tearing people to shreds. He scratched his head, there was something about hunters too, someone trying to kill werewolves.

Stiles rolled onto his belly, closed his eyes and smiled. He let out a sigh as he replayed the image of Niki resting her head on his chest after she tripped; he remembered how her light brown hair smelled of jasmine. How playful she looked in the pool, splashing around not having a care in the world if she ruined her hair and makeup.

"She asked me to dance with her" Stiles thought to himself, "me"

Granted she was drunk, and she probably forgot about it, that was his first and only chance. Stiles swam under his blanket and immersed himself in complete darkness. "she asked me to swim with her, and she asked me to dance with her, I am such an ass" "how did I turn down such a beautiful girl?"

Maybe it was a good thing, Jackson would have kicked his ass if he saw Stiles dancing with his girlfriend. Stiles cell phone alarm went off, he looked at the memo on his phone " WORK ON PROJECT WITH NIKI DAY 1pm!" Stiles felt his heart beating faster, he quickly jumped out of bed; kicked up a flannel shirt up off the floor and caught it. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, with a mouth full of foam he faced the mirror and practiced how he would greet Niki.

" Greetings Niki, it's nippy today right?

"Hayyy Nikster, sup?"

"Salutations my friend"

Stiles shook his head " no, no, no! none of these were good enough."

Stiles repeatidaly brushed his hair, making sure it was ultra soft incase Niki wanted to touch it again.

Stile's bolted down the stairs, he was about to reach for the door when he heard his father call for him. His dad was sitting in the kitchen reading the morning paper, it read " more mysterious animal attacks."

"Stiles there's a set curfew tonight, be home by nine thirty."

"Sure thing dad." Stiles respected his father more than anyone, his father was all he had now; after the death of his mother.

"Where are you off to kid?"

" I have a study session with Niki Grace."

His father put down the paper with a big grin on his face " I thought that was her, she's a great girl, beautiful too."

"…right I have to go!" Stiles made a run for the door before his father distracted him again.

* * *

Stiles hopped into his jeep and put on his favorite Pink Floyd album, and drove towards Niki's house. "Should I have gotten her flowers or something?" he thought to himself " No you idiot you're just studying" the whole drive he kept having internal battles with himself. He finally turned onto Pepper grove Lane, and parked next to her mini cooper. He rang the doorbell, but there was no way she could hear it with the blaring of her music that was drifting out her window. Stiles tried calling a few times, but no answer.

He looked up at her window, and turned to walk away to his car. But something made him turn around and look at her window, "the only way is up" he thought to himself.

As he climbed over the window sill the music was blasting, he saw Niki dancing around in nothing but a shirt and her boy shorts. Her back was towards him so she had no idea he was there, she was shaking her hips and whipping her hair around; screaming to the lyrics of Fell in Love with a Girl by the white stripes. Stiles sat on her bed, and couldn't help but to laugh at the sight.

This caused her to turn around and scream. "Stiles, what the fuck are you doing here?" she screamed over the loud music. Niki quickly grabbed a record and placed It over her bottom half to cover herself. Stiles started clapping "encore!"

Niki's face went beet red, she went to turn off the record player. "ever hear of knocking on a door Stiles?" she sounded annoyed with him.

" I knocked, and I rang your phone and doorbell." "did you forget we're supposed to start on that project?"

"oh…yeah I guess" Niki pushed her hair behind her ears, and put the record down.

Stiles looked at her, she wasn't wearing any makeup, her hair was in messy waves, and she was wearing a white long sleeved Sonic Youth shirt. Stile's couldn't help but noticed her room, it was painted a light mint green with loads of concert posters. He went up and examined them: Radiohead at the Hollywood bowl, Pixies at the palladium, Queens of the stone age at the Roxy. Stiles was astonished, he always imagined her room would be pink with flowers everywhere; he also wasn't expecting her to have good taste in music.

She turned around and put on a pair of yoga pants, and pulled her hair in a bun.

"Alright Stiles, it's a good thing I didn't make plans for today, let's get started."

They sat for a few hours in uncomfortable silence searching the web on ideas of how to modernize Shakespeare.

Stiles spun around in her chair a few times, while Niki flipped through pages of their text book on the bed.

Niki's phone went off, Stiles rolled his eyes when he figured out who was on the other end.

" I have to go Jackson….no I love you more" "I'll see you tomorrow morning silly."

After a few hours of dead silence Stiles cleared his throat to get Niki's attention " I was thinking we do Romeo and Juliet"

"Ughh really Stiles?"

"well it's the easiest one."

" I suppose, I just don't understand how two teens fall in love one day." "it's a but ludicrous"

Stiles let out a laugh " you're right, but you never know."

Niki looked up from her book and locked eyes with him, both not saying a word. Stiles could feel the heat rising to his face, he didn't mean it like that…did he?

"Bathroom!"

"What?"

"Bathroom I need to use your bathroom" "please"

" Oh...second door on your right."

* * *

Stiles sped walked to her bathroom, he splashed water on his face and looked at his reflection.

"What are you doing Stiles, stop acting like a moron, go back out there and tell her you have to go."

" She doesn't like you, she was drunk."

Stiles rubbed his eyes with his hands and patted his face dry with a towel. As he was walking down the hall he stopped in front of a room beside Niki's room. He couldn't help but to walk in, there were three shelves covered in white sheets. As his curiousity took over he pulled down all three shelves, each glass shelf contained various types of trophies and medals; each one with Niki's name on them. He stared at them wide eyed; anything from ice skating, karate, ballet, tennis, piano. Stiles looked to his right to see a painting easel, on it was a canvas that was flipped backwards. He picked up the canvas and flipped it over to see an oil painting of a beautiful blond woman holding a bouquet of orchids.

"What are you doing?" Stiles turned around to see Niki with an angry expression on her face and her hands on her hips. "Stiles.."

"I'm sorry, I don't know" he put the painting back where he found it. "I don't know why you hide all of those"

She looked down at her feet " people like Jackson tend to feel immasculated" " and I'm still the new girl, I don't want to intimidate people." "why does it matter anyways?"

" I think you should show off all of your achievements"

She bit her lip and looked up at him and smiled, " c'mon lets go back to my room."

Niki put on a TV on the Radio vinyl on her record player and sat on the edge of her bed, they both started bobbing their head to the song.

"What's this song called? I like it."

"Wolf like me."

Stiles chuckled to himself, making a mental note to introduce Scott to the song.

Stiles took a leap and asked her a question he already knew the answer to " The painting, was that your mother?"

Niki just smiled at him and patted the bed, motioning Stiles to sit next to her.

" yes, that was her."

"Was?" Stiles jaw dropped and he slapped his forehead, feeling dumber than a plank.

" Yeah, she died this past may." Niki sighed and laid on her back. Stiles wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her, hold her in his arms.

" I'm so sorry, she was beautiful."

"she was incredible too."

Stiles laid next to her, and looked at her while she was staring at the ceiling. Niki started playing with her heart necklace.

" I took my time with her for granted, and now I'll never see her again." " so I made that painting just in case…" her voice cracked " just in case I forget what she looks like."

"The worst part is I can't even visit her grave, she's buried nine hours away."

Stiles shut his eyes, feeling sorry for her.

" She's not completely gone Niki, I'm sure you see her in your dreams."

Turning to face him " you don't understand Stiles."

Stiles felt a lump forming in his throat. "My mother is dead too."

Niki covered her mouth with her hand " I am so sorry Stiles, I had no clue"

Stiles forced a smile on his face so she wouldn't feel too bad. " it's fine Niki"

It wasn't fine, Stiles wanted to curl up in a ball; he felt anxiety slowly creep up on him. She propped her elbow on the bed, her eyes were red; tears threatening to reveal themselves.

" When…When did that happen?"

Stiles cleared his throat " A few years ago, right after her birthday."

A tear rolled down Niki's cheek, Stiles lifted his hand to wipe away her tear " What was your mother like Stiles?"

Stiles sighed and rolled onto his belly "she was beautiful, a prankster, way too curious for her own good, and she was an amazing cook." " I don't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal." " I remember one time on my birthday my father tripped and ruined my birthday cake, I was devastated; but she baked me a blueberry lemon cake from scratch and stuffed my Yoshi toy on top; it was the most amazing cake I ever had."

Niki giggled, this caused Stiles to smile " Yeah Nintendo was the shit."

" So Niki, tell me more about your mother."

Niki sighed and rolled to face him, they were at least eight inches apart from each other.

Niki smiled " Well when I was a kid I was playing in the park, and there was this one boy who kept kicking sand in my eyes." " So I got up and slapped him across the face, my mother grabbed me by the wrist and we both got in the car." " I was expecting her to scold me, but she turned around and smiled; she told me she was proud of me for standing up for myself, and I should always be true to myself and my feelings….then we got ice cream."

Stiles started laughing, so did Niki " I know that's terrible right? A mother encouraging her daughter to slap someone, I swear I haven't done that since!"

Stiles was still laughing " No I think that's great, she raised you well, you're great."

Just then he heard Niki's stomach grumble, they both erupted into laughter. Still laughing she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye "I'm so sorry that was such an intense moment and my stomach ruined it." " it's just it's already six and I haven't had breakfast or lunch" Stiles instantly felt his anxiety being lifted off of him, he sat up and faced her, " I can make a mean grilled cheese."

Niki extended her hand to pull Stiles off the bed " That sounds amazing, c'mon let's go downstairs."

Niki sat on the counter as Stiles tackled the stove top to make the most dysfunctional looking grilled cheese. Niki couldn't stop laughing, she forced the poor guy into a floral apron; Stiles shaking his hips while cooking was a sight for sore eyes.

The conversations and laughter ended when there was a knock on the door, when Niki came back into the kitchen she had a friend with her. Stiles felt his fists curling up, what was he doing here? He did enough damage already. There he was standing tall, with the usual look of sheer boredom and disgust. He was wearing a dark grey V neck and black jeans.

"Hey Stiles, this is my friend Derek."

**So cute ^_^ why do you have to be such a party pooper Derek? -_-**


	8. A ghost stops by

**CH 8.**

**Mouthful of Diamonds, Phantogram**

Stiles POV.

It had been a few weeks since Stiles last hung out with Niki, he left as soon as Derek invited himself over.

Stiles didn't want to leave, but Derek showed off his sharp fangs when Niki wasn't facing him, and Stiles took that as a queue to leave.

Ever since then things have been getting out of hand with Scott; he started dating Allison which is great, except for the part where her family HUNTS WERE WOLVES. Thanks to Allison and Scott's popularity they were sitting at the popular table, which actually sucked because he sat next to Scott and Allison who were swapping spit all the time; and across from Niki and Jackson who were playing tongue tonsil hockey.

Derek was another problem, Scott was weary of him but trusted him; Stiles didn't trust him at all. He knew Derek was a killer who was trying to get Scott to join his pack.

Niki threw a French fry at Scott to get him to stop from sucking Allison's face off, "thank god" thought Stiles.

"I had so much fun bowling last night you guys, we should do another double date."

Jackson clenched his jaw and fists, Scott looked far from amused. Niki's kind eyes found Stiles for a second until Jonesy walked by and ruffled her hair, Niki looked up and smiled at him as he walked to his table; Jackson looked like he was about to blow up.

Stiles cursed under his breath, why is he falling for one of the most popular girl, who is dating Jackson Whittemore, and being eyed by a guy who's nickname is Clark Kent? Lydia piped in distracting Stiles from his thoughts. "I can't believe that school bus driver is dead" Scott cleared his throat "yeah mountain lions, crazy huh?"

The group dispersed after the bell rang, Stiles watched Niki strut down the hall in her heels not even looking back at him. He knew he would see her at the end of the day in Chem, maybe he could try to pry some more about Derek. He watched her walk right into Ms. Morell's office without any shame or humiliation.

Niki's POV

_She heard a knock at the door, and to her surprise it was Derek, face to face. He didn't bother to say hi, in fact he didn't look happy at all "Can I come in?" _

_Niki wanted to embrace him in a tight hug and not let go, she wanted to cry, she wanted to smile. He was the closest thing she ever had to a brother, he was family. Her heart was pounding so hard it almost burst out of her chest, he cleared his throat, and she realized she had been staring at him like an idiot._

_"Of course you can, please come in"_

_He followed her quietly to the kitchen, Stiles was putting the dishes in the sink when Niki introduced him to Derek Hale. Stiles smile faded and his face went pale, neither of them said a word to one another. Niki looked back and forth between the two of them, "do you two know each other?"_

_Stiles put the strap of his backpack on his shoulder "Hey I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow." Stiles rushed out of the house without making eye contact with Derek. Niki shrugged it off assuming Stile's was intimidated by Derek, it didn't help that Derek lookied like he was ready to kill someone._

_Derek smiled and opened his arms, inviting Niki to give him a hug resting her head on his chest and squeezing him as hard as she could. _

_Derek laughed, a laugh she hadn't heard in forever " Okay okay! You have a death grip hug."_

_She released him and sat on a bar stool next to the counter, smiling and taking him all in. His eyes were the same shade of green, but she could see the sorrow and pain behind them. His face had hardened, his jaw line sharp, and he certainly wasn't lanky anymore. His soft smile went back to his hardened stern gaze._

_He looked down at his feet " I'm sorry about your mother"_

_ Niki cleared her throat "I'm sorry about Laura" _

_He looked right at her "Thank you for the flowers, that was nice of you, those were my mother's favorites."_

_Her eyes widened, had he seen her that day? Was he there the whole time? _

_"I'm sure if Peter knew he would have appreciated it as well."_

_She covered her mouth, the last time she heard of Peter he was covered in third degree burns and slipping in and out of a coma. She remembered him well, a handsome man who would take the kids out for ice cream, help them with science projects, and help them with building Derek's tree house. _

_Derek and Niki talked for an hour or so, she told him how Walter is never home these days, how she loved LA, and how she's dating Jackson. But Derek didn't find it necessary to talk about himself, instead his face darkened and suddenly the mood in the house changed " I want you to stay away from the house as much as possible, and especially the woods; you know….mountain lions"_

_Niki looked at him with a quizzical expression but he was so serious she didn't dare ask him why._

_"Also do you have to date that snob Jackson? That rich kid with the Porsche right?_

_Niki laughed " What do you have against him? Huh?"_

_Derek smiled back " I don't know, I guess I would rather see you with a guy like Stiles instead."_

_The next day Niki went to the Beacon Hills medical rehab center and found Peter, he sat slumped in a chair looking out the window. A blanket covered his legs, and his hands were limp at his side; Niki was scared to look at him at first, but knew she had to. _

_The nurse stood at the doorway "you should try talking to him; he hasn't had a visitor in a while, occasionally your father." Niki looked down at her visitor name tag forgetting it had her name on it. _

_"Hi Peter, it's been a while huh." He looked dead straight at her; it sent uneasy shivers down her spine._

_"I just moved back a few months ago." Niki didn't have the heart to tell him her mother is dead, would he even understand or process it? "I've been lucky enough to make some new friends."_

_"There's Lydia who is borderline genius, actually I'm certain she's a genius, but she tends to hide it."_

_"My boyfriend Jackson is, well he's something else." "There's also Allison, Scott, and Stiles." Niki went on talking about all of her trophies and achievements like Stiles told her to do so. _

_Was she boring Peter? Why has she been only talking about herself today? Why would anyone possibly want to know about her life? In the middle of her thoughts, Peter started tapping his fingers on the arm rest of the chair. The nurse smiled and looked amazed "wow he likes you; you should come back more often."_

Derek's POV

He stumbled through the halls of Beacon Hills High, hoping to find him. He has to be here somewhere, his arm was throbbing and the wolfs bane was spreading fast. Students were too busy with their cell phones to even notice a grown man about to pass out; Derek rolled his eyes when he found someone facing their locker.

"Where's Scott McCall?"

Jackson looked completely unimpressed "Why should I tell you?" he responded in an annoyed voice.

"Because I asked you nicely…and I only do that once."

Jackson chuckled to himself "okay tough guy, how about I tell you where he is if you tell me what you're selling him."

Derek stared at him with anger and disbelief; he was doing everything he could to not tear this kid's throat out. He was feeling weaker and weaker by the second; he couldn't waste his time with a fool like Jackson.

Derek shook his head and began to walk away, but Jackson suddenly grabbed Derek's shoulder "we're not done here"

Derek grabbed Jackson's arm and twisted it, then dug his claws into the back of Jackson's neck. He leaned in close to Jackson's ear "don't touch me or I will kill you" "do you understand?" Jackson writhed in pain but managed to nod his head. "Also don't come near Niki, in fact I want you to break up with her."" "Is that clear?"

"Y-y-yes"

Niki POV

It was a beautiful day, it was in the high 40's and the sun was peeking through the clouds. Niki walked along the road clutching her books to her chest. She didn't feel like taking her car, she wanted the exercise and fresh air today. Whenever the cold breeze hit her face it felt like a breath of fresh air, there was something about fall that made her happy; especially fall fashion. Niki had on waist high black and grey hounds tooth skinny pants, a fitted white shirt that said WEST SIDE in big bold letters, a thick cranberry colored coat with lipstick to match, and her black Doc Martins… Lydia would kill her if she knew about the Doc Martins.

A black motorcycle pulled up next to her, the mysterious rider took off his helmet. "Hey Niki, need a ride?" It was Jonesy. He was wearing a grey V neck, fitted blue jeans, a leather jacket, and a pair of converse on. His hair was messy and his face was stubbly, once again he looked like he belonged in the Strokes, or some rock band. Niki couldn't see his stunningly blue eyes behind his aviator shades but knew it was him.

"I would love to, but Allison isn't expecting me for another hour"

"That's fine, how about we hang out for a little?"

Niki looked around and felt uneasy, as great as Jonesy was she knew she shouldn't, Jackson didn't like him much. Then again Jackson didn't like Scott, or Stiles…or anyone for that matter. Niki shrugged and took Jonesy's hand and hopped onto the back of the bike.

They pulled up to a big Victorian house with ivy growing around it; the house was in the middle of a forest.

Jonesy stood in front of the door, and smiled at Niki who stood at the bottom of the porch leaning on his bike.

"Welcome to my place Niki" "C'mon let's go inside."

Niki couldn't get herself to move, she remembered Derek warning her about staying away from the forests of Beacon Hills, but that wasn't it. She felt uneasy, the hair on the back of her neck stood up; was she being watched? Was it the house that was creeping her out?

"Hey uh…Niki?" She didn't notice Jonesy was face to face with her, he was holding both of her arms and lightly shaking her "Earth to Niki, come in captain Grace." Niki looked up at him and smiled. "There she is!"

He tilted his head towards the house and locked eyes with her, he flashed a smile "C'mon" Suddenly her fears were gone, her body felt warm and fuzzy; she found herself walking into the house without hesitation.

* * *

**People thank you for actually reading my stories, i know there hasn't been much character development with Niki and Jonesy, but it'll get there. This whole story started with one image in my head which i think i'll get to in chapter 10 or 11. Something is telling me to put Jonesy and Niki together because boy do i love those rock star looking boys, BUT STILES HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE STILES? :} oh i think i need more Stiles and Niki time. Thoughts on this chapter?**

**Also AWWW DEREK GIVES HUGS!**


	9. Red Savage Eyes

**CH 9**

**Young Hearts Spark Fires, Japandroids.**

"Let's go!"

Jonesy ran up the stairs Niki chasing right after him, Jonesy was crazy eager to show off his room to Niki. He stood proudly in front of his wrestling trophies and medals, and picked up his white Fender guitar and started strumming a few chords.

"You don't get many guests, do you? Niki said laughing as Jonesy started rolling on the floor and shredding his guitar.

"Nah not really, I don't like people much, in fact I'm not human myself." He got up and stood tall in front of her, with a stone cold expression. "In fact" he said stepping closer to her, "I am a guitar god sent from the rock star heavens!" He started shredding his guitar again.

Niki thought to herself "how could he not have people over? His place is big and in the middle of the woods; perfect for a party." "Plus he's super popular, people love him not fear him, unlike Jackson."

"You should come see our band play Niki, we're called Lugosi; I mean we usually play battle of the bands at the park center usually at the same time as those lacrosse games." He said rolling his eyes.

"But hey it beats watching your *cough* dickhead boyfriend*cough* I mean Jackson."

Niki got frustrated with Jonesy's comment "What do you have against Jackson?"

Jonesy snorted "are you serious? Everyone has something against him, everyone but you, Lydia, and Danny." "He's an ass Niki! A spoiled brat." " I also don't understand why you're Lydia's puppet, aren't you sick of wearing pink dresses and heels every single day? Is that even you?"

"Niki turned her heels and walked towards the door "You don't have to like him, but at least respect us, our relationship." " And what are you trying to pull anyways!?"

Jonesy followed after Niki with both of his arms up "whoa I'm not trying anything funny here, I just thought you're cool because you're into the same stuff I'm into."

Niki reached the head of the stairs and turned around "Look I'm a lady, and a lady stands by her man."

Jonesy snorted "you're right a lady should stand by her man, but you stand behind him and Lydia, you're basically their god damn trophy!"

Niki was about to open her mouth to spew out some meaningless insult, but she heard someone clear their throat at the bottom of the stairs. She looked down to see an older gentleman, but much younger than her father, who looked familiar, he was tall and tan; possibly of Mediterranean descent. He had a chiseled jaw line, and a dimple in his chin; he sort of resembled a young Antonio Banderas.

"Oh, hey dad" Jonesy half waved, not taking his eyes off of Niki, " Niki this is my father Brody Jones, Dad this is my friend Niki Grace."

Brody rose one eyebrow "you aren't Niki Grace, daughter of Dr. Grace are you?"

Niki smiled and realized why she recognized him, she walked down the stairs and shook his hand; "Hello Dr. Jones" She met him a few times, but knew he worked closely with her father.

"Nice to see you again Niki, I hope my disorganized slacker son wasn't bothering you too much." "And please call me Brody."

Jonesy rolled his eyes "No dad, I'm actually about to drop her off home"

Niki took the hint and said goodbye to Brody and made her way to the door, this time Jonesy took the car.

"Hey Jonesy, I'm sorry."

His head was down as he lit a cigarette, Niki cringed she hated Cigarettes.

He started the car and drove half a block before he cracked "I can't hold a grudge against you, I'm sorry too." "I'm sorry for talking shit on your boyfriend that was disrespectful of me."

Niki changed the subject "So your father..?"

"I'm adopted, my brother and I."

Niki looked at him with surprise "you have a brother?"

"Yeah an older brother, Alex" "he used to beat the shit out of me and fart on my pillow all the time; thank god he has his own place now." He laughed when he saw Niki's disgusted expression. " Maybe next time you can meet my mother too, I think you would like her."

Niki smiled " I would like that."

"Hey can you drop me off right here?"

Jonesy parked the car and turned his hand over motioning her to explain herself "you still have two more blocks to go Niki."

"I know but I don't think we should be seen together like this, it's how rumors get started."

Jonesy sighed "good point, alright I'll see you tomorrow?" Niki nodded and closed the door; she made her way to Allison's home.

* * *

Lydia and Allison were waiting for her in Allison's room "There you are!" Lydia snapped. "Get over here and help us pick an outfit for Allison."

She looked at Allison who was sitting on her bed looking nervous "What's going on Allison?"

"Nothing Scott is coming over to study"

Lydia piped in "Studying" she said with air quotes.

Allison covered her face with a pillow and giggled, Niki walked to Allison's closet which she was in love with.

"Allison I think I'm going to dump Jackson, and date your closet" she said as she wrapped a sleeve from her closet around herself.

"Lydia gave Niki a death glare."

"It's a joke Lydia"

Lydia rolled her eyes anyways "Allison makes sure he wraps it"

Allison's jaw dropped at her comment "I was thinking of just making out with him."

Lydia snorted at her "you've been with him for almost two months, I don't know why, I don't know what you see in him, but stop being a prude." "It takes me less than a month to give a guy what he wants."

Niki rolled her eyes " does this girl know the meaning of self worth?" she thought to herself.

Allison looked up at Niki; Niki didn't have the courage to tell Allison that she hadn't slept with Jackson yet. She was only sixteen, she still felt young; also it didn't feel right with Jackson. She always wondered what if she slept with Jackson and he left her the next day? She smiled at Allison "you do it when it feels right."

Lydia chuckled "This isn't a Disney movie, its real life."

Niki stood behind Lydia facing Allison mouthing the words "no" and shaking her head, Allison smiled at her.

They spent the next hour and a half helping Allison pick an outfit and do her makeup.

Allison's ridiculously hot father stepped into the room " Hello ladies"

"Hello" all three girls chimed in at the same time

"Allison I'm leaving with your mother, we won't be back for a few hours, do you need anything?" Allison shook her head.

"Also there's a jock looking guy waiting in a Porsche outside…just letting you ladies know."

Niki looked at her phone to see she had a text from Jackson "I'm outside, hurry up you two."

Niki and Lydia said their goodbyes to Allison, Niki was about to close the door to Allison's room but peeped in one more time "Allison, don't be nervous, just go with your intuition."

"Thanks Niki, I love you!"

Jackson raced down the street blasting his EDM dub step music, tapping along to the beat on his steering wheel. They pulled up to the video store "I didn't know video stores still exist, what happened to Netflix?" Jackson said with an annoyed tone."

Lydia poked her head between Jackson and Niki "They don't have the notebook on Netflix."

* * *

Jackson rolled his eyes " please no." he looked at Niki for help, she gave him a sympathetic looking letting him know she had no control over the situation; Lydia gets what Lydia wants.

Niki and Jackson got out of the car, and Lydia hopped in the front seat to fix her makeup.

Niki went to grab Jackson's hand as they entered the video store, but he pulled away clenching his jaw.

"We can just put another DVD in the case and tell her they must have accidently mixed it up." She said sighing, hoping he would cheer up.

Jackson completely ignored her "Hello? Anyone? Ever hear of customer service?"

Niki looked at the back of Jackson's neck, and saw a scratch she hadn't seen before, she lightly touched it but Jackson shrugged it off and walked away.

Niki walked towards the open door that was meant for employees only, she stopped dead in her tracks when the lights flickered "hello?" She got closer to the door, the view widened and she saw a man covered in blood wedged between cardboard boxes.

Niki screamed in horror covering her mouth with both hands, she couldn't keep her legs from shaking they turned to jelly. She let out another scream as she felt someone grabbed the back of her jacket, it was Jackson and he looked just as scared as her. The lights started to flicker violently, and they both turned to face each other when they heard a low growl; suddenly a pair of red eyes appeared in front of them.

They both bolted and hid in the aisles across from each other; Niki found a long tube light bulb next to her and grasped it tight; Jackson nodded in approval.

She felt her heart pounding, and couldn't control the shakiness of her hands, can this creature sense fear?

She heard shelves tipping over like dominoes, she yelled out Jackson's name but by the time he tried to jump out it was too late. His legs were pinned underneath the shelves and she watched him squirm. They both made eye contact, the look in his eyes were so helpless, almost face down; she had never seen him look so scared and helpless or human for that matter.

She crawled closer to the end of the shelf, gripping the light bulb like a baseball bat; she listened to the breathing of the creature. It was getting closer and closer, and then she saw its shadow fall upon Jackson. Niki stepped out, and took one hard swing, the glass shattered everywhere. She heard the creature yelp and whimper; she fell backwards as the shards flew towards her eyes. She couldn't open her eyes "Niki" he heard Jackson whisper her name, she heard the creature growl once more; it was still in the room. Niki started scotching backwards as fast as she could, her hands being pricked by pieces of glass; she tried not to scream as hot tears burnt her cut up cheeks.

She stopped when she heard the growl next to her ear, she held her breath, didn't dare to flinch. She held her heart necklace between her lips, praying that she and Jackson wouldn't be harmed. The creature circled her a few times and sniffed at her a few times. It walked away from her, and then she heard glass shattering and Lydia screaming. Only then she dared to open her eyes slowly, she thanked her lucky stars she wasn't blinded, and Jackson was alive.

* * *

Stiles POV

Stiles and his father were hanging out in the squad car, listening to the police radio. "I got you a cheese burger, and a diet soda." Stiles handed his father the greasy brown bag.

"I think you forgot my curly fries."

"Dad you're not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones."

Sheriff Stillinski gave his son the death glare "I have the lethal weapon, if I want curly fries I get curly fries."

Before Stiles could throw a witty comeback in his father's face the radio went off "UNIT 1 do you copy?"

Stiles reached to answer dispatch but his father slapped his hand away, "UNIT 1 copy."

"A possible report of a 187" Stiles was halfway through shoving curly fries in his mouth, he looked excited and scared "a murder!?"

The cop car pulled into the video store parking lot, he saw Jackson's car and a slight smile appeared on his lips, but then he remembered he has morals. He could hear Lydia's high pitched panic voice yelling at a female cop that she's not okay, and wants to go home. Stiles got out of the car to comfort Lydia but then he heard Jackson yelling at his father; Stiles curled up his fits and started walking towards the two of them.

"I want to go home! That's a pretty basic concept to grasp especially for a rent a cop like you."

"Shut it Jackson! " Stile's felt his heart drop to his feet when he saw Niki approach the three of them, her hand was bandaged and she had small cuts on her cheeks.

She and Jackson were facing each other, tears were forming in the corner of her eyes "first off show him some respect." "Second of all shut up and answer all of his questions so we can get out of here."

She turned around to walk to the paramedic truck but Jackson grabbed her by the arm "I guess now is a good time to tell you, I'm dumping your ass."

Both Stiles and Sheriff Stillinski stood in shock and looked at each other; his father leaned in to whisper "is he really doing this right now?"

"You're dead weight to me Niki and the rumors of you seeing the school psychologist isn't helping you either."

He let go of her arm, she looked so broken and fragile; Stiles wanted nothing more than to hold her and love her. He took a step to comfort her, but she pulled her arm back and punched Jackson straight in the nose, he hit the floor holding his now bloody nose.

"You are breaking up with me? I saved your fucking life!"

Niki got on top of him, pinning his hands down with her knees, her little fists pounding at his face.

"How could you Jackson!?"

Sheriff Stillinski finally pulled her off of him; Stiles couldn't keep his jaw off the floor. He ran back to the car to calm down for a second. There was no way those two were getting back together, holy hell she did what he wanted to do for years! He fist pumped the air a few times, and screamed "Fuck yeah!" " FUCK….YEAHHHH!" Even though a few officers were looking at him he didn't care.

Stiles hopped back out and joined his father again, he was talking to the female officer who was comforting Lydia, "should we charge her for battery and assault?"

The Sheriff shook his head and smiled "nah I think I'll let that one slide." The female officer smiled back.

Stiles could hear Jackson yelling "I will sue her! I swear I will!" Jackson threatened with blood covering the front of his shirt.

Stiles faced Jackson "one, her father is one of the most respected people in town." "Two, do you really want to be known as the guy who got knocked out by a girl who only weighs 115 pounds?"

That got Jackson to shut up.

Stiles made his way to the back of the paramedic truck and sat next to Niki, without a word he held her chin and examined her face. "What did they say about the cuts?" he asked Niki.

The ones on my face are micro cuts and will heal in a few days, my hands may take a few weeks, a few tears escaped from her eyes, and then she broke down.

"I'm sorry; the whole thing just hit me." "I don't know what it was, I couldn't see it." Stiles looked up in the sky with a sigh of relief feeling thankful that Niki didn't know about were wolves. Something caught his eye on the roof, he saw Scott and Derek watching them. Scott put his fingers over his lips, clenching his fists and baring his teeth Derek leaned in closer to the edge to examine Niki.

"And now Jackson, he-he tore out my heart without a single care in the world."

Stiles hugged Niki tight, and held her all through the police questioning, he even wrapped his jacket around her. Finally Niki was exhausted and rested her head on Stiles' shoulder, her eyes slowly closed.

Sheriff Stilinski approached Stiles, we need to take her to the hospital and her father needs to know. Stiles nodded, Sheriff Stillinski woke her up, "Hello Niki, I'm sad we meet again like this." He looked around the truck.

Niki nodded her head "yeah, I'm sorry too."

"We need to take you to a hospital; do you want Stiles to ride with you?"

She nodded her head; Sherriff Stilinski put a hand on her shoulder "You really are a survivor Niki Grace."

**Whoah, some shhh went down! what do you think?**


	10. Fuck these heels!

**CH 10**

**DLZ, TV on the Radio**

Her eyes opened to a plain white ceiling, she felt happy to be back home, and out of the dreaded depressing hospital room. Her father had kept her there for three days and spent more time with her than usual, but all she needed was one night, I guess it was his way of keeping an eye on her. The school was kind enough to give her, Jackson, and Lydia a few days off, until they were ready. She couldn't recall all of that night, she remembered a creature trying to kill her and Jackson, she remembered something about the eyes, but she wasn't sure what it was about the eyes. She remembered Jackson dumping her, tossing her aside like she was chewed up gum.

"You're dead weight to me Niki." Those words played over and over in her head, sure she had only been with Jackson for only six months, but anyone would feel hurt hearing those words.

Jonesy was right, she wish she had listened to him; she should have listened to Derek. She looked to her right and smiled, it was awkward smiling, she could feel the little scabs on her cheek stiffening. Stiles was slumped in her computer chair asleep, his face was facing the ceiling and his mouth was open.

How did he get in here? She looked over to her window to see it was open, mental note… lock that damn thing.

She looked at her desk behind Stiles and saw massive amounts of cards, flowers, and stuffed animals; she let out a sigh and felt so thankful for all the friends that she had made. Danny visited her every day after school, and he would come back again sometimes he or Allison would make her dinner. Scott and Jonesy would show up at random times often bearing gifts, Jonesy always had a new record for Niki and Scott would come over with DVD's for her to borrow. Lydia never bothered to come over, or call, or text…or respond to the facebook posts Niki left her. Derek visited her every morning, Niki gave him a spare key so he could come and go. He would mostly ask her questions about that night, which made her uneasy.

_One night she peaked out of her window to see him sitting in front of her doorstep, like he was protecting her. She put on a robe and went outside "Derek" She hadn't known, but Derek would stand watch every night after Stiles would to go to sleep, until sunrise._

_His stone cold face turned to look at her "Niki it's 1 am, go inside."_

"_I'll go inside if you'll go inside; you have a set of keys."_

"_Yeah but that's only when I'm visiting you." He got up to leave._

"_Wait! Please….sometimes I feel like I'm being watched and this house are so big." He looked concerned and touched her shoulder "Derek please stays in the guest bedroom at least for tonight."_

"_Alright, if that will make you feel safer."_

Stiles spent half his days with her; he would come after school, do his homework, go home to eat and shower, come back and leave when she was ready to go to bed. She never understood why Lydia found Stiles to be annoying, sure he was a bit of a dweeb, but she enjoyed his company. He knew how to make her smile, and whenever Niki caught a glimpse of her face in a reflection Stiles would distract her and make her feel better. The more she hung out with Stiles the more she felt her self confidence shine and her sadness melt away. The school had sent her a get well card, and several other students she had befriended, including the art club and the track team.

She looked at Stiles who was now talking in his sleep, he started kissing at the air " your hair is tickling my face mmm kisses….you dirty girl" he kissed the air some more. Niki couldn't hold back her laughter, was he dreaming of Lydia? Everyone knew how in love he was with Lydia Martin. Niki's laugh woke Stiles up and he jolted out of the seat and hit the floor, he wiped drool off the corner of his mouth with his sleeve, stood up and dusted his shoulder.

" Hello Niki! I see you have woken from your late afternoon nap." Niki patted the empty spot next to her in bed, Stiles literally jumped onto the bed, making Niki laugh. Niki rolled onto her belly and faced Stiles.

Stiles cleared his throat " I went to visit Lydia today"

"oh" was all Niki managed to say.

" Well if you're wondering she's not doing so well, she seems really traumatized, and she's popping pills left and right." Niki felt terrible for ever feeling mad at Lydia for not contacting her back. " She wanted me to tell you…..how dare you wear Doc Martins instead of heels?" Niki rolled her eyes, back to being annoyed with Lydia.

Niki bit the bottom of her lip and her worried expression became easy to read by Stiles " Hey, what's wrong?"

" Stiles, I'm so scared for tomorrow." "Everyone is going to be staring at me; I'll have to deal with Jackson and..."

"If Jackson comes near you I swear I'll punch him, actually you seem to be pretty good at that" Niki giggled.

"Stiles I mean it, he will be the one to ruin my reputation." Stiles lay on his side and held her hand in both of his "Niki, you are loved by many, it's not about popularity, and it's about respect." "You respect a lot of people, and show them kindness, and that is why they show you respect back."

Niki nodded "I suppose you're right." She really wanted to kiss him on the cheeks, but she didn't want to baffle the boy who was head over heels for Lydia.

Niki woke up ready to tackle the day, she put on her grey sweater dress, her black suspender tights, her green trench coat, and a pair of 7 inch black pumps Lydia trained her to walk in. It took her a while to do her makeup even though the cuts on her face started to fade they weren't completely gone, she covered most of it with makeup. She created a Smokey eye with her brown eye liner to distract people from her cheeks, hoping it would be enough.

As Niki entered the school hallways all the students went dead silent, staring at her awkwardly. She put her head down and began to make her way to her locker, until the students burst into applause, she received many pats on the back and several hi fives. Stiles ran to her and put an arm around her shoulder, she was so confused, she looked at Stiles who flashed a smile at her.

"I didn't want you to be scared, so I thought everyone should know that you were the one who saved Jackson." She hugged Stiles and gave him one of her death squeezes, "Thank you Stiles" she said beaming "you truly are amazing" Stiles started blushing uncontrollably.

The rest of the day went well, she would receive recognition and a hi five from time to time. Niki went downstairs to find Danny before his lacrosse practice, instead she bumped into Scott and Stiles, Scott ushered her into Coach Finstock's office.

"Hey Scott, what can I do for you?" She assumed Scott wanted to ask about Allison, they seemed to have hit a bump in the road. Niki leaned up against the desk, Scott was looking her up and down making her feel extremely uneasy. The look in his eyes was savage, almost animal like.

"Scott?" he licked the bottom of his lips and stepped closer to her.

"Do you ever think of me Niki?" "because I sometimes think of you" Niki's eyes widened. As he pressed himself against her hard and kissed her deeply, his hands pinned her hands to the table. He pushed himself on her even harder forcing her to sit on the desk. She pushed her head to the side and yelled

"Scott what the fuck are you doing!?" he released her and backed off.

He chuckled " oh c'mon don't act like you didn't like it." He had a cocky grin on his face.

" I need to go Scott, this didn't happen."

She turned towards the door but Scott grabbed her hand, Niki twisted Scotts hand behind his back and shoved his face against the wall "this didn't happen." She repeated, he just laughed at her.

Niki walked down the hall wide eyes and shaken, she touched her lips, did that really just happen?

She felt ashamed, she could have stopped the kiss sooner, for a second she let him, it felt like she was getting revenge on Jackson. She opened and closed her hands, wincing at the pain, but this pain she deserved.

"Hey! Who told you to go around telling everyone you saved me?" Jackson and Lydia were standing near her locker.

"Hello Jackson, Lydia." Lydia ignored the greeting; instead she began to look Niki up and down, judging her outfit.

"Jackson I hate you, why are you here?"

"To remind you that you're nothing to me, and you didn't save anyone!" " I was the one who saved you, you stood there like an idiot until I pulled you and made you hide." " all you did was cry like a bitch!" he said slamming the locker door, a crowd started to form now. People started to whisper and point at them, but Niki was fed up and raised her voice.

"That's true, you did pull me to safety, but if I recall you were trapped underneath a shelf, laying there useless, while I swung at it with a light bulb." "And hey I have the scars to prove it, Niki stuck out her hands."

"And if I were you I wouldn't be talking about crying like a little bitch, how's your nose doing? Looks like my right hook is a lot stronger than I thought." Nikki giggled "oops"

Lydia was giving Niki a death glare and shaking her head, Niki locked eyes with Lydia whose eyes widened because she knew she was about to receiver a verbal smack down, and at this point the hallway was filled with spectators.

"And you Lydia Martin, I'm so sick of your uptight psychotic ways, why do you think you only have three friends?" "This is the last time you try to tell me what to wear, who to date, and who I can talk to! I'm sick of your simple plain Jane outfits, I'm an individual and will wear whatever the fuck I please, and I will date and hangout with whoever I want!."

Niki slowly started slipping off the high heels "Fuck you both! Fuck your fucking attitudes, all you two do is bully and belittle people! And most of all fuck these heels!" Niki dropped the heels right in front of Lydia's feet, Lydia looked completely horrified; while Jackson stood silently and clenched his jaw.

Niki walked away flicking them off, everyone had a shocked expression or they were smiling and nodding at Niki. She didn't care, she was over being a puppet, and decided it was time for her to grow up.

Niki stormed into the school newspaper room, Jonesy was the only one in there, he shot up as soon as she opened the door.

"Holy crap Niki you scared me, what's up." His sweet smile greeted her as he pushed up his glasses with his finger.

"I need a date for formal." She noticed his hesitation and rolled her eyes " As friends you turd."

" I'm not a great dancer Niki."

"Neither am I."

"A dance sounds so mainstream."

"Stop being a hipster."

"As friends you said?"

"Only as friends." Niki agreed.

"Can I wear my converse?"

"Hell no Jonesy."

Jonesy had a devious smile on his face "is this to get back at Jackson?"

Niki looked down at her feet, she had no shoes on, she must look psycho " Maybe"

Jonesy lifted her chin and smiled "anything to take down Jackson."

**Once again thank you for reading the stories, one thing I love about any story and any book is creating the image of the characters in my head. I've given some descriptions of the characters but I have two celebs for references: Niki – Lily Collins-ish Jonesy : Michael Cera…..ok not really. He would be a young version of Jared Leto with messier hair and glasses, and less angst haha. **


	11. Werewolf Heart

**CH 11**

**Werewolf Heart, Dead Man's Bones.**

Stiles POV

The earth had shifted under his feet; Stiles had never felt so much danger before. Stiles tried to keep up his pace with Scott in the hallways.

"We are screwed! You Allison and I almost got eaten alive at school three nights ago." "The Janitor is dead"

"Never mind that you tried to make out with the girl of my dreams, she and Jackson were almost eaten alive by the alpha too."

"Derek is always on the run, not just from the cops; but his psycho ex girlfriend slash Argent!"

Stiles ran his fingers through his short buzzed hair, trying his best not to freak out; for once he didn't have a solution.

For the first time his best friend looked scared and vulnerable, Scott leaned his head against his locker. Suddenly Jackson who looked like he was on a mission approached them and banged the locker Scott was leaning on. Scott jumped backwards giving Jackson a confused glare, Jackson looked dead serious.

"I know what you are McCall." Stiles tried to keep his face still so Jackson couldn't read his thoughts. Scott looked completely confused and played dumb.

"What?"

Jackson could see through their facades "I know what you are." He stated again.

"And however you became to be what you are, you're going to get it for me too."

Scott answered in a confused tone "get what for you?"

Jackson's cocky smile grew on his face "Whatever it is, a bite, a scratch, sniffing magic fairy dust under the moonlight." "I don't care" "You're going to get it for me or Allison will find out about you too."

Jackson patted Scott on the back and turned his heels and left the hallway, Stiles' jaw dropped as he turned to look at Scott who was turning pale. "How does he know Scott?"

Scott was looking at the floor shaking his head " I-I-I don't know."

"It's okay Scott it's not like he has proof or anyone will believe him."

Scott was still shaking his head in disbelief "unless he tells Chris Argent." Scott looked up at his best friends, eyes full of worry "Stile's what are we going to do?"

Stiles patted his friends back "you go on with your day, go to the lacrosse game, I have an idea."

Stiles rushed home after school, and immediately turned on his computer. "Stiles!" he heard his father calling from down the hall, he turned around In his computer chair "yo Der" Stiles was surprised to see Derek standing in the corner of his room with a blood stained shirt on, Derek put a finger on his lips.

"Dad!, yo Dad!" Stiles tried to cover his mistake, he ran out in the hallway before his father could open the door.

"Hey dad!"

"Stiles I'm leaving for work, but I wanted to let you know I'll be there for your first game." His father was beaming with pride for his son "I can't wait"

"Yep, my first game." Stiles knew there was no chance of him being able to make it to the game.

"So they are letting you play huh?" his father said patting Stiles' shoulder.

"Yep, first line." Stiles responded with a fake smile, his voice squeaked with joy "so exciting!"

His father came in to embrace him in a hug, and pat him on the back, Stiles tried to cover the front of his closed door " Huggy Huggy" was all that he managed to say, thankfully it made the situation awkward forcing his father to leave.

He went back to his room, only to have Derek shove him against the wall and hold him by the collar of his shirt.

Derek growled and pointed his finger at Stiles "if you say one word."

"Oh you mean like, hey dad Derek Hale is in my room, bring your gun?"

Derek lowered his hand and loosened his grip, Stiles still not taking his eyes off of him "Yeah that's right, if I'm harboring your fugitive ass it's my house, my rules."

Derek sighed and let go of Stiles, even straightening his jacket; Stiles smiled mimicking his action by straightening Derek's jacket. As Stiles took his fist step towards the computer Derek made a false jump towards him, causing Stiles to jump and yelp "oh my god!"

Stiles sat at his computer desk "I've been thinking, the night Scott, Allison, and I were trapped in the school Allison got a text message to meet up with us, but Scott never sent her a text message."

Derek lifted his eye brow and scratched at his chin "We need to find this alpha, can you track the location of where the text was sent.

Stiles shook his head "not me, but I know someone who can."

Twenty minutes later Danny was standing in Stiles' room "You want me to do what?"

"Trace a text."

"What makes you think I know how?"

Stiles put his hand across his mouth and muffled the answer "I looked up the arrest report."

Danny looked shocked and embarrassed "I was 13." "We're doing lab work alright!?"

Stiles put his hands up to show he wouldn't pester Danny "alright, alright."

Danny looked behind his shoulder to see Derek brooding over a chemistry text book in the corner of the room; he leaned in towards Stiles "who is that again?"

"That's my uh…my cousin...Miguel."

Derek looked up with annoyance, and went back to reading the book,

Danny looked concerned "Is that blood on his shirt?"

Stiles looked back "yeah he gets nasty nose bleeds." "Hey Miguel!"

Derek looked up with a death glare.

"I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts."

Derek slammed the book shut and threw it on the bed as he went over to Stiles' dresser, where he tried on a few shirts that were way too small for him; Danny watched with his mouth open.

Stiles snapped his fingers a few times to get Danny's attention, "so about tracing the phone."

Miguel looked extremely irritated "Hey Stiles, this shirt no fit!" He held a shirt that was four three sizes small.

Danny looked alert "right okay!"

Danny was able to crack the case within minutes; Stiles raised his eyebrows at the screen while Derek hovered behind them. "This can't be right" Stiles ran his finger through his hair. The account was registered to Melisa McCall of Beacon Hills Hospital…..Scott's mom.

"We gotta go Danny."

Danny looked annoyed "we were supposed to work on the project." Derek rolled his eyes and lifted the bottom of his shirt revealing his six pack; Danny licked his lips "alright, fine!"

They arrived at the hospital and sat in the car, Stiles felt nervous "here we are Beacon hills hospital."

Derek grabbed Stiles by the scruff of his neck and slammed his face into the steering wheel.

Stiles yelled "OUCH! What was that for!?"

Derek responded calmly "you know what that was for! Now go."

* * *

Stiles roamed the hall with his cell phone pressed against his ear "yeah I said I can't find her."

Derek answered on the other end "look for Jennifer, she's been watching after my uncle for years."

Stiles made his way to the rehab center part of the hospital, he went to Peter's room but he wasn't there.

"Yeah he's not here Derek."

"What?" there was silence, then after a few seconds "Stiles get out! It's him! He's the alpha!"

Stiles ran out of the room but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Peter standing by the doorway smiling at him "Hello Stiles."

Stiles backed up, only to bump into Jennifer the nurse, he was completely trapped.

Suddenly came in and knocked the nurse unconscious "Get out of the way Stiles!"

Stiles ducked against the wall, Derek's eyes glowed blue as his fangs and nails grew. He leaped onto his uncle who swiftly threw him down. Derek lunged at him again, this time Peter threw him up against the wall. Stile's crawled away to safety, hoping Derek wasn't too hurt. He watched as Peter grabbed his nephew by the throat and dragged his body down the hall.

"My mind, my personality were all literally burned away from me, I was driven by pure instinct."

He dragged Derek's body all the way to a vacant room, leaving him slumped against the wall. Peter observed himself in the mirror, when he looked back at Derek all of his burn scars had vanished.

"Listen Derek, you may hate me, but we're still family." "All I'm asking is for your understanding and for you to hear me out."

"I have a little conflict to resolve Derek, and I need Scott's help."

"He needs to be part of my pack, he needs to help me, or I'll make him suffer until he does."

"Maybe I can go after that girlfriend of his, Allison." Peter snickered and rubbed his chin "you're wondering how I know, teenage girls sure love to talk, thank god for Niki who provided me with company…unlike you."

"You better warn Scott or I will harm someone he loves, hell maybe I'll create another Beta."

Niki POV

* * *

They were red and savage; the eyes were red and savage. Niki sat in her art class sketching the eyes with her coloring pencils. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the eyes as best she could, if only she could remember the entire face. The obsession with the eyes came when the cases of animal attacks started to rise in Beacon Hills; Mountain lions they say…

She noticed a pale lanky boy with a busted lip peering over her from the across the table. She quickly put the notebook against her chest, Niki had always been insecure about her artwork, but this was different.

She had noticed him a few times at school, he usually kept to himself; his name was Isaac…or was it Jesse?

She had been so stressed lately; she shunned herself from the table at lunch the last few weeks. She didn't want to anger Allison anymore, but mostly she was avoiding Lydia and Jackson, who she caught holding hands in the cafeteria once. Whenever she walked past the table Danny and Scott would give her a warm smile, and Stiles would always scootch to the end of the bench to make room for her. But she would hold her head high and walk to Jonesy's table, or join her Art club or Tree huggers club; occasionally she would sit with her track and field friends.

That wasn't the only thing stressing Niki; Sherriff Stilinski came knocking at her door a week ago when she and Walter were home. He explained that Derek was on the run and wanted by Beacon Hills, he held up a search warrant. Walter let him in with no hesitation.

"Walter, Niki, if you are hiding Derek please let me know now and I won't press charges."

Walter cleared his throat "I'm sorry Sherriff Stilinski; we have no clue where he is." Other officers ran into the house and looked around in every corner of the house.

Sherriff Stilinski looked Niki dead in the eye "Niki…" She shook her head.

Niki's heart broke, she knew Derek seemed like a sinister man but he wasn't a violent person.

After school Niki raced to Allison's home, excited that her friend had stopped holding a grudge against her. Niki had told Allison what happened between her and Scott, even though the two were broken up at the time it angered Allison. Scott immediately apologized to Niki the day after it happened, even being courteous enough to carry her books to and from class for a few days.

Niki rang the doorbell; a blonde lady answered the door "you must be Niki! I'm Allison's aunt." Her voice was raspy, and she resembled Allison's father.

"Please sit down; Allison will be down in a minute, I've heard so much about you."

Niki smile and obeyed, she silently prayed that this new stranger wouldn't ask her about the animal attack.

She sat across from Niki and leaned in close "I hear you're a survivor." Niki felt chills go down her spine; she hated hearing that so much.

"A mountain lion attack in a video store? How crazy is that."

"Well actually I wasn't really attacked."

"You poor thing you must have been sca-."

Her eyes were transfixed on Niki's necklace "you're Niki Grace, aren't you?" "You were close to the Hale family..."

Niki felt uneasy, she jumped out of her seat "where can I find the bathroom?"

Allison's aunt pointed to the right.

Niki walked down the hall, there were two doors. She could tell which was the bathroom, but it was the second door that caught her interest; for some reason she was drawn towards the door. She had a feeling it lead to a basement; she put her hand on the handle and began to slowly turn it when she heard a thud.

Allison's aunt was smiling and leaning on the door, she gazed into Niki's eyes trying to intimidate her "what do you think you're doing?"

Niki played dumb "about to use the bathroom?"

"does this look like a bathroom door to you?

Her face turned to a scowl and she squinted her eyes at Niki, using a fear tactic such as staring someone down wasn't working on Niki. Niki stepped closer to her not breaking her glance or showing a sign of fear.

"I don't remember you telling me which door it was…do you?" Niki heard Allison making her way down the stairs, so she made her way to the front door.

* * *

The two girls arrived at the fashion center mall ready to buy their formal dresses. On the way to the escalator Niki apologized once more "I'm sorry Allison, I know buying you a dress isn't enough."

Allison smiled at her as they stepped onto the escalator "It is enough Niki, more than enough." "But there is one more thing."

Niki's smile faded, she squinted her eyes "Should I be concerned Allison Argent?"

"I want you to cancel your date for formal, whatever tool bag you said yes to."

Niki raised an eyebrow "but I'm going with Jonesy, I mean we're going as friends; and he doesn't seem to excited to dance…but still!"

Allison looked down and giggled, Niki was unpleased "you find his to be funny Argent?"

"He'll get over it; in fact he'll be relieved."

They reached the top of the escalator; Niki looked at Allison "So you want me to go stag? That's harsh missy, even for you."

"I never said you're going stag" Allison nodded her head towards the perfume counter.

Niki slapped her palm against her forehead, completely dumbfounded "Him? Really?"

Allison bit the bottom of her lip while smiling and shrugged her shoulders.

Stiles sniffed at a perfume and sneezed; he turned around to see the girls and waved them over. He greeted them with the goofiest smile ever.

Niki bit bit the bottom of her lip and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear "make the best of it Niki, accept your punishment." She thought to herself.

Niki grabbed Stiles by the collar of his shirt "c'mon prince charming, help me pick out a dress."

Niki tried on at least six or seven dresses, whenever she modeled one for Stiles he would smile and nod in approval; but Niki was much too picky for that.

"I don't understand girls and dresses" he stated as she was changing on the other side of the door.

"What do you mean? The best feeling in the world is finding that right dress that makes you feel beautiful."

"But you are beautiful."

Niki pushed her ear against the door, feeling a blush take over her face.

"I mean….extremely beautiful; you should be going with Jonesy...not me."

Niki peeped her head out the door still half undressed "Jonesy will live, I want to go with you…just promise me one thing."

Stiles folded his arms and leaned against the wall "promise me you won't do the robot."

Stiles threw up his arms in protest "I can't guarantee it."

"Stiles I found the right dress, but you can't see it."

Stiles raised his eyes brows "Why not?"

Niki bit the bottom of her lip, giving him a coy smile, the dimple Stiles loved so much appearing "I want you to wait until the dance! I'm going to get dressed, you turn around; and I'll run to the cash register." "I'll get you when I'm done purchasing it."

Stiles chuckled, running his fingers through his short hair "alright sounds good to me"

As soon as she got dressed Niki bolted out of the room holding onto the dress, Stiles was facing the wall humming to himself.

Niki got to the cash register; she felt uneasy…where was Allison?

Nikki panned around the room to see Allison talking to a tall man in a leather jacket; Niki could only see him from the back. Allison looked extremely uncomfortable, Niki walked towards him. Before she could reach him he walked to the escalators, never to be seen again.

"Uhh Allison?" Niki waved her hand in front of Allison's face.

She snapped out of her trance like state "I have no clue who he was, he kept talking about skin complexion...my skin complexion.""Can we please get out of here?"

"Yeah I'll buy this now before leatherface comes back."

The two girls made it to Allison's care with shopping bags in hand, Allison still felt paranoid, looking back over her shoulder every other second. Niki didn't feel right either, something was wrong, something was off.

"Shit Allison! I totally left Stiles in the dressing room!"


	12. Flightless Bird

**CH 12**

**Flightless Bird, Iron and Wine**

**Hey so before I start this chapter, I want to dedicate chapter 12 and 13 to those who are following me: Sarahrachel12, Dog88, Desigirl97, Annababyboo, Animenarutorox39, Orangegumdrop, 21, Lovelivelife22, and LittleR3d. Thanks guys, I was about to stop writing the story, but you guys helped ^_^ SO MANY FEELS GUYS, SO MANY FEELS ( in this chapter) I think the song works perfectly, of course you have to play it at the right moment, you'll know when. CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER :-}**

**Also Niki's dress, in baby blue: ****: . ?=id=99306&np=991_1000**

Stiles POV. **  
**

_Stiles paced back and forth in Scott's room "look I was thinking, the dance is in two days."_

_"What if he attacks at the dance? There's no way our guards will be up at a dance."_

_Scott faced his dresser, leaning on it, his back towards Stiles. "And you said he threatened Allison?"_

_Stiles swallowed "yes, Allison specifically."_

_Scott's claws elongated and dug into the top of his dresser "What about Niki, Lydia, or Jackson?"_

_"He has no reason to kill Niki, she's practically family."_

_Scott turned his head towards Stiles "That didn't stop him from killing Laura."_

_"No, but he could have torn Niki apart in the video store if he wanted, same with Lydia…and I could care less for Jackson." "Think about it Scott, Allison is Argent, what family does Peter hate the most?" Stiles slide down the wall and pulled his knees to his chest "Where the hell is Derek?"_

* * *

_The next day as they were changing out of their lacrosse uniforms Coach Finstock approached Scott "You can't go to the dance Scott, your grades are so shitty that the principle wouldn't allow you to play the big game." "So I made a deal with him, you don't go to the dance, and you get to play the game instead."_

_Scott shook his head "No, I have to go!"_

_Coach let out a sigh "Sorry buddy." He patted his shoulder and went back to yelling at Greenberg._

_Scott and Stiles exchanged a look, Stiles could see the panic on Scott's face "Don't worry, I have a plan."_

_"No thanks, I just got out of going to the dance, why would I say yes?" Jonesy said in an annoyed voice as he was taking his books out of his locker._

_"Look Allison is cool and all, but dances just aren't my thing." "Plus aren't you her boyfriend?"_

_Scott tried to calm down his anger and panic as best her could "I can't go" he said through gritted teeth. "And I don't want Allison to go alone because of me."_

_Jonesy sighed and leaned his head against the locker "Tell her I'll pick her up at eight."_

* * *

Stiles tapped his fingers against his steering wheel; he was filled with nerves and anxiety. The anxiety had come back since Scott was bitten, but it wasn't as bad as when his mother died. "As long as she stays near Jonesy, what better protection than the captain of the wrestling team?" "And I'll be there to keep an eye on her, and Scott said he'll do everything he can."

"Relax Stiles, it's going to be an amazing night, there's no way Peter will attack when the school is packed full of witnesses." "Plus you're going to the dance with Niki Grace." He reminded himself.

Stiles pulled up into a parking spot in front of the school, he agreed to meet Niki since he had "errands" to run…more like devising a plan with Scott. He looked up to see his best friend walking across the school's roof.

Stiles straightened his tie and made his way up the stairs, and there she was; standing at the top of the stairs waiting for him. He stopped at the bottom step to admire her, she had on a beautiful baby blue dress with a low cut back, nude colored pumps, her silver heart necklace, and her hair up in a messy but elegant up do. She looked angelic, standing by hanging light up snowflakes, the way the light hit her gave her a heavenly glow. She placed her hand over her mouth to cover her giggle; Stiles noticed what an idiot he must have looked like just gawking at her.

Stiles walked up the stairs "You look beyond beautiful Niki." She looked down then smiled at him, her dimple appearing. "And you look very handsome Stiles."

Stiles felt his cheeks go red "I got you something, I think you'll like it."

He pulled a corsage out of the box and slid it up Niki's wrist, her eyes welled up with tears for a second but her smile was big. "White Orchids just like the ones your mom was holding in the painting." "I hope you like them."

"I love them Stiles."

He saw the expression of her face fall as she looked past Stiles' shoulder. Stiles turned around to see Jackson and Lydia were making their way up the stairs, hand in hand…So the rumors were true.

Niki cleared her throat "You look very handsome Jackson"

He scoffed at her "I know I do." He kissed Lydia on the head and walked inside.

Lydia looked at both Stiles and Niki and began to laugh, at this point everyone who was hanging outside the front of the school was watching.

Lydia started clapping her hands while laughing hysterically "Tell me Niki, what's it like to go on a date with the boy who had his eyes set on me since the third grade?

"I don't know, what's it like dating my sloppy seconds?"

Lydia smiled and leaned in to whisper "sloppy seconds? You didn't even sleep with him... Virgin"

Niki looked down at the floor in embarrassment; Stiles felt terrible for her, but part of him was glad she never slept with Jackson.

"So tell me Niki what's it like to fall from grace? What's it like on the bottom of the pyramid?"

Everyone who crowded around had their mouths open, or were gossiping. Niki looked around fully aware everyone was talking about her. Stiles slipped his hand in hers to comfort her; she had a sudden burst of confidence.

"I don't know Lydia, how's your pill addiction going?" That wiped the smirk off of Lydia's face.

Stiles looked down at his shoes, trying hard to contain his laughter. He wasn't the only one; people around him burst into laughter, someone even yelled "Damn, Lydia got told!"

Niki looked down to see Stiles holding her hand; she looked at him with a confused look on her face.

Stiles caught it right away "Sorry, sorry." He let go of her hand, but she grabbed his hand and smiled at him. They both entered the dance hand in hand leaving a dumbfounded Lydia behind.

The gym was packed with young teens and body heat. Niki immediately made her way to the dance floor pulling Stiles along with her. They were dancing next to Allison who looked adorable as always in her blue dress and tights; and Jonesy who looked like he walked off a damn Dolce and Gabbana photo shoot.

Stiles didn't even notice what a big scene Scott had caused, he was in his own little world.

He saw Niki's smile fade as she caught sight of Jackson and Lydia making out across the dance floor, he understood it was painful for her to see her ex boyfriend and her once best friend together.

He sat her down at one of the tables "you okay?" She nodded with a reassuring smile, although her head followed Jackson as he left to go outside.

Jonesy sat next to them with three drink in his hands "Drink up kiddies, I may or may not have spiked these." Niki grabbed her drink and shot it back. Both Stiles and Jonesy looked at each other and shrugged it off. Niki wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and gave them both an innocent smile.

Jonesy rolled up his sleeves "Alright I'm out of here, Allison's lover is here, and I am now free." "Do I have your blessing to leave Stiles?" Stiles smiled and nodded.

Jonesy said goodbye to Niki, then lowered himself to Stiles' ear "You be good to her Stiles, and you better watch out after her." Stiles looked at Lydia who was *** standing at the punch bowl, tapping her toes impatiently waiting for someone to pour her a drink. Jonesy patted Stiles on the back and left the dance.

The DJ played a slow song; Niki gasped "I love Iron and Wine." Stiles stood up and held his hand out to Niki; she took his hand gracefully flashing her dimple at him. Stiles lead her to the dance floor, lightly pushing people away so they could be in the center of the dance floor. The lights went blue as fake snowflakes started sprinkling on the dance floor. Niki turned her palms up as she looked up at the falling snow flakes giggling.

Stiles pulled her in close and she rested her head against his chest, her head fitting perfectly under his chin. Stiles looked to his right to see Scott and Allison dancing as well, Scott made eye contact with his best friend and gave him thumbs up. Stiles closed his eyes and smiled, he held Niki tighter as they slowly rocked back and forth to the slow beat of the song.

Everything in this moment felt so right: the smell of her hair made his heart sing, her slow breathing took the weight of the world off of his shoulders. He thought of the first day he saw her, and all the hours they spent together working on the Shakespeare project; and how they opened up to each other about their mothers.

He thought of when he held her at the back of the paramedic truck the night of the attack, how he held her fragile body for hours and comforted her.

The first time he really fell for her, the night of her party. How carefree she was swimming in the pool surrounded by glowing ping pong balls. How she tripped on the bottom step and he caught her, she rested her head on his chest like she was doing now.

He could feel her smiling against his chest. He pulled her back so they were face to face smiling "What's so funny?" he asked holding her chin up.

Niki bit her lip and looked up at him with a coy smile "I could hear your heart beating."

Stiles leaned in close, his nose touching hers. His lips teasingly brushing against hers, he was too scared to go in all the way. What if she doesn't like him that way? What if he's in the friend zone? What if she can tell he never kissed a girl before other than his cousin Gertrude?

She leaned in all the way, their lips making contact for the first time. Stiles looked at her with a shocked expression; did she really just do that? He grabbed her and kissed her deeply, her hand lightly stroked the back of his head, as he placed a hand on the small of her back.

They both pulled away, his hand stroked her cheek, and she held his hand there. She closed her eyes and held his hand against her cheek with both of her hands. When she opened her eyes it wasn't the reaction Stiles expected, instead of smiling she looked concerned "I can't she whispered." She slowly backed away, Stiles reached for her hand and grabbed it; she looked at the floor and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Stiles, I just…I just need fresh air." "I promise I'll be back, don't go anywhere."

His hand fell to his side, what did he do? How did he manage to screw up so royally?

Everyone around him was still dancing, a second ago he was the luckiest man in the gym, and he felt like he was on top of the world. He felt a hole where his heart should have been, she didn't bother to turn around.

He watched as his dream girl ran out of the dance, as if the clock struck twelve and Cinderella was late.

**Thanks for reading guys, finally a Stiki moment (Stiles and Niki) or does Niiles sound better? Anyways i'm gonna go shove some ice cream down my throat, Damn you Niki! Sigh, anyone know how to put a link in here?**


	13. Fall from Grace

**CH 13**

**Dead Man's Bones - Lose your Soul**

**Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Sacrilege **

**Okay Okay i just wrote two of my favorite chapters (12 & 13) with literally only one review O_o I must be doing something wrong. _So discouraged._**

**ANYWAYS, Thank you Annababyboo**

**Yay I enjoyed writing this chapter :] The two songs work perfectly, ESPECIALLY Sacrilege, just like the last chapter i put a star to signify where to start the song**

*** Stiles was left there alone, in the middle of the dance floor by himself. He watched as his peers and classmates held their dates close and danced to a love song. Stiles stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched Allison drag Scott off the dance floor giggling.

Stiles hung his head and slowly made his way off the dance floor, he was stopped when he felt a hand grab his arm. It was Lydia, her eyes were on the verge of tears " I wanted a slow dance, that's all I wanted; and he wasn't here." Stiles shrugged his shoulders, he could care less right now.

"Stiles where did he go?" "Where the hell is he?"

"I saw him leave fifteen minutes ago; he's probably drinking on the lacrosse field." "I don't know Lydia, let me go."

Stiles pulled his arm away from her; she stormed out of the dance on a mission to find Jackson.

Stiles sat down next to Danny and his boyfriend Evan. Stiles looked over to Danny "Danny do you find me attractive?"

Danny Chuckled "sorry dude you're not my type." Evan leaned in "you're defiantly my type though!"

This somehow boosted Stiles' confidence, and freaked him out at the same time. He sat in silence for some time a cute blonde girl who was in his PE class came up to him "would you like to dance?"

Stiles smiled sweetly at her "not right now, maybe later?" she looked defeated and walked away.

Danny leaned in "that was harsh."

Stiles ran his hand over his head "I didn't mean to I just..."

"I saw you and Niki" Danny said with a smug grin on his face "I think she likes you, so why aren't you chasing her?"

Stiles got on his feet "Danny don't kid with me"

"I have never seen her look at Jackson that way" "There's something there Stiles."

Evan giggled and clapped his hand "oh I love romantic shit like this, go chase her Casanova! "

Without anymore hesitation Stiles bolted out of the room.

* * *

Niki POV

She had taken the back door out, where she could be alone. A bunch of drunken teenagers came outside, one held onto a lunch bench and threw up and started laughing. He looked up at her "Hey you're that one girl Jackson dumped." He pointed at her; he and his friends began laughing. Niki rolled her eyes and began walking towards the thick woods, flicking off the idiots behind her.

Niki kept walking until she was at a far enough distance from the rambling idiots, but was still able to see the school. She sat on a rock and buried her head in her hands, she looked up at the sky to see the stars and moon shining bright. She chuckled to herself, she forgot how beautiful the night sky was in Beacon Hills, you don't see stars in LA.

Niki felt a pang of guilt for leaving Stiles like that; Niki touched her lips and remembered the kiss. She liked it, a lot. But did she like it because Stiles was the first guy to give her attention since Jackson? Seeing Jackson and Lydia together hurt, a small part of her still missed Jackson.

Niki stood up and walked a little farther, following the moon; while she fought a battle in her head.

"Why would you let Jackson ruin something good?" "Stiles would treat you right, he would never hurt you." She thought to herself. 'He loves you." "And even though you don't want to admit it, you love him…right?"

"When Jackson held you, you felt happy." "When Stiles holds you, you feel safe, relaxed, happy…and loved."

Niki leaned against a tree and closed her eyes; she remembered the night they talked about their mothers. Niki never talked to anyone about her mother, not even Miss Morrell. She knew no one really cared, and Miss Morrell was only doing her job. Stiles was there for her, every time.

"He cares." She whispered into the cold night sky, still with her eyes closed.

A familiar voice frightened her "Who?" Niki jumped.

Jackson was standing in front of her, he looked worried and scared.

Niki groaned "Jackson you scared the shit out of me, why the hell are you here?"

Jackson rolled his eyes "Is this your part of the forest?"

Niki rolled her eyes " No, I just prefer not to see you right now."

Jackson rested his arm against the tree, facing Niki " That's fine, but I think you should go inside."

" Thank you for your false concern Jackson, I'm fine."

Jackson backed away " Fine." "you look cold, take this."

He shoved a flask in Niki's hand, and then headed back to the dance. Niki waited for his footsteps to descend before taking a swig from the flask.

The tequila burned her throat, Niki wanted to hurl; she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. It tasted disgusting, but the liquid was starting to warm her body.

She took another swig, but decided she wanted to keep her senses sharp. Niki threw the flask as far as she could, it was freezing outside;" time to go back and apologize to Stiles."

*** Niki heard the faint sound of a branch snapping far behind her, she rolled her eyes "Jackson get lost already."

She heard a faint low growl, Niki's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with both of her hands. She didn't dare to breathe, or let her heart rate betray her. Niki removed her hands from her mouth, and very cautiously took off her heels. The mountain lion was coming closer behind her; she knew she couldn't run back to the school, her only chance was running to a main road.

Niki bolted.

* * *

Stiles POV

He ran outside to the front of the school, and scanned around the parking lot. Niki's white mini cooper was still here, so she hadn't left. He turned to a group of giggling cheerleaders "have any of you seen Niki Grace." They just whispered to each other and laughed; Stiles rolled his eyes and went back inside. He asked random people as he made his way down the hall.

Stiles gave up and leaned against a locker, and slid down. He banged his head against the locker a few times feeling like an idiot. He figured it was too cold for her to be outside; she's probably in the bathroom surrounded by a pack of gossipy girls.

Stiles jumped to his feet when he saw Jackson walking down the hall. Stiles ran up to him "Where the hell were you? "Did Lydia find you?" "Have you seen N…"

Stiles noticed Jackson looking pale and trembling "What's wrong?"

"Lydia is looking for me?"

Stiles backed away, the thought of Lydia alone and vulnerable freaked him out. He ran out the door before Jackson could tell him about Niki.

* * *

Niki's POV

She ran as fast as her strong track legs let her, gritting her teeth she ignored the feeling of the cold wet earth and sharp jagged stones. The creature was chasing her farther and farther into the woods, but Niki was not slowing down.

The deeper she got into the woods the darker it became, and soon the thick fog was starting to wrap around her like a silk sheet; the moon was the only thing guiding her through the darkness.

Niki sped up and pushed herself as hard as she could, she stopped and hid behind a tree. The creature kept running straight, Niki ran to the right to reach the main road.

The bottom of her feet were torn up, but Niki didn't stop running. She let out a scream when she saw red eyes in front of her.

The creature had outsmarted her and blocked her path to the main road; she turned around and ran straight, the path she was originally running towards.

She was in such a state of panic she completely lost track of her location, was she running towards the school? To suicide hill? Towards Derek's house?

She wasn't certain if she could make it to Derek's house, but she had to try, it was her only option.

Niki ran harder than she ever had in her life, suddenly her bare feet slipped on the wet leaves.

The growling was coming closer, and Niki was out of breath, she started to scootch backwards. Her hand slipped, she looked behind to see she was indeed on the edge of suicide hill; the creature had trapped her.

She could see the red eyes clearly, lurking in the shadows. Niki got up; she found a branch on the ground and snapped it in half. She held the branch in her hand like a long spear, hands trembling and lips quivering. The creature feeling threatened jumped forward, still concealed by the shadows.

Niki swallowed the lump in her throat as tears escaped from the corner of her eyes. She weighed her options, either she fights the beast and dies, or she leaps off the edge and gets seriously injured never living a normal life again, or she leaps off the edge taking her own life.

The creature leaped forward once more, this time revealed in moonlight. Niki sent a blood curdling scream into the pitch black night. It was grotesque, unlike something she had seen before; it looked like an oversized mutated wolf.

"C'mon!" she screamed, provoking the wolf to attack her, she held her makeshift spear over her head.

The wolf suddenly stood on its hind legs, the back of Niki's feet were almost hanging off the edge.

Her eyes widened as the creature raised its claws to the moon and brought it down to strike Niki, before it could make contact with her; she decided to take the risk.

Niki pushed herself off the edge.

She landed on her back with a sickening crunch; she was staring straight at the moon as waves of pain took over.

She lay there, able to diagnose herself. Her right shoulder was dislocated, her collarbone was broken, both arms broken, and her ribs were broken.

She couldn't feel her legs…she had broken her spine; meaning she was paralyzed. Her skull was cracked, meaning that her skull was filling up with blood and would soon kill her. She felt the warm blood trickle out of her nose and roll down the sides, and soon blood was coming out of her ears.

Niki could hear the wolf making its way down the hill, she started to cry, but it was hurting her ribs.

She screamed in pain, it was overwhelming. The screaming caused one of her broken ribs to puncture a lung, the blood overflowed out of her throat. The creature was now at her feet, Niki laid there motionless as she started to choke on her blood.

She heard footsteps, but they were coming towards her in the opposite direction of the wolf…..human footsteps. The wolf growled, and then she heard it run off.

Niki couldn't breathe, tears escaped from her eyes; the hot metallic blood was suffocating her, she was coughing and spitting it up.

She felt someone put two fingers on her chin, and roll her face to the side; letting the blood escape from her mouth.

Niki looked to the side to see her white orchid corsage had fallen off; it was sprayed in her own blood. Darkness soon embraced Niki Grace, her limp body felt cold, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

* * *

Stiles POV.

Stiles ran as fast as he could through the parking lot, making his way to the lacrosse field.

There she was standing in the middle of the field, the stadium lights shining brightly on her.

Stiles ran as fast as he could " Lydia!" She turned around to face him, not noticing Peter Hale approaching her.

"Lydia! Run!"

It was too late, Peter struck her across the abdomen with his claws, Lydia fell to the ground.

Stiles ran and slid on his knees and hovered over her protectively, Peter crouched right in front of Stiles.

"Please don't hurt her!" Stiles begged.

Peter stroked Lydia's hair "This one didn't put up a fight like the other one." "This one was easy prey." Peter looked up smiling at Stiles.

Stiles eyes widened, and his stomach turned "What?" he quickly understood.

"What did you do to Niki?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Peter sighed "let's just say things didn't go according to my plan."

Stiles' hands began to shake, and his eyes welled up "How could you?" "What have you done!?"

"She wasn't supposed to fight back!" Peter yelled "She was supposed to be part of my pack!" Peter's voice betrayed him when he choked up a little.

He put his claws on Lydia's throat "If you don't help me track down Derek then she gets it."

"What?" "I don't know how to do that!" "Why would I know how to do that!?"

Peter scoffed at him "because you're the clever one." "Because I can sense a lie." "Tell me the truth Stiles or I rip her throat out."

Stiles was shaking all over, his mind a mess "look I swear I have no Idea I don-"

Peter half yelled half roared "TELL ME!"

Stiles trembled to the sound of Peter's voice "Okay, okay." "The night Derek and Scott were attacked, I think Derek knew he would be captured by the Argents, he took Scott's phone."

"Scott's phone has a GPS tracking system."

Peter got up and grabbed the back of Stiles' dress shirt, forcing him to stand "Good, let's go."

He dragged Stiles with him.

"Wait what about Lydia?"

Peter answered in an annoyed voice "She'll live."

"And...And Niki?"

Peter hung his head "You won't be seeing her…ever again."

**SOOO what do you guys think? :-}**

**i'm gonna have to take a break from the story and see where it goes from here, WHAT HAVE I DONE.**


	14. White Orchid

**CH 14**

**Inhaler - Foals **

**Hey people, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I know I did. I've been feeling a bit discouraged because I haven't had many reviews, I understand my writing style is so so, but I don't want the story line to be lacking; SO I'll be going back and revamping some of the past chapters. Why? I want to flesh out some characters especially Niki, I want more Stiki moments, and I think I'm going to add some Scott POV's or at least talk about his adventures more. Don't worry, these won't change the plot of the story, I'll inform you in chapter 15 on which chapters I have revamped**

Stiles POV.

The drive was silent, except for the sound of Stiles' heart beating and Peter tapping his razor like claws on the window. Every time Peter tapped his nails on the glass it would leave little drops of Lydia's blood.

"Hand me your cell phone Stiles…now."

Stiles hesitantly handed his cell phone to Peter "what are you doing?"

Peter rolled his eyes "I'm texting your best friend Jackson to go to the Lacrosse field."

Stiles swallowed hard, asking the question he was fearing the most "H-how did it happen?"

Peter turned to face him "Hmm?"

"How did she… how did she die?"

Peter turned back to look out the window "She fell; she fell off the edge of suicide hill." "She's either dead, or slowly dying."

Stiles made a sharp U-turn, causing the jeep to screech and almost tip over.

Peter jumped in his seat "What are you doing?"

Stiles' vision became blurry as his eyes filled with tears "I'm taking her to the hospital! Please let me take her to the hospital."

Peter let out a sigh, and looked out the window "Stiles turn around, it's too late now."

Stiles ignored him and drove faster.

Peter jumped from his seat and put his claws against Stiles' throat "I will cut your Adams apple right off, turn around."

Stiles didn't dare to swallow, fearing Peter's claw; he turned around without hesitation.

* * *

They arrived to an empty parking structure after twenty minutes of driving. Peter got out of the car and opened the driver's seat, and dragged Stiles out.

Peter stopped at a grey Mercedes; he slammed his fist down on the trunk forcing it to open. Stiles caught sight of Peter's nurse stuffed in the trunk, her lifeless eyes staring back at him.

Stiles jumped backwards in fear "oh my god." He bent over as his gag reflexes kicked in.

Peter grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling Stiles up, and turned on his computer.

"Oh a Mac huh? Does that go for all werewolves, or a personal preference?"

"Even in times of danger you manage to be sarcastic, don't you Stiles?"

Peter tapped away on his keyboard "I need Scott's user and password."

"I don't know them." Stiles responded in a stern voice.

"You know it."

"No, I don't."

Peter rolled his eyes "Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat I would still be able to tell you're lying."

A jolt of courage ran through Stiles' veins "Dude I said I don't know!" his shouting echoed through the structure.

Peter slammed Stiles' face against the trunk and held it there. "I can be very persuasive Stiles, don't make me persuade you."

Stiles tapped away at the keyboard "What happens when you find Derek? You're going to kill people aren't you?"

"Only the responsible ones." "I need Derek and Scott, I need them both."

"He won't help you."

"He will if it means Allison's life, and you will because it'll save Scott, your long time best friend." "You even have his username and password."

Stiles sighed and tapped in the username; Peter leaned in and squinted his eyes "His username is Allison?" Stiles typed in the password. "His password is Allison?"

Stiles turned to face Peter and raised an eyebrow "You still want him in your pack?"

* * *

Derek's POV

Derek hung there in the dark as the electric currents ran through his body. Any hope he had left abandoned him, whatever strength he had escaped him, and every escape plan he thought of failed him. Derek had been sitting in darkness for days, he recalled the time Kate had exposed Allison to Derek; she had thrown her head first into the world of the supernatural. He thought of his uncle, claiming to have pure intentions on killing Laura.

Derek's head quickly perked up, he heard a howl; it was Scott. Derek's hope was restored, someone was looking for him. Derek lifted his head to the ceiling and let out a loud howl into the night sky.

* * *

Walter's POV

"What do you mean Peter Hale was checked out?" he asked a fellow nurse on the rehab floor

"Dr. Grace Jennifer checked him out two days ago; he even signed the release forms himself."

Walter scoffed "Did he look like he was in any shape to walk right out of here?"

"Actually sir, he was walking perfectly fine and needed no assistance whatsoever."

"I demand to see the papers right now!" Walter leaned on the desk and tapped impatiently as the young woman searched through her files.

The speaker phones in the hospital went off "Dr Grace please report to the ER immediately"

Walter ran into the hospital room Dr. Jones and a few nurses were waiting for him. A young girl covered in blood laid waiting for him; she looked to be about Niki's age.

Nurse McCall stepped forward, Dr. Grace it was another animal attack; though she's alive. She's losing tons of blood and keeps going in and out of shock. Dr. Jones bundled up a towel and held it down on the open wounds as Walter put on his gloves.

"It's too crowded to work here, all the nurses can leave." Dr. Jones lifted up the towels and examined her abdomen.

"Dr. Grace her wounds are deep, but it looked like her major organs were missed." "She will need a lot of stitches though."

Walter's temper blew "Why the hell did you call me here Brody?" "You are just as good as I am, you don't need me here."

"Walter look at those wounds, she was found in the middle of a well lit lacrosse field." "There's something wrong with these animal attacks."

Walter helped Brody stitch up the young girl "It couldn't have been a werewolf "he thought to himself.

"It couldn't have been Derek; he would never hurt an innocent person."

"The Werewolf has gone after everyone involved in the Hale house fire." "Peter…."

"But this girl was not involved in the fire…"

Both men stopped stitching the young girl when they heard shouting outside the door "Can you take over Brody?" Dr. Jones nodded and continued his work.

Walter busted out of the room in great frustration, only to see Sheriff Stilinski holding Niki's ex boyfriend by the collar of his shirt.

"I said what happened to that girl!?" His booming voice echoed through the halls.

Jackson looked scared and confused, and Nurse McCall was trying to diffuse the situation.

Jackson shook his head " I-I don't know, I went out looking for her."

Sherriff Stilinski let go of him "you're saying you found her like that?" He grabbed Jackson by his collar and slammed him against the wall "Don't lie to me! Lydia is your girlfriend!"

Walter felt sick to his stomach "Lydia Martin? That girl in there is Lydia Martin?" both men looked at Walter, Jackson was able to stammer a yes.

Walter stomach was starting to turn even harder; he broke out in a sweat. Walter remembered her, he only met her a few times but heard plenty about her from Niki; she was Niki's best friend.

"Jackson my daughter went to the dance with Sherriff Stilinski's son correct?" The Sherriff let go of Jackson as he nodded.

"When was the last time you saw my daughter?" Walter held his breath hoping Jackson would say she left with Stiles.

"She was in the woods."

Sherriff Stilinski faced Walter with a concerned expression.

"You saw my daughter in a forest by herself?"

"Yes."

"In the cold night?"

"I gave her a flask of tequila to keep her warm."

Sherriff Stilinski gave Jackson a death glare " So you gave an underage girl alcohol and left her alone in a forest, the same night your girlfriend was attacked by an animal?"

Jackson just stared with wide eyes as he figured out what was going on; Melisa McCall's jaw dropped "Oh god."

Sherriff Stilinski went pale, with shaky hands he turned on his radio "I want a search on the forests surrounding Beacon Hills High and somebody find my son." "Dr. Grace I'm sure she's fine."

Dr. Jones had wheeled out Lydia to a recovery room with a wide window. Walter walked over to the window and looked at the helpless girl. Allison Argent stood next to him, eyes red from crying. He wondered how the Argent family would react to the animal attack, if they were out looking for Peter right now.

Allison wiped a tear with her sleeve and looked over at Walter "Mr. Grace, do you think she'll be okay?"

Walter put a hand on Allison's shoulder "Allison don't worry, she'll be just fine."

"It's Niki I'm worried about." He thought to himself. "Allison, go home get some rest, you can visit her tomorrow." Allison nodded and made her way to the elevator.

Walter turned around but Lydia's heart monitor went into over drive, Walter ran in to see the young girl go into shock

"Nurse! I need a nurse!"

Walter lifted the young girl's bandages expecting for her to be healed already, to his shock it hadn't.

"What is happening to her?"

* * *

Stiles POV

Peter looked up at the sky in silence "you're free to go Stiles."

Stiles backed away slowly making sure Peter wasn't tricking him. Peter took a few steps towards Stiles "I like you Stiles, you're clever you know." "Before I go I want to offer you a gift." "Would you like the bite?"

Peter grabbed Stiles' wrist and rolled up his sleeves, Stiles stood there contemplating the idea of being a werewolf.

"It could have easily been you instead of Scott that night." "If the bite doesn't kill you, and it could; you would be just like us." "Fast, strong, sharp."

"If you were a werewolf you could have easily saved Niki, such a shame." Stiles stood there and swallowed the lump in his throat. Peter slowly dipped his head to his wrist and flashed his sharp teeth; Stiles quickly pulled his hand away "I don't want to be like you."

Stiles stormed into the hospital, looking around. Jackson followed Stiles "Where are you going?"

"To find Scott, and my father." Stiles knew he had to tell his father about Niki.

"He's not here, and you missed your damn father, and where is Niki?" He put his hand on Stiles' shoulder to try to stop him.

Stiles slapped his hand away "Don't! Stop acting like you care! Half of this is your fault."

Jackson looked remorseful "I can help, do you want my help or not?"

Stiles felt bad for a second "Alright did you bring your car?"

Jackson held up his car keys, Stiles snatched them right off his hands. As they both turned around to head out the door they were greeted by Chris Argent and his thugs.

"Hello boys, I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find Scott?"

Stiles cleared his throat "Uh Scott? No I haven't seen him since the dance." "Jackson?"

Jackson shook his head "I uh, no…uh no I haven't seen him."

Stiles closed his eyes knowing Jackson had blown their cover. They were both taken to a dark vacant room where Chris threatened them. Chris grabbed Stiles by his collar and shoved him against the wall, "Where is he!?"

"Has Scott tried to kill you? Has he!?"

Stiles swallowed hard "Yes he has, but I chained him to the radiator." "Would you prefer I lock him and his family up in the basement and burn his house down?"

Chris let go of Stiles and backed away "Stiles, we never did that."

"Oh right, because you guys have a code, Derek told me about that." "And your family doesn't break it."

"Never."

"What if someone did?"

"Like who Stiles?"

"…your sister."

* * *

Derek POV.

He opened his eyes to see Scott standing right in front of him "Scott gets me the hell out of here."

"No, not till you tell me how to stop Peter." "He's going after Allison and her family."

"So what!?"

"So tell me how to stop them."

"You can't Scott! You can't!" "Now get me out of here!" " I don't know when Kate is coming back, so get me out right now!"

Scott held up a photo of a deer with a spiral engraved on it "Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed Laura right?" "He lied."

"This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills." "My boss told me that someone came into the office asking for a copy of that picture three months ago, you know who it was?"

"Peter's nurse!" "He killed her so he could become an alpha."

Derek felt rage take over his body; he clenched his jaw and his fists tight. Derek tore off his chains ready to kill.

Derek's POV

They both ran out of the house and into the woods, Derek stopped in his tracks; something didn't feel right.

Scott stopped in his tracks as well "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, this feels too easy."

Pain shot through his shoulder, Derek fell to the ground and gripped the arrow that was in him.

He looked up to see Kate and Allison who was holding onto a composite bow. Kate leaned whispered to Allison "Now the leg."

Derek felt pain searing up his legs, he laid flat on his back wincing in pain.

"Flash bolt."

Derek put his arm over his eyes "Scott! Your eyes!"

He looked to his side to see Scott rubbing his eyes, Derek had to save him. He pulled out the arrows from his shoulder and leg, and dragged himself next to Scott. Derek grabbed Scott by the hoodie and began to drag him towards the house; he looked over his shoulder to see Kate and Allison walking towards them. He threw Scott forward as his knees gave out "Go Scott!"

Kate walked up to Derek; she sighed as she pulled out her gun and shot him in the chest.

* * *

Allison's POV

She marched towards her werewolf boyfriend, just a few days ago she had discovered werewolves and her family secret.

Secrets…they were all around her…everywhere; but she didn't think Scott would ever do this to her. Everything was amazing at formal; he even told her he loved her.

He sat on the floor helpless "Allison...wait… I can explain."

She felt her anger boil over "Stop lying." "Just stop."

"I was going to tell you the truth at the formal; I was going to tell you everything." "Everything I said, everything I did was to protect you."

Allison felt tears threatening to escape; she held back as best she could "I don't believe you."

"Thank god, kill him already." Allison turned around to see her aunt walking towards her.

She felt sick "Kill them? You said we're just catching them."

Kate chuckled "we caught them, and now we kill them." Kate pulled out her gun and pointed it to Scott "Oh I really did love those brown eyes."

Allison panicked and grabbed Kate's arm, but Kate knocked her to her feet.

"Kate!"

Allison saw her father approaching them "I know what you did." "Put the gun down."

"I did what I was told to do." Allison looked back and forth between her father and Kate, confused about the situation they were talking about.

"No one asked you to murder innocent children." "There were children in that house, ones that were human." "Look at you now, holding a gun at an innocent sixteen year old boy. " We go by the code."

Kate still held onto the gun, her father lost his patience and shot at a tree next to Kate; she looked at him in disbelief and lowered her gun.

All of a sudden the door to the house opened, Allison scurried backwards and hopped on her feet. A black shadow leaped out knocking them to their feet one by one; first her father, then her, and lastly Scott.

Kate was the only one standing; she held her gun in the rain, waiting for the wolf to attack.

"Come on!" she shouted, trying to provoke the creature.

Allison heard bones crunching and her aunt screaming, she got up to see her aunt being dragged in the house.

Allison ran into the house to see the creepy man from the mall digging his nails into Kate's throat.

"She's beautiful Kate, she looks just like you." "You know Allison, I had a niece who would have been around your age, and Cora was her name." Allison's eyes widened as she made the connection to Niki's necklace.

Peter's hands and voice were starting to shake as tears welled up in his eyes "Kate I'm going to give you a chance to save her." "Say you're sorry." "Say you're sorry for destroying my entire family."

"For leaving me burned and hopeless for six years." "Six years!"

Her aunt locked eyes with Allison, Kate's lips were quivering; but she couldn't utter a single word. Allison felt tears rushing down her face, as she watched helplessly "say it" she whispered to Kate.

"Sorry" she whispered back.

Peter looked satisfied; he started to dig his nails further into Kate's neck and slashed across. Allison watched in horror as her aunt died in front of her. Peter locked eyes with Allison and started walking towards her, Allison started to back up.

She looked over to her right to see Scott in werewolf form standing next to her; Derek circled behind Peter with his claws out. Allison ran out of the house towards her father who was getting up on his feet, she saw Jackson's car racing to the driveway with Stiles in tow. Stiles ran up to her "Where are they?"

His question was answered when Scott flew out the window and landed on his face. Jackson opened his trunk and ran out with a gas canister "I have an idea." He ripped his shirt and tied it around the end of Allison's arrow, and dipped it into the canister.

Just then the alpha jumped out of the house and spotted the four of them, Stiles hurled the canister at the creature; it caught it in its hands. Jackson lit the end of Allison's arrow; she shot straight at the canister.

Allison shielded her eyes, as they all fell to the floor with the small explosion. The wolf was engulfed in flames, yelping and stumbling around. As the fire burned out Peter was in his regular form, covered in third degree burns. The smell of burnt flesh was over powering, and made Allison nauseas. Allison walked over to Scott who had saved her life; she crouched down next to him and lifted his face. She looked into his eyes to see that it was still the same Scott she had loved, her lips met his.

Derek crouched over his uncle with his claws out. Scott jumped up and ran over "No, no Derek what are you doing?"

Peter looked up at Derek with a sad smile on his face, Derek raised his claws and struck Peter's throat. Peter held his bloody throat with both of his hands "I'm sorry Derek; I didn't mean to hurt both of them, especially Niki." "She would have been perfect." Before Derek could say another word, Peter's body went limp.

* * *

Stile's POV

Jackson raced his car to the school parking lot as the sky started to get lighter, him and Stiles ran towards the forest where Niki was last seen; only to be greeted by his dad and five cop cars.

His father got in his face and calmly asked "Stiles, what happened to your date? How could you?" Stiles felt guilt like he never felt before.

Jackson cleared his throat catching the attention of both of them "I think I remember where she was."

Sherriff Stilinski raised his eye brow at Jackson "Why were you in the forest late at night?"

"I…I was drinking and didn't want anyone to see."

Sherriff Stilinski gave Jackson a death glare "We'll talk about that later, for now take me to where you saw her last."

Stiles, Jackson, Sherriff Stilinski, and eight cops with a detective entered the forest.

"Niki!" Stiles used his hands to magnify his voice "Niki!" Stiles knew where she was but couldn't let his father know.

"Sherriff Stilinski!" The young female detective approached him with a flask in a plastic evidence bag. "This was found with pink lipstick around the rim."

Jackson stepped forward " That's the flask I gave her."

"I want four of my men to go in the direction which the flask was found with Jackson." "Detective Moore, Stiles, stay with me." "The other four, I want you to go in the other direction."

Stiles walked forward, after a few paces something caught his eyes. He ran towards Niki's nude heels "Dad! These were hers!"

Both the Sherriff and the Detective kneeled down; the Detective took out her pen and held up a shoe "hmm, she's size 8." "And they are pointing north."

They walked north for what felt like twenty minutes, Stiles gulped the lump in his throat knowing they were at suicide hill. He walked to the edge, ready to see Niki's dead body.

She wasn't there.

Stiles ruffled his hair with both of his hands in confusion, did Peter lie to him?

Stiles started to scale down the edge "Stiles what the hell are you doing!?" he could hear his father shouting after him. It took Stiles a while to scale down; he looked up to see Detective Moore doing just the same. Stiles felt nausea hit him when he saw the corsage he bought Niki on the ground, covered in blood. He took a step forward but Detective Moore put her hand on his chest and pushed him back.

She squatted on the ground, and rubbed her chin "hmm…just what I feared." "Animal prints…large animal prints."

She got up and walked by the corsage; once again she squatted on the floor and touched the earth. She lifted her hand to examine her fingers, her eyes widened "blood, there is a large amount of blood." She turned to look at Stiles with a sorry expression on her face.

Stiles felt tears forming in his eyes; he sat on the floor and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Did you two find something down there?" Sherriff Stilinski had joined them.

Detective Moore didn't respond "There's an indent of a body in the ground, she must have fallen from up there."

Stiles lifted his head "Where...Where is she?"

"Well a fall like that could cause a severe head injury or brain injury; possibly death…she couldn't have…" Detective Moore's eyes widened… "Oh god, she walked away."

Stiles jumped to his feet him and his father joined Detective Moore, she crouched down next to a pair of foot prints pointing east. "These are size eight foot prints, a woman of course…it looks like she was limping." "The right foot is deeper than the left."

All three of them ran following the footsteps, but they lost the footprints once they hit the main road.

Sherriff Stilinski eyes started to well up with tears "she's lost out there, with serious injuries." He turned on his radio "I want you to search every house near the woods, check every road, every bridge for Nikkita Grace."

He turned his back to Stiles so he wouldn't see him cry, Detective Moore went over to comfort Sherriff Stilinski.

Stiles felt his hands shake rapidly "This is my fault" he thought to himself "I should have never kissed her; I shouldn't have let her walk out." His breathing got rapid, his legs started shaking. He had never had an anxiety attack like this before.

Detective Moore and his father ran to him "Stiles? Stiles breathe! Breathe!" Sherriff Stilinski pressed his hand firmly on Stiles' chest trying to control his breathing.

Stiles fell to his knees gasping for air; his vision started tunneling until it was pitch black.

**Wah **** Stiles! So many FEELS, I'm a terrible person **


	15. Tracking down Niki Grace

**CH 15**

**Tear, The Smashing Pumpkins. **

Stiles POV

_The light summer breeze blew through her hair, releasing the smell of jasmine into the warm air. She sighed as she leaned back onto his chest, his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to him._

_They were leaning on the hood of his jeep, overlooking a field of wild white daisies; they looked so pristine._

_He buried his face in the crook of her neck and smiled, his long lashes tickled her neck; causing her to giggle._

_He loved that sound, she turned around to face him "I can feel you smiling." _

_He planted a kiss on her lips; he could get drunk just off of her lips._

_She got up and walked towards the field, her short white dress blending in with the flowers._

_She stopped in the middle of the field, and with a pouty face she gave stiles a "come hither" gesture. _

_He walked towards her and cupped her face in both of his hands. He kissed her deeply, passionately; like it was the last time he was going to kiss her._

_They both laid on the ground, she straddled him and pinned his hands to the floor and kissed him_

"_I win!" she said giggling, her one dimple showing, he loved that so much. He overpowered her, flipping positions so he was on top "Nice try Niki!"_

_He rolled off of her and they both started laughing, she rested her head on his chest, this time he could feel her smiling. Stiles pressed her head closer to his chest, so she could hear his heart beating for her._

_The sun was setting, illuminating everything with a golden glow around them. He wanted to lay here with her forever; he wanted to feel this way forever. He closed his eyes and inhaled and exhaled deeply, he knew her head was lifting and dropping with his chest; this caused her to giggle._

_The giggling stopped._

_He opened his eyes and sat up, she was gone. _

* * *

"I'm so glad you're awake!" "You have been asleep for eleven hours, it's almost seven pm."

Stiles sat up in his bed still groggy, he watched his best friend pace back and forth. He groaned and laid back in bed, he wanted to go back to that bittersweet dream.

"Get up sleeping beauty!" "I'm freaking out here! Lydia was attacked, Derek and Jackson are missing, I'm banned from seeing Allison; my chances of being human are gone! And Niki…"

Stiles shot out of bed, how had he forgotten all about the other night? He ran to his closet and pulled out a jacket "Let's go!"

He ran towards the door but his friend pulled him back by his hoodie "Stiles you had an anxiety attack, and you haven't eaten in a day…"

Scott was taken aback by his best friend and grabbed him by his collar "she's out there alone and injured, she could be dead by now!"

Scott's eyes turned yellow gold and he drew out his fangs.

Stiles backed off "Oh my god!" he straightened Scott's collar "yeah breakfast sounds great pal"

They sat in silence and ate Lucky Charms; Stiles lightly tapped the spoon against the side of his head a few times. "Scott we need to go see Lydia" Scott nodded "do you think she's…she's like you now?"

Scott sighed "I really hope not."

"Any word on Niki?"

Scott shook his head "No, they haven't made progress, your father is out there right now"

"He has search parties, and hounds sniffing her out."

Scott and Stiles exchanged a look and quickly got up. "Stiles call Allison; tell her to come to the hospital."

* * *

Walter's POV

"We're doing the best we can to find your daughter." Sherriff Stilinski's voice kept repeating in his head. He had yelled at the Sherriff, even though he knew he was doing all he could. The Sherriff was a good guy, but his "best" wasn't good enough. Nurse McCall had stepped in and helped comfort Walter, she made sure he at least ate, and she always knew the right words to say.

He ran back to the bathroom and just barely made it to the toilet to throw up; his nerves have been on edge since last night. Everyone had asked him to go home and leave the hospital, but for some reason he hated leaving Lydia; he was still unsure what was happening to her. It was silent in the bathroom, unlike the hustle and bustle going on outside, all he could hear was the "tap tap tap" of a leaky faucet.

"You should stay home, just in case she shows up." They told him, but Walter knew…she will not show up.

Brody wasn't here, he helped stabilize Lydia four times; he was drained. Before he left Brody patted his friend on the back "She'll be safe, I know it." Although Walter could see there was no hope in Brody's eyes.

Walter was still hovering above the toilet when he heard someone enter the bathroom.

"Walter? Are you here?" It was Melissa McCall "Walter?"

He wiped his mouth on a piece of toilet paper and opened the door, her eye brows furrowed at the sight of him.

"Oh Walter." He knew he looked like a mess, he felt like a mess too. He leaned over the sink and splashed cold water on his face.

Melisa started rubbing his back, he felt better. She was tired and worn out, but Walter had never seen such a beautiful woman.

"Listen Walt, I set up a cot for you, and I left you a glass of water and a sleeping pill." "Please go, at least for me."

Walter managed a weak smile "Alright Melisa let me check on Lydia one last time then I promise to go sleep."

She smiled back at him "Sounds good, I'm off my shift, I'll talk to you soon."

Walter heard her step out; he splashed his face once more and looked into the mirror. He gazed into his own eyes; they always said Niki had my eyes and smile. He caught something in the corner of his eyes and turned around to see Derek.

Walter gritted his teeth and pushed Derek against a wall "How could you let this happen!?" "How could you!?"

Derek didn't flinch; his stone cold expression showed no sign of emotion.

"I-I didn't think this would happen." He finally managed to spit out.

"It was Peter; he wanted to...he wanted to give her the bite."

Walter loosened his grip on Derek's shirt, Walter thought back to how close he was to the Hale family; how him, Peter, and Derek's father would hang out all the time in high school.

"Why would he go for Niki?" he asked the young man in a shaky voice.

"He wanted revenge against Kate Argent; she was the one who burned our house down."

Walter's eyes went wide; he suspected the Argent's were involved, but thought they had a code.

"Niki is young, she's a track star, she had nine years of karate experience, she's athletic and intelligent" "She would have been his perfect weapon."

"I don't want to hear anymore, get out of here, go find her…now" He ruffled his hair with both of his hands.

Derek made his way to the door, he turned around and slunk his head down "I'm sorry Mr. Grace" he mumbled, then made his way out. Walter sighed and walked out of the bathroom, he made his way to Lydia's room.

He opened the door to see the Sherriff Stilinski's son and Melisa's son crouched in the corner.

"What the hell are you two doing in here? Get out now, you can visit her tomorrow morning."

They both sprang up and ran to the door, he grabbed Stiles' arm before he could run out the door.

Stiles looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

* * *

Stiles POV

"Alright Wolfy, is the coast clear?" Scott opened the door and walked in while Stiles preferred to crawl and slide up the walls like a spy.

They both approached a sleeping Lydia "wow she's less like a Chihuahua when she's sleeping "

Scott smiled glad to know his best friend was back to normal "she is pretty yappy huh?"

Scott lifted her bandages; they both looked at each other in complete shock.

Scott shook his head "she hasn't healed yet….maybe the scratch wasn't deep enough?"

Stiles grabbed the back of Scott's head and pushed it closer to the wound "dude she has stitches, STITCHES." He said slowly.

Scott and Stiles both dropped to the floor and crawled to the corner when they heard the door open; they both looked up to see an angry Dr. Grace.

"What the hell are you two doing in here? Get out now! You can visit her in the morning."

They both ran for the door, but Stiles felt a hand grab his arm.

"Wait."

He was expecting Dr. Grace to scold him, make him feel loads of guilt, which Stiles already did.

"You're Stiles right?"

Stiles shook his head, scared to talk.

Walter looked at him with sorrow painted across his face "Listen Stiles, I don't want you to feel guilty, please don't be hard on yourself."

Stiles felt a lump forming in his throat; he still couldn't manage to get a word out.

Dr. Grace patted Stiles' back "You're a good kid Stiles, you're just like your father."

Stiles left and closed the door behind him; he leaned against the door for a second and let out a sigh; while Scott motioned him to hurry up. Stiles lifted a finger letting Scott know he needed a second, he went back inside.

"Dr. Grace, I WILL find her, and I WILL bring her back to you."

Dr. Grace looked up and smiled," I have faith in you Stiles."

Stiles nodded and closed the door.

He ran down the hall to see Scott was joined by Allison "Did you bring it Allison?"

She nodded and reached into her bag "It's a scarf she left in my house, I haven't touched it."

They arrived at the bottom of suicide hill; Allison covered her mouth with her hands.

"This is where she fell?" Scott rubbed her back as her eyes started to well up.

"Yeah, this is it."

"Alright Scott, her blood is in the soil, and you have her scarf."

Scott grabbed a handful of dirt and sniffed it then sniffed at the scarf "I have a lock on the scent, let's go!"

The three of them ran through the woods, they were coming up to the main road where Stiles stopped at last time " please let us go past this, please." He thought to himself.

Scott stopped at the main road; Stiles closed his eyes and sighed.

Scott turned his head to the left "This way guys!"

They ran up the main road for a while, and then Scott ran into a different set of woods.

They came across a creek and Scott made a sudden stop, both Allison and Stiles ran into him and were knocked back.

Scott stood tall as a totem; Allison got up and helped Stiles up "Scott, what is It.?"

His eyes widened "I can't find it; it's all over the place….it's like she backtracked so we can't find her."

Stiles stayed on the floor and buried his face in his hands and mumbled "Why would she not want us to find her?"

**:-} so I will be following season 2, of course with my own little mix. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I'm glad we're starting to get to know a little bit about Walter and know he CARES for Niki.**

**Also I imagine Walter to look like Dylan McDermott but with green eyes. GET IT MELISA MCCALL ;-)**

**Although I keep seeing Walter as Bryan Cranston ( Walter White, Breaking Bad) X_X**

**Anyways I hope you guys didn't find this one to be slow, some feedback/ ANY FEED BACK would be appreciated 3 **


	16. Interlude

**Interlude**

**Heavy in your arms - Florence + The Machine**

_Her back was facing him, she paid no mind to the man behind her._

_How could she when her head was beating like a drum and her heart was beating like a hammer?_

_Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked into the distance; she didn't recognize her surroundings…Where was she?_

_He pulled her hair back, she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck._

_Goosebumps covered her body, she stiffened up; and closed her eyes._

_She felt a cold breeze wrap around her, she was shivering cold…so cold._

_She was scared, but part of her knew the stranger wouldn't hurt her…would he?_

_She slowly turned her head in attempt to finally see his face._

" _Don't you dare." He growled, the warning was enough for her to obey._

_She looked straight ahead again, everything hurt._

_He shoved a fistful of coins into her hand, they made a clinking sound, a few escaped and rolled away._

" _I want you to walk…and never look back." He said in a stern voice._

_The pitch black night lit up as lightning tore through the sky, rain came down, sprinkling overhead._

_She stared straight ahead, swallowing hard._

_He gave her a light push " left foot, right foot."_

"_left foot, right foot" she repeated. _


	17. Night Call

**CH 16**

**Nightcall, Kavinsky **

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who is following me, thank you so much guys, give yourself a pat on the back…no really…do it now ^_^ This is also for the people who don't have accounts on this site/ guests…yeah it tells me you guys read them, you should smile and feel proud of yourself. ;-)**

**And once again, thank you Anna for giving me feedback.**

**Also just curious, do any of you readers listen to the music in the titles?**

Derek's POV

It had been a couple of days since that night; things didn't register right away for Derek. He was still on a power trip after becoming alpha; he had never felt so alive. He remembered when that pathetic creature Jackson came to him, begging for the bite; Derek finally had the power to do so.

After he walked out of the hospital the night he confronted Dr. Grace he spent four hours looking for Niki. He went to all of the places he thought she would be, and even tried to sniff her down. It was no use; he only ended up going in circles.

He got into his car and drove down the dark windy road; he gripped the steering wheel and clenched his jaw. How did this happen? Peter had fooled all of them. Everyone's eyes were on Allison that night; when it was Niki he wanted the whole time. Derek felt a shiver go down his spine, Niki had reminded him so much of Cora; it hurt to think she may be dead. He knew the Sherriff had a search party, Scott and Stiles were looking for her, but he also knew that it wasn't enough.

Derek parked his car in a residential area; he walked a few blocks in the darkness, hands in his pocket. He crossed the street and jumped a fence. He landed crouched on the floor with his fist in the earth. Derek never found Beacon Hills Cemetery to be an eerie place, it was rather relaxing. He could hear heavy machinery being handled in the dead of night…perfect.

Derek hid behind a weeping angel statue as he spied on his first recruit.

* * *

Stiles POV

Scott and Stiles walked down the halls of Beacon Hills High, it had been a few days since that night. Even though the halls were crowded with students it was dead silent, a sense of melancholy lingered in the air. Scott walked to his locker and stopped; he tore off a flyer and handed it to Stiles.

It was a picture of Niki, underneath it had her description. Niki Grace, age 16, light brown hair, green eyes, one dimple, 115 lbs, 5'6, last seen at Beacon Hills High, Wearing a baby blue dress.

Stiles crumpled the paper and let it drop to the floor. THUD! He turned to see Scott had punched his locker and dented it, he leaned his forehead against the locker as his eyes began to glow.

Everyone in the hall turned their attention to the two of them, Allison gave a worried look but walked away, still trying to conceal her relationship with Scott; but Danny started to make his way over towards them.

Stiles cleared his throat trying to contain his panic "Uhh Scott, if you haven't noticed your eyes look like two yellow glow sticks! Danny is coming here now." He understood that his best friend felt the same amount of guilt and responsibility for Niki, that was Scott; he was always trying to protect everyone.

Danny rested his hand on Scott's shoulder; Stiles held his breath hoping Scott would calm down.

Scott turned around with normal eyes and a sad expression on his face.

"It's okay Scott; I'm just as scared and angry as you are."

Danny looked like a mess, his hair wasn't brushed, there were bags forming under his eyes; it was clear he had been depressed. He wasn't the only one; many students were concerned for Niki and Lydia. Niki had only been at Beacon Hills High for a few months, and already made an impact on the students.

All three of them turned their heads as Jackson entered the school, he was dressed sharper than usual strutting down the hall with pep in his step. With a smirk on his face he lowered his aviators and winked at the three of them and continued down the hall.

Stiles gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, his blood was boiling "How can he be all peaches and cream when his girlfriend is in the hospital and his ex girlfriend is missing?"

"He's my best friend, but there are times where I just want to sock him." Danny mumbled.

* * *

Scott's POV

Scott and Stiles were changing in the locker room, discussing their plans for after lacrosse; and where they would search for Niki.

Coach Finstock stepped in the room with an announcement "Hey you little shits! Gather around." "As you all know Niki Grace has been missing since Friday night, the night of the dance." "I want all of you to keep an eye out for her, if you see her report it immediately." "She was last seen in the woods, it's supposed to drop below forty degrees tonight." "I don't know about you, but last time I was running around in that weather with just my underwear on…I lost a testicle."

They students backed away and groaned in disgust "Now I don't want to see the same thing happening to some innocent girl….losing her testicle."

Scott watched his best friend lightly bang his head against the locker a few times "I want all of you to sign up and agree to find the girl, and you'll get an automatic A in my class."

Everyone rushed up to the paper except for him and Stiles, Scott noticed Isaac didn't bother to run up to the paper.

He brushed it off as he saw Jackson sprinting to the door, holding his nose " What is going on with him?" He thought to himself.

Stiles shook him by his shoulders "Hey the funeral is in an hour"

They both snuck into the cemetery in pure daylight. They hid behind a mausoleum, and glanced around the corner. The Argents were marching across the field to their seats, rows and rows of paparazzi's snapped away behind yellow tape. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Allison; she looked so beautiful; but so hurt and fragile. Scott wanted nothing more than to hold her and comfort her.

Scott noticed a familiar face in the row of paparazzi's… Matt

He watched as Matt ducked under the yellow tape and snapped more pictures; an old man grabbed the camera and tore out the film.

Stiles started chuckling to himself "Sucker, I never liked him."

Scott rolled his eyes and locked eyes with Allison for a second, a faint smile played across her lips, he wanted to taste those lips again.

The old man approached her, Scott concentrated on their conversation.

"Allison, you don't have to call me grandpa, you can just call me Gerard."

Just then the two boys were pulled up by the scruff of their jackets.

Sherriff Stilinski looked at them with an annoyed look on his face "You have to be kidding me!"

* * *

Stiles POV

After the funeral Stiles decided to go visit Lydia, from what he heard she was doing a lot better. He bought her a smiley face balloon to try and brighten up her day.

As he approached her door he was stopped by Scott's mom "Not now Stiles, she's taking a shower, she should be done soon."

Stiles shuffled his feet a little as he waited; he decided a snickers bar sounded great.

He dropped his coins in the vending machine, and watched the spring unwind…it stopped refusing to drop his snickers bar.

"What!? Are you serious?" he shook the vending machine lightly "c'mon!"

He lightly banged his head against the vending machine three times, it dropped.

Stiles smiled "I'm getting good at banging my head against random objects."

He bent over to retrieve his snickers, until a shrill bloodcurdling scream rang through the halls.

Stiles lifted his head "Lydia"

He ran to her room only to see her shaking in the corner of the shower, the water cascading over her naked body."

"Whoa! Uhhhhhh." Stiles stood with his jaw to the floor " uhhh" he covered his eyes with his hand.

Melisa ran in and covered Lydia with a towel "Stiles!"

"I'm sorry!"

He opened his eyes, Lydia was shaking and looking at her hands, her lips were moving but no words were coming out. She stared straight at Stiles her eyes as wide as saucers, tears were pouring out uncontrollably.

"I saw…I saw..." she managed to whisper.

Melisa rubbed her shoulder "What did you see?"

* * *

Derek's POV

Turning Isaac was a good idea, he felt that much stronger with a Beta under his wings. But it did nothing with finding Niki; they both tried to follow the scent, but it proved to be difficult.

Derek stood inside his house, right where Kate Argent's body was found…Right above where he buried his uncle. He had abandoned this home, but he wanted to take one last look before he went back to his hole. An abandoned subway car underground, it was small; but it was hidden.

Derek's ears perked as he heard hunters trekking in the woods.

He ran out and circled around them, but a familiar scent caught his attention. It was Scott, he was running, looking for Niki; with no clue what he was about to run into.

Derek tackled Scott down "What the hell are you doing Derek?"

Derek put his hand over Scott's mouth, and dragged him behind a great oak.

Derek and Scott watched as a lone Beta ran straight into a trap, he dangled upside down by his ankles.

The Beta desperately tried to claw the rope, but he didn't have the strength to reach it. That's when the hunters approached, lead by Chris Argent. Scott stopped resisting against Derek and froze; Derek gulped hard as the hunters approached the Beta.

Derek clenched his jaw, as he felt hatred burning through his eyes; he pulled Scott further into the shadows where they wouldn't be spotted.

Gerard Argent is back in Beacon Hills.

* * *

Stiles POV

His room was a complete mess, more so than usual. There was a pile of dirty laundry in one corner, his homework and projects scattered in another. His bed was a mess, sheets and blanket on the floor; he hadn't slept well in days.

And yarn…..lots of red yarn…all over his room. Stiles stood in front of a large map of Beacon Hills pinned to his wall. He looked at the intricate yarn work, they started in one place; and spread out like a fan.

The first push pin was at suicide hill where she fell, the second pin was by the creek where Scott had lost her scent.

"She could have gone anywhere from the second point" he thought to himself. Stiles started yarning possible places Niki could be hiding north of the creek: White water Bridge, the abandoned underground subway system, the three known warehouses?

Stiles scratched his head "There are three towns pretty close to Beacon Hills" "Crystal falls, a town for rich snobs…could she have family there?"

"Black Ridge Canyon, a town filled with urban legends, and people sitting on their porches with guns."

"Or Brookside a College town known for their parties, it would be easy for her to blend there."

"Where could she be?" Stiles shook his head and ruffled his hair and groaned.

His father's voice came from downstairs "Stiles… I made you a sandwich."

Stiles sat down at the dinner table to see his father's face practically buried in loads of paper work.

Stiles noticed his father smelled of whiskey "he must be drinking again."

When his mother died, Stiles' father turned to alcohol to help with the pain, it made things worse.

Stiles recalled to a time when his drunken father trashed the living room in rage, throwing the lamp at the wall, smashing a baseball through the glass coffee table. Stiles remembered the sight of his father running his bloody cut up hands over his face while crying, it disturbed him greatly.

Stiles ate half of his midnight meal and pushed the plate to his dad "you need to eat dad, take a break."

His father looked up at him "I can't, I feel like we're getting closer to finding her, she's almost in our grasp."

"Dad go get some rest, its past midnight…and you aren't thinking clearly."

His father downed another glass of whiskey, Stiles looked at the bottle…it was full this morning.

He took the bottle away from his father and hid it under the sink.

"C'mon dad I'll help you up."

His father wrapped his arm around his neck as he hoisted himself up.

The made it up the stairs and stopped right before his father's door

"Stiles" his eyes closed for a second or two "Stiles, I want you to know."

Stiles sensed an emotional moment coming; he didn't have the emotional stability to handle it right now.

"Stiles you are an amazing kid, you're so smart and kind." "You… you make me so proud, I know I don't say it as often as I should."

Stiles felt a lump forming in his throat, but had to keep strong for the both of them.

"You will make an amazing detective someday, I know it."

"And…a-and whenever I look at you I see your mother."

Stiles tucked his father into bed, hoping his father gets some rest.

Stiles made it back to his room and shut the door behind him.

He laid on his bed and looked at his glow in the dark stars; he only allowed a few tears to escape.

"I have to find her…I must; for me, for Scott, for Dr. Grace…and my father."

With every blink he felt his eye lids grow heavier and heavier, finally he surrendered to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bzzzz Bzzzzz Bzzzzz

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stiles woke up, it was his cell phone.

Bzzzz Bzzzz

"Its 3 am…who the hell?" Stiles groaned as he jumped out of bed.

"Where the hell is it?"

He followed the buzzing sound….it was in his dirty laundry.

He dug around until he found his cell phone, it was an unknown number.

"It's probably Scott." Stiles had been trying to reach him all night.

Stiles lay down on the floor and answered the call.

"I am going to skin you Scott and wear you as a scarf, I swear!"

He heard the voice on the other end answer"S-Stiles?" it was a girl stuttering and sobbing. "Stiles…I'm so cold and tired." She whispered.

Stiles eyes almost popped out of his head, he shot up.

" Niki!?"


	18. tattered and torn

CH 18

**Shift, Grizzly Bear**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of my new followers, Thank you guys! hope you have enjoyed the stories so far. Also thank you for all the guests who wrote reviews for me, your words were so encouraging! especially whoever wrote a review for every chapter, that was awesome of you. i wish your reviews would actually show up in the site, but it's all good i have them in my email :]**

**I'm sorry to say this chapter is pretty short, but the next one should be much longer...ANYWAYS enjoy.**

"Niki…Where are you?"

"I...I do-don't know Stiles." He could tell she was trying hard not to cry, but he could sense the panic in her voice.

"I-I-I see…."

"What? What do you see Niki?"

…

"Niki?"

…

...

...

..

.

"Niki!"

"Stiles…I'm so tired."

" Niki! Pay attention, what do you see?"

He could hear her struggling to get up from wherever she was.

"I see a chevron…it's closed."

" Black Canyon liquor…there's no one here…"

"And Ron's Auto repair…I'm alone."

He heard a faint whisper " That's all I see Stiles…"

"Niki?"

…..

" Niki…"

Stiles hopped on the computer, despite the fact it was well past three AM he was wide awake.

"She's in Black Canyon" he thought to himself " People of Beacon Hills only go there for hunting, the few residing locals are sketchy and unfriendly, it's like a ghost town there."

Stiles looked up Black Canyon liquor on Google maps and ran to his closet; he grabbed a thick jacket for himself and a blanket for Niki.

He ran out of the house careful not to make a noise.

Stiles drove as fast as he could through the rain, it should have taken him thirty minutes to get there, but with his speed it took him less than twenty minutes.

He found the liquor store and parked in the parking lot…but she was nowhere to be seen…

"Niki!" he shouted into the dead silence.

The rain began to pour, he whipped his head side to side but still…there was no sign of her.

His pants were soaked, and his wet shirt clung tightly to his chest, but he still had to keep looking.

Something caught his eye across the street, a glass phone booth…" Of course, how else could she make a call?" he thought to himself.

His vision was blurred by the heavy down pour but he ran towards the phone booth shouting her name, a figure stood up…

* * *

Walter's POV

He was back in an empty shell of a house; he wanted nothing more than to fill this house with a family…again.

Walt thought back to his favorite days when this house used to ring with the sound of his daughters laughter.

Back when this house was filled with his family and friends.

He remembered when he would throw pool parties and invite the Hale family. The children would splash around the pool and tease Derek; he would throw them as far as he could into the pool.

The ladies would sun bathe while chatting and sipping on margarita.

And the men folk would gather around the grill, proudly sipping on their beers.

Things were great until Ingrid learned about the Hale family secret.

"They are harmless Ingrid! They are our friends! The best ones we have!"

She wouldn't have any of it, Ingrid tried her best to keep Niki away from the Hale family; but Niki and Cora were inseparable.

Ingrid and Walter would constantly fight over the subject, and the fact that Walter was spending too much time at work.

Everything went to hell after the Hale fire that was when they learned of Hunters.

Ingrid filed for divorce, and left with Niki to Los Angeles.

Niki used to be his angel, she used to be daddy's little girl; but he knew once she left for Los Angeles their relationship would never be the same.

"Walt."

He felt a pair of warm hands on his; he looked up to see Melissa smiling at him. Her smile made him feel warm and relaxed, almost like he was on a high.

"I know they will find her Walt." She handed him a mug of warm chamomile.

"In fact I think she'll find her own way, you never told me about her many accomplishments."

Walter smiled "Yeah, Niki went through some turbulent times as a child, she already mastered Karate and Dance, and so Ingrid signed her up for many hobbies to get her mind off of…"

Melisa chimed in "Let's talk about something less depressing."

"I went in to check on inventory, and noticed many of the blood bags and samples were missing; and several tongue dispensers." Melissa rolled her eyes

"You know how forgetful Marla is, misplacing things left and right; but tongue dispensers?"

Walter started laughing "What do you think she does with the tongue dispensers?"

Melissa started laughing too "I go to the storage room and snap them when I get frustrated!"

Walter chuckled "So you just go to the back and snap them one by one?"

Melissa nodded, unable to answer from laughing too hard.

They both started laughing and Melisa accidently snorted.

She quickly covered her face with both of her hands, embarrassed.

Walt pulled down her hands and held them in his "Don't cover your face, you're far too gorgeous."

Melissa looked down at the table and blushed; she looked up with a beautiful smile.

Walter cleared his throat "So you know a lot about my family, I know nearly nothing of yours."

Melissa sighed, blowing a strand of curly brown hair out of her face "Well, Scott's father, he was really something." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"He had anger problems, he never hit us, but he sure did love the sound of his voice." "He was lazy and never really contributed much to the family; we used to fight all the time." "And there were secrets, lots of secrets." "One day he got up and left Scott and I when he was only five, I haven't seen or heard from him since."

She buried her head in both of her hands; Walter reached over and pulled her hands away.

he held her hands in his and planted a kiss on the top of her hand"Hey now, what did I say about hiding your face?"

* * *

Stiles POV

"Stiles?" she shouted.

The rain was almost blinding, Stiles crossed the street "Niki!" he screamed louder and pushed himself to run faster. He wanted to run into her arms, hold her, and never let her go again.

He almost ripped the phone booth door open.

There she was, face covered in dry blood, dirt, and tear stains. She was shaking all over; her blue lips were quivering and her teeth chattering. Her baby blue dress was now a dirty shade of grey. The top half of her dress was covered in dried blood, and the bottom of her dress was completely tattered and torn up to her thigh.

Both of her hands were shaking, one clenched up into a fist.

Her hair was a mess of waves and knots with sticks and leaves tangled in it. Stiles noticed that she had a strip of her dress wrapped around her head, and another around her ankle.

She limped towards him, out of the shelter of the phone booth and into the rain. She looked up at the night sky and let the rain wash the dirt and blood off of her face and body.

She grabbed Stiles' soaking wet shirt with one hand, the other still balled up.

She whispered his name as she rested her head on his chest.

He pulled her in closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"Niki you're safe now, I'm going to take you home." He whispered in her ear.

She started sobbing into his chest; he gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I promise." Stiles felt a lump forming in his throat and his eyes starting to well up. He felt the weight of the world being lifted off his shoulders as he held the girl he loved.

Niki's strength gave out, she passed out; Stiles caught her.

He lifted her bridal style and slowly made his way to the car.

Niki's hand unclenched, coins spilled out of her grip and rolled around the wet floor making a "clinking" sound against the asphalt.

* * *

Walt's POV

He and Dr. Jones marched down the hall in anger and annoyance. It had been three days since the Sherriff's son discovered Niki. No one had been allowed to visit Niki since that night, not even the Sherriff himself.

"_Listen Sherriff Stilinski, with all due respect. My daughter just went through the most traumatizing event anyone could go through; she needs to be left alone. When she is back home, you are more than welcome to ask her anything you want." _

Walter felt bad for not permitting the Sherriff's kid to visit Niki; he could tell this one was in love with her. Walter respected the kid, he did after all find her, but she needed her rest.

He would visit the hospital every day, hoping to hear word on Niki's recovery; in fact he was sleeping on a row of chairs outside her room right now.

Brody snickered as they passed the kid "Is that her boyfriend or something?" "Do you want to borrow my hunting rifle?"

Walter chuckled "No that one's a good kid, not much of a trouble maker." "Speaking of troublemaker…how's Alex?"

They both entered Niki's room; Brody locked the door behind him and closed the shades.

He sighed "Alex…he moved back home."

Walter chuckled "What happened?"

"He lost his job…he slept with his bosses wife." Brody rolled his eyes.

Walter chuckled as he put on his gloves "Like father like son, I'm so glad Jonesy takes after his mother."

Brody chuckled "Me too, he's still hell bent on becoming the next Mick Jagger."

Brody started rolling up his gloves as well "Walt, I don't know how to tell you this…but the reports came in."

Walt held his breath, ready to hear what people have speculated about his daughter.

"They think that she either was chased off the edge by an animal went crazy and went to seek refuge in the woods." "Crazy and farfetched I know."

Walter shot his friend a dirty look "What's the other?"

" They have plenty of witnesses who said she had been drinking, and they found an empty flask with her lip print on it, witnesses also claimed that she had a confrontation with her ex boy friend and best friend. They think she fell in her drunken stupor. And when she woke up she went to seek solitude in nature. You see Walt, she had a traumatic childhood experience, went through divorce, her mother's death, moving her whole life back to Beacon Hills, being the new girl, experiencing her first heart break, being "betrayed" by her best friend….it's a lot for a sixteen year old girl to handle."

Walt looked down at his daughter sleeping peacefully…she looked so gaunt and fragile. He felt a lump forming in his throat; but he knew she was strong.

Brody sighed and looked at his feet "They say either she sees a therapist twice a week, or she continues seeing the school psychologist five days a week instead of once a week."

Walter cleared his throat "Brody I don't want to talk about this, let's just clean her bandages and check out her sprained ankle."

Brody nodded, he lifted up the bandage covering the back of Niki's head and pulled it off slowly.

Both of them glanced at each other truly confused and in shock.

"Brody?"

Brody was shaking his head " no no no!"

Walter felt his heart racing and panic starting to take over.

Brody grabbed Walter by the shoulder "Walter, no one checks up on Niki, no nurses, no one from Beacon Hills Press, no cops, NOTHING."

"You and I will be the only ones looking after her"

"Let her friends and loved ones visit her, or else we'll look suspicious…you got that?"

Walter was still looking at his peaceful daughter.

Brody shook him violently "You got it?!"

Walter swallowed a lump in his throat "Yes."

**Sorry for making the BIG chapter a small one _ I was going to add Scott's chapter in here, but i didn't want to take away from Niki. Also most of you have noticed that i'm starting to put lots of POVS in here, i just like leaving you guys hanging/torturing you guys ;-)**

**Anyways reviews are appreciated, but if you have any constructive criticism that would be nice too, anyways hope you enjoyed this one.**

**Also Walter go find your daughter or something, stop hitting on momma McCall ;-) **

**Most importantly, Can't wait to meet Jonesy's brother :D**


	19. Gleaming

Ch19

**Taro, Alt J**

**Oh my, I forgot how beautiful this song is ^_^ I was wondering if any of the chapters have reminded you of a song? Or you have a song that fits a chapter perfectly? I would love to know!**

**Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did.**

**PLEASE check out Niki's outfits on my profile, they just show off her personality so well.**

**Also reviews and constructive criticisms are much much appreciated, they help me decide which direction I want the story to go. People who leave reviews help me mold the story, love you for reading the story!**

_He held her limp body in his arms "Please help! Please help her"_

"_I don't think I can…I mean…look at her." "You should just ditch her body under a bridge that will take care of all of your problems."_

"_Please, I don't know what to do." He pleaded._

_She wanted to see his face, but for some reason she couldn't, everything was so blurry; but his voice made her feel safe._

"_You should have just left her body there."_

"_She's an innocent girl…no one deserves that."_

"_When did your morals get so high?"_

"_Please…"_

"_Fine, put her on the table."_

_The stranger hovered his face right above hers. At this point she started tunnel visioning, she knew she was about to black out._

"_Are you scared Niki Grace?"_

_She shook her head._

"_Good."_

…_The world started spinning faster and faster, her head lolled side to side…She blacked out….._

* * *

_Niki's POV_

Niki sat up wrapping her hands around her neck; she felt a bead of sweat roll off of her back.

"Niki? A familiar voice squeaked "Are you okay?"

Niki turned to her right to see Lydia Martin sitting on a chair with a magazine on her lap.

"Lydia?"

Niki was taken aback when she saw Lydia wearing a hospital bracelet.

"Lydia why are you here? Are you okay?"

"I'm here to see you silly"

Niki crossed her arms and squinted her eyes at Lydia.

"Oh…you mean this?" Lydia raised her hand and tapped the hospital bracelet.

"I was attacked the same night you fell."

Niki gasped "Lydia what do you mean?"

Lydia sighed and lifted the side of her shirt, revealing three scars going diagonally across her abs…claw marks.

Niki covered her mouth with her hand "Lydia I'm so sorry."

Lydia managed a weak smile, but the sorrow was clearly there "It's okay Niki, nothing lots of cocoa butter and Neosporin can't fix." Lydia playfully winked at her.

"Niki do you remember anything the night of the attack?"

Niki shook her head "No…the last thing I remembered was staring at the moon."

"Do you remember anything from thatnight?"

Lydia looked down "I remember standing in the lacrosse field, and that was it…I also remember being nasty to you."

"Lydia, it's okay…that's in the past; I'm just glad we're both alive." Niki smiled and patted on her bed.

Niki moved over as Lydia lay next to her.

" It's not okay, I was so angry when you told me off at school in front of everyone, that I just said whatever I could think of to hurt you."

Niki bit her lip "I'm sorry I told you off at school, I was just so mad at Jackson, and you just happened to look at me the wrong way; I just blew up."

Both of them started giggling "When I looked at you like this?" Lydia asked while crossing her eyes and sticking her tongue out.

Lydia sighed "Look about Jackson…that was stupid of me." "I liked him for a few years; but he's such an ass!" They both started laughing again.

"But I really like him Niki, even though he can be rude at times…I like him a lot."

"It's okay Lydia; I'm over him, if you're asking for my blessing…then go for it!"

Lydia grabbed both of Niki's hands and squeezed them "You are amazing Niki!"

"Also...You and Stiles would make an amazing couple, I approve!"

Niki smiled wishing he was with her, she knew he was at school and would finally get to visit her today.

"Oh I forgot! I got you something! Lydia ran back to the chair and grabbed a plastic bag and hopped back in the bed.

"Sorry I didn't wrap it, I haven't really had time"

Lydia was hopping up and down in excitement and clapping her hands as Niki looked into the plastic bag.

Niki felt a smile spread across her face "Lydia!" "Thank you so so so so much!"

Niki held her knew Sketch book and Prismacolor pencil set.

"You have a few more days in here, then you get thrown back in hell…I mean Beacon Hills High…be prepared for the most awkward time."

Niki groaned "I don't want to go back, everyone will be staring."

Lydia nodded "Yep, my day of judgment passed two days ago…your turn."

Lydia grabbed the remote and flicked through a few channels "Ick twilight…like neither of them is hot and she looks like a junkie! Ew Jerry Springer…can you believe this trash?" She flicked through a few more channels

"Oh….My...God" Lydia gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes widened.

…

…

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"The notebook is on." She whispered

Niki groaned and pressed a pillow over her face, hoping to put herself out of her own misery

* * *

Jackson's POV

It happened again, this time in Chemistry where everyone and their mothers were present.

" Uhh Jackson…you're bleeding." Danny pointed out with a concerned look on his face "Are you okay?"

Jackson ran out of there as fast as he could holding his nose; this wasn't the first time this has happened.

His nose was gushing black blood now, pinching his nose wasn't slowing down the blood flow. The black blood started splattering out violently.

Was this his punishment for dumping Niki, for cheating on her while he was still with her? For leaving her in the woods to die?

Jackson ran into a bathroom stall and locked the door behind him; he fell to his knees as he tried to stop his bloody nose with copious amounts of toilet paper. He littered the toilet with numerous amounts of bloody tissues

He heard a knock on the stall door "I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute." He responded.

The stranger knocked again, this time harder "Holy shit! I said I'll be out in a minute!"

He heard the door slam open; before he could turn back someone had a kung fu grip on the back of his neck.

He was forcefully dragged out and pushed up against the wall by Derek Hale.

"You look a little pale Jackson."

Jackson pushed Derek away "I'm fine damnit."

Derek looked at him funny "highly doubt it." "If something is wrong you need to tell me, you're with me now."

Jackson scoffed at his remark "With you? What am I? Your little pet? You don't even posses leadership quality."

Derek seemed amused by Jackson's mini rant, he just chuckled to himself.

He grabbed Jackson by the back of the neck and forced him to look in the mirror; he saw the blood was now dripping out of his ears.

"Derek…what the hell is happening to me?"

Derek started to back away slowly, for once he looked scared.

"Your body is fighting the bite…I don't know why."

Derek left in a rush, leaving Jackson scared and confused.

* * *

Scott's POV

"Stiles stop smiling; you don't understand… he literally cut a man in two with a sword."

Stiles was walking around with the biggest smile on his face, he was still beaming over finding Niki a few days ago. People would stop and congratulate him or pat he on the back, the school was back to its cheerful mood.

Scott waved his hand in front of his dazed friends face "What do I say?" "Oh hey Allison your grandpa is a maniac without a code, he runs around with Excalibur chopping werewolves up."

Scott sighed "Also I know you just found Niki…but Peter told you she was dead or dying…how is it that…"

Scott's senses perked up "Allison" he thought to himself. He could feel her sorrow and her heart break; he was hurt whenever she was hurt.

He looked over at Stiles who was now being mobbed by a group of cheerleaders "Tell me Stiles how did you save her?" one asked. "That is the most romantic thing ever." Another one sighed.

Scott hid in an empty storage room and waited for her footsteps, he grabbed her and pulled her in. she was on the verge of tears, but tried to fake a smile anyways.

"How did you know?" she asked with the slightest hope in her eyes.

"I could feel you." He pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head.

He wanted to tell her about her grandfather, but he knew she was going through a hard time. She was trying hard to keep her head high…with the death of her aunt, the discovery of her family secret, the near death experiences of her two best friends, her aunt being all over the news, and the fact that Scott and her had to conceal their relationship.

Scott waited three minutes after Allison left to make his leave; he had to be extra careful they were never seen together.

He went back to where he left Stiles, and sure enough he hadn't moved from the mob of hormonal cheerleaders " oh my god you're like Edward Cullen and she's like Bella…"No! you're like Ryan Gosling and she's…"

Scott dragged his best friend out of the mob by his backpack.

Stiles looked at the girls longingly as he slid away.

Scott exhaled deeply "I thought you were in love with Niki…what happened to that?"

Stiles smiled and put his arm around his best friends neck "Don't worry, she is my sun, those girls are Pluto compared to her."

Stiles smiled sheepishly and started whistling to the tune of "don't you forget about me." And pumped his fist in the air like Judd Nelson "I get to see her today!"

Scott chuckled at his best friend acting like a love sick maniac, but something caught his eyes.

He looked at the principal's office to see Gerard; his eyes were almost popping out the back of his head.

He grabbed Stiles by his backpack once more "That's him Stiles!" He whispered.

Stiles looked confused but played along "who?" he whispered back.

"That's Allison's grandfather."

The boys glanced at each other.

"We are in deep shit Scott."

* * *

Niki's POV

Niki sketched away in her sketch pad; she couldn't help to smile over the subject she was drawing. It made her heart sing, she wished she could have gone back to _that _moment and do it right.

"Where is Stiles?" "It's almost seven."

She looked over at the table where her presents and flowers lay; most of them were from today.

Her stomach grumbled; she wasn't too fond of hospital foods…or the hospital for that matter.

She heard footsteps approaching; she ditched her sketch pad and ran her fingers through her hair, a last second attempt to look semi decent; if only there was a way to get this damn bandage around her head off!

Stiles peeped his head inside with a big smile on his face "Heyyyy Niki" he said in a goofy voice.

He walked inside with the most intoxicating smell following him, he held up a bag of In-n-Out.

"Oh my god Stiles! Like you couldn't get any more amazing!"

He jumped onto the bed next to her and pulled out a double double burger with French fries.

Niki giggled "Just shower me in fries." She opened her mouth while Stiles fed her a fry.

After they finished eating they both watched the end of Pineapple Express together.

Niki thought she would feel awkward with Stiles, but everything felt so effortless and natural. She slipped her hand in his and rested her head on his shoulders.

He looked down at her and lifted an eye brow, as if he was questioning his motives, she closed her eyes and smiled widely at him like a maniac.

After the movie Niki flipped through a few channels.

"Welcome to channel seven Beacon Hills Local news, we are now covering the story of sixteen year old Niki Grace and her amazing story of survival and insanity."

Niki groaned in frustration and anger, she gritted her teeth as she flicked through more channels.

"This is Lindsay Lureman; we are now standing outside Beacon Hills hospital where sixteen year old Beacon Hills High student Lydia Martin was attacked by an animal, her best friend Nikita Grace was also checked into the hospital three days ago after a possible animal attack. Many believe that Nikita Grace was an unstable teenager who inflicted self har…"

Stiles cleared his throat and nudged Niki, she sighed and changed the channel once more

"After the Argent funeral, evidence found that Kate Argent was indeed the one behind the Hale house fire."

Niki's jaw dropped, she sat up and looked at Stiles who looked concerned.

Stiles jumped up and turned off the TV "So let's talk about something else."

He sat on the edge of her bed and held her hand "So uh….glad to see you're alive."

Niki managed to smile at his comment, even though she was still in shock.

"Thanks Stiles, I sincerely appreciate that." She said in a witty tone.

He rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand and looked into her eyes "No really Niki, I don't know what I would do if I never found you." "Everyone was looking for you: Scott, Derek, my dad and I."

"Scott and I only got as far as the creek, and I almost lost hope that night."

Niki moved her hand away from his and lifted her eye brow "Since when did you start hanging with Derek?" she asked in a suspicious voice.

Stiles hated to lie but he couldn't tell her his best friend was a werewolf "We uh, we came together to search for you." He tried to grab her hand but she got up and sat on her knees.

She was now inches away from his face, a wild look in her eyes "And…how did you know I passed the creek? The police report says they couldn't find me when they hit the main road…"

She waited for Stiles to answer the question, but he looked like a deer caught in headlights. She remembered the creek vividly; she remembered how the reflection of the full moon looked in the water.

"Stiles…how were you able to go past the main road and through another set of thick woods when the trained hounds and detectives could not?"

Stiles eyes shifted side to side as if to look for an answer, she saw a bead of sweat forming on the left side of his forehead…he was keeping a secret from her; she could tell.

"You told me the night I found you."

Niki shook her head, sure she had been lost a few days and had some memory loss; but she didn't tell anyone about the creek "No…I didn't."

Niki felt anger and confusion creep up on her "Stiles I think you should go"

Stiles looked dumbfounded "I should?"

Niki nodded "yeah I need to take a shower."

"..Oh...okay." "I was wondering would you like to go ice skating soon." "You know…as a date."

Niki was mad at him, but at the same time she was curious about his secret "Yeah, that sounds like fun; I'll see you tomorrow."

When the door closed Niki slowly got out of bed careful not to put too much pressure on her left foot.

"Wait...this doesn't even hurt as much as it's supposed to."

Niki put pressure on her left foot, it only hurt a little compared to a few days ago; she was thankful for the speedy recovery.

She went to the bathroom and leaned against the sink and took a good look in the mirror.

It was evident she had lost some weight, bags had formed under her eyes, and the bandage was still wrapped around her head.

"I look like a freak." She thought to herself. She smiled as soon as she came up with a great idea "that's it, I'm dying my hair darker and getting layers before I come back to school!"

Niki slipped two fingers under her bandage; she shuddered as she felt the stitches on the back of her head.

Something shiny caught her eye on the corner of the sink.

Niki felt a sick knot in her stomach, but at the same time she wasn't scared. No one had been allowed to visit her until today; and no one had used the bathroom except for her.

She held the gleaming quarter up to the light, examining it.

**Hope you like the chapter ^_^ and that's right Jackson admitted to cheating on Niki when they were together :| if you don't know with whom , then you need to go back and read the party crasher chapter! there are a few hidden nuggets in there HAH**


	20. Oh, Alex

**Ch 20**

**The Big Bad Wolf, They Heavy**

**Does anyone have a favorite chapter? I think mine for sure is Flightless Bird, I wish I could write 20 chapters of that! I read the chapter and play the song on the right moment and break my heart, if you haven't read the chapter with the song playing then you are missing out! -_-**

**Anyways BIG BIG thank you to Anna who reviewed this chapter and helped me clean it up. Thank you Sixx AM and R3d for pm'ing me and writing reviews, you guys are awesome!**

**Also to the guests and Anon who left me reviews I'm sorry your reviews keep showing up a week after you write them, I'm not sure why; Anon you asked a very good question in your review which I cannot answer yet, but there is a reason ;-)**

**Enjoy.**

"_Are you Scared Niki Grace?"_

She shot out of bed panting and wheezing, the grip she had on her neck loosened up. The same nightmare occurring night after night, she was now used to it to the point where it didn't disturb her as much as it used to.

Niki got up an hour earlier than she had planned to, everything had to look perfect today, she had to at least try.

She curled her now dark brown hair, and sprayed it down.

Niki put on her bright blue bleeding Chanel crop top on, her black shredded waist high jeans, her black coat, a black beanie, her necklace, and her black combat boots.

Nothing made her feel better than a perfectly picked outfit, and her new hair gave her shining confidence.

The smell of bacon filled the air, Niki's stomach was grumbling, lately she's been hungry nonstop.

She hopped down the stairs to see Walt wearing a floral apron and flipping pancakes.

"Hey Niki face, I made your favorite, bacon, eggs, and pancakes with cookie butter on top."

Niki sat down as her father served her breakfast, it was nice having Walter home, he was given two weeks off to spend with his daughter and catch up on his life.

Walter sat down in front of an empty plate, astonished that his daughter had already downed her entire breakfast. "Well she has been eating hospital food for almost a week, who can blame her?" Walter thought to himself.

Walter cleared his throat catching Niki's attention "So Niki, I have something very important to talk to you about."

"Oh great" Niki thought to herself "Please don't let this be a heart to heart moment."

"You know I loved your mother very much but…"

Niki got up from her seat and started rummaging through the fridge and shelves, looking for more food to eat.

Walter cleared his throat again "But I haven't been with a woman since..."

"Walter, say it already!" Niki snapped at him.

Walter unfolded the newspaper "I'm going on a date tonight, I won't be home, do not wait up for me…there!"

Niki smiled and approached her father, she put her finger on the newspaper pulling it down so she could see Walt's face "And who is the lucky lady?"

"Nurse Mc…I mean Melissa McCall."

"Really? Scott's mom?" Niki was amused at the thought of their parents dating.

Walter's smiling green eyes met hers "Actually it'll be our fifth date."

"Fifth!? You're just telling me now?"

"You're going to be late to school, shoo! Go!" Walter fanned the newspaper at her. Niki just stood there with an unimpressed look on her face and her hand on her hips.

He rolled up the newspaper and waved it above his head " Wingardium Leviosa!."

Niki rolled her eyes " Well you certainly know how to clear a room Walt." She heard him chuckling as she grabbed her backpack and Beats headphones.

* * *

Here she was…in the parking lot of the school. People were staring at her, practically burning a hole in her.

It's like she came back from the dead; people were whispering, pointing, and gossiping. She thought her new dark hair and her sunglasses would conceal her identity, it did no such thing.

" I thought she was dead." She heard one guy say " I heard she went mental after Jackson dumped her ass."

Niki popped her bubblegum and pulled her beanie down lower and flicked off the two guys who were talking.

Niki reached into her backpack and pulled out her head phones and put the volume way up.

She looked up at the stairs that lead to the front of the school " c'mon Niki, you can do it." She assured herself.

The words " Left foot, right foot," Kept popping up in her head as she strutted her way to the halls of Beacon Hills High. Although people were staring Niki gave them all a cocky smile, keeping her head held high.

She felt someone grab the back of her shoulders and hop up and down a few times, she turned around to see Jonesy.

He gave her a big bear hug lifting her feet off of the ground, he swayed her back and forth.

" Nikita Grace is back in the houuuuuuuuse!." He shouted, throwing his papers in the air.

Mr. Harris walked by on his way to class " Darren Jones pick that up or I'll see your ass in detention."

Jonesy quickly got on his knees and started picking up the papers, Niki couldn't stop laughing.

" So Nikster, what's this I hear you wouldn't allow Allison to visit you?" " A bit harsh don't you think?"

Niki looked to her left to see Allison leaning against her locker, with a sad expression painted across her face, she waved to Niki.

Niki looked back at Jonesy, ignoring Allison " Her bitch of an aunt literally burned my second family alive"

She saw some lacrosse guys in the corner of her eye talking shit on her…she ignored them

" You're right Niki, her bitch of an aunt did that; but not Allison."

" Shut up Jonesy, I hate it when you're right; just let me be an angsty teenager."

Niki slammed her locker shut with force " Jesus Christ why am I so pissy and hungry!?"

Jonesy looked at her like she was a beast " I read this in my health book, I think you're…you're bleeding..Down there." He eyed her crotch in pure terror.

" Jonesy I will murder you in your sleep." Niki rolled her eyes.

He smiled and reached into his backpack, offering her a pop tart; she took it gladly.

They both walked towards their English class, the lacrosse jocks snickering at her. " Niki hold this." Jonesy took off his leather jacket, revealing the tight white long sleeved V-neck he was wearing underneath.

Jonesy lunged at the bigger player holding him up by the collar of his shirt.

The lacrosse player's toes were hardly touching the ground, Jonesy's biceps were bulging. Jonesy was much stronger than Niki thought him to be, he made it look effortless.

He gritted his teeth " Do me a favor you pathetic moron, don't talk about her ever again, don't even look at her…you got that?" Everyone in the hallway was watching now " That goes for all of you." Jonesy shouted.

Niki was impressed by Jonesy, she had forgotten he was the captain of the wrestling team.

She also remembered how much she missed her friend.

Niki sat in the front of the class with Jonesy, in her usual spot

She just remembered that Stiles and Scott were sitting in the back of the classroom, she turned around to see Stiles had forced Scott to move leaving an open spot for her. He looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Crap" Niki forgot that she and Stiles had a "Thing" now. She looked at Jonesy who was skillfully wrapping a blunt, concealed by his binder.

Should she sit next to Stiles who she was suspicious of? Or her friend who she had been sitting next to every day since school started?

Before Niki could gather her things to join Stiles Allison entered the room and approached her " Niki I just wanted to say sorry for what my Aunt did."

Niki looked up to see Allison on the verge of tears, Niki just stared ahead.

She felt Jonesy jab her with his pen, he cleared his throat. " Allison, I just need some time to process everything."

Allison nodded and took the seat next to Stiles.

* * *

The rest of the school day had been difficult for Niki, people wouldn't stop staring at her. During math class Lydia had a meltdown, Niki assumed it's because Lydia's lip stick wasn't matching her nails. " That's great." Niki thought to herself " Everyone thinks were complete freaks already."; she put her hand on her friends shoulder to comfort her, but Lydia got up and ran to the bathroom.

Niki was enjoying art class until she noticed the pale lanky kid staring at her, except this time he wasn't pale or lanky.

Niki took a good look at him, his jaw line was incredibly strong, his lips were plump and pouty, he had light brown curly hair and crystal blue eyes.

Niki noticed he was staring right at her " What, let me guess you're wondering if I'm psycho?" " Like Norman Bates status?"

Her question took him by surprise he shook his head

" Listen Isaac, I don't care for this bull shit."

Niki grabbed her sketch pad and stuffed it in her backpack " Isaac if you hear anyone talking shit on me, you go up to them, and tell them I personally said to kiss my ass!." Isaac looked like a lost puppy, he just sat there and nodded his head.

Niki marched out of the class ready to leave school early, she heard Scott's voice and hid behind the corner.

" Stiles you can't tell her, She can't know, no one else can know!."

Their voices descended down the hall way as Scott and Stiles left the building.

" You know it's not polite to eavesdrop Niki."

Niki didn't bother turning her head, she already knew who it was.

" I say we blow this Popsicle stand and smoke a blunt in my room."

Niki chuckled " what are you the angel on my shoulder?"

Jonesy rested his chin on her shoulder " Yes, an angel who smokes, drinks, and curses like a sailor."

" And I'm supposed to be the good son."

* * *

Stile's POV

Stiles was excited for Niki's first day back at school, he couldn't wait to kiss her and hug her " Wait I can do that right? Are we a couple?" He hummed to himself as he walked through the hallways, he was couldn't wait to see her beautiful smiling face again. Stiles looked down at his phone to see if he got a text from Niki…nothing yet. It didn't matter, he was on cloud nine; even Coach Finstock's lame jokes and verbal diarrhea couldn't bring him down.

Stiles bumped into someone and almost fell backwards.

" Stilinski, never have I met someone as ignorant and moronic like you." Mr. Harris narrowed his eyes and practically growled at Stiles.

He just shrugged his shoulders with the biggest smile on his face, ten more minutes until he sees the girl of his dreams.

Mr. Harris pushed his glasses up with his finger " You think this is funny?"

Stiles let out a chuckle and patted his teacher on the shoulder " You are nothing but a ball of sunshine Mr. Harris " Stiles went on his merry way humming all the way to his class.

He heard Mr. Harris shouting down the hall " Get back here!."

Everything was fine…in fact everything was great. Niki was back and she's healthy, she said yes to the double date; there is no alpha, and there is no threat. He closed his eyes for and for a second he was taken back to the night of the dance; he remembered her laughing as the fake snowflakes sprinkled on her. He touched his lips as he remembered how she listened to his heart beat; then kissed him.

He sat down in his first period class as Scott took the seat next to him " Scott what are you doing?"

His best friend just shrugged his shoulders in confusion " I'm sitting in my seat?"

" Scott go sit somewhere else I want to sit next to my girl friend…my friend who's a girl…a really hot girl…who's my friend…but she likes me….or at least I hope she still does." Stiles put his hand against Scott's forehead and started pushing him away, his efforts were no use; Scott just smirked at him…damn werewolf strength. Niki had entered the class with Jonesy " Great…Jonesy" Stiles rolled his eyes.

" Go back to whence you came!." He whispered to Scott, he somehow managed to get Scott to move.

But she sat in the front with Jonesy.

Scott glanced at Stiles with a confused look, Stiles ruffled his now long hair in frustration.

Niki turned around with a confused expression on her face, then looked at Jonesy, then she looked back at Stiles again. She started to pack her things to sit next to Stiles until she was interrupted by Allison, Stiles looked over to Scott who was carefully listening to the conversation. He turned to his left when he heard snickering, it was Greenburg " I think she'll end up in a straight jacket, am I right?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and tilted Greenburg's seat causing him to tumble out and fall on the floor; some of the fellow classmates started to snicker.

Allison awkwardly took the seat between him and Scott and looked over at Stiles " She hates me."

Stiles sat next to Niki in math class " Hey, everything okay?" She smiled at him and nodded " Yeah sorry about that, it's just weird being back in school."

She held his hand under the desk, Stiles felt his heart flutter once again. He decided he was going to tell her everything she wanted to know after their double date at the ice rink.

He brushed a strand of her newly dark hair out of her face, the one dimple he loved so much was showing now.

Until they were both interrupted by a blood curdling scream, that scream belonged to Lydia, who was on the edge of her seat. Her knuckles were white as she grabbed the edges of her chair.

* * *

" Scott you were there! She saw something I swear." " She was terrified, I mean who screams in class?"

Scott shook his head " It doesn't make sense…maybe she's still traumatized by that night."

Stiles leaned against a locker as Scott emptied his backpack " You don't understand Jackson looks like a time bomb ready to explode, Lydia is having melt downs, and Niki is probably next."

"Oh did I forget to mention she may possibly be onto us?"

Scott did a double take and looked at Stiles " What do you mean?"

Stiles sighed and ran his fingers through his long hair " I slipped up last time I saw her, now she's suspicious of me, and these damn secrets are just pushing her towards Jonesy."

"Frickin Jonesy, have you seen that kid? He's had a six pack since he was born, and his eyes are like two aquamarine crystal pools I just want to swim in." " I hate him, so damn much." Stiles looked up at the ceiling as he sighed.

"I asked her in math if everything was fine, she said everything is great; so I guess I don't have much to worry about."

" Stiles whenever you're near her I can hear her heart beating like a drum for you, and you only."

Stiles couldn't contain his smile.

" But when you asked her if things were fine, she lied to you; she's onto us."

"Scott I have to tell her, she's the best thing that has ever happened to me, I'm telling her tomorrow after our double date." " You don't understand how happy she makes me feel, she makes me as happy as my childhood memories with my mother."

Scott put his hand on Stiles' shoulder and looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

" Scott she's not just a pretty face or a damsel in distress." "She's smart, she's strong, she's funny, and she understands me."

" You should know how it feels Scott! How does Allison make you feel? Do you remember how much you hated keeping this a secret from her?"

Scott rubbed the back of his head " I know Stiles, it was really hard, but Niki is unstable at the moment."

Stiles ignored Scott " And she actually likes me Scott, she likes a loser like me."

Scott grunted "You're not a loser Stiles, you are incredibly smart and I would be dead if it wasn't for you."

They both made their way down the hall towards the boy's locker room.

" Look Stiles I know she's important to you." " But you can't tell her, she can't know! No one else can know!."

" Why not Scott!? Maybe her life would have been different if she knew." " Maybe she wouldn't have gone outside that night if she knew there was a psychotic Alpha out there."

Scott was getting frustrated, Stiles could tell " Because Derek has been protecting her from this secret for years, and for a good reason too!." " By not telling her you're protecting her and you're protecting me!."

They both entered the locker room, Scott pulled out his Jersey and proceeded to put it on; but something made him stop.

Stile's eyes darted around the room, did Scott sense something? Where was Jackson?

" Stiles…there's another me in here."

" Uhh what?"

" Another werewolf."

* * *

Niki's POV

She decided she would hang out with Jonesy another day. Niki was feeling down, the whole school had ostracized her and labeled her as "crazy." Or "Mentally unstable." What hurt more was Stiles, how could he keep a secret from her when he wanted to start a relationship with her? It didn't make sense. Niki liked him a lot, but she didn't want to dive head first in a relationship like she did with Jackson, and him keeping a secret wasn't helping.

Niki thought back to when she first realized she liked him, when he found all of her trophies. He was the first guy who wasn't intimidated by her true self, she didn't need to hide herself from him…but now he's hiding his real self from her. Even though she was annoyed with him his warm brown eyes and boyish charms always found a way to disarm her; why must he keep a secret from her? The more she thought of him the more she wanted to be with him, lay next to him again.

But for now she just wanted to curl up in a ball and stuff her face with cookie butter while watching Game of Thrones. Bzzzz Bzzzz her phone went off a few times earlier today, but she didn't bother to look.

" Oh Jon Snow." She sighed at the fictional character on the TV screen " Come sweep me away, and we can live in Narnia together."

Walter awkwardly cleared his throat making his presence known, Niki had forgotten that her father was watching TV with her, she was not used to having him around.

She felt him staring at her, like she was a rare specimen.

"Walt you're staring." She said in a stern voice.

"Sorry, it's just…how is your head?"

" It's fine Walt, just a few headaches now and then." She lightly stroked the stitches on the back of her head.

She felt him staring again.

" Walt stop staring, don't you have a date tonight or something?"

" Yeah in four hours…You're right I should get ready." He eagerly got up and left, avoiding anymore conversation with his daughter.

Danny walked into the living room, he must have let himself in.

" Niki I've been calling you nonstop, for the love of god put down the cookie butter."

Niki clutched the jar of cookie butter close to her chest and hissed at her best friend.

" Niki you look like shit, what is that brown stain on your sleeve?"

Niki groaned ' Thanks, I feel like shit too." She licked at the brown spot on her sleeve, Danny looked appalled.

" Mmm chocolate." She thanked the heavens it was chocolate and not oil paint.

Danny sat next to his best friend and took the jar of cookie butter out of her hands. Niki pouted and rested her head on his shoulder " Danny they think I'm a freak, they think I'm mental." " You should hear the hurtful things they say about me, I can't even watch the news without my name or Lydia's name popping up."

Danny sighed " I know what they say, and we both know it's not true." " You're an incredibly strong girl Niki, just give it a month and this whole thing will blow over."

Danny cleared his throat " So uh.. Evan dumped me today…over text."

Niki gasped " Oh no I'm so sorry!."

" It's okay, he was too clingy anyways." " I called up Lydia, she's on her way here…I thought the three of us could use some retail therapy; plus you have a date in two nights!."

* * *

The three of them ran amok in the mall, like it was their first time there. The Beacon Hills mall was pretty impressive, it was a large three story mall.

" Hey are you going to that rock show? Jonesy's band is opening up for The Kills…Tickets are going to sell so fast." Danny said in an excited voice.

Lydia stared at him " Since when do you like rock music?"

"Any reason to buy a new outfit is a good one!."

Niki found the perfect outfit for her date night with Stiles: A baby blue wildfox sweater with a heart on it, Black suspender leggings, and a new lime crime red lipstick.

Niki felt great, the retail therapy was working " You guys I'm starving, let's go to the food court."

The three of them made their way to the food court, each of them holding five or more shopping bags.

" Nikster!."

Niki turned around to see Jonesy with a beautiful blonde woman.

" Hey Niki this is my mom."

The woman had blonde shiny hair, bright blue eyes, and light freckles on her face. She looked like she could have been a big time Hollywood actress. She was wearing a coral halter dress and white heels, she had adorned herself with a pearl necklace; and was clutching onto a Tory Burch hand bag.

" Oh hello Niki!." She ran up to Niki and hugged her tight.

" Please call me Olivia, it's so nice to meet you." " Wow you are a replica of your father."

A guy walked up to Jonesy, Niki felt her heart beating a million times faster. Who was he? Why was he so good looking? He was tall, he had light brown hair and stunningly beautiful blue eyes; just like Jonesy. He was taller than Jonesy, defiantly older; possibly a year or two younger than Derek. His jaws were chiseled his tight black long sleeve revealed that he indeed works out. Everything about him exuded pure radiance, even his scruff was beautiful.

She felt Lydia's nails dig into the side of her arm, Lydia was thinking the same thing, and Danny was giggling with excitement. Jonesy noticed Niki staring and narrowed his eyes at her " What the hell?" he mouthed.

Olivia cleared her throat, catching Niki's attention " Alex say hi to Niki ,Dr. Grace's daughter"

Mr. Hot Stuff extended his hand out, flashing a pretty boy smile " Hello Niki Grace." Her inner girly girl was screaming.

A half assed shaky hello was all Niki could say back.

Jonesy did say he had a brother named Alex.

Olivia shooed her older son away " We are here to buy a new dinner table, thanks to Jonesy…who thinks it's appropriate to smash things with his guitar."

Jonesy looked down at his feet in shame, but Niki, Lydia, and Danny couldn't stop looking at Alex…who was smiling back at them.

" What is with this family?" Niki thought to herself " They all look like super models."

" So Niki, I've invited you and your father to dinner tomorrow night." Her cell phone went off " Oh hold on, it's Brody." She walked away from them to find privacy.

Niki was still staring at Alex; he winked right at her… that's when her mental dialogue went into overdrive "Inner girly girl SCREAMING NOW";

But she played it cool and pretended not to be turned on by his cockiness.

It's like he was testing his hotness on them and it was working, he was defiantly Jonesy's brother. Niki recalled the first day she saw Jonesy at the cafeteria, when he caught her staring he winked at her as well.

Alex turned his attention to Lydia who was on cloud nine right now. Eyes smoldering he held his gaze with her as he slowly rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, Niki could have sworn she heard Lydia squeal.

Jonesy cleared his throat ending the awkward silence, and shot the three of them a death glare, he rolled his eyes and stood in front of his brother, hiding them from a perfect view.

Olivia returned with an adorable smile plastered on her face " Anyways, I can't wait for tomorrow night! This dinner has been long overdue!."

" Oh yes, that sounds great, I can't wait!."

They said their goodbyes and proceeded to the food court.

Lydia leaned in to whisper " Please take me with you, you're practically taken!.'

Niki whispered back " If I recall you actually are taken."

Danny leaned in " Please he was looking at me, not you two."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter :] reviews are appreciated, especially your thoughts on Alex.**

**Anyways check out my profile! I put up a character bio of each OC character, All the actors who I would choose to play them, and all of Niki's outfits :]**

**ALSO if you don't know what cookie butter is, you should Google it and thank me later 3**


	21. Red Velvet

**Ch 21A**

**Venus In Furs – The Velvet Underground.**

**This song works perfectly well for only the beginning :]**

**A huge thank you for all of my readers and those of you who have left reviews for me, you guys are incredible. Kiana if you got this far thank you for putting up with my writing haha, and thank you for the constructive criticism i REALLY need it. Emocupcake i can't believe you started yesterday and got to chapter 20 by 2:30 am THAT IS DEDICATION. Anyways chapter 21 is split in two parts because it was a big one. Enjoy.**_  
_

_The stranger hovered his face right above hers. At this point she started tunnel visioning, she knew she was about to black out._

"_Are you scared Niki Grace?"_

_She shook her head._

"_Good."_

…_The world started spinning faster and faster, her head lolled side to side…She blacked out….._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_._

_Her fingers dug into the cold wet earth, she tried hard to move her toes but had no luck; her body was still completely immobile. She opened her eyes only to once again meet the night sky, how long did she pass out for? Is she back at the bottom of Suicide Hill?_

_A wave of excruciating violent pain shot through her entire body like lightning through the sky, she clenched her teeth trying hard not to cry. The shock phase was over; it was now time for her to face the endless pain. _

"_I'm sorry you're awake to experience this, this must be terribly frightening for you." _

"_I thought you would like some fresh air, look how beautiful it is outside! Look at that moon!"_

_The full moon illuminated the black sky like a nightlight._

_Her vision started to get cloudy, was the fog surrounding her? Her body was shivering cold, but for some reason her face felt humid and warm._

_Her eyes widened in sheer terror, she started panicking as the realization crept up on her. With every frantic breath the plastic would stick to her face slowly suffocating her._

_She tried hard to move her hands to rip the clear plastic off her head, but both of her arms were broken; the pain was too great. She started sobbing, she should have let the savage wolf kill her; the suffering was too much._

_Her hot breath was clouding the plastic; it was rising and falling with her rapid breathing._

_She shed a tear and turned her head to the side, even though the plastic distorted her vision she could see the stranger._

_His back was towards her as he stood tall "Why are you doing this to me?" her voice muffled by the plastic._

_He ignored her and bent over to pick something up. "Why are you doing this to me!?" She screamed_

_He chuckled to himself, and dug his shovel into the earth._

* * *

She rolled over and tried to pull the sheets over her body for warmth. The birds were already chirping and singing their songs. Niki rolled over once more but her bed made a crinkle sound, she quickly sat up.

She looked around her, she was in the middle of the woods…how did this happen?

Niki scurried to her feet and looked up, her surroundings were familiar; she was back at the bottom of suicide hill "Is this the same spot I fell?" she thought to herself.

Niki found herself to be surprisingly calm, how the hell am I out here?

And that dream…it was different this time.

Her head was aching like crazy, probably because she was lying on the stiff ground without a pillow. She ran her fingers through her hair, her fingers reached the back of her head…but the stitches were completely dissolved…" How are they gone already? Is Walter really that good at his job?"

She brushed the dirt off of her grey silk slip and plucked the leaves out of her hair. Her bare toes dug into the earth and she shuddered from the cold "Is my blood in this dirt?" she thought to herself.

She looked up at the top of Suicide Hill and swallowed the lump in her throat "I don't remember being drunk, I remember dancing with Stiles, the moon, and the creek." She thought to herself.

"I'm not crazy, I didn't run away, I know I'm not crazy." She assured herself. Yet here she was, alone in the middle of the woods in her sleep wear.

Tiny droplets of rain started to sprinkle from the angry dark clouds above her, Niki needed to get home.

She ran as fast as her track legs let her, the feeling of the cold wet leaves and jagged stones under her feet felt familiar, this was like a déjà vu.

She slowed down once she found the main road, Niki sighed knowing it would take a good thirty minutes to walk home. She saw a few cars pass her by, it was morning and most people were either going to work or to school.

She prayed that no one would recognize her, she was labeled as crazy, and a half naked girl walking on the road wouldn't help her image either.

A white BMW passed her and came to a screeching halt leaving black skid marks on the asphalt.

Niki stopped in her tracks wondering who was in the car, it started to back up in a fast pace until it reached her.

The passenger window rolled down "What the hell? Get in."

His hair was a mess like he just woke up, his sunglasses were crooked, his white shirt was buttoned half way showing off his chest, and he had kiss marks all over his face and chest; yet he still looked handsome.

"Are you going to stand in the rain? Or…."

Niki shook her head and got in the car "Thanks Alex."

* * *

_Derek's POV_

"_Derek!"_

"_Derek where are you!?"_

_Derek wasn't paying attention he was too busy doing his pushups to notice a frantic Isaac slamming on the subway car door._

"_I need to see her; I need to see her soon." "Peter said she was dead, yet she's completely fine." "But Peter is nothing but a liar." "How is it she fell off the edge of Suicide Hill and walked away with a sprained ankle and stitches?" "She was left in the hospital for about a week, and now she starts school tomorrow."_

_Derek thought of the people in the past who tried to commit suicide there, one was left in a vegetative state, one teenager in a coma, one gentleman broke both of his arms there, and a few succeeded in death._

_Was Niki really lucky? Was she a survivor like people said she was?_

_With every push up he gritted his teeth even harder, not from pain; but from anger._

"_I couldn't save Niki; I couldn't even save my family." Derek wanted nothing more than to visit her, but Dr. Grace banned him from seeing her, he respected Dr. Grace and his wishes."_

"_Derek! "Please!"_

_The car doors slid open, a frantic looking Isaac stood on the other side panting. Derek calmly got up and put on a shirt while Isaac took a seat._

_He squatted down to reach for a water bottle in the mini fridge on the floor "What is it Isaac?" he asked with his back facing his Beta._

_Isaac buried his head in his hands "It's my father." His voice muffled by his hands._

_This time Derek crouched in front of Isaac, he removed Isaac's hands from his face "What happened to your father?"_

"_He…He's dead."_

_Derek felt himself going into panic mode, this unstable teenager is a monster because of him!_

_Derek grabbed Isaac by the front of his shirt and lifted him up "What did you do!?"_

_Isaac shook his head "That's the thing…It wasn't me." "Whatever it was tore him to pieces, I don't think it was a werewolf…"_

_Thud! Derek dropped Isaac on the floor without a care in the world, he had bigger problems now._

"_I need a pack." Derek whispered to himself "I need one now."_

* * *

Scott's POV

"Oh my god!"

A crowd started to form around Scott as he crouched on the ground, he looked up to see fear and confusion on everyone's face, some people even had their cell phones out.

He cradled her head in his hands while she shook violently, it's like she lost control. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and thick white foam was forming around her mouth.

He sensed Allison running into the gym "Roll her on her side!" Scott was in a state of panic to think.

Stiles rushed over and rolled the blonde girl on her side, she started gasping as she took in the air.

He watched as his best friend swept her hair out of her face, she grabbed for his hand and held it tightly as she started sobbing silently.

"Get out! All of you!" Scott shouted at the curious mob that had surrounded them like hungry rodents, they dispersed quickly leaving Allison and the three of them behind.

Allison wrapped her arms around him, he could feel her shakiness; he planted his lips on her head to calm her down.

* * *

Her scream was still ringing in his ears from yesterday; Scott shook his head hoping he could stop it. He put on his lacrosse jersey and grabbed his helmet.

He looked over to his best friend who had his eyes glued to his cell phone "She didn't show up to her first two classes, it's after third period now." "Where is she?

Scott was starting to get worried for Niki as well "I have no clue Stiles; maybe we should stop by her place after class and check up on her."

Stiles nodded in agreement; although Stiles seemed calm Scott could tell his friend was in a state of panic.

But Scott had bigger things to worry about, yesterday in the locker room he could have sworn he sensed another were wolf, but whom?

The two boys entered the lacrosse field with the rest of the team waiting for them.

Coach Finstock looked annoyed "McCall you take longer than any girl to get ready! About time."

Scott mumbled a sorry as he scanned the players trying to figure out who the other werewolf is. He spotted Jackson on the bleachers exchanging words with Matt Daehler. Scott tried to tune in to what they were discussing

"Do you have the camera?"

"Do you have the money?"

Stiles grabbed Scott by the shoulder and pulled him close breaking his concentration "I have an idea."

* * *

Bam!

Greenburg fell onto his back with Scott on top of him; Scott took in a good whiff…nope he smells like a sweaty jock strap.

"McCall! What are you doing?" He heard his frazzled coach yelling.

"Sorry coach!" He ran back to the goal post with a smirk on his face. He looked at the line of Lacrosse players who were ready to test his blocking skills.

Danny was next with a friendly yet determined smile on his face; Jackson was right behind him looking nervous. Danny ran towards Scott in full force, Scott ran towards him like a bull.

He tackled Danny to the floor and took a good sniff.

"Armani…"

"Huh?"

"I'm wearing Armani." Danny had a confused look on his face.

"Oh…it's nice."

Coach Finstock ran over to them both "McCall! You are a goalie! You stand by the GOAL POST."

"Sorry coach!"

Scott ran back to the goal post again, this time it was Jackson's turn "Coach I uh, my leg is hurting." Jackson said in a trembling.

Scott watched Jackson run off; he chuckled to himself as he watched the previous lacrosse captain chicken out.

Next up was Isaac.

Scott took a good look at him, Scott never really socialized with Isaac; he tended to keep to himself. Isaac was puffing his chest, Scott noticed the animalistic hungry look in Isaac's eyes; Stiles nodded his head towards Isaac…"It's him." Scott thought to himself.

Scott locked eyes with him and they both ran towards each other.

He sprang up to tackle him but Isaac lunged at him, they both collided into each other and crashed into the floor. They both were on all fours and face to face, Scott looked into Isaac's gold eyes and the police started walking onto the field.

Isaac looked to his side as the police came near them "Don't tell them." He whispered to Scott "Please...don't tell them."

* * *

Scott and Stiles watched Isaac talking to the police in the distance; Stiles furrowed his brows as he tried to concentrate on the conversation like he had super sensitive hearing.

"What are they saying Scott?" his best friend whispered to him.

"His father is dead…they think he was murdered."

They both glanced at each other with worried expressions

Sherriff Stilinski ushered Isaac away from the field.

"Do they think he's a suspect?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders "I'm not sure…why?"

"..Because they can keep him in a 24 hour holding cell…during the full moon."

"Are these holding cells good at holding back people?"

Stiles sighed "People good..Werewolves…not so much."

"Stiles remember when I said I didn't have the urge to maim and kill? He does."

" They can't do anything to him unless he has a witness." They both glanced at each other, then towards Danny.

They both ran to Danny who was on the bleachers re-lacing his Lacrosse stick.

"Danny where did Jackson go?"

Danny didn't bother to make eye contact with either of them "I dunno…probably in the principal's office, he did live right next to Isaac."

Stiles always the quick thinker grabbed Scott by the front of his jersey and ran behind coach Finstock, who was lecturing Greenburg on the importance of personal hygiene.

"Let's do this wolfy boy." They both looked at each other and nodded, knowing what they must do.

..

..

Scott closed his eyes and grabbed the coach's waist band and pulled it down as hard as he could.

Greenburg stumbled backwards shielding his eyes "What has been seen cannot be unseen!" He screamed as he fell on his butt.

"Douchedicks!" was all the coach managed to scream out, he quickly pulled up his shorts covering up his rubber ducky boxers.

Scott felt bad, he actually liked his coach, yes he was a little over dramatic and loud; but he could be endearing at times.

"Which one of you was it!?" Scott and Stiles pointed to each other.

* * *

Niki's POV

She stepped out of the shower and walked up to the foggy mirror, she wiped away until she could see her face. Grabbing the edge of the sink she gazed into her reflection, into her olive eyes.

"I don't care about my looks anymore." She told herself "I don't care about popularity, I don't care about status, I don't care what people think of me…but what if what they say is true? What if I am crazy?"

She frowned and pointed at her reflection "You are not crazy." She said out loud "I am not crazy!"

"I don't think you're crazy…"

Niki screamed at the voice and almost dropped her towel, she spooked Alex who took a few steps back and fell into the tub.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

Alex rubbed the back of his head while frowning "Jesus Christ kid! I heard you talking to someone so I thought you needed help."

Instead of easing himself out of the tub he reached into his pocket and pulled out a joint and lit it.

"What are you doing?"

"Smokin a toke in MY bathroom…what are you doing?"

He let the smoke flow out of his nose like a dragon and offered the joint to Niki, she kindly declined.

"I washed your little princess jammies for you."

She rolled her eyes "How is this one such an ass? Yet the other brother is so sweet?"

She noticed his eyes checking her out as she stood in front of him naked and wet, only a towel covering her body. He inhaled the smoke again and tilted his head back, this time releasing the smoke from his mouth.

Niki cleared her throat "I'm at least seven years younger than you."

He looked her up and down again and smirked "Cool it jail bait, you're not my type."

Niki was taken aback by this and a little offended, she rolled her eyes and left to get changed.

They both met up in the kitchen, Niki put on one of Jonesy's oversized sweaters, she was sure he wouldn't mind.

Her stomach started grumbling; she walked to the fridge and slowly started opening the door.

**BAM!**

Niki jumped back as Alex shut the fridge door closed "What do you think you're doing jailbait?"

She slapped his chest…he seemed to like it; Niki made a mental note to never do that again. "I was hungry and I thought I could have made us..."

"There is no us."

Niki rolled her eyes.

How is it that he was so damn handsome yet his personality was terrible?

"Didn't your father teach you it's rude to go rummaging through someone's house?"

Niki was seething…did he really just say that?

"Little girls like cupcakes right?"

Niki gritted her teeth and clenched her fists "I'm not a little girl!"

He placed a red velvet cup cake into Niki's hands "Go ahead; try it, its Olivia's homemade recipe."

Niki shrugged and took a bite; it tasted strange at first…not in a bad way, just different.

She closed her eyes as the flavors exploded in her mouth, it was sweet, delicious, and fluffy; the best cupcake she ever had.

"It's great huh; Olivia wants to open up a bakery some day."

Niki nodded her head still in pure cupcake bliss.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes that was amazing."

"Good...now go home."

"What?"

He grabbed her arm and his keys as he shoved Niki out the door.

"You jerk!" she hissed at him as she sat in his car.

Her anger only amused Alex.

* * *

After going home to change she arrived to school after fourth period, there was no point in going but she really wanted to see Stiles.

Niki decided to wear a sweater that had the words BITE ME written on it, she was in a pissy mood since Alex left a bad taste in her mouth. A red wine colored maxi skirt, black boots, and red lipstick.

She walked towards her locker to grab her chemistry book but was interrupted by the vice principal "Niki ditching class all day? Not acceptable." Niki groaned and slammed her locker shut, she was surprised at her strength...she left a little dent in the locker.

"Straight to the principal's office Nikita Grace!"

She cursed under her breath and put on her sunglasses…Why are the lights so bright in here?

Niki felt like she was having a hangover "Well I slept like shit, I had a bite of cupcake for breakfast and lunch, and I had to deal with the demonic older brother." She thought to herself.

She stopped when she saw Stiles and Scott sitting in front of the principal's office.

Stiles jumped up when he saw her "where were you?"

"It's a long story…believe me."

"Bite me? Why does your sweater say bite me?" Stiles asked in a frantic voice.

Scott stood up and hugged Niki, which was odd Scott never hugged her before.

Stiles was still in ADD mode " Bite?" "Did you receive the bite?"

Scott slapped Stiles' stomach.

Niki's head was pounding; she couldn't keep up with Stiles' hyper behavior "The what?" Niki asked.

Stiles started scratching all over his body; Scott looked at him in confusion then started doing the same.

"You know! Mosquito bites…damn mosquitoes."

"McCall! Stilinski! Grace!." A voice boomed inside the office.

The three of them took a seat in front of the new principle…who was this old gentleman?

He smiled at the three of them, a fake smile "Scott McCall... academically not the most accomplished; but I see you're a star athlete."

Niki looked at the two of them, Scott looked extremely nervous; and Stiles was acting jittery…more so than usual.

"Mr. Stilinski…Perfect grades." A huge smile crept on Stiles' face as he took pride in his academic accomplishments "But no extracurricular." His smile turned into a scowl. "Maybe you should try Lacrosse."

"Actually I'm already in-"

"Nikita Grace, close to perfect grades, you are involved in track and field, the tree huggers club, and an art club."

"I've heard a lot about you, and your…accident." Niki cringed, she hated this man already.

"Now I know you've had a rough time adjusting here." He leaned in close as she shrunk back into her seat.

"If you need anything at all….or you want to talk to me about something…anything."

Niki looked side to side to see Scott gritting his teeth and inhaling deeply, Stiles was frowning and clutching onto the arms of the chair, his knuckles were turning white.

"Thank you...Mr.-"

The old man chuckled "Call me Gerard."

He turned his attention back to Scott.

"Hold on you're Scott McCall? The one who was dating my granddaughter?"

"This creeper is her grandpa?" Niki made a mental note to never hang out at Allison's house again.

Scott looked extremely uncomfortable "We were dating, but not anymore, no more seeing each other, ever again."

"This isn't awkward at all." Niki thought to herself, she looked to her side to see Stiles was still seething...what was going on? She slipped her hand into Stiles' hand; he kept his gaze on Gerard but squeezed her hand to let her know he appreciates it.

"Relax kids, you all look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth." "I may be the principle but I don't want you guys to think of me as the enemy."

Stiles scoffed " Heh! Is that so?" Niki tried hard to conceal her smile; she loved Stiles' sarcastic humor.

"Niki I'll let you off with a warning, but one of you boys needs to stay behind in detention."

Scott slowly turned his head to face Stiles; Stiles lightly slammed his head against the desk.

* * *

Scott's POV.

Scott, Stiles, and Niki walked out of the office in silence, Scott was fuming, how could Jackson go in there and rat out Isaac?

Scott clenched his jaw, to top things off Gerard thinks Niki is a werewolf, he wants to hurt her.

He looked down the hall were Niki and Stiles were talking, Stiles was worried for Niki as well.

"I was worried for you." He heard is best friend whisper to Niki.

"Aww you care?" she said teasingly "You're too sweet Stilinski."

Stiles reached into his coat pocket and pulled out something in his hands "I got you something small."

He put the small blue beaded bracelet in her palm; on it was a blue glass eye. "It's an evil eye bracelet it's supposed t-"

"It's supposed to ward off and protect you from evil." Niki finished his sentence with a sweet smile on her face. "I love it Stiles, you are amazing."

She wrapped a finger around his belt loop and pulled him in close and embraced him in a hug. Stiles rested his chin on her head, closed his eyes and exhaled.

Scott felt bad for putting his best friend through this, for making him lie to her, but all of it would disturb her.

The three of them went their separate ways; Scott marched out the front of the school to see Isaac was being taken to the police station.

Just as the cop car drove away Derek's black Camaro pulled up in a screeching halt.

"Get in."

"Are you serious?" Scott was furious now "You did that!" he pointed towards the cop car. "This is your fault."

Derek hung his head and sighed "I know that." "Now get in the car and help me."

"You want help? How about a lawyer, someone who can actually get him out before the full moon."

Derek took off his sunglasses and locked eyes with Scott "Not when the police search his house."

**I posted this chapter early because 1.) you guys are awesome 2.) i feared for my life, some of you would tear me apart O_o**

**Btw anything in Italics is either a flashback, something that happened outside this chapter or prior to this chapter ( Derek and Isaac) or it's a dream sequence. **


	22. Dinner with the Jones'

**21 B**

**Family - Noah Gunderson**

** i really enjoyed Niki's POVS i hope you guys do too.**

She decided she was in the mood to go to her art class. She grabbed her prismacolor pencil set Lydia bought her out of her locker; "What a freak." She heard a group of girls snicker "Does she think she's still popular? No one wants to be near her." Niki shot them a death glare, sure she played it cool; but it hurt her...a lot.

A torn piece of paper slipped out of her locker, Niki picked it up and hesitantly unfolded it; she knew it would say freak. Her red lips curled into a smile as she read the note "I can't wait for our first date :-) "

"Hey Niki."

She turned around only to be blinded by a flash " Ughh Matt you have to give me a warning." She giggled as Matt lifted his head to take another picture.

"You're a really pretty girl Niki; even your candid photos are gorgeous."

Niki blushed and pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear, Matt snapped another picture "Perfect! I'll see you around Niki." She would be lying if she said Matt's compliment didn't boost her self esteem.

Niki walked into class fifteen minutes early, there was no one there. She sat down and opened her sketch pad "dang! It's not the new one Lydia bought me."

She found an empty page and started sketching what she was working on in the sketchpad Lydia bought her. She smiled as she stroked the pencil across the page, she cross hatched away.

Niki closed her eyes trying to remember what her hair looked like that night, did Stiles wear a tie?

She bit the bottom of her lip trying to hide her giddy smile; she was so excited for tomorrow night. It would be hers and Stiles' first date; she started shaking her foot in jittery excitement wondering if Stiles would finally ask her to be his girlfriend.

She sighed thinking of what a gentleman Stiles is, he knew she needed time to recover from Jackson and her traumatic "accident." But now Niki was ready to be his, ready to start a relationship.

Niki looked at the sketchpad and realized one of the pages was dog eared, she quickly flipped to the page.

She let out a small shriek as she looked at the drawing, those savage eyes…

She rubbed her thumb across the page, purposely smearing the graphite, she remembered those eyes from the night her and Jackson were attacked in the video store. The longer she stared at it the more anxiety she felt.

She ran out of the class and headed out the School door, there she saw Scott getting into Derek's Camaro.

"What the hell? Why are they hanging out?"

Niki jumped in front of the Camaro forcing Derek to slam his brakes.

Derek poked his head out of his window "Niki!?"

Niki was confused and furious "What the hell is going on Derek!?"

Scott got out of the car to try and comfort Niki, but she kindly pushed him away. Derek got out and crossed his arms, looking displeased "What are you doing Niki?"

Niki felt tears forming in her eyes "What is going on Derek? Why didn't you visit me while I was in the hospital?" She shouted and hit his chest.

Derek sighed "Niki" He opened his arms to hug her but she pushed him back.

"What really happened to Laura? And why did Kate Argent kill your family?" she asked in a calm voice.

Scott stood next to them awkwardly looking between the two; he cleared his throat to get Derek's attention.

Derek took a step towards Niki but she took two steps back "Scott and I have to go Niki, we're busy." He said in a harsh tone.

They both got in the car and sped away leaving Niki in the dust. Her arms fell to her side as she watched them drive off into the distance.

"This isn't happening." She screamed as she kicked and knocked over a trash can.

* * *

Scott's POV

After devising a plan on breaking Isaac out Derek finally took Scott to Isaac's home.

"That was close…the thing with Niki, we need to be extra careful." Derek warned Scott, Scott nodded in agreement.

He looked around the empty home, everything looked normal "How do you know it wasn't Isaac?"

"Because I know, I can sense it." Derek said calmly "There are other senses other than smelling."

Scott looked at him with embarrassment "You saw that today?" Derek nodded.

"Was it that bad?"

Derek grabbed Scott's shoulder and led him through the house "Oh yeah,"

They both reached the basement Scott looked back at Derek who motioned him to go on.

The basement was dark and smelled of bleach, the hair on the back of Scott's neck were raised. He didn't like it here; there was something eerie and wrong about this place. He crouched down to see a smashed TV on the floor, in front of it he found nail marks…like someone was being dragged. Scott saw a freezer in the corner of his eyes, something was luring him towards him…Are these the senses Derek was talking about?

Scott slid his hand across the surface, feeling the grainy texture of the door. The freezer was making him uneasy, almost scared. He opened it to find it was filled with bloody scratch marks.

Scott looked over his shoulder to Derek "This is why he said yes to you."

"Everyone wants power Scott!."

"You can't go around turning people into werewolves!"

Derek clenched his jaw "I can if they are willing."

Scott curled his fists "Did you even tell Isaac about the Hunters?"

"Yes, and he still wanted it."

Scott was in disbelief "Then he's an idiot!"

Derek looked annoyed "And you're the idiot dating Argent."

Scott looked at him in shock…how did he know?

"Yeah I know your little secret." "You saw what they did to that Omega, with me you'll learn how to harness your senses, with me you'll learn how to control everything; especially on the full moon."

Scott looked out the basement window to see the full moon illuminating the room.

Scott let out a low growl "I'm not part of your pack…but I'll help him, he's part of my responsibility too."

* * *

Niki's POV

Niki looked over at Walter "You like Melissa a lot huh."

Walter was beaming "She's incredible, you'll meet her soon, who knows maybe I'll put a ring on her."

Niki looked outside the window as her father drove them both to the Jones' house.

"I wouldn't mind, she seems pretty cool, and I guess Scott is alright…" Niki was still pissed over what happened earlier in the parking lot, even though it wasn't his fault.

Walt looked at her cheerfully "How are things going with Miss. Morrell?"

Niki grunted "I don't want to talk about it."

Walter's smile fell "Fair enough."

They went off the road and onto a dirt path into the woods; they were getting closer to the house.

Niki looked down at her wrist and played with the bracelet Stiles gave her, she was still counting down the hours until their first date.

They pulled up in front of the beautiful Victorian home; elegant vines grew on the front of the house.

"You should see the house when the vines bloom flowers, it's beautiful." Walter whispered as they walked to the door.

Olivia opened the door before Walt could knock "Walt! Niki! Come in! Come in!"

Niki was taken aback by Olivia's cheerful mood, but she smiled and walked in. Olivia looked like a supermodel in a floral summer dress and pink heels.

"Brody! Your partner in crime is here!"

Brody descended down the stairs with the biggest grin ever wearing a nice dress shirt "Hello Niki you look beautiful like always, and Walt…I wish I could say the same."

Walt clutched at his heart pretending to be heartbroken.

Brody put his hand on Niki's shoulder "Niki you are more than welcome to join us in the backyard or you can venture into the basement where the boys are doing who knows what."

* * *

Stiles' POV

Bzzzz

Bzzzz

Bzzzz

A shirtless Stiles ran from the bathroom with his pants still around his ankles, he tried not to trip.

"Stiles!"

"Allison?"

"Listen Stiles I heard my dad and grandfather talking, they said something about finding out what Lydia is and keeping a watchful eye on Niki."

Stiles' grip hardened on his cell phone "What!?"

Allison sincerely sounded worried for her friends "That's not the worst part, there's a man in here dressed like a deputy, he's going to pay Isaac a visit. I heard them say they are going to inject Isaac with….Wolf's Bane?"

Stiles nearly dropped his phone "Allison you go find Scott, I'll take care of this."

"How?"

"Don't worry I'll figure it out."

* * *

Allison's POV

Allison slowly opened the creaky door of the basement; it looked so dark and eerie in there.

"This is where he said to meet." She reminded herself.

"Scott?" she looked around the room with her flashlight, there she saw Scott kneeling on the floor.

She walked closer to him; his panting was the only sound in the room. She kneeled in front of him unzipping the gym bag containing a thick set of chains.

She slowly pulled out the chains "Are you sure we have to do this?"

Scott slowly lifted is head, his yellow eyes shining like reflectors, and his canines elongated.

"Yes." He barely whispered.

"Where?"

He looked to his right at a freezer.

She grabbed his hand and gently helped ease him into the freezer, she didn't want to lock him into such a small space; but it had to be done. Allison was scared and worried, she had never seen Scott during a full moon before, and could he hear her heart racing in fear?

He leaned back in the freezer and looked at her with sad eyes; Allison was hesitant on the whole idea

"Please Allison…I don't want to hurt you."

She started closing the freezer door, but quickly leaned in and lifted Scott's head for a kiss on the lips; it hurt her seeing him like this. She planted a kiss on his forehead and closed and locked the freezer.

* * *

Niki's POV

Niki opened the door to the basement and heard grunting and Jonesy laughing.

She walked down the steps to see a shirtless Alex throwing jabs at a punching bag. His abs were slick with sweat and a cigarette hung in the corner of his mouth. It reminded Niki of Brad Pitt in Fight Club, her inner girly girl would have been screaming if Alex wasn't such an ass.

He noticed Niki at the top of the steps staring at him like an idiot "Like what you see Jail Bait?"

"Don't call her that!" Jonesy snapped at his older brother; he motioned for Niki to sit next to him. She tried hard not to laugh at Jonesy, he was in a nice dress shirt but his hair was greased down. He was completely out of his element and it showed.

Niki took a good look at the room; above the TV was a small collection of animal heads; a bear, a moose, a wolf, and a deer.

She looked behind her to see rows and rows of guns, one of them looked like a semi automatic with a flower engraved on the side.

She looked at Jonesy with a questioning look "Oh those? My father likes to hunt on his free time."

"He usually hunts in the woods of Beacon Hills or in the woods of Black Ridge Canyon."

Alex caught Niki's uneasy stare "Don't worry Jail Bait; we know how to handle them."

He came over and grabbed the three of them a beer, Alex grabbed his shirt and turned around facing the mirror, Niki noticed several faint scars on his back.

"So that Derek guy…Do you still see him?" Alex asked as he was staring at his reflection and slowly buttoning his shirt.

Niki raised an eye brow "Not anymore." She put the cold bottle against her lips, the mood of the room changed; she felt uncomfortable.

Alex left to go upstairs to help Olivia in the kitchen; even though he was an ass he loved his mother.

Niki and Jonesy sat in silence, he scooted closer to her downing his beer, he looked nervous for some reason. He cleared his voice "So are you coming to my show? Lugosi is opening up for a legit band this time."

"Yeah Allison and I purchased our tickets, I can't wait." Niki replied smiling.

"Good you two better be in the front row."

He scooted even closer; Niki felt her personal space being invaded.

"So uh…I know you're not seeing anyone right now, and I think you're…oh what the hell!"

He grabbed her face and his lips crashed into hers, Niki's eyes remained open, she pulled herself away.

"What was that?" "You think its okay to ki-"

Jonesy kissed her again softer and gentler this time, and for a second she found herself liking it; Niki pulled back again and slapped him across the face.

Niki was annoyed "How dare you, you think this is a movie where you can silence the girl by kissing her and everything will be okay?"

Jonesy got up and started pacing while rubbing his cheek "Shit, Shit what did I just do?"

Niki stood up as well "You know I like Stiles!"

Jonesy took a swing at the punching bag "I know but you two aren't official, I thought if you guys like each other you would have been official by now. You're just amazing and…really what do you see in Stiles?"

Niki rolled her eyes "Are you sure you want me gushing on all the reasons I want to be with him?"

Jonesy threw another punch at the bag "No, I hope he knows how lucky he is."

Niki felt bad for slapping him, she walked to Jonesy and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't." he moved his shoulder and headed up the stairs where an amused Alex awaited him…when did he come back inside?

" Hahaha oh baby brother got rejected!" Jonesy pushed past him almost knocking Alex over.

Niki ran up the stairs as well, Alex grabbed her by the wrist "It's not okay to lead him on you know." He whispered in her ear.

Niki wriggled her hand out of his grip and jabbed two fingers in between his shoulder and collar bone making him drop like a rock"I didn't lead him on; he knew I was involved with someone else, and you're like an annoying splinter lodged under my nail."

This only caused Alex to laugh in amusement "I would be lying if I said I wasn't turned on right now."

Niki scowled at him and ran out of the basement.

* * *

Stiles' POV

Stiles ran to his closet and buttoned up a flannel shirt; he ran downstairs and grabbed his keys.

He hopped into the jeep and turned on the ignition.

"Stiles..."

Stiles let out a yelp and jumped out of his seat "Holy shit Derek! What are you doing!?"

"I'm helping you…now drive."

Stiles and Derek raced to the Beacon Hills Sherriff department; Derek's eyes never left the full moon. Stiles drove as fast as he could, passing every red light on the way.

They pulled up into the parking lot; both of them peered inside to see a woman working the front desk.

Stiles leaned his head against the window "I heard about the little incident with you and Niki….awkward."

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles' stupidity "It's only awkward when you say it's awkward…"

Stiles turned to face Derek "You need to tell her, or I'll tell her tomorrow, she needs to know Derek; it's not right and you know it."

Derek's eyes turned red and his canines grew "Is that a threat?"

Stiles jumped in his seat and shielded his eyes with his arm "Alright alright! Put those away."

Derek grabbed Stiles' shirt and pulled him close, their faces only inches apart "You tell her Stiles and I will not hesitate to end you."

Stiles swallowed hard and didn't move an inch admitting to defeat "Okay…Alright…we'll do it your way, but know I'll probably be the one who will get in trouble for his."

"You think I care for your stupid meaningless high school relationship? NO! I'm protecting her, and if that means the compromise of your relationship then so be it! Now let's focus on the task at hand."

Derek let go of Stiles and tilted his head to the girl standing behind the desk.

Stiles straightened his shirt and shot Derek a death glare "all the codes and numbers are in a lock box located in my father's office. We need to figure out how to get past the front desk."

Derek unbuckled his seat belt "I'll distract her."

Stiles grabbed Derek's shoulder and pushed him back "Whoa! Yeah you're not going in there." Stiles said in an authoratative voice.

Derek growled at Stiles "Okay okay I'm taking my hands off your shoulder. What are you going to do? Punch her?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

Derek sneered at Stiles' sarcastic comment "No I'll distract her by talking to her."

"That's nice Derek, you're a man of few words, what are you possibly going to say? What are you going to open up with?"

Derek stared at Stiles with a deadpan face.

"That should work wonderfully…any other ideas?"

"I could just punch you in the face."

Stiles hid behind the door as Derek approached the lady behind the desk "What could sourwolf possibly do?" Stiles thought to him.

He watched Derek intently, waiting for him to fail.

Derek flashed her smile and just like that she was wrapped around his fingers, Stiles quickly ran past the desk.

He ran to his father's office and punched in the code, only to find out the lock box was broken. His head suddenly turned to the hallway, where he heard a pair of keys jingling.

He poked his head put only to lock eyes with an unknown man in uniform "Oh Shi-"

The man grabbed Stiles and covered his mouth with his hands and dragged him down the hall, all while brandishing a syringe. Stiles flailed his arms and pulled on a fire alarm, he was pulled all the way into the room where the holding cells were located.

Stiles scurried backwards as soon as he saw the cell had been left open…Isaac broke out.

Stiles and the man glanced at each other in confusion; suddenly the man was knocked to the floor by Isaac. They both fought and struggled, the man tried to jab Isaac with the syringe, but he caught his hand; he let out a roar and smashed the man's head against the wall.

The syringe dropped to the floor, Isaac's attention turned to helpless Stiles.

Derek walked in nonchalantly and smashed the syringe like it was a bug, when he saw Isaac eyeing Stiles like a piece of meat he let out a vicious roar, causing Isaac to cower in the corner.

Stiles looked at Derek in amazement "How, how did you do that?"

Derek smirked at his human friend "I'm an Alpha."

* * *

Niki's POV

"So Niki I hear you love steak." Brody slapped a piece of rare steak on her plate, very rare.

Niki looked up and smiled at him "I do, it looks great!" Was this considered to be rare? There was blood seeping out of it, if the room was quiet she was sure she could hear her steak mooing. She looked at Walt in confusion and texted he under the table "Uh is this stuff edible?"

Walt reached into his pocket and smiled at the text; he typed away and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Yes, it's called Blue steak, or just seared steak; it's a delicacy, fancy food."

Niki looked around the dining room, everything was fancy about this family, their clothes, their cars, their house, and now even their food.

She looked at Jonesy across the dinner table and mouthed the words I'm sorry, he ignored her and stuck a fork in his steak. Alex had a smirk on his face; he held a piece of raw steak and let the blood drip on his plate.

Brody and Walter started small talk 'So Walter I heard inventory is missing blood again, would Melissa know anything about that?"

Walter let out a small laugh "Melissa?"

They both glanced at each other and started laughing "Marla!" they said in unison. Niki had never met Marla; she just knew Marla was an old flakey worker who often misplaced things in the hospital.

Niki chimed in "Why don't you guys get rid of Marla?"

The two fathers booed at Niki's comment "Marla is a sweet old lady, that's like firing your grandma." Brody joked with Niki. That got the mood to lighten up and the table laughing.

Brody offered Walter a piece of steak, but Walter pushed it away "Sorry my friend, I have to watch my figure and my health, that means no red meat for me and defiantly no baked goods from Olivia."

Olivia and Brody burst into laughter, Walter was already fit for his age "Be honest Walter, is this all for Melissa?" Olivia asked with a sense of wonderment in her voice.

A blush crept up Walter's neck "She is the most loving woman I have ever met Olivia, she is incredibly smart and funny; she's part of the reason why I love going to work so much."

Brody chimed in "I thought you love your work because you see me every day."

That got the table laughing " She's amazing Olivia, I would shave my head if she asked me to, I just want to be the best man I can be for her; and be the best father for Niki."

Walter rubbed his daughter's back in pride as Niki smiled at him, it was nice having Walt around, especially when he was a loves struck puppy.

After dinner Niki joined Olivia in the kitchen to help her wash the dishes as the boys enjoyed their conversations and beers outside on the patio. The kitchen window gave a perfect view of the spacious backyard and the boys. It didn't make sense, how were the men outside running amok while the women were in the kitchen cleaning? Niki could have started a whole speech on feminism and stereotypical portrayal of women on social media; but she felt like bonding with Olivia anyways.

Olivia smiled at Niki like she was reading her mind "believe it or not they are usually the ones in the kitchen, and I'm the one basking in the sun." "Next time the men will cater for us, that's a promise." She gave Niki a playful wink.

Niki dried the last dish and turned around to see Olivia with a big smile on her face and a cupcake in her hand "I heard you are a big fan of red velvet."

Niki hung her head in shame "So you heard huh?"

Olivia giggled and placed the cupcake in Niki's hands; Niki took a bite and closed her eyes "Olivia these are just amazing." Niki found herself eating two more as Olivia joined her as well.

They both looked out the window to see the brothers wrestling as Walter and Brody cheered on.

"Why is Alex such an ass?" Niki quickly covered her mouth after she realized what she said.

Olivia's smile faded, she put the cupcake down on the counter and leaned against it, her back towards the window.

"There is a reason Niki, he didn't have the easiest life you know."

"Why's that?" Niki whispered.

"Are you sure you want to know Niki? I warn you the story isn't a happy one."

Niki nodded.

"Darren and Alex were born with great parents, until they were killed in a car accident when Darren was two and Alex was nine; sadly they were both in the car. Darren was too young to remember but Alex remembered the whole thing perfectly. They were adopted by a family a year later…unfortunately the adoptive father was sick and found pleasure in beating Alex."

Niki's jaw dropped, she was not expecting this.

"Alex endured the beatings for two years." "He used to beat Alex and make Darren watch, until one night the father decided it was time to beat Darren."

"According to the adoption agency Alex smashed the father's head with a baseball bat and ran away with Darren."

"They both ended up in an orphanage and the father was put in jail, the wife joined a woman's support group."

Niki looked at Olivia whose eyes were on the verge of tears.

"Brody and I were trying to have a baby for years, after three miscarriages we decided it was time to adopt. That's when we saw Darren and Alex. We received their pictures in the mail and they were two bright shining boys. But when we brought them home they looked completely different, Darren and Alex were scrawnier than their pictures, it was clear they were starved and depressed. When we asked the adoption agency about it they informed us that they were children of abuse, they told us of all the sick things that were done to them….things I could never tell you Niki."

Olivia turned around and smiled as she watched her boys running around with Walter and Brody kicking a soccer ball.

"Brody and I knew we should have taken them back to the adoption agency, but what if they were adopted by another sick family? How did child protective services fail so miserably? Darren adapted into the family very quickly, but the first three years of raising Alex was pure hell, he would scream, he would scratch, and he would cry especially if Brody came near him or Darren. He was over protective of Darren and had to tuck him in every night. After those three years he finally learned we only wanted to love him, he slowly put down his walls and turned out to be the most amazing affectionate little boy."

Olivia wiped away a tear and smiled sweetly at her son "sure he gets into trouble once in a while, but he's brought so much joy and happiness into our lives, both him and Darren…my beautiful boys."

Niki felt a load of guilt wash over her "I'm so sorry Olivia…I didn't know."

Niki looked out the window, they were all chasing the soccer ball; except for Alex.

He locked eyes with Niki and the most devious smile crept up on his face…like he heard the whole conversation.

* * *

Derek's POV

He loped on all fours and scaled the walls until he was at her window. "What the hell is going on?" he whispered to himself. First both Lydia and Niki were attacked, then Lydia was immune to the bite, while Jackson was rejecting it, and Niki was perfectly normal.

He thought back to his conversation back in the car with Stiles, he felt terrible for the harsh words. Yes he found high school relationships to be pointless…he experienced one himself.

But Stiles was a good kid, a great kid…the only person he would approve of for Niki.

He watched her toss and turn violently, what was she dreaming of? He looked at the full moon and looked back at her. It's only an hour until the sun rises; maybe she turned in the woods then found her way back home.

She was groaning and crying in her sleep now, Derek's heart sank, she reminded him so much of Cora. He wanted nothing but to tell her the truth, but she was so emotionally unstable at the moment…it would send her off the edge.

Derek lifted her window open all the way; he carefully slid inside her room.

He stood next to her and observed her, she was so frail, and her collar bone was showing…depression does that. He picked up the heart necklace that she wore every day, and rubbed his thumb over the initials NGCH; Niki Grace Cora Hale. He looked around her walls, posters of her favorite musicians decorated her walls, Thom Yorke, Win Butler, Cade Appleby, and Karen O.

Derek walked over to her desk, where her pencils were scattered about next to her sketch pad. Derek held the sketch pad in his hands and flipped through the pages. He was impressed by her ability to draw people, they were mesmerizing. He accidently skipped through a chunk and landed on a drawing of her and Stiles about to kiss, this must have been from the dance; and for a second Derek felt his heart warming up. He found a dog ear paged and turned to it, his eyes widened at the drawing…it was Peter's eyes.

He looked at Niki who was starting to wake up from her nightmare; Derek froze as she groggily got up and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Derek quickly got out of the room, he decided he would have to keep a watchful eye on Niki...something didn't feel right.

He had other business to attend to, he had a date with a lucky blonde at Beacon Hills Hospital…she just didn't know it yet.

**Oooo any thoughts on the chapter? ;-] Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed, Also please check out my profile, all of the actors i chose are there and all of Niki's adorable outfits.**


	23. It'll come back to you, I promise

**CH 22**

**We're Going to be Friends, The White Stripes**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's one of my faves because it was so easy to write much like ch 12 and 13. Anyways this song is special, it just felt right for this chapter, simple and sweet :]**

Derek's POV

He leaned against his car as it filled up with gas, he let his eyes close for a moment; they were heavy with his lack of sleep "Two Beta's down, one more to go." He whispered to himself. He relaxed and listened to the morning birds singing their songs.

All of the sudden a white BMW pulled up to the pump next to Derek playing loud obnoxious music " What idiot is this?"

A young man stepped out of the car, he was wearing a denim jacket, a white V-neck, black boots, aviator sunglasses, and his hair was sleeked back in a pompadour; like a James Dean look alike.

He swiped his credit card and put the nozzle in, he looked at Derek and grinned, acknowledging him; Derek nodded his head. The man started tapping his nails on the top of his car, giving Derek a headache.

Derek rolled his eyes at the stranger, who caught his glance.

"My bad." The stranger said, all while grinning.

He took a few steps towards Derek his grin still intact "You're Derek Hale huh?"

Derek ignored him and turned around, tapping his foot waiting for his car to fill up.

"That's a yes."

Derek tensed up and continued to ignore him.

" Not the talkative type huh? How do you get the ladies? Stare them to death? That must be real panty dropper" Derek clenched his fists, this guy was way more sarcastic than Stiles and asked more questions than Lydia. Derek wasn't always so dark and moody, there used to be a time when he was happy.

"I'm only kidding buddy."

"I'm not your buddy." Derek turned around ready to beat him up or scare him…but he was already speeding down the street.

Whoever he was Derek didn't know, but he knew that he hated him.

* * *

Lydia's POV.

Lydia and Niki arrived to math class early, she noticed her best friend had gotten thinner…much thinner.

"I usually don't advise this, but please eat a cheeseburger Niki, you're making ME look bad."

Niki shrugged her shoulders and rested her chin on the desk, Lydia sat in front of her.

Niki started braiding Lydia's hair, as she looked through her text messages. Still nothing from Jackson, "what is going on with him lately?" She thought to herself.

She felt Niki drop her braid as soon as Stiles walked in, he had the biggest smile on his face, like a love sick idiot; Lydia looked him up and down clearly judging his outfit.

In the middle of class Lydia started zoning out, she pulled back her sleeves to look at the knuckles of her hands, they were cut up. Lydia didn't understand why she punched the mirror…or when.

She looked up to see the class was completely empty, except for an older man facing away from her next to the chalk board. He turned around with the most grimacing look on his face, Lydia sat straight up her whole body went tense.

He slowly marched towards her, much like a stalker walk the villains do in slasher flicks. He started violently throwing the tables that were between them out of the way. Lydia quickly got up, but all she could do was back up against the wall. She closed her eyes and started sobbing as she felt the stranger's hot breath on her face.

"Lydia." The strange man said her name playfully " Lydiaaaaa. Open your eyes, I said OPEN YOUR EYES!" He shouted.

Lydia opened her eyes to see she was sitting in her class room surrounded by her peers, her math teacher standing in front of her desk. She felt Niki place a hand on her shoulder, Lydia wiped the tears under her eyes with her finger, to see it was covered in runny mascara.

She grabbed her things and ran, as she ran down the hall towards the bathroom she could hear Niki's footsteps running after her as well, Lydia locked herself in a stall and clutched her books to her chest; she closed her eyes and started rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Lydia! Are you okay? What happened back there?"

Lydia felt more tears rushing down her face "I...I don't know Niki. Everything has been so wrong lately."

"Like what?"

Lydia crouched on the floor and picked up a piece of toilet paper and wiped her eyes "Well for starters everyone thinks I'm crazy."

She heard Niki chuckle to herself "You're not alone on that one."

Lydia scrunched her face, ready to cry again "But I am alone! Allison is always with Scott even though they aren't in a relationship." She scoffed "Can they be any more obvious?"

"You're all busy with Jonesy or Stiles, and Jackson...I don't understand him anymore, there's something going on with him! And now I have these hideous cuts all over my knuckles."

Niki cleared her throat and sounded worried "Cuts? What cuts?"

"I smashed a mirror in my sleep."

"Why would you do that Lydia?"

"I DON'T KNOW."

"I'm sorry." Niki replied in a guilty tone, this confused Lydia, what was Niki feeling guilty for?

"Why are you sorry?" Lydia asked.

Niki hesitated to answer "For not being there for you…listen Scott, Allison, Stiles and I are going ice skating tonight, you should join us and take your mind off of things."

Lydia scoffed "And be a fifth wheel? I would rather wear a fake designer handbag over my head."

"Alright but if you change your mind, we would love to have you."

Lydia heard Niki walking towards the door "Wait!"

The footsteps stopped.

"Niki I have something to tell you…and I know you'll hate me, and I deserve every bit of it." Lydia closed her eyes and took a deep breath "I slept with Jackson on the night of your party."

Niki didn't respond right away "I know…its okay." She answered with a guilty tone again, with that she left the bathroom.

* * *

Niki's POV

Niki walked out of the bathroom feeling terrible, but she had to brush everything off "Tonight will be perfect." She reminded herself.

She bumped into someone almost falling backwards and knocking her books to the floor "Sorry Nikster didn't see you there."

Jonesy bent over to pick up her books "Here you go." He dusted her books and gave them back to her.

She just stared at him in confusion; did he forget about what happened last night?

He noticed her awkwardness "Look about last night, let's just pretend it didn't happen, I was an idiot and immature; and I put you in a terrible position."

Niki looked in his eyes, everything felt so sincere; he extended his hand out to her.

"I say we shake on it and return to where we were."

"I like that idea." Niki said while smiling, she took his hand and shook it.

They both walked to the cafeteria and went their separate ways once they spotted their friends; she sat across Allison and Scott and next to Stiles who was taking an apple out of his brown lunch bag.

There was a little space between her and Stiles which she didn't notice, he wrapped his arm around her and slid her closer to him; making Niki giggle "Tonight" he whispered in her ear.

The room went silent as a blonde Niki had never seen before entered the room. Every boy was watching her walking seductively towards Niki. She was wearing a tight black leather skirt, a very low cut white shirt, blood red lipstick, and a leather jacket. Her hair looked touseled and teased, like she just had sex.

She walked over to their table and hunched next to Stiles who was sitting on the end of the bench, she gave the whole table a good look at her cleavage and her black lace bra.

"Hello Stiles." She said while licking her bottom lip slowly and stroking the back of his head.

It took Niki everything to not whack this girl across her face with her lunch tray " remain calm, she just wants to get a rise out of you, then everyone will be convinced that you are crazy." She reminded herself.

"Hello Erica." Stiles mumbled

She grabbed Stiles' apple and took a slow seductive bite, all while keeping eye contact with him.

Niki remembered her, she sat behind her in chemistry; but Niki didn't remember her ever looking like this.

Erica's attention turned to Niki, she gave her a dirty look "Hey Niki, what's it like to FALL from GRACE?" Erica looked proud and amused with her "witty" insult.

Niki rolled her eyes and quickly jumped up, ready to teach the girl a lesson or two, Stiles quickly pushed her down making Niki fall back into her seat. "Real original!" Niki shouted as Erica walked out.

"What were you going to do?" Stiles asked" She can shred you to pieces."

Niki gave Stiles a confused expression; he knows she's had nine years of Karate, Niki felt a kick on her shins.

"Ouch! Scott…what the hell? Did you just kick me?"

Scott shot up from his seat "What? No I was trying to kick Stiles…I mean no…that was Allison, blame Allison." Both he and Stiles ran out of the cafeteria following Erica. Niki shot Allison a quizzical look, Allison shrugged "sorry for kicking you?"

Lydia finally showed up, leaning on the table like Erica had "What the hell was that?" Jonesy leaned on the table as well "Who was that? Alex would go crazy for a girl like her."

* * *

Allison's POV

"Yeah she wanted Lydia to join…so she's here, Stiles she had a freak out in class today; she's here to have fun."

"No Jackson isn't joining, no I have no clue what is going on with Jackson nor do I care."

Allison pulled out some tops and laid them on her bed, she could hear Lydia singing in her shower.

"Yeah I figured she's a werewolf, I was there in the cafeteria with you and Scott, you two were oogling over her."

Allison put her face near the mirror and checked out her pores while Stiles ranted on the other end.

"Yes Stiles, Scott and I went on the roof, decorated it with tons of Christmas lights, and Scott dragged a bench up there, you two will have a perfect view of Beacon Hills."

Allison smiled; she didn't know Stiles could be so romantic; asking Niki to be his girlfriend on the roof of the ice rink.

"Okay I'll see you in a few hours; you have nothing to be nervous about! Of course she'll say yes; yeah Niki will be over any minute"

Allison hung up and fell back into her bed; she closed her eyes and could still hear Lydia humming in the shower.

Allison recalled last night, at the Lahey house. She had never been so terrified in her life, that lizard like monster could have killed her if it wasn't for Scott. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what the creature looked like, green, covered in scales, a long tale…but those eyes, there was something familiar about the eyes.

Her eyes shot open as she heard her grandfather's voice coming from downstairs; she slowly crept to the banister and looked down to see Niki sitting in an arm chair across from him.

"Do you remember anything from that night Niki? I apologize for asking…I just find it so fascinating."

"Niki! Allison shouted from the top of the banister, Niki looked up at her with relief "There you are Niki! C'mon we need to get ready now!" Niki didn't hesitate to jump out of her seat.

Allison turned around and almost let out a shriek, her mother was standing in front of her, looking unimpressed.

"You need to keep a watchful eye on your two friends Allison, watch every move of theirs."

Allison cleared her throat scared to defy her mother "You're asking me to spy on them?"

Her mother didn't answer; she gave her a stern look and walked to her room.

* * *

Niki's POV

She was slaving away on her chemistry homework, but how could she think of homework? She was too giddy and kept finding herself smiling and looking at the clock.

Niki ran to her closet and pulled out five outfits and laid them on her bed 'Which to choose?" She asked herself, she ran to her cell phone and called up Allison.

"I don't know which outfit to choose, really? Bring them all over?" Niki turned off her cell phone and scooped up all of the outfits and stuffed them in her tote along with her makeup bag.

She grabbed her car keys and ran downstairs "Hey Dad! How was your date?"

Walt looked at her with a surprised expression; it was the first time she called him Dad since she left for L.A

"Uh it was actually amazing; Melissa and I want to go out to dinner with you and Scott soon."

Niki ran up to Walter and gave him a big hug "I'm happy you're happy Dad."

She gave him one of her famous death squeezes; Walter was almost gasping for air "Wow Niki, I've never seen you in such a good mood.

She looked up at her father "A great mood! I have to go now! Take care!"

She practically skipped out the door.

She pulled up into the Argent driveway next to Lydia's car, she flipped down the car mirror and applied a pink lip stain, she kissed the back of her hand making sure the lip stain didn't come off " Perfect" she whispered.

Something caught Niki's attention in the reflection of the mirror; she turned around in her seat facing the house across the Argent's.

Her jaw dropped as she saw a guy climbing out of a window with only his boxers on, a half naked woman appeared out the window throwing his clothes in the bushes. A man ran up behind the woman in the window yelling at the guy below "If I ever see you around my wife or anywhere I swear I will end you!"

The guy landed on his feet laughing and picked up his clothes off the floor, he had a smirk on his face as he began running down the block half naked.

Niki put her hand over her mouth "What the hell? Alex?"

Niki quickly got out of the car and knocked the door to Allison's house, to her dismay it was her creepy grandfather who answered.

"Hello there Niki Grace. Please come inside." He led her inside the living room and motioned her to sit…in the same chair Kate Argent made her sit in "This is going to suck." Niki thought to herself.

He sat across from her and leaned in, taking a good look at her.

"So Niki I hope you aren't holding any resentment against me for your little visit to my office."

Niki shook her head "No not at all." She faked a smile and started shaking her foot "Can he hurry up so I can get to my date?" she thought to herself.

"Niki do you remember anything about THAT night? I apologize for asking…but I find it all so fascinating."

"Fascinating?" Niki thought "My literal downfall is fascinating? This asshole." She smiled and opened her mouth to answer, but heard Allison calling for her; thank god the conversation was short.

"Sorry Gerard I would love to chat" _Not really _"But I have to go."

Niki ran upstairs to Allison's room where Lydia was waiting as well.

Lydia was pacing the room tapping her chin "Alright Niki, lay them out for me."

Niki dumped all of her outfits on Allison's bed; Allison jumped in the pile "I want all of these!"

Lydia scrunched her nose "none of these are dresses, why aren't there any dresses? Where are your dresses?"

Allison and Niki exchanged glances "Lydia it's an ice skating rink…"

The three girls decided on a perfect outfit for Niki, an oversized baby blue sweater with a glitter heart in the center, black garter leggings, black gloves, and a big black bow for her hair.

Niki spun around and checked herself out in the mirror "Something is missing." Her two friends looked at her confused in the mirror.

Niki ran to her makeup bag and pulled out a tiny tube of clear lip gloss and applied it, Lydia grabbed the tiny tube "What is this? There is literally no color."

Niki snatched it back "It's called Lip Venom, it gives a tingly sensation to your lips when you put it on, and if and when I kiss Stiles, he'll have a little surprise."

Allison snatched it out of Niki's hands "I want some!"

The three girls started laughing…it felt good to really laugh again.

* * *

They all ran to the front door as Stiles jangled the key in the lock, he stuck his tongue out the corner of his mouth in determination, finally it opened.

Niki laid her feet across Stiles' leg as he laced up her skates; she had her eyes on Lydia who was impressing everyone with her figure skater moves.

Stiles didn't understand why Lydia Martin had to be present, she would be a cock block…he was sure of it.

They both started laughing as Scott stepped on the ice and slipped, he loved the sound of her laughter, it always warmed his heart.

"Alright let's go skate." Stiles chirped, they both got onto the rink but Niki was holding onto the edge.

**** Niki watched Stiles glide around, it was clear he had done this recently. Lydia was spinning around gracefully, and Scott was constantly falling on the floor, Allison leaning over him laughing.

"The amazing Niki Grace can't skate?" Stiles skated around her "I swear I saw figure skating trophies." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I haven't skated in ages." Niki protested "I don't remember any of it."

"Yes you do Niki, it'll come back to you, I promise. Now do you trust me?"

Niki shook her head with a smile "Of course I do."

"Good, now close your eyes."

Niki closed her eyes and felt Stiles slip his hands into hers; she felt a slight breeze on her face.

She opened her eyes to see she was gliding across the rink "Stiles! I'm doing it!" She couldn't stop smiling.

For a second Niki zoned out, she couldn't stop staring into Stiles' eyes, his warm friendly chocolate eyes; she could see her smiling face in the reflection of those eyes. She couldn't stop smiling; for once it was a real smile that a happy person would wear, a truly happy person. She heard his laughter and looked at his smile, she forgot about every worry that was on her mind; every moment she ever doubted him, every hurt she ever felt; and lost herself in his eyes once more. A shiver went down her spine, a good one; she wanted him to hold her and never let her go, she wanted to feel the warmth of his body against hers, his lips touching hers. She wanted to lay with him and do nothing; she wanted to hold his hand forever "What is this? Is this what they call Love?" Niki thought to herself.

"Earth to Niki! Earth to Niki!"

Niki snapped out of her little love trance to see Stiles had let go of her hand, and she was finally skating by herself "Stiles!" She said still smiling; she looked around to see it was just them two on the ice.

"I said it will come back to you! And now you're doing it on your own, my little Olympian." Stiles said in a cheery voice.

They skated around the rink a few times laughing away and talking about their favorite batman movies

"So you agree? Michelle Pfeiffer is the better Cat Woman?"

Niki Scoffed at Stiles' question "Are you kidding me? Michelle Pfeiffer was so hot in that cat outfit, and way more bad ass." Stiles skated around her with his hands behind his back "Well Cat Woman, since you're such a pro skater how about a little game?" Niki raised her eye brows "I like games, please…enlighten me."

"Objective of the game? Catch me, reward? You get to kiss my luscious lips."

Stiles being the tease he is came close to her face, just grazing her lips with his, and skated away.

"Come back here you tease!" She commanded.

Niki bit her bottom lip determined to catch him, she knew he was craving her lips as well; after all the last time they shared a kiss was at Winter Formal.

Niki pumped her legs and barely caught Stiles' red hoodie which she loves so much; he turned around spinning them both, Niki's back and head lightly hit the wall.

Niki let out an ouch and they both started laughing, while Stiles rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm sorry Niki." He said in between his laughter "I didn't mean to, your poor head."

Niki was coudln't stop giggling "Yeah my head has been through a lot this year." They both started laughing "So I caught you, do I get my reward?"

"I believe so."

Niki grabbed his belt loop and slid him to her face. Stiles pinned her to the wall and pressed up against her.

He licked the bottom of his lip "You don't understand how long I've been waiting to do this again."

He leaned in and...…a wave of shredded ice hit their faces.

They both turned to the side and looked at Lydia in annoyance "What?" she shrugged "Stiles get me a jacket, I'm cold."

Stiles rolled his eyes and grumpily left the ice rink.

* * *

Stiles' POV

Stiles cursed under his breath "Damn attention whore." He took off his ice skates and put on his shoes. He looked over to Scott and Allison who were entering a photo booth "Why was it all so easy for them? He handed her a pen and she said yes to a date. It took me forever to get Niki on a date and I still can't kiss her." he thought to himself.

He dug around his duffle bag to find a sweater for Lydia; he grabbed a black hoodie then stopped.

He pulled out the orange one instead "She'll love this color." He said sarcastically.

Stiles looked at the rink to see Lydia and Niki arm in arm skating in circles, Niki was probably scolding Lydia right now.

Something caught Stiles' attention in the corner of his eye, a toy dispenser. He knelt in front of it and looked at all the different plastic rings "Wouldn't it be nice if I gave her one?" he thought to himself. Stiles started humming _I Want to Hold Your Hand _by the Beatles, he felt on top of the world. He couldn't wait, he was going to ask Niki to be his girlfriend on the roof, she had no clue yet "Everything will be perfect." He assured himself.

He dug in his pocket for quarters, he could hear the two girls laughing now, he put in the quarters and turned the handle.

Stiles shot up as he heard Lydia scream "What the…" He heard a second scream.

…Niki.

* * *

Niki's POV.

Her and Lydia were skating in circles and giggling, she shoved Lydia away "Go away cock blocker." Of course Niki was kidding, and Lydia was laughing as she slid away.

Except Lydia stopped laughing and hung her head down "Niki what is this? What is this flower…?"

Niki took a step and fell on her butt, she couldn't stop laughing

"Niki…" She saw Lydia kneel to the floor.

Something made Niki look down at the ice, Niki automatically started wiping the ice, it was no use.

Niki looked at the ice in terror, she quickly tore off her gloves and used the heat of her bare hands to rub away the frost, her hands were stinging from the cold.

She heard Lydia scream, Niki looked down at the ice and let out a blood curdling scream as well.

She started scratching at the ice, digging at it. Her fingers were raw and bloody as she kept scratching away at the ice "No! NO!" she screamed in panic.

"No! PLEASE!"

Below the ice she saw herself, in her blue winter formal dress, choking and spitting out blood; blood rolling out of her nose and her ears. The figure below was shaking violently, then her blood shot eyes suddenly opened; looking Niki dead in the eyes.

She felt Stiles pulling her back and grabbing at her hands, but she kept clawing at the bloody ice.

Stiles was right…it came back to her.

The memory of her fall.

**Don't you just love that sexual frustration between Stiles and Niki? MUAHAHAHAHA...sorry :( i'm not much of a romantic person, so i hope i did okay with the cuteness in the chapter.**

**PS: LOVE NIKIS OUTFIT SO MUCH that i basically bought it all _ well a cheaper version of it.**

**Check out my profile for all of her outfits, all the actors, and character bios. Please leave me a review or let me know what you think of this chapter or my profile, love you all :]**


	24. Heart, i'll tear mine out for you

**CH 24**

**Instant Crush – Daft Punk**

"Stiles! She's not snapping out of it!" A frantic Allison screamed over Lydia's sobbing.

Stiles pushed on the gas pedal even harder, trying to get both girls home.

Allison sat in the back seat between Lydia and Niki, trying to calm Lydia who was hysterical.

But it was Niki everyone was truly concerned for.

"Niki…Niki please say something, anything." Scott had turned around from the passenger seat to face Niki who was seated behind him "C'mon Niki." He waved his hand in front of her face, but Niki remained expressionless.

It's like there was no life in those eyes of hers, the light in her diminished. She stared into dead space, lips quivering; she stared at the back of her hands for a second; then went back to looking right past Scott.

Scott grabbed her hand and she finally made eye contact with him "Please be okay, I'm sorry for everything Niki...everything." She didn't show any reaction to his apology.

They pulled up to Lydia's house Allison and Lydia hopped out, Scott rolled down his window so he could kiss her goodbye "Are you going to be okay?"

Allison smiled as Scott kissed the top of her head "Yeah I'm sleeping at her place tonight to keep an eye on her."

Allison leaned in to kiss him but Lydia tugged her away, she was good at doing that.

Scott and Stiles tuned around to see Niki now lying down.

Scott put his hand on his best friends shoulder "She'll be alright Stiles, you'll both be alright."

"No" was all Stiles said as he backed out of Lydia's driveway.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off Scott?" Stiles asked while carrying a sleeping Niki bridal style to her front door; he remembered the last time he carried her when he found her in the phone booth, she dropped a few quarters.

Scott shook his head while digging in Niki's purse "No I can get home just fine, you stay with her." He dug around some more and found Niki's keys, before he could put the key in the lock the door opened.

"What the hell happened to my daughter?" a terror stricken Walter stepped outside, taking in the sight of his daughter passed out in Stiles' arms.

Scott cleared his throat and stepped forward knowing Walter wouldn't get mad at him since he was dating his mother " Hello Mr. Grace, you see we were all studying, and she fell aslee-"

"Highly unlikely, last I saw her she was gushing about going on a date." Walter shot a questionable look towards Stiles "Well Stiles?"

Stiles felt his knees get a little wobbly, but he held her tight "She had a panic attack sir, I brought her home immediately."

Walter's frown faded "Damn, I have to leave to go to the hospital, there was a five car pileup; and some kid thought it would be funny to put his hand in a blender. I can't leave her alone either."

He stroked the top of his daughter's head "Stiles you may sleep here tonight, there are three guest bedrooms in the house, two offices, four walk in closets, a garage, and hell we even have a shed. You can sleep in any of those, but if you sleep in my daughter's bed I will hunt you down and convince your father to help me…understand?"

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat and quickly shook his head.

He carried her upstairs, took off her shoes and slid her into bed; he slid into her bed next to her. He stroked the side of her face and kissed the top of her head, she smelled of jasmine.

"Good night Niki, I promise tomorrow will be a better day." He whispered in her ear, he held her the entire night.

* * *

He opened his eyes as the sun just started rising, he rolled over to see Niki wasn't there.

He jumped out of her bed ripping the covers off of him "Niki!"

He saw the window was open; he quickly poked his head out "Niki!"

He ran to the bathroom to see she was sitting in the empty bathtub, her knees were gathered to her chest and her face was buried in her knees.

*** He silently crouched next to her and lightly touched her shoulder.

She screamed and jumped to his touch, making Stiles jump himself, the look in her eyes was wild and filled with pure terror; like she witnessed someone being sawed in half.

Stiles started stroking her hair "its okay Niki, it's just me…what's going on?"

She pulled herself towards the edge of the tub, only inches away from Stiles' face.

A crazy smile slowly spread across her face, she was shaking all over.

"Stiles I remembered it."

"Remembered what Niki?"

Her smile dropped, and her face went back to looking terrified.

"The night of the dance, I wasn't drunk."

Stiles felt fear and anxiety building up in the pit of his stomach "Shit…there's no way she'll figure it out." He thought to himself.

"I saw It Stiles; I remember those red savage eyes…"

Stiles shook his head in confusion even though he understood her "I don't know what you're talking about Niki, how about we go back to bed?"

She shook her head violently "No! No. Stiles you must believe me, I know it sounds crazy, it all sounds crazy…I swear I'm not crazy...but."

She leaned in to his ear as if making sure no one was around them "I think it was a werewolf."

And just like that Stiles felt his world crash and burn around him; he hated himself for what he had to do next.

"Niki…you need to stop watching true blood."

Niki leaned back into the tub; hitting her back against the ceramic tile wall "Stiles you have to believe me!" she pleaded "I know what I saw! It looked like a mutated wolf but it stood on its hind legs, wolves can't do that!"

Stiles ruffled his hair in frustration "Niki there are no wolves in California, listen you're just exhausted come back to-"

Niki cut in his sentence "You don't believe me?"

Stiles sighed "Look you've been very unstable lately and…"

She ripped the bracelet Stiles gave her, the tiny blue glass beads bounced in the tub and slowly rolled down the drain.

"Niki how is it possible for a wolf to attack yo-"

"Werewolf." She snapped

Stiles inhaled deeply "How is it possible for a werewolf to attack you without scratching or biting you, then leaving your body? You can't tell anyone about this or they'll institutionalize you."

Niki didn't react to the comment; she drew her knees to her chest "how could he say something like that?" she thought to herself.

Stiles reached his hand to grab Niki's but she slapped it away.

This is where he would tear his own heart out, in order to protect her. Stiles felt his eyes tearing up "This isn't fair, none of this is fair." He thought to himself.

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat and choked back the tears"Niki… I don't think we should see each other anymore."

Niki slowly turned to look at him with her mouth open "What?"

If she was away from Stiles and the pack then maybe she would drop the whole werewolf thing and move on; maybe just maybe find happiness in another guy, one who doesn't keep a world full of secrets from her. She could be happy again, and focus on family and her school.

"I don't think it's healthy for us to be seeing each other." He almost choked on his own words, they tasted like bile.

Her bottom lip started trembling, along with her hands "You don't mean that…are you punishing me?"

He shook his head "Believe me you'll be happier without me."

"That's not true; you're the only thing that makes me happy."

She wasn't letting go "Look Niki I can't do this anymore, and I'm sorry I don't believe you! You need to get better and get this silly notion out of your head." "You got drunk, you fell, and then you walked away and went crazy."

She slapped him across the face; Stiles rubbed his raw cheek tears welling up in his eyes. He looked at her; he could see fire burning in her eyes; a look of hatred he had never seen before.

"Get out Stiles."

"Niki…"

"Get out now!"

Stiles got up and walked to the bathroom door, he felt a tear roll down his cheek, he looked back to see she was laying down in the tub in the fetal position " I'm so sorry" he whispered right before he closed the door.

He walked down the hall and went down the stairs, he stopped as he heard Niki cry in agony, a scream of pain and heartbreak, it took everything for him to not run upstairs and comfort her.

"This is for Scott, more importantly this is for her." He assured himself; he got in his jeep and drove away.

* * *

Niki's POV

"Get out Stiles."

He looked at her dumbfounded, Niki could see his eyes welling up with tears, it made no matter.

"Get out now!" she shouted.

He got up and walked to the door; he stopped and kept his back to her. Niki laid in the fetal position, she heard the faintest of whispers "I'm so sorry." He closed the door behind him.

"I didn't fall then get up and walk away." She whispered to herself.

"I was paralyzed."

Niki squeezed her eyes shut as she remembered the night perfectly. She remembered the pain, the beast, and someone moving her head to the side; stopping her from choking on her own blood…that was all she remembered, if only she could remember what happened afterwards.

"Maybe he's right…maybe I am crazy."

Niki let out a scream of agony and pain, not a blood curdling scream…a throaty scream that came from deep within her.

She laid there and cried, really cried for the first time in forever. She cried for her mental issues, for her dead mother, for her friend Lydia, for the entire Hale family, for the years she missed with her father, and most importantly for her broken heart.

She let her tears pour out like a flood, wondering how her life would have been if she just stayed in Stiles' arms the night of the dance.

**Tsk Tsk you thought because the song was titled instant crush and performed by Daft Punk it would be a happy chapter? :-} sorry i'm cruel like that, the song actually isn't a happy one.**

**I don't know who to feel sorry for, Niki for having people convincing her she's crazy? or Stiles who has to sacrifice everything in order to protect the ones he loves?**

**Anyways if this chapter didn't have any impact on you, then you should google Stiles Crying...that should do the trick.**

**Reviews are appreciated :]**


	25. Hearts a mess

**CH 25**

**Gotye – Hearts a mess**

**Wow i'm at ch 25, hot damn! Thank you for the reviews, you guys are incredible, you don't know how much your reviews shape and influence the story!**

" _Are you scared Niki Grace?"_

_She shook her head._

"_Good"_

…_The world started spinning faster and faster, her head lolled side to side…She blacked out….._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_._

_Her fingers dug into the cold wet earth, she tried hard to move her toes but had no luck; her body was still completely immobile. She opened her eyes only to once again meet the night sky, how long did she pass out for? Is she back at the bottom of Suicide Hill?_

_A wave of excruciating violent pain shot through her entire body like lightning through the sky, she clenched her teeth trying hard not to cry. The shock phase was over; it was now time for her to face the endless pain._

"_I'm sorry you're awake to experience this, this must be terribly frightening for you."_

"_I thought you would like some fresh air, look how beautiful it is outside! Look at that moon!"_

_The full moon illuminated the black sky like a nightlight._

_Her vision started to get cloudy, was the fog surrounding her? Her body was shivering cold, but for some reason her face felt humid and warm._

_Her eyes widened in sheer terror, she started panicking as the realization crept up on her. With every frantic breath the plastic would stick to her face slowly suffocating her._

_She tried hard to move her hands to rip the clear plastic off her head, but both of her arms were broken; the pain was too great. She started sobbing, she should have let the savage wolf kill her; the suffering was too much._

_Her hot breath was clouding the plastic; it was rising and falling with her rapid breathing._

_She shed a tear and turned her head to the side, even though the plastic distorted her vision she could see the stranger._

_His back was towards her as he stood tall "Why are you doing this to me?" her voice muffled by the plastic._

_He ignored her and bent over to pick something up. "Why are you doing this to me!?" She screamed_

_He chuckled to himself, and dug his shovel into the earth._

_He didn't answer…_

_Niki's breathing got faster and faster the plastic was now wet from her hot breath, it was stuck to her face; no matter how much she exhaled it wouldn't get off. Her lungs felt like they were set on fire, and soon asphyxiation would take place._

_He scooped up her limp and broken body, the cloudy plastic disabled her from seeing his face._

_He gently put her down in the dirt again, but this time he climbed out._

_A shrill scream escaped from Niki as she realized she was six feet under._

_The blood came flowing out of her mouth again, she lay there choking on her blood once more, splattering the plastic wrapped around her head with crimson._

_Heaps of dirt was being thrown onto her, she was literally being buried alive._

_She wanted to scream "Help me." But the blood was bubbling in her mouth._

_There was a sliver of light left in her view, but soon the dirt covered it up._

_Darkness swallowed her whole._

* * *

Niki shot up panting, gasping for air.

The woods were surrounding her once again; Niki got up and looked around…where was she?

This time she had gone farther than the creek, she had never gone so far before. "How did I get here?" Last thing Niki remembered was fighting with Stiles and falling asleep in the tub.

Her head was hurting once more; she rubbed her fingers where her scar used to be "It healed so fast." She thought to herself.

"The dream…it was different." She thought to herself, she was being buried alive in her dream.

Niki felt a chill race through her body "This whole thing is so spooky."

Her stomach started growling…she was hungry.

She started running, not as fast as she used to since she was weak.

With the same outfit as the night before she ran through the creek, hopped over logs and came to a halt.

She looked up to see the face of Suicide Hill.

Stiles was right…maybe she did go crazy. Maybe she imagined the whole thing, created a crazy story so her life seemed interesting.

She couldn't tell anyone, like Stiles said…they would institutionalize her.

* * *

Scott's POV.

He stood behind her, staring her down like he was ready to attack prey, she knew he was there but took her time applying lip gloss. She slammed her locker and turned to face him with a un amused expression on her face. When she saw Scott's expression her lips pulled into a smile.

"Two's not enough for Derek; I know he at least needs three." Scott growled.

Erica scoffed at him "Three? Why would we need three when we have you?"

"Who's next!?" he demanded

Erica twirled her finger in her blonde curl " You know I never knew what I looked like when I have a seizure, until someone took a video of me and posted it online…"

The agitated Beta shook his head "I really don't care."

She started walking towards him "You know the only good thing about seizures? You don't remember them."

Scott was almost pinned to the locker.

"Until some jerkoff took a video and sent it to everyone's phone!"

With force Erica pushed Scott against the locker. She wrapped both of her arms around Scott's neck seductively and looked to the side; he could see Allison at the end of the hall looking confused and hurt.

"That's right you only have eyes for her."

Being faster than Erica, Scott quickly grabbed her wrists and pulled them away, this only seemed to turn her on more.

* * *

Niki's POV

Niki ran up to her house to see Lydia sitting next to the front door "Where the hell have you been? Why do you look so dirty!?" her friend inquired.

Lydia decided to take the day off of school and spend the day crying and eating junk food with Niki.

Niki quickly showered and put on some fresh clothes, she came downstairs to see Lydia in sweat pants and tears strewn across her face.

"Uh Lydia? What's wrong? And I didn't even know you own a pair of sweatpants." Of course her sweat pants were hot pink and made by Juicy Couture.

"He-h-h-he broke up with me this morning through text!" Lydia managed to cry out.

Niki wasn't surprised, Jackson was an idiot, and he did have a knack of breaking up with people at the worst time.

Niki sat next to her friend who was curled up on the leather couch crying her eyes up, she gently rubbed her shoulder "Don't be, don't…uhh don't be sad." Niki was absolutely horrendous when it came to comforting other people.

"If it makes you feel any better Stiles dumped me….before we were even a couple."

Lydia looked up at her friend "What? That's terrible."

Niki shrugged her shoulders "Well he and I were never really officially together, so it doesn't hurt that much." _She lied, it did._

"And you and I are young; I'm sure we'll find someone else really fast and forget about them." _She didn't want to forget about Stiles._

Lydia looked and her and then stuffed her fact into a pillow "That doesn't make me feel better!" Her voice muffled in the pillow.

Niki poked Lydia a few times "I know what will!"

She ran to the kitchen and grabbed every sort of junk food she could find, she found a box of red velvet cupcakes Olivia had sent them, a big bag of hot cheetos, totino's pizza rolls, a bag of Rees's peanut butter cups, and a giant bag of Kinder Buenos chocolate bars.

Lydia's head poked out to see what her best friend was doing; she grabbed the remote and found a Sex and the City marathon.

They both sat in silence and stuffed their faces "cupcakes?" Niki nudged them towards Lydia.

Lydia shook her head "I hate cupcakes and any sort of cakes."

"Good, more for me." Niki replied with a mouth full of red velvet, nothing else seemed appetizing to her.

Lydia finished the bag of hot cheetos and Niki ate seven cupcakes in one sitting, she finally felt full.

Their eyes widened, glued to the TV.

"That's where I want to get married, in the New York library." Niki said dreamily.

Lydia didn't answer; she was paying attention to the movie "No! Big won't leave her right!? On her wedding day?"

Niki shrugged 'He's probably keeping a secret from her and lying to her, always with the lies."

Lydia turned back to the TV as Carrie Bradshaw whacked Mr. Big with her bouquet "How could he do that to her!?" Lydia screamed, tears pouring out of her eyes "How could he leave her!? She did nothing but love him! She just wanted to be with him!"

Niki felt a lump forming in her throat and her eyes welling up, she knew very well Lydia wasn't crying over the movie; she had never seen Lydia so vulnerable.

She crawled over and hugged her friend, they both started bawling. "What's wrong with us Niki? Why us?"

"I don't know." Niki sobbed, they rocked back and forth and cried. It was in that moment where Niki realized that she and Lydia had a lot in common.

Lydia pulled away and looked at Niki…examining her face.

"What's wrong?" Niki asked.

"Nothing it's just…you're an ugly crier, like your face gets red and scrunches up, it's really not cute Niki."

Niki rolled her eyes "Ladies and Gentlemen, Lydia Martin is back." She thought to herself.

* * *

A knock came at the door, Niki went and opened it…scoffed and slammed it shut.

"Who was it?" Lydia shouted from the living room, her voice echoing through the empty house.

"No one of importance!" Niki shouted back.

"That's not rude at all." Alex had opened the door and was leaning against the door frame with an amused look on his face. He had on a FIDLAR band t-shirt, fitted blue jeans, a leather jacket, high tops, and his hair in a pompadour like James Dean.

Niki gave him a dirty look "You're not allowed in."

Alex shoved his way past Niki and entered the living room, Niki at his heels.

"What the hell?" He looked at Lydia who had cheeto stains all over her hands, the junk food laying around the room, and Sex and the City playing on TV.

"What did I just walk into? This is disturbing." Lydia quickly jumped up and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to make she look presentable.

"What do you want?" Niki groaned, as she sat on a stool next to the island counter.

"Your father is making his girlfriend dinner tonight and wanted to borrow Olivia's cook book." The last words trailed out of Alex's mouth as Lydia burst out crying on the couch.

She pulled her knees to her chest, Niki ran next to her to make sure she was okay.

Alex walked over and bent over as if to examine her.

"Girlfriend!" She screamed.

She tugged on Alex's arms forcing him to sit in between Niki and Lydia. Alex looked at the two; he was completely out of his comfort zone.

"There there." He patted Lydia's head like she was germ infested; this only caused Lydia to cry even harder.

He looked at Niki with a confused expression on his face; he had no clue how to handle this situation.

"What do I do?" he mouthed to Niki.

Niki pulled her knees to her chest "We both got dumped, there's not much you can do."

"Usually I'm the one doing the dumping, so I should probably go." Alex started getting up but Lydia put her head on his shoulder. Niki surprisingly rested her head on his opposite shoulder as tears filled her eyes as well.

Alex sighed "Look you two are beautiful girls, you both have strong personalities, and you are strong and independent. You will find a guy in no time, you just have to dust your shoulder and keep walking with your head held high. Don't let these small things drag you down, you only have a short time on this earth…so make the best of it and keep marching." He said with little to no enthusiasm like he was reading off a teleprompter.

The two girls just cried harder, Alex sighed and tilted his head back looking at the ceiling.

He looked at the floor to see more than half of the red velvet cupcakes have been devoured. He got out of his seat and popped the collar of his leather jacket.

"Okay Strawberry shortcake, first off your boyfriend? I've heard a lot about him, he's a total dick. You'll find a new guy to blow in a few months and you'll forget it ever happened."

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Lydia snapped

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Alex mocked her using a high pitch voice pretending to be Lydia.

He pointed to Niki "And you Jailbait, stop playing the victim, stop letting people walk all over you, you're doing this to yourself!"

The words stung, but Niki new part of what he was saying was true.

Alex saw something in the corner of his eyes, an orange pill bottle. He snatched it off the counter and poured the contents into his palms "What are these Niki?" he examined the purple pills.

"My anti-depressants." Niki replied in a shaky voice.

"You're medicated huh? How about you Strawberry Shortcake?"

Lydia silently nodded her head.

Alex made his way to the bathroom with both girls on his heels; Niki noticed the words HATE on the back of his leather jacket. "What are you doing!?" Niki demanded.

Alex emptied the bottle into the toilet and flushed it "It's time the two of you stopped feeling sorry for yourselves and face reality…and it's a bitch."

* * *

Scott's POV.

He sat next to his sulking friend in the cafeteria, Stiles didn't look the same, and he looked paler than usual.

There was no life behind his friendly eyes, instead they were red and blood shot, clearly from lack of sleep and possibly crying. No sharp wit or clever comebacks, he even let Mr. Harris tear through him in the halls. His friend hadn't said a single word to him all day, Scott knew part of the reason Stiles was hurting so much was his fault, no amount of sorry would make it okay.

Allison sat right behind Scott, so they were back to back, as if they weren't together.

"She's one of them…isn't she?" Allison asked, referring to Erica.

"Yes." Scott whispered.

"You need to stay out of this Scott; don't you understand what's going on? The battle lines have been drawn." Allison got up and left the cafeteria.

Scott looked to Stiles who had his head in his hands.

"Stiles, I know what you did was hard on both of you, what you did was brave and…"

Stiles pushed his tray full of food aside "I planted it in her head that she's crazy, and then I abandoned her in her time of need."

"Maybe there is a way to tell her…without pushing her over the edge?"

Stiles perked up "How?"

Before Scott could answer he was distracted by an empty table "Stiles who usually sits there?" Scott pointed to the lunch table.

"Boyd…why?"

The two boys looked at each other wide eyed and ran out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Walter's POV

"Dr. Grace, report to ICU."

Walter walked into the ICU, he could already hear a rapid heart monitor.

He pulled back the curtains to see a few handful of doctors and Brody leaning over the sink looking frightened.

Brody was covered in blood, from head to toe. His knuckles were white from gripping the edge of the sink.

Walter walked up to the patient who was covered in blood "What happened here?"

"Meth lab explosion." Brody replied in a shaky voice as he peeled off his gloves, clearly giving up on the patient. The other doctors and nurses rushed out of the ICU leaving the two of them alone.

Before Walter could even scrub in the heart monitor went flat, Walter groaned "Call it Dr. Jones."

Brody ignored him, washing the blood off of his arms.

"Call it Brody!"

Brody sighed "Dale Perkins, age 28, dead at 5pm."

Brody looked back at the bloody victim and swallowed hard, he quickly marched out of the room still in his sullied scrubs.

Walter chased after him down the hall "What the hell was that Brody? Control yourself! You've done this a hundred times; you could have saved him back there."

Brody stopped in his tracks a look of displeasure crept on his face, Walt turned to see what Brody was looking at. Gerard Argent and his thugs, behind him followed Victoria Argent who had wrapped a towel around her bleeding arm.

Melissa walked up behind Walter and grabbed his hand "What is going on Walt?"

Walter shook his head "I'm not sure, can you please assist Mrs. Argent?" Melissa nodded and ushered Victoria into a room.

"Brody, change out of your scrubs."

"I hate that family." Brody growled

"What has gotten into you today?" Walter whispered "Get the hell out of here; I'm not leaving you to deal with them."

Brody listened to his best friend, and made his way past Gerard without even looking him in the eye.

Gerard motioned his head to a deserted corner for them to talk.

"How can I help you Mr. Argent?"

Gerard's lips formed a smile "I just wanted to check up on how my favorite doctor is doing."

Walter's eyes narrowed "Cut the bull crap Gerard."

Gerard quickly popped a pill in his mouth and swallowed "I know you have strong feelings against Derek lately, his uncle hurt your daughter and took mine away from me."

Walter didn't like where this was going.

"You seem to know a lot about Derek, so maybe you can tell me his whereabouts and I'll deal with the rest."

Walter chuckled "This man is mad, at least his son is respectable." He thought to himself.

"Get out of my hospital." Walter commanded.

Gerard stood firm "Is that a no? Maybe I should have your daughter pay a visit to the principal's office, maybe I can find out what she really is."

Walter scoffed "What she really is? A sixteen year old girl trying to survive high school and social standards."

Gerard laughed "She fell from Suicide Hill and walked away with barely a scratch. Maybe she'll be taken care of the same way Kate took care of the Hale's. One of my men was found torn to pieces, whatever did this is stronger than a werewolf; do you understand what i'm saying Walter?"

"What about your code? You have no evidence she's anything, and she hasn't harmed anyone."

"What about the code?" Gerard replied back in a snotty tone.

With fists clenched Walter got in his face "Listen old man, you don't threaten my daughter, maybe one of these days I'll borrow one of Brody's hunter riffles, and find you in the woods where no one can hear you scream. Then your noble son can bury his sister and his father."

Gerard's thugs closed in on them, Gerard raised a hand and they backed off, he turned around leaving the hospital with his thugs in tow.

**Thoughts on this chapter? :}**


	26. Sticky Notes and Broken Bones

_**CH 26**_

**Princess of China- Coldplay**

**This song is strictly for Niki's parts, otherwise it would be totally out of place, I find the lyrics to be appropriate for her. **

" **I could have been your princess, you'd be a king, could have had a castle and worn a ring, but no, you let me go."**

_Sliding across the rink he sent shreds of ice into the air as his claws scraped across the slick ice. He stopped in front of Boyd "Hey Boyd, you don't have to do this!"_

_The tall loner avoided contact with Scott "I'm sick of eating alone, being alone…always."_

"_If you're looking for friends you can do a lot better than Derek."_

"_That hurts a lot Scott."_

_Derek and thing 1 and thing 2 all dressed in leather stepped onto the rink._

"_You can't just go around turning people into your Betas! You can't ruin lives like that!"_

_Derek chuckled at Scott's comment "if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica how has life been for you since we met?"_

_Twirling her finger in her curl Erica stepped forward eyeing Scott with sultry eyes "In a word? Transformative." She growled at Scott letting her canines out._

_Isaac stepped forward with a smug grin on his face "Well I'm bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that I'm great." _

_Scott clenched his fists "This isn't exactly a fair fight."_

_Derek stepped forward in line with his Betas "Then go home Scott." With the nod of his head he sent his two Betas in battle with Scott._

_He punched his fist into the ice and stared down Derek "I meant fair for them."_

* * *

_Scott biked as hard as he could to Dr. Deaton's, the call sounded important._

_He busted through the doors and ran to the back of the office._

_A dead body laid before him with thrash marks all over its body, Scott stumbled backwards running into Deaton._

" _Lift up your shirt Scott, let me see the damage."_

_Scott obeyed his boss, letting him clean the deep scratches Derek left on his body._

"_Why is it not healing?"_

"_Because of Derek."_

_Dumbfounded Scott looked at Deaton "Ok how you know all of this?"_

_Deaton rushed to patch Scott up "It's a long story, but I know of your kind. Your kind I can help, but this is something else." He said nodding towards the thrashed body lying on the cold steel table. _

_Trying to calm down the sick knot in his stomach Scott looked away "Do you know what caused this?"_

_Deaton shook his head "I don't, but the Argents do. Listen closely Scott, they will have a book or some sort of record of all the things they have discovered."_

_Scott's jaw dropped to the floor "All? How many things are out there?"_

_They both turned to the window as they heard tires dragging on the gravel outside. _

"_Many and more, go!"_

* * *

Niki's POV

"You ready Lydia? Remember it's not about beauty, it's about confidence."

"I was born ready Niki, let's take back Beacon Hills High, and show these people what they were missing."

Niki extended her leg out of the car, and slowly got out, she looked at the School her and Lydia were about to conquer. Lydia put on her sunglasses; Niki looked into the side mirror of the car and applied a coat of Lip Venom.

The two decided to take Alex's advice; they both cleaned up their acts and their looks.

Lydia curled her hair and wore a pink sweet heart dress with a cardigan, nude heels, and pink gloves. Niki wore a baby blue dress with white trimmings, chestnut combat boots, and grey knee high socks.

Heads turned as both girls strutted towards the stairs of Beacon Hills High, neither dared to smile; they kept a sultry look in their eyes.

They entered the crowded hallway with heads held high.

Greenburg approached them with his jaw on the floor "Hello ladies, looking more beautiful than ever, how about I give you my number Niki?"

Lydia and Niki started laughing; Greenburg was always spreading rumors about them and calling them crazy.

Niki looked him up and down and licked her bottom lip as Lydia twirled her finger in her hair.

she scoffed at him "You can have my number when you hit puberty."

The hallways burst into laughter, Lydia pushed Greenburg's face away "Good job, it's good to be back." She whispered in Niki's ear.

Niki noticed Stiles in the corner of her eyes, she thought she was strong enough, but she just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. She didn't dare make eye contact with him, it was too much. She would toss and turn in her sleep from her nightmares, and wake up hoping Stiles was lying next to her, but that was never the case.

She felt someone lightly grab her arm and pull her aside, it was Jonesy.

"Niki you look great, but how are you feeling?" He could see right through her façade.

She smiled, her one dimple showing "I'm doing great actually."

Jonesy wrapped his arms around her fragile body; he knew she was a wreck.

"He didn't believe me." Her voice betrayed her.

"Didn't believe what?" Jonesy asked, still hugging her.

"I didn't go crazy that night Jonesy, I wasn't drunk, I swear." Niki knew she shouldn't tell Jonesy, he would abandon her like Stiles did. "I saw a werewolf that night, I know it sounds cr-"

"I believe you." Jonesy cut in "You're my best friend; you know I have your back." He squeezed her tighter.

* * *

Lydia's POV

Niki couldn't stop shaking her leg, Lydia could tell her friend was nervous, this would be the first time Niki and Lydia would see Ms. Morell together. Niki had her Beats headphones on listening to upbeat music, as she sketched away furiously in her sketchbook. Lydia would try to peer over and see what her thin friend was sketching, but Niki would only turn away.

A tall pale boy with dark brown hair and a blue flannel shirt sat next to her "Nice gloves." He motioned to her hands. Lydia had never seen him before, she knows everyone in school, and she would notice a boy like him with his electric blue eyes and pouty kissable lips.

"Thank you." she answered with a fake smile in her voice, she looked over to Niki; but she was still in her own artsy world.

"So what's your brand of Psychosis?" The boy inquired.

Lydia raised her eye brow, but couldn't stop staring into those icy blue eyes.

A smile spread across his lips "We're both here for something…"

Lydia felt annoyed "I have an acute phobia of people prying into my life, you?"

This only amused him "Being compulsively drawn to cute but narcissistic girls."

Lydia's attention turned to Ms. Morell who came out to tell them she was ready.

The two girls sat down in silence, not in the mood to see Ms. Morell.

Ms. Morell shuffled through a few papers then turned her attention to the girls in front of her "So Lydia last time we spoke you had a breakdown in class, do you believe this could be due to stress fr-."

"I don't understand your question so I refuse to answer it." Lydia snapped.

Ms. Morell looked frustrated, she glanced over to Niki "Well Niki you told me you've been having odd dreams lately, are you ready to tell me what those dreams have been about?"

Niki shook her head "I don't remember." She lied.

Ms. Morell sighed "What do you remember about them?" she asked hopelessly.

Niki leaned over the desk with a crazy smile, much like the Joker's.

"Are you scared Niki Grace?" she whispered, Lydia pulled Niki back in her seat.

Opening the drawer in frustration Ms. Morell pulled out flash cards "Ok ladies let's try something else, huh? These inkblots were originally created by-"

"Rorschach." The two girls chimed in.

Ms. Morell's lips curled into a smile "Yes, that's correct."

She held up the first card "What do you see ladies?"

"Butterfly." They replied in unison, Lydia tried hard to contain her smile; she and Niki had already planned this out.

"Butterfly." They both replied as Ms. Morell held up another card.

Ms. Morell rolled her eyes and held out another "Butterfly."

This time she held up a card that evoked a reaction from Lydia, she looked to see Niki's knuckles were white gripped the arms of her chair.

Lydia saved face "Rhopalocera."

Miss Morell looked confused "Which is the name for…"

"Butterfly." Niki chimed in while chipping her nail polish off.

* * *

Stiles' POV

" Scott…she ignored me…did she see me?...what the hell! Damn Jonesy." Stiles muttered under his breath as Clark Kent embraced Niki in a hug, the two boys made eye contact for a second.

Stiles turned around and banged his head against the locker lightly a few times.

"That was awkward." Scott chimed in.

"Gee, you don't think?" Stiles replied with his sharp sarcasm.

"Well you did just dump her…"

Stiles slowly turned around giving Scott the death glare, Scott swallowed hard "Uh...Let's get to class."

Both of them sat in the back, while Allison sat as far as Scott as possible.

"Listen, the Argents have a notebook that has records of every supernatural beast, I'm thinking whatever this lizard creature is will be in there, I need you to talk to Allison after class…. And let her know I love her."

Scott's words went through one ear and out the other, Stiles was too busy burning holes in the back of Jonesy's head.

A shiver went through Stiles' body when he realized how tiny Niki was, she was a healthy girl when he first met her, but now he could see her shoulder bones, and bony elbows "What have we done to her?" Stiles whispered to him.

* * *

Niki's POV

"I'm so glad we get to spend some time together." Melissa smiled and squeezed Niki's arm.

Niki playfully shook Melissa "It's about time!" The two ladies sat on the bleachers at the lacrosse game.

She tried to conceal her sadness, she was here to support Scott for Melissa's sake…this had nothing to do with Jackson or Stiles. She looked all the way to her left to see Principal Argent and Allison, Principal Argent smiled at her, and Niki gave a fake smile back.

Niki was surprised to see Alex and Jonesy, they both started walking to the bleachers. Alex had on a black leather jacket and his hair messy, yet the ladies were staring at him. Alex had on his classic red and white letterman jacket on, with his MVP patch. They both sat next to Niki, and said hello to Melissa.

"He has the hots for you." Jonesy nodded towards Matt who was at the bottom of the bleachers eyeing Niki.

Niki felt a blush creep up on her face; she never thought Matt would have a thing for her.

"As does he." Jonesy whispered into Niki's ear, she saw Stiles turned around from the bench looking at her, a small sympathetic smile spread across his lips as he waved at her.

Niki looked past him pretending not to notice his existence.

Jonesy nudged Niki "that was harsh, don't you think?"

Niki watched Stiles run to Allison's side, and then run off the field.

"I think you two will get back together, I hope you do."

Niki looked at Jonesy in surprise; she didn't know he approved of Stiles.

Shaking her head she disagreed "He thinks I'm crazy, and he's been keeping secrets from me."

Jonesy shrugged his shoulders "Maybe he's just protecting you from something…"

"Like what?"

"I really don't know Niki, but I know he loves you, I know it doesn't seem that way, but I can tell."

Niki felt a lump forming in her throat; she had to get out of here before she broke down in front of her classmates and Melissa.

"I need to go get my jacket from my car." Niki announced.

Jonesy started taking off his letterman "Here you go."

Niki shook her head as Melissa started rubbing her back…they could tell she was about to cry "No I uh need to use the bathroom…then get my other jacket from the car…it has my cell phone…I just."

Niki got up and ran down the bleachers, she ran across the field and reached the parking lot, Stiles was just in her view.

"Should I run up to him and tell him I'm sorry for slapping him? Tell him I don't believe in any of my non-sense? Would he still want me? Do I even want him?

While having an internal battle she didn't notice that Stiles disappeared, he walked off into the distance towards the gym building.

Niki took a few steps forward, but she felt tears forming in her eyes, she sat inside her car and tried to sort her thoughts; except her eye lids started feeling heavy.

* * *

Stiles' POV

Stiles listened closely to Jackson, Danny, and Matt arguing on the field, but unfortunately he didn't have supersonic werewolf hearing; he looked to Scott who looked nervous.

The whistle blew and the game was on.

Player nine, Morgan was thrown onto his back like a rag doll by an opposing team mate.

"C'mon! Is that thing even a teenager!? I want to see a birth certificate!" Coach Finstock demanded.

Coach sat next to Stiles "Eddie Obomowitz, coach. They call him the Abomination."

Coach Finstock looked amused "Damn…that's pretty clever."

Stiles turned around to see Niki sitting in the bleachers between Melissa and Jonesy; she looked beautiful as ever, with an olive army jacket that brought out the color of her eyes.

He smiled, hoping that she would smile back and let him know they were okay, but she flat out ignored him. Closing his eyes Stiles exhaled deeply, now was not a time to let his anxiety build up.

He got up and walked past Allison, she sneakily handed him Gerard's keys.

Stiles ran past the field and through the parking lot and opened the main entrance to the school.

After rummaging through Gerard's desk for ten minutes he decided to text Allison, letting her know the notebook cannot be found.

"Hello Stiles." A dangerous looking Erica stood in front of him.

She dragged him by the scruff of his jacket all the way to the pool house, only for him to be greeted by a completely unamused Derek "Hello Stiles." He spun a basketball on the tip of his finger.

"What are you…a basketball star now?"

Derek ignored his question "What did Scott and Allison see that night at the Lahey house?"

"I don't know what you're ta-." Derek dug his claw into the basketball, completely deflating it "Holy god!" Was all Stiles could manage to say.

Erica let out a little giggle "Let's try that again." Derek commanded.

Stiles rolled his eyes "Fine, they said the thing was slick looking, dark green skin, scaly."

Both looked at him with a deadpan expression, Stiles grunted "It had yellow eyes, silted, teeth…it had long pointy teeth, oh! And it had a tail."

Derek and Erica looked scared "What is it? You make it seem like it's…behind me." Stiles looked up to see the lizard like creature above him.

It jumped down from the balcony and swiped under Erica's feet, sending her flying into the wall.

Derek pushed Stiles out of the way "Run!." Before Derek could turn around the creature slashed across the back of Derek's neck.

"Derek your neck!" Stiles shouted.

Derek touched the back of his neck to see it was bleeding, within seconds paralysis took over, Stiles wrapped Derek's arm around his shoulder and dragged him, trying to reach the exit.

"Call Scott!" Derek shouted as he desperately tried to move his feet.

Stiles took out his phone but dropped it on the concrete; he bent over to pick it up but dropped Derek in the pool

"Stiles you son of a!" Derek's words were cut off when he met the water.

Without hesitation Stiles jumped in the pool and dragged Derek to the surface, Derek was much heavier and stronger than Stiles; and Stiles was never that great of a swimmer.

They both looked around the pool, but there was no sign of the lizard like monster, they heard a deafening screech; the monster dropped from the ceiling onto the concrete right in front of them.

Stiles was ready for his death, this would be the end for him and Derek. The creature crawled closer but hissed at the water….it was scared.

Stiles eyed his cell phone by the edge of the pool "okay, okay I can't do this much longer, I have to get it."

"No no no! Don't even think about it." Derek's head was barely above water now "You need me to survive, which is why you're not letting me go!"

Stiles let him go.

* * *

Scott's POV

The game was nothing but brutal, the opposing team was kicking ass.

Jackson got in Scott's face "McCall what the hell are you waiting for!? Bring that roid-head down!"

"Me? You said I was the cheater, plus Allison's Grandpa is here."

"We need another player! **WHERE IS STILINSKI!?"** Coach Finstock yelled at a high pitch, it was known whenever he got really mad his voice would squeak.

"You! Big guy in the bleachers! Can you hold a lacrosse stick?"

Boyd stood up "I can try."

Scott and Jackson exchanged glances "Shit!" Scott whispered.

He ran towards Boyd who strapped on his helmet "You have to get off the field, Boyd your eyes! Someone is going to see you!" Boyd's eyes were glowing like two yellow orbits.

Boyd grunted and sprinted past Scott hunting down the ball, but Scott was faster, he darted past Boyd scooping up the ball. He made the goal, an opposing team member didn't approve and crashed into Scott, sending him flying backwards and landing on his back with his foot twisted underneath him.

CRACK.

The sound of his bone breaking was loud and noticeable, people in the bleachers gasped. He grunted and writhed in pain, Allison ran to his side "Oh my god Scott!"

"Its fine I'm healing, update me on Stiles."

Allison's face was pale and worried "He said he couldn't find it, I think it may actually be a flash drive located on Gerard's keys. Oh my god Scott your leg is broken!"

Scott quickly got up with Allison's help, his mother and coach rushed to his side "Scott!"

"Its okay mom, I'm fine, just walking it off."

All his team members and the opposing team circled around him, including Gerard.

"Seriously guys I'm fine." Scott assured everyone.

Suddenly he heard an unfamiliar voice "Gee Scott you're terrible at concealing you're a werewolf, way to be obvious."

Scott swayed his head side to side; trying to find who that voice belonged to. It came from the back of the crowd, Scott tried to push his way out but the crowd was too thick.

He had no idea who the voice belonged to, he had never heard it before…but whoever it was knew his secret.

* * *

Niki's POV

Niki woke up groggily; she rubbed her shoulder, it was in pain probably from sleeping the wrong way…how long had she been asleep for? Last thing she remembered was watching Stiles literally walk away.

"He_ left you and you want to go crawling back to him? Have some self respect, what would mom say_?"

"I wanted him to be _the one._"

"_You are pathetic, first you believe in werewolves, get dumped, get heart broken by a guy who isn't your boyfriend that you've only kissed once, and now you're having an internal battle_. _You truly are crazy_."

Niki shook her head, trying to get the voices out, she was doing so well earlier today at school; how did she manage to crack?

Niki held her breath as she heard talking…Stiles. She lowered herself so only her eyes and the top of her head were visible. Peering out the frosty car window she saw Erica and Stiles arm in arm walking.

Lump forming, eyes welling up, and gut punched; this couldn't be happening.

"It was like a lizard! Those yellow silted eyes, and the green scales…I've never seen anything like it." Erica sounded scared. Stiles hushed her; Niki noticed he was wet from head to toe.

"What on earth are they talking about? What is going on?" Niki's hot breath fogged the mirror.

She slumped back in her seat and felt the water works coming on; she rested her head on the steering wheel.

A knock came at the window which caused Niki to jump; she looked out the window to see Matt.

Rolling down the window Matt peeped his head in "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying."

He handed her a yellow sticky note then made his way back to the lacrosse field.

Niki unfolded the sticky note it read: _Go to the rave with me?_

Niki bit the bottom of her lip and rubbed her thumb across the letters.

"No more crying, it's time to find happiness." She told herself.

She took out a pen and scribbled _yes _on the back of the note; she folded and put it in her bag so she'll give it to Matt tomorrow.

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED, your opinions help me shape this story like crazy, I especially want to know what your thoughts are on Niki and Stiles, and Jonesy of course. Thank you Miss E Charlotte for helping me and proof reading Niki's POV. Thank you to my wonderful support team who always leave me reviews and PM me, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**

**Anyways for some reason I wasn't too fond of this chapter, so I already started the next one, it should either be up tonight or early tomorrow :]**

**Also if you guys haven't noticed i don't stick to the show's timeline, i like to do my own thing and leave some things out, but you guys seem to know whats going on anyways**


	27. Pursuit of Happiness

**CH 27**

**Pursuit of Happiness – Kid Cudi **

**Thank you guys for the review on the last few chapters and the teaser, I apologize for having a moment of weakness there! I felt bummed about the last few chapters, I thought it was because of the lack of reviews, but I think it's because I just wasn't feeling the chapters. Thankfully I like this chapter a lot and had fun writing it :] Be warned it's pretty mature, but if you've gotten this far you probably don't even care.**

**I picked this song because the sound is fitting, but the lyrics are actually spot on with Niki, crazy huh? I didn't think it would, but it's perfect , enjoy my Stiki fans!**

* * *

Niki's POV

" Get up! Right now! We need to dance and get stupid!." Niki was jumping up and down on Danny's bed, while he cacooned himself in his blanket.

" No Niki, he has a new boyfriend now, I don't want to do anything."

The jumpy girl almost touched the ceiling fan " No is not an answer, I got us two fake IDs, you and I are on the pursuit of happiness, we will dance the night away and forget about our exes. Now do you want blue glitter? Or a red wig?"

Already bundled from head to toe in a blanket Danny pulled himself into a fetal position " Neither. Why are you pretending to be happy?"

Niki stopped jumping and sat beside her friend " Sometimes you have to smile to keep from going insane, you silly nugget ."

She ruffled her best friends hair, he looked up at her and smiled " blue glitter.

Niki's POV

" Alright have fun."

Danny finally exhaled as the gigantic bouncer let them in, the fake IDs worked, the bouncer gave them their drinking wristbands.

They both pushed through the sea of sweaty bodies and made it to the bar.

The jungle club was hosting a fire and ice night, and all drinks were two dollars.

" This wig is annoying, I think I'm over it." Niki scratched at the candy red wig.

" Nuhuh, first off you look hot, like Brittney Spears in that Toxic video, second of all I'm wearing blue glitter for you, it looks like Tinkerbell threw up all over my chest." Danny adjusted her wig for her. Danny decided to go shirtless with blue glitter all over his chest, while Niki wore a red lace crop top, tight black leather shorts, and a red hot wig.

Niki leaned over the counter to order a drink from the bar, her butt sticking in the air, Jungle was a gay club; she had no worries. She waved the cash above her head to catch the bartender's attention " Two Adios Motherfuckers please."

Danny's jaw dropped to the floor, Niki meant for them to get wasted and forget their broken hearts.

Niki closed her eyes and took a sip of the bright blue concoction, she loved the feeling of loud music; the way it shook the ground underneath her, the way it rattled her body. There was nothing more she loved more than being one with the music and the people.

She looked over to Danny who looked defeated " What's wrong?" Danny nodded to his ex boyfriend dancing with his new boyfriend, Niki was annoyed she thought Evan hated clubbing.

" Hey ignore him, that hunk over there that looks like a buff Ryan Gosling has been eyeing you for the past hour, go dance with him." Danny looked over to the young stud who was licking his bottom lip and pulling his shirt up.

That got Danny to smile " Okay I'm gonna go dance with him, are you okay by yourself?" he yelled trying to talk over the music.

Niki sloshed her straw in her drink " Yeah I'm going to finish this then go dance!."

She watched him disappear in the thick crowd as the DJ picked up the tempo with some French DJs.

Niki leaned against the bar took another sip of her drink then something caught her eye, the club was foggy but she swore she saw…Scott and Stiles.

" Damnit, I just wanted one night." She tilted the cup chugging the remainder of her drink.

The boys approached the bar and stood on either side of her " Two beers!" Stiles ordered from the bartender. Thank god, they didn't recognize Niki with her heavy makeup and red wig.

The bartender leaned over the counter " No wristbands no drinks!."

Stiles turned around and looked over to Niki " Tough crowd huh?"

Niki didn't answer, instead she took the cherry out of her drink and playfully licked at it, knowing she had Stiles wrapped around her fingers.

She scoffed at him " Whatever Stiles." Both Stiles and Scott had their jaws on the floor when they figured out it was Niki.

Stiles grabbed her arm as she was leaving " Please Niki…"

A red smile spread across Niki's lips " You can watch me go." She walked away making sure Stiles had a good glimpse of her butt in her tight leather shorts.

* * *

Immersing herself in the crowd she made sure Stiles could still keep an eye on her

She swayed her head and hips to the beat of the music, she was surrounded by Ravers.

One was a Drag Queen wearing a big white wig " Hello darling my name is Divine, I see you dancing, but I have never seen someone look so sad….other than that boy over there." Divine nodded towards Stiles, who was still leaning against the bar with puppy eyes, he was wearing that red hoodie Niki loved so much.

Niki shrugged her shoulders and kept dancing.

Divine leaned in and whispered in her ear " I know how to drive him crazy, meet my friend Star."

Star was a cute petite Japanese American girl with high cheek bones and dimples, she was wearing a white lace bandeau top and a baby blue tutu with white fish net stockings.

Niki waved to her shyly, she didn't care she just wanted to dance.

Star grabbed her face and crashed her lips into Niki's, her lips were soft and plush and tasted of strawberry. Star traced Niki's bottom lip with her tongue, then forced its way inside Niki's mouth.

Niki stepped back in pure shock, not because a girl kissed her…but because there was a substance dissolving on her tongue.

* * *

Stiles' POV

" He knows Stiles! He knows! He literally stabbed me and threatened to expose me." Scott was panic stricken after his encounter with Gerard.

" That asshole!." Stiles shouted.

Scott stuck his head out the window catching the Kanima's scent " That way!" he pointed to an abandoned factory.

They both drove up to it to see that it was in fact a night club. Tons of men and a few ladies lined up outside.

Scott and Stiles snuck around the back and found their way inside the monumental night club. There were ribbon dancers, a giant disco ball, a stage with male dancers, and DJ spinning. The lights and lasers bounced around the room, Scott started shaking his head " What's wrong wolfy?"

" The lights are messing with my vision." Scott said while squinting.

Looking around the nightclub Scott noticed everyone was either wearing red and blue and the majority of the clubbers were male " Hey Stiles…I think we're in a gay club.."

He turned around to see Stiles surrounded by a herd of Drag Queens, a few petting his head " Gee Scott, nothing gets past those keen wolf senses do they? To the bar!"

Both ran up eagerly slightly giddy to order a drink "two beers please!" Stiles shouted in a deep voice, desperately trying to sound older.

" No wristband no drinks!." The bartender shouted across the bar.

Stiles rolled his eyes, he turned around to see a slender beautiful girl with a red wig on, there was something so enchanting and familiar about her, Stiles gathered up courage to talk to her.

" Tough crowd huh?"

The girl finished her alcoholic drink, took the cherry out and licked it gingerly and popped it in her mouth, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand; somehow not smudging her red lipstick.

Stiles felt completely turned on, but part of him felt guilty.

She finally made eye contact with Stiles…his heart dropped to his feet.

" Whatever Stiles."

He grabbed Niki's hand ready to apologize to her, he knew he couldn't be with her but maybe he could make amends.

" You can watch me walk away." She smirked.

Both Scott and Stiles stood in shock as Nikita strutted to the dance floor, Stiles couldn't help but tilt his head to the side and check her out, she literally looked like a comic book vixen.

* * *

Niki's POV

*** The lights danced across her body, Niki opened her hands to the sky trying to catch the little green rays, maybe she could make a wish on one and set it free, what would she wish for? A happy life with Stiles?

Stiles

Stiles

Rhymes with miles, one hundred miles, a thousand miles, a million miles.

Rhymes with smile, the way he would make her smile, she pushed her finger in her one dimple, she hated it…that one dimple, that one deformity. But not him, no…he would always remind her how beautiful it was.

" It's the unique things that make you beautiful." Niki said aloud, mimicking what Stiles once told her; but she was drowned out by the music. She looked around Danny was nowhere to be found, she closed her eyes and let the music move through her veins, it was rushing through her blood. She could hear colors and could see the music, everything was vibrant; everything was infinite.

She closed her eyes and grabbed a handful of cloth, she didn't need to open her eyes to know who it was.

"Niki are you okay?"

Niki pressed her finger against her lip " shh." She pressed her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat.

She pulled back and saw he was dressed in a tuxedo, she looked down to see she was in a baby blue dress, he had just slid the corsage on her wrist.

" I can't do this! Not again Stiles! Oh god no!."

He grabbed her hands trying to calm her down " Niki it's okay, he wrapped his arms around her, his smell comforted her…but it was not enough."

" I can't…I'm sorry Stiles."

He cupped her face in both of his hands, they felt so warm and comforting, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy it for a second. She looked at him, and dove head first into those chocolate eyes, but this time she was drowning.

Peeling his hands off her face she walked away, and didn't look back.

* * *

Stiles' POV

He licked his lips, just the way she moved on the dance floor was making him crave her, he wanted to ravage her. Her body glistened with tiny beads of sweat, red hair sticking to her face.

Scott waved his hand in front of his love stoned friend " Hey Danny is here too, I'm going to patrol the area for the Kanima, keep your eyes peeled." Stiles didn't respond, his mouth was still open, he just shooed Scott away.

He watched her as she whipped her hair, reminding him of the first time he crawled through her window and she was dancing in her underwear. " It hurts..this all hurts, she can never be mine." He felt a lump form in his throat, as he watched the girl of his dreams dance.

A drag queen started chatting with Niki, she looked right over to Stiles, he quickly looked away " Shit! They are talking about me." He thought to himself.

Slowly he turned his head making sure Niki wasn't looking, what he saw next he wasn't expecting, an adorable girl kissed Niki, not a peck but a full on kiss.

Stiles' jaw dropped to his knees, he bit down on his fist, he looked down to see a bulge in his pants " Shit! Not here!." Some men hanging around the bar noticed it and raised an eye brow, one blew him a kiss.

The bartender leaned over the counter " Hey there, happy much?, prince charming over there bought you a sex on the beach." He handed stiles a fruity drink, Stiles leaned over the counter to see a guy winking at him. A drag queen dressed up as a spy bumped into him " Oo la la, is that a gun in your pants? Or are you just happy to see me?" She said while hungrily licking her purple glossy lips.

" Crap crap crap." Stiles muttered to himself as he went out the back door to get fresh air and calm down whatever was going on in his pants.

* * *

Once he calmed down his raging hormones he went back inside, he saw her swaying her head side to side with her hands in the air. He couldn't stop smiling, there was something childlike and innocent about her, almost playful.

Even though his mind kept screaming " Don't go near her." He ignored it and kept walking, almost being drawn into her.

Even though her eyes were closed, she pulled him close, clenching his red hoodie.

Her eyes were closed the entire time, she seemed out of it.

"Are you okay Niki?" he was truly concerned for her.

She pressed her finger against her lip and rested her head against his chest, reminding him of that night.

She pulled away almost confused and scared, she looked at him then looked down at herself.

Her eyes flew wide " I can't do this! Not again! Oh god!." Stiles grabbed her hand and tried to comfort her with calming words, it made no difference.

Her pulled her in an embrace and tried to steady her jumpiness, but she pulled away.

She shook her head " I can't I'm sorry Stiles."

He cupped her face, and looked at her. The f ear was evident in her eyes, she looked like a scared little girl, so helpless…so fragile, so full of questions that will never be answered. She stared back at him, her beautiful eyes searching his soul, she was searching for the answers, but it was so much more complicated than that, he wanted to tell her that he wanted to find her at the lacrosse game and apologize. He wanted to tell her the truth, to pull her out of the rut she was stuck in, he wanted to take her to a field of flowers and lay with her; much like his dream.

He squinted to see that her pupils were dialated, she quickly removed his hands and walked away. She didn't bother to turn around, Stiles' hand fell to his side as he watched her push through the crowd, once again leaving him alone in the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

Niki's POV.

" This isn't happening, this isn't happening, it's all in your head!." Niki splashed cold water on her face. She could hear the muffled booming of the music, but other than that it was completely silent.

Niki looked up at the mirror and observed her face, she pressed her finger in her one dimple again. She stared straight into her eyes, they looked greener than usual, her pupils widely dilated.

She blinked, this time her eyes were yellow and silted.

She let out a scream and stumbled backwards, losing her balance she fell into a bathroom stall.

Niki looked at her shaky hands to see green scales forming, they were starting to cover her arm.

* * *

Stiles' POV

Stiles went back to the bar and found Scott, his best friend was scanning the club.

Irritated with the whole situation Stiles looked to his friend "' I don't think the Kanima is here Scott."

Scott shook his head " I think you're right. I tried keeping an eye on Danny, but he told me I'm not his type." Scott rolled his eyes. " Anyways, how did things go with Niki?" Scott asked still keeping an eye on Danny.

He shrugged his shoulders "She left me in the middle of the dance floor, yet again!" Stiles ran his fingers through his hair.

Scott looked at him with a worried expression, realization knocked Stiles in the face like a bag of bricks, the last time Niki left him in the middle of the dance floor the night went to hell.

Both of them tried pushing through the crowd, desperately trying to get to the girls bathroom, the fog machine went off clouding their vision. The lasers bounced and reflected off the fog, screwing with Scott's vision.

Scott stopped and looked up, Stiles peered up as well to see the Kanima ready to attack. It crawled across the ceiling and dropped to the floor, concealed by the thick fog; both boys looked at each other in shock and tried to push their way to the center of the dance floor.

Their efforts were useless, clubbers started dropping like flies left and right. After it's ninth victim the Kanima crawled to the ceiling and escaped through an open sun roof, leaving Scott and Stiles dumbfounded.

They both ran outside as the paralyzed bodies were being wheeled into medic trucks, Scott spotted Danny on a stretcher.

"Danny are you okay?" Danny always being in good spirits and easy going tried to tilt his head up.

"Did my ex fall too?"

Scott smiled "yeah."

Danny chuckled to himself " good."

Stiles saw Niki running through the crowd " Danny, oh my god! What happened!?"

She ripped her red wig off letting her dark waves fall onto her shoulder, grabbing her best friends hand she stood beside him " Are you okay Danny?"

Stiles noticed she was covered in goose bumps and it was a cold night, he took off his red hoodie and wrapped Niki in it; she was too frantic to notice.

" What are you kids doing here?" Stiles' father interrupted.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other " I uhh…wanted to dance the night away." Stiles answered flamboyantly while shaking his hips awkwardly.

Sherriff Stilinski rolled his eyes, not believing Stiles one bit.

Danny cleared his throat " They were here to support me, I just broke up with a guy."

" That's awfully kind of you two." Of course the Sherriff believed Danny, everyone loves Danny "That doesn't explain why you two have fake IDs, we'll take care of this later."

They loaded Danny in the back of the paramedic truck, Niki joined him, she rested her head on his belly facing the open door.

Niki curled up in Stiles' red hoodie and made eye contact with him, she mouthed the words "Thank you." before the door shut.

**Let me know what you think of the chapter, i hope you liked it as much as i did :] ALSO this is the only time i'll have Niki dress like that haha, check out her outfit on my profile.**

**Kids don't do drugs**


	28. problems :(

**Hey guys sorry for this note but it's important, so please read up.**

**So i got a PM from a fellow reader saying she couldn't leave me a review because it said she reviewed for the chapter already, problem is whenever i put up a teaser then take it down it counts for a chapter.**

**For example the last teaser was put down as chapter 27 and she reviewed it, so deleted the teaser and replaced it with Chapter 27 Pursuit of Happiness she wasn't allowed to review it because it was "reviewed already."**

**I know this has been happening for a few of you, totally screwed myself out of reviews :'( i was so close to 100 reviews!**

**but thank you guys for PM'ing me letting me know what you think of the chapter.**

**Sadly this means i won't be posting teasers or anymore authors notes to update you guys on my progress.**

**So if you're craving some Nikita Grace and there's no chapter up PM me for a teaser, seriously don't be shy.**

**I'll either give you a teaser or tell you whats going on with the story.**

**Seriously guys don't be scared i promise i don't bite, and i love chatting with everyone.**

**Anyways thank you to those of you who have pm'd me.**

**I'll start working on the new chapter either tonight or tomorrow :]**


	29. Godzilla VS Mr Harris

**CH 28A**

**U.R.A Fever – The Kills**

**There will be a 28B which means the story happens in the same day.**

He unhooked her bra with one hand, letting her breasts fall freely, it made his mouth water.

Pushing her onto the bed forcefully he crawled on top of her.

"Are you Dr. Jones' older son? Oh my god you totally are!"

He rolled his eyes; she winced in pain as he entered her without any warning.

"Yes I am, let's just enjoy the silence, huh? We have forty minutes before your husband gets home."

For a second there was no sound other than skin slapping skin, he moaned as he looked at the petite copper haired house wife.

Her smile was goofy, her face wasn't pretty…nor was it average it was homely. She had redeeming qualities in the beauty department, she had supple breasts, a nice body, nice eyes…but everything else was lacking.

"Your father is a great man." She giggled and moaned.

"I don't want to talk about my father while I'm having sex." Alex grunted.

He flipped her over onto her belly and spread her legs farther apart and thrust into her, at least this way he wouldn't have to look at her face.

"I've heard a lot about you Alex." She purred.

Alex gritted his teeth more in frustration than pleasure "Is that so?"

"I've heard that you're a heart breaker, a sex god, the best wrestler Beacon Hills has ever seen…until you lost your scholarship over a girl, and you never loved again…how romantic."

Alex snorted "Only one of those is true."

The fiery house wife groaned in pleasure "Do you know about Nikita Grace? I heard she's crazy, isn't it funny how the whole town knows her because she's a total-"

Alex groaned in frustration and pulled out of her "I have an idea, let's put your mouth to good use." He eyed his crotch, hoping she would take the hint, maybe this way she would shut up.

He was beyond sick of people talking about Niki; people never stopped gossiping in this shit whole town. He had to pull Niki out of her rut, and he had to do it soon.

* * *

Jackson's POV

"Can't believe she's immune, now I'm stuck with no wolf like abilities. Sure I love her, but I don't want to deal with her psychotic tendencies." Jackson thought to himself " How could she go into my home and delete two hours worth of footage off my video? I knew giving her a key to my place was a big mistake."

The gym was completely empty and silent, except for the sound of his Crunch playlist. Danny had left a few seconds ago agitated with Jackson and his snarky attitude; but Jackson could care less.

The weights felt heavier and heavier, pretty soon Jackson's arms were trembling "shit." Jackson closed his eyes and tried to push.

Suddenly the weight felt as light as a feather, he looked up horrified to see Erica holding it for him.

* * *

She dragged him to a dusty dilapidated lair, where Derek awaited him, Derek stood tall with his arms crossed…Jackson noticed he was wearing black gloves.

Boyd and Isaac were smirking behind Derek, waiting to see what was in store for Jackson.

Jackson spat "Why the hell am I here!?" even though Jackson was tough he was shaking, and he knew Derek could tell.

"Grab his arms."

Isaac and Boyd were quick to obey, they both leapt up without hesitation pinning both of his arms behind him.

Crouching so he was eye to eye with Jackson, Derek began interrogating Jackson. "What happens to you on the night of the full moon?" Derek walked back and sat at the bottom of the stairs.

Baffled by the question Jackson started shaking more "What? Nothing! Nothing I swear!"

This only caused Derek to smile "You're lying."

"No I swear! I even videotaped it."

Isaac and Boyd started laughing.

Fully amused Isaac looked to Jackson "You video tape yourself?"

"It was a full moon, I was ready for this so called gift your big bad Alpha promised, what do I get instead? Nothing! Just let me get the tape and I'll prove it to you!"

"No I have a better idea." Derek held a large shard in his hand; he titled it letting the light reflect into Jackson's eyes "Erica."

Erica walked over and grabbed a fistful of Jackson's hair, tilting his head back, Isaac held his mouth open.

Derek slowly walked to him "You know Derek you've always been a snake, and everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom."

Tilting the shard over Jackson's mouth, a clear substance rolled off and fell onto his tongue.

His entire body went numb and he hit the floor completely paralyzed.

Isaac looked at a defeated Derek "What now? If it's not him…"

"It has to be Niki or Lydia!" Erica hissed.

Isaac chuckled to himself "Erica's just jealous of Niki cu-"He was cut off when Erica lunged at him, knocking Isaac to the floor; Boyd had to pull the two apart.

Derek sat down, he never thought of Niki being the Kanima…it made too much sense. He shook his head in his hands, Niki is like a sister to him…all the secrets and troubles were to protect her, which he failed at once already; but what if she really is the Kanima? Would he have to hurt her?

Isaac walked over to Jackson with a smug grin on his face "I need you to do one more thing for us…well...just for me."

* * *

Niki's POV

"Get up right now! If you think I'm going to let you skip your classes today then you are wrong, a sixteen year old girl clubbing on a Monday night, then getting drunk! That's right the Sherriff told me!"

Walter fought to rip the sheets off of Niki, but she had a strong grip on them. Still clutching to her sheets Walter ended up dragging her out of the bed.

"What were you thinking Niki? Stay away from alcohol! And for that I'm punishing you, I'm giving you a time out!"

Niki sat up and scratched the back of her head, still groggy and sleepy "A time out?"

Walter hadn't punished her since she was a little girl; this was all new to him.

"Yes a time out, as in you go to school, go to your cross country meet, and straight home... a time out!"

"Uhh dad that's not a time ou-"

Walter sighed "I've been spoiling you lately, although I have one more gift…since you've always wanted a puppy…"

_Niki felt a rush of joy, finally a puppy!_

"You'll be working at the vets, a friend of mine has agreed to hire you, and you'll be meeting him soon."

Niki cursed to the sky "What kind of a gift is that!?" she shouted as Walter left her room.

"The gift of work experience!" He shouted from the hallway.

"Hey Walt! What happened to Peter? I went to visit him a few days ago and he wasn't there."

She heard her father's footsteps stop at the top of the stairs…no answer.

"Walt?"

The footsteps made their way back to her room; Walter looked a bit pale as he leaned against her dresser. He picked up a Pink Floyd record and examined the record sleeve "Peter…he's not doing so well, they transferred him to Seattle Hospital."

"Oh…I'm sorry" Was all Niki managed to say.

Walter's eye brows furrowed, scrunching at the bridge of his nose "Don't be."

She sat on the edge of the bed and stretched her legs, something shiny caught her attention. She saw a quarter placed on her nightstand, nothing else. She held the quarter up examining it, just like when she found a quarter at the hospital "Left foot, right foot." She whispered to herself, not understanding where those words came from.

* * *

She had been successful in avoiding Stiles for the most part, unfortunately that means she couldn't sit at her usual table during lunch, it was the only way to avoid Stiles for good.

Eating with Jonesy and his friends during lunch was great, but she really missed her small group of friends, minus Jackson and Stiles of course; but she had to stay away far from Stiles for her own sake, unfortunately that means Scott too; whenever she looked at Scott it made her think of Stiles.

"Only one more class then I can go get my nails done." Lydia chirped while examining her nails.

The two girls walked towards their chemistry class.

"Only chemistry with Satan himself, then I get to start my new job." Niki sighed, lacking much enthusiasm.

"Ew you're going to smell like wet dog all the time now." Lydia said while scrunching her nose.

Niki rolled her eyes and took her seat next to Lydia, turning around she saw Scott and Stiles, both turned their heads and looked away from her.

Niki rested her chin on her hands, she thought of the other night, how she was drugged…and that creature she saw in the mirror. The idea of being drugged scared her; thankfully her trip didn't last long at all…damn Drag Queens. Niki reached in her purse and pulled out her lip venom, she applied a thick coat; it was the one beauty product she would die without.

Niki looked up to see Erica and some boy both clad in leather sitting in front of her, she rolled her eyes and made a gun with her hand and pretended to shoot it at the back of Erica's head…that bitch.

Mr. Harris entered the classroom looking agitated "Einstien said two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, the universe I'm not too sure about." He walked right besides Stiles and rested a hand on his shoulder "But I, myself, have encountered infinite stupidity."

Patting Stiles' shoulder he walked away, the annoyed look on Stiles' face made Niki smile, until she caught herself.

" So to help combat the plague of ignorance in this class, you're going to combine efforts through a series of experiments. Erica your station first."

Erica looked at Mr. Harris coyly while popping her bubble gum " Almost half the classes hand went up, including a few girls." She looked fully pleased with herself, like she was expecting the commotion.

Mr. Harris gritted his teeth " We work clockwise, every time the timer goes off the person on the left switches stations! Now go!"

* * *

Ding!

Niki got up and sat next to Allison "Hey Alley."

The doey eyed girl pulled her in for a hug "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

Niki smiled back "I know, it's just things are so…weird, so you and Scott...you're not seeing each other?"

Allison shook her head "No we're just friends; things are just too complicated between us."

Niki mouthed the word Oh "So...you're totally fine with Erica feeling him up then?" She nodded over to where Erica and Scott were sitting, Erica was slowly creeping her hand up Scott's leg.

Allison didn't answer, instead she went back to the lab work, and Niki shrugged it off.

After a few minutes of working on the task at hand the timer went off.

DING!

Niki groaned as she sat next to Erica, the two gave each other death glares. She started working on the assignment, but she could feel Erica smiling.

"What!?" she snapped at the blonde.

"Oh nothing, I'm just wondering what your face looked like when Stiles got rid of you, did you beg him to stay? You would." She said laughing.

Niki ignored her and poured a test tube filled with water into the beaker, but Erica wouldn't let go.

The feisty blonde leaned in closer to Niki, her finger traced Niki's collar bone; then slowly down her chest.

Erica pulled out Niki's necklace which was tucked under her shirt; she held the silver heart between her fingers and examined it "NGCH, what does that stand for?"

Niki ignored her…how was Mr. Harris not seeing this?

Erica growled "When I ask you a question you answer"

Niki chuckled to herself and grabbed Erica's hand, pressing her thumb into Erica's pressure point located in the center of her palm.

Without flinching she watched Erica squirm in pain, and leaned in close " I think it's cute you learned what makeup, a hair brush, and a push up bra can do; but listen to me…and listen close Erica, don't fuck with me." Erica slapped her hand away, looking at her in shock.

DING!

Niki dragged herself to the next spot; she popped her lips a few times feeling the venom gloss giving her lips a tingle. She set her bag between the two seats, and turned around to see Isaac.

Impressed by what she saw she greeted him "Wow….hello Isaac." There was something different about him; he didn't look like the shy kid in art class anymore.

The greeting caused him to blush a little, she had never seen him smile before, and it was cute "So cute I want to throw it off a cliff." Niki thought to herself. _A normal reaction Niki has to cute things, including puppies, ducklings, sloths, and bunnies._

"Hey Niki, haven't seen you in a while."

Niki was taken aback "Wow Lahey you speak!?" she said jokingly.

Isaac smiled again and leaned in close, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear "Only to beautiful girls like you."

Niki raised an eyebrow "What does Stiles' face look like right now?" she asked Isaac.

He looked behind his shoulder with a smirk on his face, Stiles was sitting behind them "He looks like someone blew up a kitten."

Niki bit the bottom of her lip "Good, I'll only let you get away with that once Isaac…maybe a few more times." She winked at him playfully, they both started laughing.

Isaac accidently dropped an empty beaker on the floor between the two of them, Niki was about to get out of her seat to pick it up, when Isaac told her to sit "I'll get it Niki, don't worry."

While he was crouched on the floor Niki quickly took his assignment paper and drew a picture of Godzilla about to stomp on Mr. Harris "Gee Lahey what are you doing down there? Discovering Narnia?"

His head quickly popped back up, he eased himself up and sat down.

DING!

Isaac looked at his paper laughing "This is amazing Niki."

She twirled her hair between her fingers "Thanks, have fun turning that paper in, at the end of class."

Isaac's smile fell "What!? But I'll get in trouble!"

Niki grabbed her bag and smiled "That's what you get for intentionally making someone jealous, not cool."

"Hypocrite!" he hissed at her.

She sat down next to Scott, they both greeted each other, but it was completely awkward.

Scott scratched the back of his head and tried to start another conversation, but gave up; instead he was keeping an eye on Lydia. The silence was too much, he tried to converse again "so uhh…my mom and your dad huh?"

"Err...yeah, cute couple…those two."

Niki pulled her beanie back and looked into the beaker "Scott…what is this? It's grey mush."

But the hormonal teenager was busy looking at Lydia and Isaac "Really Scott?"

She looked over to her left to see Stiles and Erica working together, except she was really close to him lightly stroking the back of his head. Erica made eye contact with Niki, liking the bottom of her lip; she pressed her chest against Stiles and whispered in his ear.

"Slut bag." Niki whispered, Scott turned to her and mouthed the words "I agree."

Her attention turned to Mr. Harris "Class here's the fun part of the experiment, if you did everything right you have formed a crystal…you may eat it."

"Lydia no!" Scott jumped out of his seat as Lydia picked up the crystal and bit down on it.

* * *

Stiles' POV

DING!

"This can't be happening!" Stiles thought to himself as he sat next to Greenburg, there was always some sort of danger, but now both Niki and Lydia were involved again. Both Scott and Stiles ran into Jackson before first period, he warned of how Derek is suspecting the two girls as possibly being the Kanima.

Watching Scott from the corner of his eyes he noticed Erica reaching for his crotch, Allison ignored it; but Stiles could tell Allison was feeling confused and insecure.

DING!

Stiles jumped onto the stool, causing it to slightly spin "Hey Lydia" he said while slowly spinning.

She ignored him while she carefully measured the liquids required for the experiment.

Lydia wasn't talking to Stiles; he knew it was because of her loyalty with Niki.

Stiles' jaw dropped as he saw Niki and Isaac giggling "He better get away from her."

Almost falling out of his seat he watched Isaac move a strand of her hair behind her ear, there was nothing he could do other than clench his fists.

For some reason Lydia found this to be highly amusing "Jealous?"

DING!

Reluctantly he dragged himself to sit next to Erica, who was awaiting him with a crooked smile plastered on her face.

"What are you planning on doing with Niki?"

She shrugged her shoulders while stroking the back of his head "Absolutely nothing."

All the lies and deception were starting to take their toll on Stiles; he looked down to see he snapped his pencil.

"There's no need to be angry Stiles." Erica licked her bottom lip as she inched closer to him, Stiles could tell she was staring in Niki's direction.

"In fact I'm the one who should be angry, I've liked you for three years, but you never knew I existed."

She pressed herself up against Stiles "You probably don't even remember me asking you for a dance at Winter Formal." Her eyes were starting to glow yellow.

"What's so special about Niki? She's not the prettiest girl in school, she's not the richest girl in school, and she certainly isn't popular anymore. I could give you so much more than she ever could Stiles."

Stiles could feel her claws slowly gliding up his leg 'You two will never work."

Stiles slapped her hands away "I'm sorry for rejecting you at the dance, but that's no reason to bring harm to Niki."

She chuckled to herself "Who said we're bringing harm to Niki?" She nodded over to Lydia.

"Lydia no!" Scott shouted across the room.

Lydia took a bite of the goo covered crystal…nothing happened.

"Looks like we found our Kanima." Erica whispered.

**Hope you liked that, please review ^_^ also i put up a poll on my profile asking " What do you think Niki is?" i'm real curious, so please throw in your vote, you must be a member to do so!**


	30. Lip Venom

**Ch 28B**

**Do I wanna Know? – Arctic Monkeys**

**_Thank you for the reviews guys! and thank you to the guests who were kind enough to review! Anyways if you are a constant reviewer you should have gotten a teaser for this chapter, i think i'm just going to do that from now on, makes it easier :]_**

**_Also please please if you haven't, participate in the poll found on my profile, i am really curious to know what you guys think Niki is, so far the poll has been mixed._**

_You know what you did to Lydia._

Niki couldn't stop reading the cryptic note she found in her locker, who put it there? Why was it here?

_You know what you did to Lydia._

Crumbling the paper in her hand she looked around the hall, whoever put the letter in her locker had to be in the school…right?

She rubbed her belly with her hand, her stomach was begging for food. BAM!

Niki was pushed against the locker with Erica in her face; she felt pain shoot through the back of her head.

"What was that you said about me fucking with you!?" Erica hissed in her face.

"Knock it off Erica." Boyd warned her.

Erica was still in Niki's face "Are you going to lose your cool princess? I would love a fight."

Niki looked down at her hands which were shaking with anger, and curled up to a fist.

"Get away from her!" The three of them turned to see Scott standing at the end of the hall.

There was something dark and disturbing about Scott, just the way he looked at Erica…like the way a predator looks at its prey before going in for the kill.

"Her?" Erica grabbed Niki by the color of her shirt with both of her hands.

Niki slapped both of hands away and dropped her backpack to the floor "What's wrong Erica? Pissed you're going after my sloppy seconds?"

Erica lunged at Niki, only to be pulled away by Boyd before she could reach her.

"Let's go Erica; we have business to attend to." Boyd grabbed Erica's arm and dragged her out.

The only sound in the hall was the buzzing of a faulty florescent light tube, before Niki could even open her mouth Scott ran out of the school.

* * *

Stiles POV

"What is Derek going to do with her!?" Allison was in a state of panic after learning Derek may harm one of her best friends.

Pacing back and forth Scott started shaking his head "I don't know, he didn't really specify, but she failed the test, he thinks it's her, but it's not!"

"It doesn't matter if it's her or not, Derek thinks it's her, she's in trouble." Stiles ruffled his hair "What did he say about Niki?"

Scott leaned against the wall of the empty office "He said he has no interest in her, Lydia failed the test, and therefore the Kanima is Lydia. He sent Isaac and Erica after Lydia; we need to think of a plan right now!"

* * *

Niki's POV

"Hello? Anyone?" Niki waited at the front desk of the empty veterinary office "He must not get a lot of clients…" Niki thought to herself.

She heard a man call her from the back of the office.

"Come to the back please."

Niki opened the door to see an older man examining a dog's ear "Hi my name is-"

"I know who you are, Nikita Grace, daughter of Walter and Ingrid, your father is known for doing amazing things, and you are known for surviving amazing things." He didn't bother to look up from his work.

Niki scoffed and leaned against the door frame "That's impressive, but everyone in town knows that."

Still avoiding her gaze he went to his clip board and wrote down some notes "I know you're starving."

Niki lifted her eye brows "Okay how did you know?"

He smiled to himself, still writing down notes "I can hear your stomach."

Niki giggled feeling like an idiot "Clever, Doctor…."

"Deaton, the names Deaton." He looked up from his paper and extended his hand…but he took a step backwards looking at her with great confusion.

Niki looked side to side and pointed to herself "Do I have something stuck in my teeth?"

Deaton looked nervous for a second; he peeled his gloves off and disposed of them "Nothing you just really look like your mother…that's all. Anyways let me show you the basics: how to clean the cages properly, how to wash the animals and everyone's favorite…how to check their temperature."

* * *

Allison's POV

A confused Lydia reluctantly entered Stiles' piece of crap Jeep "Jackson why are we going to Scott's house?"

Jackson didn't bother to answer; the worrisome strawberry blonde looked to Allison for an answer.

"Uhmm to watch The Notebook."

This answer seemed to please Lydia, although Allison could tell she was still skeptical.

Pulling up to Scott's driveway they had to practically drag Lydia inside the house.

Allison put her arm around Lydia's shoulder "C'mon it's not that bad inside."

Lydia scrunched her nose "It looks like goodwill threw up in here."

"Keep her in a room where she won't see a single thing." Allison heard Stiles whisper to Jackson.

Stiles helped her board up the house and lock every window "Did you text Scott? We need him now!"

"Yes he said he's on his way."

Stiles pulled back the blinds on the window facing the front yard "They're here…"

Allison peered outside as well "Three…Where is Derek?"

* * *

Niki's POV

"You didn't do anything to Lydia…You didn't mean to…you would never intentionally hurt her…" Niki looked at the reflection staring back at her.

A photo on her vanity caught her attention; she held it in her hand.

"Things were good when we were young." She told herself.

The picture made her smile; it was a picture of Derek giving her a piggy back ride in the pool, with Cora and Laura splashing around in the background. Derek must have been fifteen or sixteen in that photo, he used to be so fun and loving, he used to be like a brother to her. Niki remembered going to his basketball games with the Hale family, her and Cora were his loudest supporters…but one day all of that ended…whatever happened?

Niki sighed and held the picture next to her heart; as much as she was angry at Derek she could never hate him.

Even though she wasn't going out Niki decided to primp herself, first she put on a Tame Impala record, then she attempted to French braid her hair five times. She sat down in front of the vanity again and put on lip stain, she pulled out her lip venom which she wore earlier to school.

She applied a thick coat to her lips; she loved the way it smelled and the way it felt.

The gloss made her lips tingled as it plumped her lips ever so slightly; the tingly feeling felt nice…but she started feeling tingly all over.

Niki's eyes shot wide open as her entire body went numb; her limp body fell to the floor.

* * *

Derek's POV

He watched her from her window; she sat in front of her table vanity mirror. If she looked up in the right direction she could possibly catch him.

"I have to do this" He assured himself, it was for his own peace of mind.

She plucked a picture from the top right corner of the Vanity and examined it for a moment or two.

Derek almost fell over when he tried to duck; she had gotten up and put on a record.

Inhaling deeply he started another mental battle in his head "What if she is the Kanima?"

"_She's obsessed with this lip gloss called Lip Venom, so what if we switch hers with one contaminated with Kanima venom?" Erica's lips pulled into a Cheshire cat smile._

"_And how will you do that?" Derek asked her with a stern look on his face and his arms crossed._

"_I'll do it." Isaac stepped out of the shadows of the subway car " I have her in two of my classes, I can do it in chemistry, I'll pretend to knock something on the floor and just reach in her bag and switch it out…easy."_

"_It's not that easy." Derek growled, he knew it was, but part of him wanted to be ignorant to the fact that Niki may possibly be a psychotic killer creature._

_He felt Erica rub his back and rest her head on his strong shoulder "But it is…" she whispered, gently biting his ear lobe._

Derek slowly lifted himself up and peered into her room once more, she was applying the venom laced lip gloss.

"Please…Please…"

She fell like a domino.

* * *

Allison's POV

"Just shoot one of them with your nifty arrows." Stiles urged.

"Which do I shoot?"

"Erica" They both said in unison.

Allison leaned back against the door, and closed her eyes; she slowly started turning the door knob.

"WAIT!" Stiles shouted.

Allison almost jumped five feet in the air "What!?"

"Derek is here." Stiles responded in a frightened voice, he started lightly banging his head against the wall. "Shit…okay okay, just takes down Derek."

Allison looked at him with an incredulous stare "You're kidding right?" She pulled back the blinds once more "Uh Stiles…Where is Isaac?"

All of the sudden Allison felt a force pull her down by her hoodie, she watched Isaac kick her compact cross bow across the floor.

* * *

Lydia's POV

"You're lying…I can tell."

Lydia inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, she was on the verge of tears but she would not let Jackson get the best of her. She reached in her shirt and pulled the key attached to a long chain out; she ripped the chain and handed the key to Jackson.

As if her heart wasn't broken enough already, now she had to stand face to face with Jackson in a filthy room.

It took her everything to not grind her teeth and curl up in a corner "I hate you."

Jackson showed no emotion whatsoever "No you don't."

She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from tearing up "But I do."

He grabbed her face and kissed her, it wasn't passionate or aggressive; it was sweet and perfect, like he actually missed her.

The both jumped when they heard glass breaking and shouting, Jackson stood frozen and confused.

Lydia rolled her eyes "I'll go look."

She stepped out to see Stiles being dragged away; he just looked at her with a forced smile on his face6 as he held his thumb up "Everything is okay Lydia."

Lydia screamed as Allison jumped in front of her "Lydia go back inside, there's an intruder in the house."

She bolted back to the room and locked the door behind her; she turned around to see Jackson was gone.

* * *

Derek's POV

Derek joined Boyd's side as they waited outside Scott's house.

"How did it go with Niki?"

Derek sighed "It worked." Part of Derek was glad she wasn't the Kanima, but a greater part of him felt bad for what he did.

"You okay Derek?" Boyd sounded concerned "I understand why you hesitated; I would have done the same." He placed his hand on Derek's shoulder.

Like hell would Derek show any sign of weakness to his new Betas, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and ignored Boyd?

He was surprised to see the front door open; the bodies of his two Betas were thrown at his feet.

Scott emerged from the home with Stiles and Allison right behind him.

Derek couldn't help but to smile, he felt a deep respect for Scott "I see why you won't join my pack, when you have a pack of your own."

Just then the Kanima scaled the roof and let a high pitched screech, it disappeared in the thick woods.

Lydia came running out "Someone tells me what the hell is going on!?"

Everyone's jaw hit the floor.

Derek looked at Scott, and they both understood.

Jackson.

**Thoughts? did you guys guess right? and that sneaky Isaac. And yes Erica did make an appearance in Flightless Bird :-} And yes Lip Venom is a real lip gloss.**


	31. Crisis Averted

**Ch 29A**

**The Lion The Beast The Beat – Grace Potter and the Nocturnals**

**If you haven't already, i ask that you please participate in the poll on my profile page, there have been some very interesting outcomes so far, so please vote, and we'll see if you were right ;-)**

_He held her limp body in his arms "Please help! Please help her"_

_"__I don't think I can…I mean…look at her." "You should just ditch her body under a bridge that will take care of all of your problems."_

_"__Please, I don't know what to do." He pleaded._

_She wanted to see his face, but for some reason she couldn't, everything was so blurry; but his voice made her feel safe._

_"__You should have just left her body there."_

_"__She's an innocent girl…no one deserves that."_

_"__When did your morals get so high?"_

_"__Please…"_

_"__Fine, put her on the table."_

_The stranger hovered his face right above hers. At this point she started tunnel visioning, she knew she was about to black out._

_"__Are you scared Niki Grace?"_

_She shook her head._

_"__Good."_

_" What the hell is going on!?" Niki heard a woman scream in the room" Who is that bleeding on my table!?" she demanded."_

…_The world started spinning faster and faster, her head lolled side to side…She blacked out….._

_._

_.__Her fingers dug into the cold wet earth, she tried hard to move her toes but had no luck; her body was still completely immobile. She opened her eyes only to once again meet the night sky, how long did she pass out for? Is she back at the bottom of Suicide Hill?_

_A wave of excruciating violent pain shot through her entire body like lightning through the sky, she clenched her teeth trying hard not to cry. The shock phase was over; it was now time for her to face the endless pain._

_"__I'm sorry you're awake to experience this, this must be terribly frightening for you."_

_"__I thought you would like some fresh air, look how beautiful it is outside! Look at that moon!"_

_The full moon illuminated the black sky like a nightlight. She looked to the right to see a familiar house entangled with elegant vines, in the window of the house she saw a boy peering at her._

_Her vision started to get cloudy, was the fog surrounding her? Her body was shivering cold, but for some reason her face felt humid and warm._

_Her eyes widened in sheer terror, she started panicking as the realization crept up on her. With every frantic breath the plastic would stick to her face slowly suffocating her._

_She tried hard to move her hands to rip the clear plastic off her head, but both of her arms were broken; the pain was too great. She started sobbing, she should have let the savage wolf kill her; the suffering was too much._

_Her hot breath was clouding the plastic; it was rising and falling with her rapid breathing._

_She shed a tear and turned her head to the side, even though the plastic distorted her vision she could see the stranger._

_His back was towards her as he stood tall "Why are you doing this to me?" her voice muffled by the plastic._

_He ignored her and bent over to pick something up. "Why are you doing this to me!?" She screamed_

_He chuckled to himself, and dug his shovel into the earth._

_He didn't answer…_

_Niki's breathing got faster and faster the plastic was now wet from her hot breath, it was stuck to her face; no matter how much she exhaled it wouldn't get off. Her lungs felt like they were set on fire, and soon asphyxiation would take place._

_He scooped up her limp and broken body, the cloudy plastic disabled her from seeing his face._

_He gently put her down in the dirt again, but this time he climbed out._

_A shrill scream escaped from Niki as she realized she was six feet under._

_The blood came flowing out of her mouth again, she lay there choking on her blood once more, splattering the plastic wrapped around her head with crimson._

_Heaps of dirt was being thrown onto her, she was literally being buried alive._

_She wanted to scream "Help me." But the blood was bubbling in her mouth._

_There was a sliver of light left in her view, but soon the dirt covered it up._

_Darkness swallowed her whole._

* * *

Her eyes shot open to the morning sky, dark clouds looming right above her head.

" What the hell happened last night?" Slowly she started moving her toes, making sure she could move.

…It was scary…being paralyzed again. The line between dreams and reality were starting to blur, was she really paralyzed or was it all a dream?

The dream…it was different this time, she didn't remember there ever being a woman in her dreams.

The first drop of rain fell directly onto Niki's palm; she immediately got up and brushed herself. The smell of wet leaves and mud filled her senses as she looked at her surroundings.

Luckily she knew the woods of Beacon Hills like the back of her hand, it used to the setting of her and Cora's childhood adventures. Twenty minutes by foot she could hit Jonesy's house, if she goes east she could end up at the Hale house.

Each time when she had awoken from the detailed nightmare she was farther and farther into the woods…Where was she going?

She ran along the edge of the woods, feeling the wet asphalt of the road underneath her. A car she had never seen pulled up next to her, rolling the window down.

"Niki?" Matt looked completely dumbstruck with what he saw "Do you…uhh...need a ride?"

"Yes Please…also don't judge. I was going for a morning walk and happened to trip and-"

"In your sleepwear?"

Niki cringed in embarrassment as she pulled a twig out of her hair "Just drive, I promise to look better tonight."

* * *

Allison's POV

"Lydia translated the whole thing, she was confused as hell; I just told her its part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Allison slipped the Ipad between the books in the library, passing it onto Scott and Stiles on the other side.

"The Kanima seeks a master?" Scott sounded puzzled "So you're telling me someone is controlling him!?" his voice was getting loud.

Students in the library perked their heads up and shushed Scott in unison "shhh"

Stiles divided the books like the red sea and poked his head through the gap "Does he know he's killing innocent people?"

Allison pushed his head back and placed the books together, closing the gap in between them "He's being controlled; I don't think he knows what he's doing."

"That night in the pool…the Kanima was scared to go in the water!" Stiles almost shouted, but he bit down on his own fist to calm himself down.

Allison leaned against the book case "So the master is scared of water."

She looked between the small gaps to see Scott's friendly eyes, he looked so calm and sure "I have to go make up a test in Mr. Harris's class." He said.

"I'm going to go make sure Derek's minions don't kill Jackson." Stiles chimed in.

The three of them split up.

"Time to take matters in my own hand." Allison knew it was a foolish thing to do, but it was about time someone did something about the Jackson matter, the killings had to stop.

She opened the door to the locker room, knowing it was Jackson's second home.

"Hello?" fearing what she would find she basically squeaked the words.

Reaching in her bag she felt a dagger, but she wasn't here to hurt Jackson.

"Jackson?" she peered around the corner of the lockers.

Turning around she bumped into a wet and naked Jackson, he didn't say a word, just clenched his jaw.

Allison turned her head and shielded her eyes from Jackson's nakedness "I should go!"

"Not so fast Allison."

* * *

Niki's POV

Niki closed her eyes so the flash wouldn't blind her "I think you have enough pictures Matt." She teased him as she took the books out of her locker.

"Sorry that was the last one I swear." He said between his laughter "I'll see you tonight; I know you can't wait to see my dance moves." He started doing the robot.

Niki raised a brow trying to contain her laughter "I better see that tonight!"

Facing the mirror in her locker Niki started running her fingers through her hair, trying to give it more body.

"Looks like you have no one to protect you this time, Princess." Erica's shit eating grin reflected in the mirror.

"I don't need anyone to protect me." She said smiling while she applied lip stain.

Stiles appeared behind Erica "Hey ladies, let's uhm go to the cafeteria where everyone else is"

"You can have him." Niki said with no remorse in her voice "I have no use to him anymore, you're more than welcome to my scraps, you can also have my left overs from lunch too." Niki was able to paint a smile on her metaphorical mask.

Niki saw the pain in Stiles' eyes when she said that, but it couldn't have been as bad as the pain he put her through.

Suddenly her locker slammed shut, and Erica turned her around slamming her head against the locker twice, Erica pulled her fist back but Niki ducked causing Erica to punch the locker.

Niki spun behind a baffled Erica and kicked her face first into the locker, Niki froze as she saw blood dripping out of Erica's nose, she swallowed a lump in her throat…what had she done? She had never used force on anyone before. People were starting to crowd the hallway wanting to seek out action, like they didn't have enough to gossip about already. The crimson liquid slowly seeped out of Erica's nose, it shined like silk.

"Erica I'm so sorry." She looked to the side to see Stiles' jaw on the floor, he edged closer to Niki.

Niki put her hand out towards Stiles, causing him to stop "Don't Stiles, I don't want you near-"

Erica tackled Niki down to the floor; the students surrounding them went wild, like zoo animals.

The ferocious Blond pinned Niki down and started throwing punches left and right, Niki managed to block all of the punches with her hands, Erica was fast…but Niki was faster.

Stiles tried to pull Erica off of Niki, but Erica was way too powerful, she was starting to wear Niki down with her punches.

"Erica stops!" Niki pleaded, but there was something wild about Erica, like she wanted to tear Niki to pieces.

The crowd was chanting Erica's name, some were even booing her telling her to get off of Niki.

"Erica Stop it!" Niki was still blocking the punches, but her hands were becoming raw.

"I said Stop!" Niki grabbed Erica's hands and twisted them, Niki managed to sit up and head butted Erica.

Erica fell off of her, and curled up on the floor into a fetal position while holding her head.

Niki laid on her back panting, the adrenaline still shooting through her body, it was like she was on a high; so much so that she didn't even notice her head throbbing. Part of her prayed Erica would get up and fight again.

Stiles ran to her side, making sure she was okay; but Niki was gazing at Erica, she licked her lips at the bloodied Erica…almost proud of what she did.

"What the hell is this!? Are you kidding me?" Mr. Harris stood between the two girls "Everyone get out and get on with your lunches. You three, detention after school! Get yourself cleaned up Erica!"

Erica tried to lunge at Niki again but this time Isaac was holding her back "Don't" he whispered to Erica, all while never taking his gaze off of Niki.

Niki felt a hand grab her arm; she tried to shake it off thinking it was Stiles "Control you Niki." Jonesy whispered in her ear "You're better than that."

* * *

Allison's POV

With every step he took towards her she would take a step back.

"You must be really dumb bitch for coming here and finding me, don't you know I'm dangerous?"

Her lips were trembling, and her heart was beating "I should really go."

"It's okay your boyfriend is a dumb bitch too, a dumb little bitch. Tell me Allison you really think he can protect you? What happens when he turns against you? And tears you apart!?"

He had her up against the wall "Who will protect you then? You think your father taught you enough to protect yourself from the one you love!?" He shouted in her face.

"Actually…yes." She answered in a calm manner, she grabbed his hand and twisted it around his back, then flipped him onto the floor; causing the two of them to fall.

Jackson's eyes shot wide "Allison!? WH-what are you doing here!?"

He quickly got up and put on his pants "I'm so sorr-"

The door slammed open, Scott stood on the other end looking pissed as hell.

"Scott I'm fine." Allison said breathless, but he tackled Jackson down.

Jackson kicked Scott off of him, sending the werewolf flying against the sinks, porcelain scattered everywhere.

The possessed Jackson held a big chunk of porcelain above Scott's head, it came crashing down, but luckily Scott rolled out of the way.

Jackson jumped on top of him, but Scott used his legs to catapult Jackson through the door.

Allison and Scott ran out of the locker room, Scott still lusting after Jackson's blood.

"You have to be kidding me! ANOTHER FIGHT!?" Mr. Harris was ready to pull his hair out, he was trembling with so much anger that his glasses were shaking.

Matt picked something off the floor, standing there completely dumbfounded "What the hell?"

"First Miss Reyes and Miss Grace…now you two!?" Mr. Harris's face was going red at this point.

Scott and Allison stared at each other in pure shock.

"Detention for the four of you!"

Matt followed Mr. Harris as he started walking out of the hallways "But Mr. Harris I didn't do anything!"

"I don't care!" the teacher snapped.

* * *

Stiles' POV

"Detention starts now!" Mr. Harris roared, as the students filled up the empty library.

Allison, Scott, and Stiles sat at a table while Niki, Matt, and Jackson sat at another; Erica sat by her shooting dirty looks at everyone.

"We need to figure this Kanima stuff now; I can't handle watching my father stress over the murders." Stiles mumbled to Scott, making sure Dictator Harris didn't hear him.

"I know, we need to figure out the master, there must be a relation to the murders." Scott whispered back.

Scott squinted his eyes as Matt offered Niki chips from the bag he was working on " I think it's Matt, I mean it could totally be Matt…look at him."

A smile played across Scott's lips "Him? What makes you say that?"

Stiles started drumming the desk impatiently "Look at him…there's something wrong with that face, I don't like his face."

Scott buried his head in his hands in sheer annoyance "Could it be because he's hitting on Niki?" his voice muffled.

Stiles crossed his arms while laying his feet on the desk; he crossed his arms as he balanced himself on the tipping chair "I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

Niki's POV

She opened her sketch book, ready to draw whatever came to mind. She flipped the pages to see the drawing she did of the red savage eyes, her heart started beating fast as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She quickly thumbed over to the next page, it was the picture she drew of her and Stiles slow dancing at Winter Formal, she couldn't help but to smile it was such a sweet memory…she hated herself for feeling this way.

"Kanima." Matt whispered at his Ipad

Niki shot him a quizzical look "Kanima?"

Jackson's attention turned to her "What are you drawing?"

Niki slammed her sketch pad shut "None of your business Whittemore."

She would rather sit with Erica than sit with Stiles or Jackson; she got up and sat across the blonde. Everyone's attention turned to them, including Mr. Harris; he sat up straight and eyed them like a hawk. Scott jumped up and sat straight, while Stiles lost his balance on the chair.

"What are you doing here!?" Erica hissed

Niki tried hard not to roll or her eyes or act snappy with Erica, she had to be the bigger person "I want to say I'm so sorry. I've been so stressed and confused lately, so many dreams and unanswered questions and I may be jealous of your confidence."

Erica furrowed her eyebrows and leaned in close "You're kidding right? You're jealous of me? I wish I was you. You're the popular girl, you probably don't even have to brush your hair and you look like this, you have guys falling for you left and right without having to try, your family is rich and probably perfect, hell even Derek won't stop talking about how proud he is of you."

"Erica." Niki sighed "My family is far from perfect, no one has a perfect family…and you know Derek?"

Erica's eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hand, before Niki could say another word the school speakers went off "Scott McCall and Nikita Grace please report to the principal's office."

* * *

Scott's POV

Scott looked over to Niki who was twiddling her thumbs, ignoring him. He closed his eyes hoping his meeting with Gerard wouldn't take too long.

"Scott I would like to see you." Scott looked up at Victoria Argent in horror…what was she doing here?

He stepped inside the office as she sat behind her table; her computer screen proved that there were indeed cameras in the school.

Scott cleared his throat, as she shot up her hawk like eyes at him "The principle wanted to see me?"

She pulled out a number two pencil and held it between both of her hands "No, I wanted to see you. I'm concerned about today's detention, and how Allison ended up in there."

She shoved the pencil into the pencil sharpener while keeping her gaze with Scott.

"I...uhh."

She cut to the chase "Are you having sex with my daughter!?" she took the pencil out and blew off the shavings.

Scott couldn't keep his jaw off the floor, this woman was so intimidating "I...we...uhh."

She shoved the pencil back into the sharpener, the imagery and the metaphor was enough for Scott to understand.

She pushed the pencil all the way in, sharpening it until it was nothing but a nub.

"Uh…no." he finally answered "I am not having sex with your daughter."

She shot Scott a death glare as she held up what used to be a pencil "Good, I certainly hope not."

She leaned in close "Now send in your little friend Ms. Grace, I have a lot of questions for her."

Scott gulped hard 'What are you going to do with her?"

Scott had never seen Mrs. Argent smile until now…and it scared him shitless

"Don't worry about it Scott."

* * *

Stiles' POV

Mr. Harris doubled over laughing "Don't be silly, you all have to reshelf those books, then you can leave detention, oh and look McCall has returned."

Scott walked in looking confused and annoyed "Your mother scares the shit out of me." He whispered to Allison.

The three of them went to the non-fiction section to re-shelve while Erica went off by herself, and Matt and Jackson re-shelved the history section.

"I was reading the Bestiary and it says the Kanima seeks out murderers, but for Jackson? Or whoever is controlling him?" Allison whispered to Scott.

Suddenly Scott dropped a book…Stiles could tell something was wrong.

All three of them dropped to the floor as glass and sparks rained high above them, Stiles caught a glimpse of the Kanima. Stiles pulled Allison down with him as he protected her from the tiny shards.

A roar went up in the air "Erica!" Scott shouted

Scott ran over to the corner to see Erica was paralyzed, completely immobile.

Jackson plopped down in front of Scott and slammed his fist against Scott's chest send him flying against a book case.

Allison and Stiles crouched behind a desk as they watched Jackson go up to the blackboard.

Jackson wasn't in full Kanima form; he was completely recognizable aside from a few patches of scales. He stood parallel to the board and picked up a piece of chalk, he started scribbling on the board, then he leapt to the ceiling, breaking through the sky roof.

_Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you_

The board read.

The door slammed open, on the other side stood a frightened Niki "What...The...fuck."

How could Stiles possibly explain this one?

She shook her head "I don't even want to know." She left the library and shut the door behind her.

The three of them let out a sigh "Crisis Averted."

A sound made the three of them look to each other, a grunting sound " Erica!" Allison shouted.

**I like to think this chapter was chockfull of action, thoughts? :]**


	32. Rock n' Rave

**CH 29B**

**Bloc Party - Flux**

* * *

_Walking into the office she expected to see Principal Argent, not Mrs. Argent, who creeped her out. Mrs. Argent was friendly, but she didn't have friendly eyes like Mr. Argent, hers were always piercing and scanning._

_Niki had caught Mrs. Argent staring at her a few times, it made her uneasy…most of Allison's family made her uneasy, especially the deceased Kate Argent._

_Niki sat down in front of Victoria, Victoria rested her chin on top of her hands, eyes twinkling at Niki._

"_Hello Nikita, do you know why you're here?" Her ice blue eyes piercing into Niki's soul, searching for answers._

_The shamed teenager looked at her feet, hoping this situation would come to an end._

_Victoria cleared her throat "I have a teenage daughter; I understand jealousy, rage, and angst."_

_Niki still refused to look into those eyes. She felt Victoria's hard gaze on her. _

"_What do you remember from that night? What did you see? I know you saw something." Victoria's voice was impatient; Niki looked up to see the fiery red was leaning over the desk staring straight into Niki's soul._

_Niki recoiled back into her seat, she had never found a reason to be fearful of Victoria Argent until now._

"_I know you saw something!" she shouted in Niki's face "Answer me when I'm talking to you!"_

"_I didn't see anything." Niki half whispered, her voice cracking "I swear."_

_Victoria sighed and rubbed her temple with her index and middle finger "I'm sorry Niki, it's just you've been so different lately…and I've been so concerned for you."_

_Niki could sense the lie right away, she may come off sweet to Niki, but she showed her true self today._

"_Was that all? Am I excused to go?"_

_Victoria ignored her "I saw the fight on camera; you are amazingly strong… going against Erica Rheys"_

_Niki forced a smile, she knew it wasn't a compliment…more like a suspicion "Thank you, that's what years of Karate and Cross country do for you."_

"_The full moon will be here soon." Victoria mumbled to herself._

_A chill went down Niki's spine, the last full moon was during the night she had dinner with the Jones family, that night when she came back she suffered from terrible stomach aches and-_

"_Niki…did you hear me? You're free to go. One more slip up I'll have to suspend you for a week, this school does not tolerate violence."_

_Niki grabbed her backpack and bolted out of the office, she made her way down the hall until a trophy case caught her attention._

_For some reason she was drawn to the case, she leaned in close almost pressing her nose against the glass. She smiled as she saw a picture of Jonesy as a freshman in his wrestling gear, it read youngest MVP wrestling champion. She looked up to see a picture of a boy with bright blue eyes and pouty lips, in a basketball uniform; it read Peter Hale under the picture. She couldn't help but to smile, she had never seen a picture of young Peter Hale before; part of her missed him and hoped he was doing okay._

_Niki looked above that to see a picture of Derek, she recognized him right away. Young, happy, a cocky smile on his face; the Derek she missed._

_Niki felt a lump form in her throat, she pressed her hand against the cold glass, she missed him so much…why had he pushed her away? She hadn't seen him since the altercation in the parking lot._

_The picture beside Derek caught her attention, a young teenager with brilliant blue eyes and sandy brown hair, a familiar devious grin in a wrestling uniform._

"_Alex and Derek went to high school together?" Niki whispered. The picture showed that Alex was two years younger than Derek._

_She took a minute or two to observe the pictures some more, it hurt to look at Derek's picture, it made her miss her childhood. _

_Suddenly she heard glass shattering…it came from the library._

_Niki ran down the hall hoping that no one was hurt; she got to the door and put her hand against it._

_Instead she pulled herself back "Do you really want to know what's on the other side? You'll set yourself up for disappointment, there is nothing but more secrets on the other side." She thought to herself._

"_Fuck it."_

_Niki opened the door, immediately her jaw dropped at the sight in front of her, the ceiling was torn up and raining sparks. The floor was littered with broken glass and scattered books, Allison, Scott and Stiles looked up at her in shock._

"_What…The…Hell!?"_

_Niki couldn't deal with this, she didn't want to be part of this, and she sure didn't want to risk getting suspended for a week; for once ignorance was bliss…she slammed the door and walked away._

* * *

_Scott's POV_

He carried her limp body to Derek's Subway car.

"What happened to her!?" The brooding Alpha demanded.

"It was the Kanima." Stiles answered.

Scott laid Erica down who was still writhing and seizing "What do we do?"

Derek gently grabbed her arm and snapped it.

Erica sent a blood curdling scream into the air.

"What the hell are you doing Derek!?" Stiles demanded.

Derek growled "Shut up and hold her down Stiles, I'm triggering the healing process."

Stiles rested Erica's head on his lap; he stroked her hair trying desperately to comfort her as Derek broke another bone in her hand. Her scream rattled and echoed throughout the subway car, she was starting to pass out. The Beta brought her hand to Stiles' face, stroking his jaw line "You really are amazing." She muttered before blacking out.

"I'll do it; I'll help you catch the Kanima." Scott paced back and forth outside the subway car, as Derek watched.

"But I will not be part of your pack, and I will not hurt Jackson, and most importantly we do things my way."

Derek ruffled his hair in frustration "Fine! Fine, but if you fail I will kill him."

Stiles came out of the subway car, holding out his cell phone "I think I know where he'll be next."

Scott grabbed the phone; it was an uploaded flyer for a concert…Rock n' Rave.

Scott froze "Allison is going to be there tonight with Niki, watching Jonesy's band, there's a DJ spinning too…it's going to be crowded as hell."

Derek crossed his arms "That's exactly what the Kanima wants."

Scott passed the phone back to Stiles "We need Deaton."

* * *

Lydia's POV

"Prada! Hurry up! Your bladder is the size of a grape."

The sun was setting, creating a golden glow around her backyard; it was beautiful and tranquil. It was the simple things that made Lydia happy, the warm glow of the sun, the grass beneath her feet, the fact that she still had friends. Sadly she could count the number of friends she had on one hand, everyone thought her and Niki were crazy. There was a bright side though, she and Niki had grown very close to one another; and surprisingly they had much in common.

Lydia shaded her eyes with her hand "Prada?" she whimpered, her dog had been gone for much too long.

She could hear footsteps coming towards the gate, she inhaled deeply scared of what she might see.

"Prada?"

The boy she saw a few days ago outside Ms. Morell's office entered the backyard, wearing a leather jacket and clutching onto Prada "I think you lost this."

Lydia Scoffed as he set Prada on the floor "I didn't lose anything." Lydia would deny anything just to be right.

He inched closer, pushing her against a column of her awning, Lydia felt her heart beating faster as she looked at his plush lips, she wanted to kiss him so badly.

"I'm guessing you won't let me kiss you?" he said with an adorable smile.

Lydia loved nothing more than being chased "Nope." She said in a cold and certain tone.

His eyes scanned her body, and then looked up again; he plucked a small purple flower from the wooden awning.

"How about this flower? Can I give you a flower?" He pressed it into her palm "If I see you later tonight you better have that flower, or I'll be really hurt."

Lydia tried hard to hide her smile; she would not let him see how much she was crushing on him "I'll just lie."

She turned her heels and walked back into the house, and finally let herself smile.

* * *

Stiles' POV

"Don't touch that." Derek slapped Isaac's hand away from Dr. Deaton's little "Spice" collection "Watch what you touch."

The curious Beta gave his Alpha a dirty look.

The four boys leaned over the steel desk and observed Deaton's collection.

"What is this...Voodoo?" Isaac asked "Are you some sort of Witch?" a cocky smile spread across his lips.

Deaton's face remained expressionless "No…I'm a veterinarian." Deaton tapped his finger on the steel table, creating a steady beat "There's nothing I can give you that will defeat a reptile with a paralytic toxin, but I may be able to burden it."

Scott's head perked up "Give us anything you have Doc."

Deaton scratched his chin "Essentially you're trying to catch two people, the puppet…and the puppeteer."

The Vet held a tiny blue bottle with a white label between his thumb and index finger.

Scott squinted as he read the label "Ketamine?"

"It's what we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage; if you get close enough this should drug him for a while. But most importantly, this is what you'll need to create a barrier…these parts on you Stiles."

Everyone's head turned to face Stiles, as he gulped loudly "Uh that sounds like a lot of pressure."

Deaton pulled out a little bottle with a grainy black substance inside "This is from a mountain ash tree, which many believed would protect them from all supernatural beings."

Isaac's mouth went wide "All? How many are there?"

Deaton sighed "Werewolves, Kanimas, Vampires, Fairies, Kitsunes, Witches…and much more."

Stiles ran his fingers through his hair "Okay so what do I do with it? Spread that whole thing around the building and trap Jackson?"

Deaton leaned over the steel desk "Think of it as gun powder, it's just powder until something sparks it…that something is you."

Stiles pulled his collar to the side "If you mean light I on fire, I don't think I'm up for it."

Scott turned to look at him with a smirk.

"You find that funny Scott?" Stiles hissed at his best friend.

"Let me try a different analogy Stiles, I golf, and most golfers imagine where they want the ball to go before they swing it, they see it in their mind; if this is going to work you need to believe it Stiles"

* * *

Scott's POV

They both pulled up to the extremely large warehouse where the show was being held, Derek and his Beta's were waiting for them.

"Stiles are you okay? You haven't said a single word the whole way here."

"I'm just worried for my dad…he's been stressing over this whole murder spree; let's end this shit tonight." Stiles grabbed his backpack and the bottle of mountain ash.

Derek stood next to Stiles "Who is that guy next to Nikita?" They both peered to see Niki and Allison standing in line chatting away. She looked beautiful, her hair was up in a bun with red flowers around it, her shirt however had the moon pattern illustrated on it.

Stiles tilted his head up to get a better view "Oh that shmuck? That's Matt; I don't like him…look at that lumpy head…so unproportional."

The brooding Alpha shook his head "No...I mean the other guy." At that moment Niki wrapped her arms around Jonesy who was holding onto a guitar case.

"I don't like him." Derek growled.

"I don't either." Stiles said through gritted teeth.

Scott, Erica, and Isaac entered into the warehouse, it was beyond spacious…there was too much ground to cover.

The warehouse was divided into two huge rooms, one room where bands would play; including Jonesy's band Lugosi. The second room was where some of the hottest DJs were spinning; both rooms were equally crowded.

Erica spotted Niki, Allison, and Matt deep in the crowd waiting for Jonesy's band to open the stage. The blond took a step towards the crowd but Scott and Isaac stopped her.

"What are you doing Erica?" Isaac hissed.

Erica rolled her eyes and shook the two of them off, she pushed her way through the thick crowd and came up to Niki.

Scott ferociously pushed his way through the crowd to make sure Erica wasn't trying to kill Niki, Isaac right behind him.

To his surprise he saw Niki hugging Erica, Scott tapped Niki on the shoulder "Niki if anything happens…anything at all come find me."

The doe eyed brunette gave him a confused expression "What are you talking about?" Jonesy's band took the stage causing her to shout her words.

Scott leaned in "There are a lot of strange people in here tonight, just are careful."

Matt put his arm around Niki's shoulder "Don't worry McCall, she's safe with me."

Scott looked at Allison who nodded her head away from the crowd, the two of them walked out of the masses.

"Scott...My father and Gerard are coming here…I don't think we can handle this one on our own."

"What!? What did you tell them?" Scott couldn't believe Allison would do such a thing behind his back, without any warning.

"I had to Scott, people are dying left and right! I had to tell them everything!"

His eyes widened like two saucers "They know it's Jackson!?"

Her eyes were starting to tear up as she panicked "I didn't know what else to do Scott."

"How about you trust me." He pushed past her making sure to bump into her shoulder.

* * *

Niki's POV

She leaned her head down as Allison adjusted her flower hair tie for her.

Allison giggled as Niki squirmed "Stop moving Niki…there."

Niki straightened her shirt, Matt examined it…or was he examining her breasts? Niki crossed her arms covering her chest.

"I like your shirt." He smirked "Didn't know you're into astrology."

"Alley! Nikster!" Jonesy gave both girls bear hugs "So glad you two are here, I am nervous as hell, Lugosi has never performed in front of such a huge crowd. I'll see you inside!"

The crowd started moving like a herd of sheep into the venue; pretty soon the three of them were almost front row.

Niki felt a tap on her shoulder; she turned around not expecting Erica "Hey…so I never got to say I'm sorry. I've been unreasonably bitchy lately, for reasons I can't even explain; you seem like a person I would really love to hang out with, you don't need to accept my apology…just know I'm really sorry."

Niki pulled her in for a hug; she never suspected Erica wanted to be friends with her.

Scott pushed his way through the crowd with Isaac behind him "Niki if anything happens…come find me...okay?"

Completely confused she took a step back "What are you talking about Scott?" She always found him to be a nice kid, but she didn't want to be in his company; even being near him made her think of Stiles.

"There are a lot of strange people here tonight."

She felt an arm snake around her shoulder…Matt "Don't worry McCall, she's safe with me." She wanted to shake him off, but that would be rude.

* * *

Lydia's POV

She couldn't get him off of her mind; he was so dreamy, and clever. He wasn't like the other boys in school, he was mature, and understood her genius.

Before she knew it she found herself walking in the woods, she came across a big house. It was like a force sucking her in; pretty soon she opened the door and walked inside.

"Hello?" She looked around the house, it was lined with cherry wood flooring, baroque wall paper, a crystal chandelier hung above her head, and a mirror on the wall opposite to her…other than that the house was bare.

"You found me." He walked down the stairs slowly.

"Is this where you live?"

He walked closer to her, only inches apart "Used to…"

The strawberry blonde bit her bottom lip "I couldn't find the flower… I lost it already."

He put a finger under her chin and lifted it "Don't worry." Their lips met, she was hungry for his lips, craving them all day. Their kiss began to heat up; they kissed more intensely, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Lydia opened her eyes to catch a glimpse in the mirror…the boy...was a man.

She screamed stumbling backwards, he was burned head to toe, and the house was nothing but a burning pile of embers. It was the man that had been haunting her, he was….he was the boy.

"Lydia, Lydia…There there. At least now you know you're not crazy, although you may suffer from some PTSD." The strange man sat on the floor next to her "You weren't my first choice…but you are indeed special. The first was supposed to be a weapon under my control, such a sweet girl she was, sad to see her go."

"But you…you're immune, you may not be a weapon." His long claws started stroking her hair as Lydia stared into dead space.

"But you'll be my pawn."

Lydia looked down, the small purple flower was back in her hand; she closed her eyes in fear.

* * *

Isaac's POV

"Just find a vein and pull the trigger. Be careful."

Isaac chuckled to himself "Don't worry; I doubt it'll even hurt him."

Scott looked at him with worry in his eyes "No, I mean you, I don't want you to get hurt." The Omega disappeared back into the "Rock" room where they had previously seen Niki.

Isaac was speechless, this kid cared about him? Why? No one had cared for him before…not even Derek.

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, the bass was blaring, making the floors vibrate. The multiply lights danced all around the room, and the dense fog wrapped around him like a cloak; there was no point in trying to use his senses.

Erica shook his shoulder, causing his eyes to fly open "Found him"

They both made their way to the dance floor, to find Jackson standing as still as a totem.

Erica started grinding in front of Jackson, catching his attention, yet he still had a gormless expression on his face.

She lightly grabbed the back of his head and placed his leg between her legs, and started grinding on it.

Isaac slightly turned on started grinding on Erica's behind, while she started kissing Jackson. The curly haired Beta played along and starting kissing and nibbling on Erica's neck, she let a moan escape from her lips.

Isaac slipped his hand in his pocket, feeling the Ketamine; he slowly pulled it out keeping a steady finger on the trigger.

Jackson snapped out of his daze and clawed Erica in the stomach, she fell backwards landing on Isaac, causing the Ketamine to fall onto the floor.

He quickly jumped up grabbing the Ketamine off the floor, he spotted Jackson deeper in the crowd, sneaking behind him he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Stiles' POV

"Scott picks up, I've dispersed the mountain ash around the ware house but I need more."

Stiles sighed and hung up the phone, he only had a pinch or two of mountain ash left, how was he supposed to close the gap?

Bang! Bang! He turned his head to where the gun shots were coming, no doubt it belonged to the Argents "What the hell are they doing here?" he whispered to himself.

Tapping his foot impatiently he stared at the remaining mountain ash, he balled his hand "Deaton said to believe… just picture it."

Walking towards the gap he let the mountain ash spill through the cracks of his fingers. He closed his eyes and kept walking, once he opened them he saw that the gap had been filled.

Stiles fist pumped the air and jumped up and down a few times, even jumping on a car…the alarm went off.

* * *

Isaac's POV

"Slap him or something." Erica hid behind him, as Isaac observed a blacked out Jackson. They had dragged him into one of the extra rooms where no one would find him.

The door opened, Stiles entered the room looking confused as hell. Isaac couldn't stand the kid, but he was pretty smart.

"Is he dead?"

Erica stepped away from Isaac "I don't think so."

He scoffed, puffing his chest out "let's find out." Isaac walked over to Jackson while extending his claws, he pulled his hand back…

Suddenly without opening his eyes Jackson grabbed Isaac's hand, crushing the bones in his wrist.

The pain shot through Isaac as he stumbled backwards, cowering in the corner.

Groaning Stiles walked closer to Jackson "Okay no one does anything like that again."

Isaac rocked back and forth cradling his limp hand "I thought the Ketamine was supposed to knock him out."

Stiles scratched his head "I guess not, let's hope whoever is controlling him is here tonight."

"I'm here. With you." Jackson's eyes were wide open, and the green scales started to form on his face.

Stiles crouched down in front of Jackson "Jackson is that you?"

Jackson's head slung to one side "Us. We're all here."

Isaac watched in horror, it was evident Jackson was possessed; Erica looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"You're the one killing people?" Stiles asked

"We're killing murderers."

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows in confusion "All the murderers? Who did they kill?"

Jackson straightened his head "Me."

Without warning Jackson started shaking his head side to side warping into the Kanima.

Isaac pulled Stiles back by the collar of his shirt "Out! Everyone out!"

The three of them ran out and shut the door behind them, but the Kanima busted out the wall like it was tin.

* * *

Niki's POV

Tonight was the first night where Niki felt alive and care free, she and Matt had danced endlessly to Jonesy's band. He was an animal on stage, standing there shirtless with sweat rolling off his abs; it made the girls go crazy.

A few girls threw their bras at him; he made eye contact with Niki from the stage with wide eyes and mouthed the words "Holy Shit!" Niki couldn't contain her giggling.

Matt was an awkward dancer, and Niki found herself smiling a few times; but she was only here for the music…nothing else.

Niki's body was covered in a layer of sweat, they both started fanning themselves.

Pretty soon the crowd was started to get rough and rowdy as Lugosi played a heavier song. Niki signaled to Matt she was going outside to cool off, and patted him on the shoulder letting him know it was okay if he stayed inside.

As she exited the warehouse Niki found a thin line of a black powdery substance, she crouched down to observe it.

"What the hell is this?" she slowly reached her hand to touch it, when all of the sudden a group of obnoxious teenagers ran past her, breaking the line and knocking her over.

"Idiots." She muttered under her breath, she walked a little farther until she heard grunting.

Turning the corner she saw Mrs. Argent, she was stuffing something into her car, Niki couldn't see what it was.

"Mrs. Argent? What are you doing here?"

Her hawk like eyes shot up at her, she was defiantly worried about something "Oh Niki dear, I thought Allison called me to pick her up, it was just a false alarm."

She started struggling as she stuffed her trunk faster

"Gee Mrs. Argent…are you trying to get rid of a body?" Niki joked around.

Mrs. Argent's face went pale and her mouth parted, now Niki was suspicious; she took a step towards her when all of the sudden someone grabbed her arm.

* * *

"I'm completely worn out Niki, but I got a ton of great pictures, I think it's time I go home." Matt said with a smile on his face.

Niki still held her gaze with Mrs. Argent, who slammed her trunk, closed and opened the driver door "I'll see you later Niki, drive safe."

Niki pulled up to Matt's house "I had such a fun time Matt; I'll see you soon yeah?"

Matt came in for a kiss but Niki narrowly avoided it, making it into an awkward hug. She leaned her head back in the seat…how she wished she went with Stiles instead.

Looking to the side she saw that Matt had left his camera, curiosity got the best of her; she turned the camera on.

The first few pictures made her smile, her face dropped as she stumbled onto a picture of her and Stiles slow dancing at Winter Formal. She skipped through a few uninteresting pictures.

"That's odd." She said to herself as she came up on a picture of Scott, there seemed to be a lens flare over his eyes, the next picture was of her walking with Lydia, the next was of her at her locker, after that a picture of her running on the field.

"What the hell." Niki came across a picture of her in her own room reading a book, the next was of her blow drying her hair…these were taken just outside her window.

A knock came at her car window causing her to jump "Hey Niki, I left my camera." He had his usual smile, but there was something sadistic about it; he nodded over to the camera in her hand.

"Oh…uh...these pictures are great, I saw the ones of the lacrosse team, I hope you put them in the yearbook." She slowly rolled the window down halfway and passed the camera to him.

Matt's arm hung inside, slowly snaking their way to her lock "Why don't you come inside, I can show you more on the computer."

Niki slowly rolled up the window "I got to go! Bye!" She slammed down on the gas skipping a few stop signs.

* * *

Lydia's POV

She opened her eyes, waking up from the nightmare "Oh my god, what was that?" she whispered to herself.

"About time you woke up, you do not look cute when you sleep." Peter was lying next to her cleaning underneath his nails.

Her eyes were about to pop out of her head, she laid still, the fear was making it hard for her to move. He stroked the side of her face with his long claws "Follow me dear."

They both entered the kitchen by the sliding door that leads to the backyard "your birthday is coming up in two days; I want you to throw a party. Lydia's birthday, everyone will be in attendance."

"I don't want to." Lydia mumbled, tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh…but you must…or else." He turned her head to face the backyard, Allison, Stiles, Jackson, and Scott were strewn across the floor, bloodied and torn to bits.

Lydia screamed as she ran to the door, he grabbed her arm "Not so fast red." She looked back outside to see it was in her head.

"It must suck…being the last to know, you must be the laughing stock amongst your friends."

She looked at him with confusion "W-what?"

"I'll show you." he turned her head once more to face the backyard.

Lydia tilted her head and squinted as she saw a black figure looming in the backyard, suddenly red eyes appeared, the creature broke through the glass door landing on top of Lydia.

Her scream shattered and echoed through all of Beacon Hills.

**Sorry for Writing such a long ass chapter :-\ anyways i think i'll try to squeeze in more Isaac POVS where we get to know him better, i know all you crazy fan girls love him. Anyways thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, i have the best readers, i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'm personally super excited for the next chapter and the season 2 finale :]**


	33. The Step Sister

**CH 30**

**My Number – Foals**

**Doing it Right – Daft Punk**

* * *

_The plan was in full effect, even though Allison slipped up and compromised his and Derek's safety._

_Scott stepped outside to get away from the loud noise, he pulled out his cell phone to text Stiles._

_Before he could press send he was blinded by a light._

_BAM!_

_Something heavy crashed into him, sending him backwards onto the hard asphalt._

_He felt a set of small hands wrap around him and drag him across the wet ground, he tried to extend his claws but his strength was leaving him as he started to black out._

_Moments later he heard a familiar voice "Gee Mrs. Argent, what are you doing? Stuffing body in there?"_

_He wanted to call Niki's name, but it proved to be difficult as he passed out._

* * *

"_Glad to see you woke up." Victoria Argent was standing above him._

_It was as though his lungs were aflame, he couldn't stop coughing. He looked to the side to see both of his hands were tied down._

"_You feel that Scott? That's Wolfs bane; doesn't it have a sweet floral smell? Who knew you could use a vaporizer as a torture device?"_

_Scott struggled to free himself, with no success. He did the only thing he could do, howl._

"_I told you Scott…I told you to stay away from her; but you didn't listen. So now the only way to ensure you to stay away from my daughter is death."_

_He couldn't stop wheezing, it now felt like he was being water boarded._

_Victoria pulled out a silver dagger and grabbed a fistful of Wolfs bane, she rubbed the purple flower against the tip of the dagger._

_Towering above him she reached the dagger into the sky._

"_This might hurt"_

_Just then the door busted down, Derek ran to Scott's side "Scott, are you okay!?" he ripped the ropes off of Scott's wrists._

"_Watch out!" Scott shouted as Victoria brought the dagger down on Derek, he managed to side step it, she tried to stab him once more but Derek caught her hand._

_Pulling out a second she toppled over Derek, sending them both to the floor. Derek managed to bite her shoulder as the dagger barely grazed his face._

_Victoria ran out, leaving Derek to care after Scott._

* * *

Niki's POV

"I can't wait to see you tonight; you better wear that white dress." Lydia chirped, all excited for her birthday party.

Niki hugged her best friend "I'll be there, and all of Beacon Hills High. Don't worry okay?"

Lydia nodded, they both parted ways.

The sun was shining vibrantly, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky; it was a perfect day to bike,

She looked across the parking lot to see Jackson standing ominously, just staring at her.

The piece of crap blue jeep pulled up next to her as she was taking the lock off of her bike, the two boys stared down Jackson, Scott poked his head out the window "Hey Niki…need a ride?"

She didn't want to be near Stiles or Scott; she gave them both a blunt no.

* * *

"Shit...where are my keys!?"

Niki patted herself down looking for her car keys, which were attached to her house keys.

Dumping her bag on the floor she looked through the contents "How did I manage to lose them?"

She looked up at her window and bit her lip, determined to get in the house.

After crawling through the window she was completely breathless, she planked down on her bed.

The house was empty again, hollow as ever.

She always put on a brave face, but being alone in the house scared her; especially after seeing Matt's pictures.

"Niki what are you doing!?"

Niki jumped up at the voice "Walter?"

"There's no time to sit around, we leave for dinner in four hours."

Niki scratched her head in confusion "Dinner? Lydia's party is tonight."

Walter rolled up his sleeves "yes, dinner…did you forget?"

The dumb expression on her face gave it away.

"Niki! We're going out to dinner with Melissa and Scott. Take your car to dinner that way you can drive straight to Lydia's."

She bit down on her fist scared to tell Walt "I sort of lost my keys."

The death glare, the worst form of punishment since the cold shoulder "Fine, I'll have Melissa bring her car so Scott can take you."

Niki sat up straight and crossed her ankles like a lady, with a big smile on her face as she sucked up to Walt "Thanks Daddy!"

* * *

Scott's POV

"How do I look?"

Melissa spun around showing off her red form fitting dress, and her flat ironed hair.

'Wow...mom!" Scott had never seen her so dressed up before "You must really really like Walt."

She giggled…his mom giggles? What?

They both pulled up to the parking lot of a steak house, Melissa fixed his tie and tried to slick his hair with her spit "Mom, gross!"

The place was extravagant, beautiful cocktail waitresses walked around offering top shelf drinks, middle aged wealthy people splurged on their young dates, and of course lots of MILFS walking around. Scott blushed as a middle aged woman winked at him "I think I love it here mom."

She dragged him by the arm where Walter and Niki were sitting; they both got up and said their hellos. Scott sat awkwardly next to Niki; he knew she didn't like him.

Who could blame her though? She had no reason to like him. Scott understood she thought of Stiles whenever he was near her.

Their food came in, Scott was surprised to see Niki ordered a super rare steak, it was bloody…it looked much more appealing than his own steak.

She caught him staring "It's called blue steak. Stop staring" Instead of offering she pushed her plate away from him.

Scott tried hard not to laugh; she looked like a hungry raccoon. "She needs to eat anyways." Scott thought to himself.

After a few hours of conversation the dinner was starting to dwindle down.

Melissa sighed as she looked at the two teenagers "It's so nice being together doesn't it, I'm so glad you two get along."

Niki and Scott exchanged glances.

Walt cleared his throat "I'm glad everyone's here, family is so important, more important than any wealth in the world."

Niki stopped picking at her steak and looked up with a confused expression on her face.

"I've been so lucky to have such an amazing little girl, we're both so lucky to be living in a big house…but the house is too big…too empty."

Scott's jaw dropped as Walt got down on one knee in front of Melissa "That's why I want you and Scott to be part of my family, help me make my house into a home."

Scott looked over to Niki whose eyes were as big as golf balls, her eyes did not leave Walt for a second.

Walt pulled out a tiny blue Tiffany's box " Melissa, we've been dating for only a few short months, but you've been my best friend for years; I have never been so certain in my life…Will you marry me?"

Everyone in the restaurant was staring as Melissa went hysterical, tears streaming down her face "Yes Walt! Yes!"

The patrons and waiters started clapping, customers waving their napkins in the air and hooting.

Scott looked at his new step sister in disbelief 'Holy Shit." She mouthed.

How was he supposed to hide the fact that he was a werewolf if they were going to live together? She was already suspicious. And how was she going to avoid Stiles if his best friend was living with her?

Things were about to get a whole lot more interesting for the two of them.

* * *

They both pulled up to Lydia's empty driveway, neither of them said a word.

Niki looked at Scott and gave him a friendly smile. She didn't hate Scott; she just didn't want to be near the lies and the secrets.

He returned the smile "You ready?"

Niki nodded…the driveway was completely silent; there was an eerie feeling in the air.

She jumped as a small group of teenagers ran past them.

Scott opened the door, only to find a few people including Stiles and Allison.

Allison looked like a deer caught in the headlights; she quickly made her way outside followed by Niki.

Stiles looked mesmerized as he watched Niki walk away "They hate us."

Scott nodded while leaning against the counter "Yep, oh and also Niki is going to be my step sister." He said casually.

Stiles could easily fit a fist in his mouth with the way his mouth hung open "W-what?"

"Yep."

"Does this mean I can't visit you anymore? Oh god she's going to find out you're a...you're a beast who rapidly grows impressive sideburns and can tear people apart."

Scott sighed as he watched the two girls happily chatting away outside " You can visit me whenever you want, it's just going to be really awkward…and I know, I need to think of how to hide it from her; luckily there's still time."

"How much time?"

"They want to get married early summer."

"That's a few months away!"

"Look Stiles let's just forget about it now…where is everyone?"

Stiles looked around at the empty kitchen "uhh, well seeing how Lydia is the town whack job…"

"And Niki." Scott corrected.

"Don't call her that!" Stiles snapped at his best friend "you call the lacrosse guys, I'll call some friends, let's get this party going."

Scott nodded "Don't forget to keep an eye out for Jackson incase he shows."

* * *

Niki's POV

"You look so pretty Lydia!" Lydia twirled in her baby blue one shoulder dress.

"Thanks, and you look so…girly!" Niki laughed as she showed off her short white dress, with wide draped bell sleeves, like a Bond girl from the seventies.

"So how did your awkward dinner go?" Lydia chirped as Allison joined them.

"Great I have a new addition to the family." Allison looked nervous as Lydia jumped up and down in excitement.

"Oh is it a puppy? Please name it Gucci!"

Niki looked across the pool to where Scott and Stiles were standing "More like a step brother."

After an hour the party was starting to pick up, loads of people showed up…even Divine the drag queen.

"Ooo girl! I did not recognize you for a second without that red hot wig, my little fire cracker. Look at you; you look like a young brunette Bridget Bardot!

Niki really didn't want to be near the Drag Queens, she slowly segued to Lydia, who was being an excellent hostess.

"Look at the way he looks at you Niki." She whispered and nodded towards Stiles who was on the other side of the backyard by himself; he flashed her friendly smile "I wish a guy would look at me like that."

"Lydia." Niki tried to make her best friend stop.

"Niki?"

She sighed and turned her back away from Stiles "He can stare all he wants."

"Lighten up Niki, have a drink." Lydia held a round plastic cup containing a pink drink.

"What is this Martha Stewart? There are flowers in this thing."

Lydia giggled 'I saw it on Pinterest! C'mon have a drink."

Niki gently pushed the cup out of her face "Uhh no thanks, bad things happen when I drink…and the Drag Queens are here."

"It's my birthday…you must." Lydia handed the drink back to Niki, as she walked to Jackson.

Niki took a swig of the drink, it was sweet yet citrusy…it was actually pretty damn good.

"Hey Niki." She put down her glass to see Matt had joined the party "Crap, not him." She thought to herself.

"Look I was wondering if I could explain myself somewhere else."

* * *

Scott's POV

Scott was on his second fruity drink, sure he couldn't get drunk but this stuff was great.

He could have sworn he saw Jackson go inside the house, Scott ran in after him but lost sight of the jock.

He made his way to the living room, it was completely silent, and everyone was either in the kitchen or in the spacious backyard.

He saw Matt running down the stairs looking pissed off, Scott creeped closer to the bottom of the stairs. The top of the stairs faced a bay window, Scott rubbed his eyes…was he seeing things wrong?

Jackson was lying on top of Allison, sensually kissing her neck. Allison turned to look at Scott, a seductive grin played across her face. She was tugging Jackson's hair, which was slowly turning into the Kanima. He snapped out of the trance when he noticed Niki on the fifth step…he hadn't seen her before. Her back was turned to Scott who was still at the bottom step, she was staring at the window as well…what did she see?

* * *

Niki's POV

"Look those photos; those are what photographers call candid." Matt said laughing "You're being ridiculous Niki."

Niki didn't feel comfortable being in a room with him "No, those are what you call stalker pictures."

Matt chuckled to himself "I knew you were best friends with Lydia Martin, but I didn't know how self centered and narcissistic you actually are. Get a grip Niki, there's a girl walking in every five minutes, you really think you're that special?"

Niki clenched her fist "Good, now you have two minutes; get out."

Matt bolted out of the room in anger; at least she won't have to deal with him again.

Niki went over to Lydia's mirror and braided her long hair to the side, for some reason she was starting to feel buzzed "That must have been a strong drink." She thought to herself.

She walked down the hall and reached the top of the stairs, she noticed Scott at the bottom looking at the window.

"Is everything okay Scott?"

He didn't answer; he looked beyond angry and vacant at the same time. Niki walked down a few marble steps

'Scott?" She whispered, thoroughly creeped out.

She turned to look at the window…what was he looking at?

She squinted as she saw a figure move in the trees; suddenly the figure came closer to the window,

Flashing its red savage eyes.

Before Niki could even scream it leapt through the window, shattering glass everywhere.

It stood on its hind legs right in front of her, raising its vicious claws to the ceiling.

Before it had a chance to strike Niki she pushed herself off the stairs, falling backwards.

* * *

Scott's POV

"Niki no!"

He caught her before her head could touch the marble steps, they both fell backwards.

The fragile brunette was shaking, Scott was still on the floor behind her, he wrapped an arm around her, trying to calm her down.

"Niki what did you see?"

She wouldn't answer, she kept shaking her head, finally she managed to whisper "Did you see it too?"

A group of teenagers ran into the room, completely oblivious to the situation. One started rolling on the floor acting like a cat; licking his "paws" another one started rubbing her face against a focus plant.

"Those fucking drag queens." Niki whispered.

"What?"

Niki turned to face Scott "I think they drugged us, slipped drugs into the drinks"

Scott helped her up; they both went outside to see the party had turned into a shit show.

People were going crazy tripping out; it was nothing short of chaotic.

Scott could see Stiles staring into dead space.

"I think your best friend is tripping out." Niki mumbled.

* * *

Stiles' POV

"What do you mean why am I wearing black?"

Stiles turned around fast; almost giving himself whiplash…what was his father doing here?

"I just came back from a funeral! I just came back from burying my dead wife!" he was holding a bottle of scotch yelling at one of the party goers.

"Dad?"

He turned around with a disgusted look on his face "Great…you! You're the reason why my life is in such a shit hole."

Stiles felt a lump forming in his throat; he had nothing but love and respect for his father, his hero "Dad..."

"I loved her you know, I loved her so immensely, but you had to go and ruin everything."

Stiles felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes; he tried hard to fight them back.

"You ruined everything." His father pulled his arm back and threw the bottle against the awning Stiles was leaning on, the bottle exploded near his face; the shards going right through him.

"Stiles…Stiles snap out of it." He opened his eyes to the familiar voice.

"Niki?"

She grabbed his hand and kissed it, her one dimple showing. She was wearing a beautiful white lace dress, similar to the one she was wearing in his dream.

"Come with me." She gave him a "come hither" motion.

They walked through the crowd hand in hand "its okay Stiles, everything will be okay."

The both sat on the floor in front of a fountain like pond.

"Niki… I'm so sorry."

She rested her head on his shoulder "Shh."

She pressed her finger against his lips "I know…I know about the werewolves."

Before he could say another word his head was dunked into the cold water.

"What the hell!?" he shouted, he turned around to see the culprit was Niki, Scott sitting right next to her.

She was sitting next to him a second ago, where did Scott come from?

A devilish grin spread across Niki's face "not going to lie, that felt good. Anyways I think I've suffered enough nightmares and hallucinations for a lifetime, I'm going home."

Scott grabbed her arm "do you need a ride?"

She shook her head "I live down the street, I'm fine."

Scott helped him up, he watched Niki walk away, he wanted to go back to that hallucination again.

"Where is Lydia?" Scott asked "I'm pretty sure everyone here is tripping."

One by one people started jumping into Lydia's pool.

"No! No! I can't swim! Please!" A few jocks threw Matt into the pool. Matt flailed around in the water, gasping for air. Jackson wasted no time jumping into the pool, he pulled Matt to safety.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other; both of them knew they found the master.

* * *

Allison's POV

She busted through the hospital doors "Dad!"

She saw a body bag in the room, she covered her mouth with her hand, and tears started pouring uncontrollably. Her dad looked completely wrecked and heartbroken.

"Dad tell me this isn't another test, another sick lesson."

He shook his head as his eyes welled up with tears "I'm sorry."

He held her as she sobbed "I hate him, I hate Derek, I hate him daddy."

* * *

Niki's POV

Finally taking off her heels she changed into a white V-neck, black yoga pants, and she put on a random red hoodie.

Niki rummaged through the fridge, her hunger killing her.

The fridge was completely full, but nothing looked good.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a plate full of red velvet cupcakes with a note attached "To my favorite girl, your favorites, love Olivia."

Niki took the entire plate with her over to the couch and started stuffing her face while watching Dance Moms.

She was completely inhaling the cupcakes, frosting and cake bits getting all over her hands.

Bzzzz

Bzzzz

Niki looked to see she had a text from Jonesy "Best day of my life, just tried out my new karaoke machine. You need to come over soon and sing with me, plus if we try hard enough and get him really drunk we can convince Alex to sing some Beyonce."

Niki couldn't stop laughing at the text; before she could answer the text she noticed a familiar scent.

It smelled like Stiles, she looked around but he obviously wasn't there. It was the red hoodie she was wearing, it belonged to Stiles, he had given it to her the night she was drugged.

She pulled the collar to her nose and inhaled, it was so comforting; she felt a lump form in her throat. The way he had stared at her a few hours ago had melted her heart.

Bzzzzzzzz

Bzzzzzzz

Bzzzzzz

Niki looked at her phone, surprised to see Stiles' name on the screen.

"Stiles?"

"H-hey Niki." His voice sounded odd, almost like he was scared.

"Stiles are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine…uh I forgot to tell you, I found your keys earlier at school."

"That's great, when can I get them from you?"

"A-actually…I dropped them off at the Sheriff's office."

" Okay, thanks Stiles, I'll grab them tomorrow."

"N-no…you need to grab them now."

With that he hung up.

**I enjoyed writing this chapter ^_^ thank you to all of my marvelous readers who are kind enough to review, love you all! If you haven't participated in the poll yet please do! it's on my profile page, i would love to see what everyone thinks.**


	34. If i can't have you, NO ONE CAN!

**Ch 31**

**Shake it Out – Manchester Orchestra**

**If you haven't voted in the poll make sure you do, pretty please ^_^ **

**Anyways I got myself a Beta, LoveLaughNessa, and boy is she great. She helped a lot with this chapter, and guess what? Her mind is just as dark as mine ;-]**

**Anyways we had fun working on this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

"Dad it's him." Stiles circled Matt's picture in the yearbook.

Sheriff Stilinski leaned over his son's desk and squinted at the picture "What makes you think it's him?"

Stiles ruffled his hair "He connects to the murders! I'm not exactly sure how, but he does!"

"Son, I don't have time for this…you believe him Scott?"

Scott was pacing back and forth in the room, trying to figure out how to find evidence on Matt "I do, please you have to believe us, we know it's Matt."

Sheriff Stilinski shook his head "Why would Matt want the swim team of 2006 dead, along with Coach Lahey?"

Stiles stared swishing his hands in the air in a frustrated manner "Isn't it obvious!?"

Sheriff Stilinski stared with a deadpan expression…

"Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in years!"

Scott slapped his forehead with his hand in frustration "Look Mr. Stilinski, maybe if we look into detailed evidence, your files."

"Yeah dad trust me!"

The annoyed father looked at his trickster son "Trust you?"

Stiles sighed "Trust…Scott?"

"I trust Scott, c'mon lets go."

* * *

Derek's POV

Floating, waiting, lost.

Derek lay on his back, in the endless sea of white; there was absolutely no noise.

He shouted, but nothing came out.

He tried to get up, but gravity felt like an elephant sitting on top of him.

Finally some sound, it may have sounded like white noise and static, but it was better than nothing.

"Derek!"

His head shot to the left; did someone call out his name?

"Derek!"

This was freaking him out…what was going on?

"Derek we don't have much time!" a faint high pitch sound started flooding his ears.

"Derek can you hear me!?" The high pitch sound grew louder; Derek writhed in pain as he covered his ears.

"Wake up!"

His eyes shot open to the burnt ceiling, Deaton hovering above him.

"Derek…what happened?"

Heavily panting he sat up "What was that sound?"

Deaton smiled holding up a doggy whistle "What happened here?"

Scratching the back of his head he tried to recall the events that took place "That damn brat! It was her. She knocked me out with Wolf's bane while I was trying to take care of my Betas during the full moon."

Realization took a hold of Derek as he saw the gaping hole in his floor; he jumped to his feet "She resurrected Peter!"

Deaton nodded "I know…look you have to forget about that right now, there's another task at hand."

The Alpha looked at him with confusion "What could be more important than his psycho killer uncle?"

"It's Gerard, something tells me everything is falling in place for him, the dominoes have been set up…and he's about to push it down. Go to Scott, right now, he needs you."

* * *

Stiles' POV

"Sheriff Stilinski? It's two in the morning…" A young officer stood behind the front desk with a stern look on her face.

"Believe me; I wouldn't be here unless it was extremely important."

Stiles leaned towards his best friend to whisper "We'll start with the hospital stuff first, Jackson had no reason to kill the pregnant girl."

"You think Matt killed her himself? You think she saw him?"

Stiles nodded.

"Boys follow me."

The two boys followed Sheriff Stilinski to his office, immediately they reviewed security footage of the hospital, the night the pregnant lady was killed.

Sheriff Stilinski shook his head "There's nothing here boys, this was the night of a seven car pileup, the hospital was jammed pack that night."

Stiles leaned in closer to the monitor, the bright screen lighting up his face "No, keep watching, there has to be something."

They patiently watched as Dr. Grace ran from room to room, he stopped for a moment to talk to Melissa.

As soon as Dr. Grace left, Melissa approached a boy.

Scott squinted observing the back of the boys head "Wait, that's him!"

Sheriff Stilinski shot the boys an incredulous look "How do you know? It's just the back of someone's head."

Stiles' right eye started twitching "He has an odd shaped head; I know…I sit behind him in history." He started swatting his hands in the air "He just has a distinct cranium, very odd…I know."

His father looked dumbfounded "Are you crazy!?"

Scott immediately pulled out his cell phone and dialed his mother.

"Mom the night the pregnant lady died…you stopped a young boy in the hall, do you know who it was?"

"I know you deal with hundreds of people a day, but please think hard."

"He's young, sixteen, dark hair."

Stiles grabbed the phone "He looks evil!"

Scott pulled the phone back "I'll take a picture and send it to you."

Click.

He sent a photo of Matt from the yearbook.

The other end went silent for a moment, a smile spread across Scott's lips; he looked at the sheriff "It's him."

Stiles fist pumped the hair a few times in excitement.

"That's enough for a search warrant, Scott tell your mom to come down here, we need a positive I.D"

"Mom how soon can you get here?"

Stiles felt giddy, he just solved his first case.

His father put an arm around his son "I am proud of you that was pretty impressive Stiles."

Scott hung up the phone "Okay, she said it'll take her thirty minutes or less to get here."

"That's fine, Stiles go to the front desk, let Lisa know to let Scott's mom in."

* * *

Stiles eagerly ran to the front, ready to accomplish another task.

A brick wall hit him square in the face as he reached the front desk….she wasn't there.

"Hello?"

His voice echoed in the empty room, he slowly crept up to the desk.

He leaned over the counter, startled to find Lisa bloodied and dead, a deep scratch ran from her neck to her belly.

Unable to utter a sound, a wave of nausea hit Stiles as he stumbled backwards.

"Turn around, slowly"

Stiles had never touched a gun before, he had only seen his dad's gun, and he played plenty of Call of Duty…but that was it.

But here he was, staring down the barrel of Matt's loaded gun.

* * *

He had no choice but to reluctantly lead Matt to Scott and his father.

Scott shot from his seat as soon as he saw Matt.

Sheriff Stilinski put his hands in the air "Matt, its Matt right?"

Matt nodded slowly; his eyes were red and puffy, as if he'd been crying.

The Sheriff cleared his throat "I'm sure there's a solution for this that doesn't involve a gun."

A cryptic smile spread across Matt's face "That's funny you say that, I don't want to hurt people…I want to hurt a lot of people. Especially when they are texting through their pockets like McCall is doing."

He pointed the gun towards Scott "I want everyone to drop their phones to the ground, except for Stiles."

Stiles could hear his heart pounding in his head; he couldn't keep his knees from shaking.

Matt now pointed the gun to Stiles " I need you to do a little something for me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out car keys for a Mini Cooper. " I want you to call Niki and lure her here."

"N-no."

Matt's eyes went wild with rage " No!?" He pointed the gun to his father " Do you really want to be an orphan Stiles? I could make that happen with a pull of the trigger!"

" Just do what he says Stiles." He heard Scott whisper.

His fingers felt heavy and clumsy as he dialed Niki's number.

Her soft voice came from the other end, he felt a second of comfort "Stiles?"

" H-hey Niki." He tried hard to control the shakiness in his voice.

" Stiles, are you okay?" She actually sounded concerned for him.

Yeah I'm fine…uh I forgot to tell you, I found your keys earlier at school."

"That's great, when can I get them from you?"

"A-actually…I dropped them off at the Sheriff's office."

" Okay, thanks Stiles, I'll grab them tomorrow."

"N-no…you need to grab them now."

He quickly hung up so she wouldn't press with more questions.

Matt started laughing hysterically as he eyed Scott " We'll have ourselves a little party once your mother gets here."

* * *

"Tighter."

Stiles looked at his father apologetically.

"It's okay son, do as he says."

Stiles handcuffed his father to a radiator in his office.

Everyone's attention turned when they heard a high pitched scream.

"Sounds like our guest of honor is here." Matt said with a devious grin.

He ushered them to the front like a herd of sheep, Niki's eyes widened as she saw them.

" M-Matt…what the hell are you doing?"

Matt rolled his eyes " Follow me before I shoot Stiles' face off."

He lead the three of them to the locker room.

Stiles grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, desperately trying to comfort her.

"Why are you doing this!?" the courageous brunette shouted in his face " What the hell is wrong with you?"

Stiles squeezed her hand tighter, hoping it would shut her up.

He pointed the gun to Niki, then motioned for her to stand next to him, so she was facing Stiles and Scott.

He stood directly behind Niki with a gun pointed to her head, she looked down at her feet; fighting back tears. Stiles looked to his side to see Scott was doing everything he could to hold back his inner wolf.

"You Niki, are an anomaly, a tease."

" I'm sorry I'm not into gun wielding psychotic stalkers, but hey I heard Beacon Hills Psychiatric center is looking for some new patients" Niki replied with dry sarcasm.

This ticked Matt off, he made eye contact with Stiles " I want you two to look at each other."

Niki couldn't lift her eyes off the ground " I said I want you two to look at each other!" His shouts echoing in the empty locker room.

Her beautiful olive eyes found his, he could see she was scared as tears welled up in her eyes. Once again Stiles found the scared and helpless child within her.

" Good, hold your eye contact, and Niki if I see a single tear fall I won't hesitate to shoot you."

His attention turned to Stiles " You know you're a dumbass for letting her go, I mean you…look at her; she's clearly out of your league."

Matt started examining Niki's body with his eyes " I mean look at her, look at her soft delicate skin."

He slowly started unzipping her red hoodie, then he quickly tore her white V-neck to the side, exposing her shoulder and bra strap.

Niki let out a gasp, but she never broke eye contact with Stiles.

" A girl like you would never end up with a guy like me."

Matt grinned at Scott as he slowly dipped his head and started kissing Niki's neck.

Stiles tried to find the right words to comfort Niki, but he was fighting back his anger, he wanted to lunge at Matt and knock the gun out of his hands, but it was pressed against Niki's skull.

Niki closed her eyes and started squirming in discomfort " No no no Niki, KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN OR STILES FUCKING GETS IT!" He yelled at her, a chain or saliva slipping out of his mouth. He waved the gun at Stiles' face " I SAID LOOK AT EACH OTHER!."

Hands shaking and lips quivering Stiles looked into her eyes once more, he wanted to get her far away from here, take her somewhere safe, wrap his arms around her and protect her.

" How could you let something so beautiful go?" Matt said while nipping at her ear, while the other hand caressed the side of her face. Her eyes never left Stiles.

" You know Niki, I don't enjoy being rejected, and for that I think you need to learn a lesson."

He backed away and opened an empty locker.

" Stiles, would you like to do the honors? Hell why am I even asking?" he said chuckling to himself " Push her into the fucking locker!"

She was clearly shaking now, Stiles slowly turned to look at Scott, who nodded at him in approval.

"No! Stiles!" she pleaded.

Matt started laughing, as if he'd heard the funniest joke ever.

Stiles placed both of his hands on Niki's shoulder as he looked her in the eyes…he started pushing her

Her mouth hung open " Stiles, please! Please don't do this to me!" she begged.

He kept pushing her, she was too scared to fight back, how could she when someone she trusted was about to shove her in a locker?

" Please don't put me in there! Don't put me in there!" Her shaky hands clutched onto his shirt, nails digging into his chest.

She kept begging him, tears streaming down her face. He had to, it was the only way to protect her. Stiles found himself on the verge of tears, this was the hardest thing he had ever done.

Finally he got her inside the locker, her fragile body was shaking violently now.

With wide green eye she looked at him, like a meek creature about to be taken down by a vicious animal

" Stiles…I'm scared" she whispered.

He looked at her apologetically, ready to tear his heart out for her again.

Without a word, he slammed the door shut.

* * *

Niki's POV

"I'm sorry" she heard Stiles faintly whisper as he put the lock in place…there was no click.

"Stiles! Scott! Don't do this to me!" she begged as she banged on the door, she could hear Matt laughing hysterically on the other side.

" Let me out of here! Please!" she was surrounded in complete darkness, she barely had room to move her arms back to bang on the door.

She jumped as Matt kicked the locker " Shut up! Shut up! I'm saving you for later, just remember…If I can't have you, no one can." He growled.

"Saving me for later?" Niki thought to herself, the idea of Matt touching her again made her sick to her stomach.

She heard Matt commanding the boys to leave the locker room, he even turned off the lights as they left the room.

Her throat was raw from screaming " Oh god, oh god I can't be in here."

_Her eyes widened in sheer terror, she started panicking as the realization crept up on her. With every frantic breath the plastic would stick to her face slowly suffocating her._

Hot tears were streaming down her face " Stiles, please!" she shouted, but it was no use "Please don't leave me in here!"

_Her hot breath was clouding the plastic; it was rising and falling with her rapid breathing._

Hyperventilation took over, Niki tried hard to regulate her breathing, Stiles was not coming back for her.

_Niki's breathing got faster and faster the plastic was now wet from her hot breath, it was stuck to her face; no matter how much she exhaled it wouldn't get off. Her lungs felt like they were set on fire, and soon asphyxiation would take place._

Niki shook her head trying to forget about her detailed dreams.

Her body was sweltering, there was little ventilation in the locker, she wanted to rip off the hoodie but had little room to move her arms.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the locker, the metal offering some cooling relief.

"How could he, how could Stiles do this." She whispered to herself.

He got rid of her like she meant nothing to him, he put her in a cramped up place where she couldn't even defend herself. What if Matt came back and decided to shoot the locker? Niki was standing upright in her coffin.

She heard her tear hit the bottom of the locker " I give up" she told herself.

* * *

_Scott's POV_

Scott wanted to rip that shit eating grin off of Matt's face, he looked at his heart broken best friend, Scott knew it was the right thing to do. Even though Matt had the upper hand, Stiles never put the lock all the way in the locker. There was no way they were going to close the lock on Niki, hopefully she would either break out or be saved.

Scott stuffed another folder of evidence against Matt into the shredder, Matt watched both boys carefully with the gun pointed at them.

Clicking away at the computer Stiles poked his head up "There, done, everything deleted. Everyone you brutally murdered, because they killed you first…whatever that means. All the evidence pointing to you is gone, so are we good to go? You can go out carrying the whole vengeance thing, go ahead and enjoy the Kanima, you two can have sleepovers or whatever…"

Headlights flashed through the window, the sound of tires on gravel caught their attention.

"Sounds like your mom is here Scott."

"Matt don't do this." Scott pleaded with Matt " When she comes I'll tell her to leave."

Matt pointed the gun at Stiles " Go greet her."

Slowly opening the door, Stiles saw Derek on the other side " Oh thank god, it's you."

The stone cold Alpha toppled over like a domino, landing face first on the floor "Shit" was all he mumbled

Scott and Stiles looked up to see a half transformed Jackson standing behind Derek, his clear dripping claws raised in the air.

Scott rolled the paralyzed Derek on his back, Derek shot Matt a death glare.

"That's him? That's the twig that's controlling the Kanima?"

Matt hovered above Derek " Well Derek, not everyone is fortunate enough to be a big bad werewolf."

Scott and Stiles exchanged glances.

"That's right a learned a few things lately, werewolves, hunters, Kanimas. It's like a fucking Halloween party every full moon."

He looked Stiles up and down " Except for you Stiles, what do you turn into?"

Stiles rolled his eyes " abominable snowman…it's a wintertime thing…you know? Seasonal."

With the nod of Matt's head Jackson swiped behind Stiles' neck "You bitch." Stiles muttered before crashing on top of Derek.

Scott was ready to tackle Jackson, but the possessed jock waved his finger in Scott's face.

Grunting Derek rolled his eyes " Get him off of me."

Chuckling Matt lowered himself to make eye contact with Derek " I don't know Derek, you two seem to make a cute couple. It must suck though, having all of that power taken away from you, with a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

" I still got teeth, why don't you come down here a little closer, huh? Then we'll see how helpless I really am."

Stiles still had his face buried in Derek's shoulder " Yeah, Bitch!" his voice muffled.

Once again vehicle lights illuminated through the window.

Matt jumped up in excitement " Is that her?" a cheshire grin spreading across his face.

He looked at Scott " Do I what I tell you to, and she won't get hurt."

Scott swallowed the lump in his throat, anything for his mother.

Before he left with Matt, Scott made sure to roll Stiles off of Derek.

"Thank you." Derek sighed in irritation.

Scott went through the door to the front.

* * *

His mom was still in her scrubs, clearly she just left from work " Scott I was so worried, where is every-"

Her eyes widened in horror, as every mothers worst fear was about to take place.

Matt marched Scott out with a gun still pointed at him.

" Mom…just do what he says, he promised he wouldn't hurt you."

Chuckling Matt squeezed the trigger, shooting Scott in the stomach " I never said anything about hurting you." Melissa let a blood curdling scream.

Scott squeezed his eyes shut in pain, as he leaned against the wall for support.

* * *

Niki's POV

Beads of sweat were rolling off her body, tapping on the bottom of the locker. She still had her eyes closed and head leaning on the door, thinking of all the reasons she hated Stiles.

If she got out of here she was going to throttle him, hurt him the way he hurt her.

BANG!

Niki gasped as she heard a loud sound followed by a woman screaming…was that a gun?

" Oh god, oh god someone is hurt." Her whisper echoed off the metal walls.

Her mind went racing, who was shot?

"Stiles"

It could have been Scott, but Matt had been picking on Stiles.

It took a second before her eyes filled up with tears " No, no, no" she shook her head.

"Stiles!" she started banging the door.

What if he was laying on the floor bleeding to death? Alone and scared?

Niki started banging the door harder screaming "Let me out!"

She needed to get out and find Stiles, she needed to be with him.

"He can't be dead."

Guilt and regret filled Niki's heart, they ended on bad terms, she never got to say sorry.

Niki pulled her hand back as far as it would go…it didn't go far at all.

She was hardly able to punch the locker door, but she tried anyways.

Bang!

She hit the locker door again, imagining Stiles bleeding out.

Bang!

She wanted to be wrapped in his arms.

Bang!

Even though he broke her heart, she never realized her true feelings for him…until now.

* * *

Scott's POV

Still leaning against a wall, he watched as Matt locked his mother in a jail cell.

"Please, please he's hurt, let me help him." His mother sobbed.

Matt started laughing again " You don't know do you!? Back to the front McCall!"

They passed Derek and Stiles who were still immobile on the floor.

Scott still applying pressure to his bullet wound glanced at Matt who was pacing around " Matt we got rid of the evidence, what more do you want?"

"You think I care about evidence? No! I want the book."

"What book?" Scott was completely puzzled.

Matt clenched his fist and took a step towards Scott " The beastiary."

On the floor Stiles and Derek glanced at each other.

" Not just a few pages, the entire thing!"

Scott shrugged his shoulders " I don't have it, it belongs to Gerard. What do you want it for anyways?"

Matt wiped at his red puffy eyes " I need answers."

"Answers for what?"

Matt lifted the side of his shirt revealing green scales growing on the side, just like the Kanima.

"Text Allison and tell her to bring the Beastiary to me!"

Jackson stood watch over Derek and Stiles, as Matt and Scott went into an office.

"Matt?" Stiles whispered to Derek.

"The book isn't going to help him, You can't break the rules, not like this."

* * *

Stiles tilted his head towards Derek, still unable to move " What do you mean?"

The alpha sighed ' The universe balances things out."

"He's going to kill us all, isn't he?"

Derek nodded his head as he dug his claws into his own leg "How long has Niki been here for?"

"How can you tell?"

"I can smell Jasmine…and her blood."

Stiles eyes shot wide open " Her blood!?"

"She's a fighter, she's trying to break out." Derek smiled, almost proud of Niki.

"What do we do?" Stiles asked.

"I'm trying to push the toxins out of my body."

Stiles looked down to see Derek's claws in his leg " wha-oh- What are you doing? Aw gross."

* * *

Scott sat on a desk across from Matt as the nervous psychotic teen paced around. " I feel sorry for you McCall, good luck explaining your wound to your mother."

"What happened to you Matt? Why are you killing people?"

He slapped the back of his head a few times, as if desperately trying to get rid of a painful memory " Because they shouldn't have been drinking" he mumbled to himself.

Scott was beyond confused at this point " Who?"

"The swim team you idiot! I didn't know what was happening, I didn't know they won State and Lahey allowed them to throw a pool party in his backyard. Isaac and I were swapping trading cards, a spiderman for a batman? I don't remember."

Matt ruffled his hair, he anxiously played with his hoodie.

" I got to his house to hear music, that's when I saw Sean, he threw Jessica in the pool. Bennet jumps in after them, splashing around like an idiot. Then Camden, Isaac's stupid jarhead brother grabs me, and throws me in.

Matt's eyes were glazed over as tears started to form.

"I screamed for help, I can't swim, but they all laughed, I sank to the bottom. I open my eyes and Lahey is there standing about me. And he says…"

He walked closer to Scott, shouting in his face " YOU TELL NO ONE! THIS, THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM? WHAT LITTLE BASTARD DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM!?"

Matt's saliva splattered on Scott's face as he kept yelling, veins popping out the side of his neck.

" YOU TELL NO ONE, YOU SAY NOTHING! And I didn't, I didn't tell anyone. It wasn't until the Argent funeral where I saw him, I took a picture of him…wishing he was dead. And the next day, he was torn to pieces. He became my deity for vengeance, Jackson is my fury."

The two of them looked at the door to see Jackson standing ominously.

Suddenly the lights went out and the alarm went off, without hesitation Scott dropped to the floor, taking Matt down with him.

A hail of bullets penetrated the windows, sending glass shattered everywhere.

The rapid gunfire was endless, the hunters were out for blood, they threw tear gas into the room.

Scott ran out of the room, knocking Jackson off of his feet.

"Take him!" Derek shouted, nodding towards Stiles. Scott picked up his best friend, desperately running from the blood thirsty Jackson

He settled Stiles down on a bench next to his mother's cell.

"What's going on?" his mother screamed.

"I'll be right back."

He ran out of the room hoping to find Derek, but to his surprise it was Allison.

In her hands she had a crossbow, ready to kill "Allison..what are you doing!?"

She looked emotionless " Scott stay away from me right now."

"Allison!" he was completely lost.

She pointed the crossbow right at his throat "You need to stay away from me right now."

Scott's mouth hung open as he took a few steps back.

"Just stay away from me." She ran off leaving Scott confused and heartbroken.

He ran down the hall trying to find the Alpha, he needed backup immediately.

He bumped into someone…Gerard.

"Oops." Scott bent down to pick up Gerard's pill case, he ran off before the old kook could say a word.

* * *

Niki's POV

Niki covered her mouth with her bloody hands as she listened to the multiple gun shots.

The rapid gun fire mimicked her heart beat. No one was coming for her, no one was going to save her…she had to do this herself.

Panic and desperation took over, Niki started punching the door harder and harder.

Pretty soon her bloody knuckles became numb, the smell of the hot metallic blood filled the locker; Niki bit her lip as she repeatedly punched the door.

She took turns alternating her fists, the pain was becoming excruciating.

Her hands were weak and shaky by now, but she had to get out.

She closed her eyes and pulled her hand back, and with all of her force she punched the door.

She fell down feeling the cold hard floor hitting her face, her bloodied knuckle reminding her of Lydia.

Panting she laid on her back, quickly unzipping her jacket and letting the cold air wrap around her over heated body.

* * *

Scott's POV

He heard his mother's scream, he ran to the cell to see Derek fighting off the Kanima; the Kanima was defeating him.

Scott turned without thinking, Jumped on the Kanima's back but it threw him against the cell.

He slowly turned around facing his mother, she screamed at the sight of her monstrous son, slowly backing away.

Scott felt a lump form in his throat, he was now ashamed of what he was.

The Kanima threw Derek into Scott, knocking them both down.

The oversized lizard lifted Derek, raising its claws, ready to thrash Derek's face.

All of the sudden it let go of Derek and flew backwards, Isaac standing behind it hungrily.

Scott's eyes went wide, Isaac still had no control under the full moon, he had snuck out to find his Alpha.

Clearly outnumbered the Kanima scampered out of the room.

Still in wolf form Isaac kneeled to the floor, facing the cell Melissa was held in. Panting he made eye contact with Scott and Derek who were standing in front of him.

"Think of your anchor Isaac." Derek stepped closer to his Beta.

The look in his eyes were wild, Isaac was ready to tear someone apart, anyone.

"W-what happened?"

Derek and Scott looked up to see Niki standing in the doorway, her face pale and her knuckles bleeding.

At this point Isaac was like a shark, taking in the scent of her blood.

"Is that Isaac? She said with eyes wide open, she slowly started walking towards him.

Derek immediately tensed up, ready to take Isaac down if he touched her. Scott tried to find the words to say, but his heart was lodged in his throat.

She slowly reached her hand out to touch him.

"No!" Stiles shouted, now able to stand.

Her hand landed on Isaac's shoulder as she crouched down to his level.

"Are you okay Isaac?"

Isaac turned around to face her.

"I'm fine, Niki." He smiled and held her hand that was placed on his shoulder; back in human form.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked Derek, he ripped the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around Niki's hand.

Scott cleared his throat " Matt went crazy, then police back up showed up…and things got ugly."

Niki looked around the room "Where is Matt?"

Scott and Derek looked at each other, astonished they let him get away.

**I am sooooo excited to write the next chapter :D Thank you to all of my lovely readers and reviewers, and guests who are kind enough to review. Everyone's reviews and PMs give me so much motivation, so thank you thank you!**


	35. Are You Scared Niki Grace?

**Ch 32**

**I Need My Girl – The National**

**Seven Devils – Florence and the Machine**

**A note before you read the chapter, first off thank you for making it this far. Your reviews and PM's give me so much motivation, it's crazy. So thank you to : Nessie, Littlewolf, Ravenhawk, Emocupcake, EmeraldSwan92, XxBriannaXx, danielscutebutt, Sixx.a.m2016, rententen, .Rosie, Sailormars55, 21, Milijoy, Yasminehilhorst, Littler3d, JaliyahR, and RavieSweetie14. And all the guests who were awesome enough to review, most of my readers are guests, so it's nice you guys take the time to share your thoughts.**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH, I WOULD HAVE NEVER GOTTEN THIS FAR WITHOUT ALL OF YOU**

**I'll put a star (*) to cue where the songs begin from now on, so keep an eye out for those. And I know the second song is repeated from the interlude chapter, there is a reason for that ;-]**

**This chapter is long as hell, at least 8,500 words, I KNOW WTF, I urge you to read on. I put an intermission so you can have yourself a lovely break.**

**Without further a due, I present the season 2 finale.**

* * *

"_Niki, you know I care for you more than anyone in the world…right?"_

_She looked out the window as Derek drove her home from the sheriff's office, how was she supposed to comprehend what happened?_

"_I dunno." She mumbled, Derek had been missing from her life for some weeks now._

" _Niki, I care for you, I'm sorry I haven't been around."_

_She glared at him " Are you?"_

_He kept his cold hard gaze on the road in front of them "More than you believe. And take it easy on Stiles, what he did was to pr-"_

"_No, I hate him." Niki thought back to fifteen minutes ago when she told Stiles off in front of everyone._

"_He wasn't protecting me; I can take care of myself."_

_Niki thought she saw Derek smile for a second, but he still looked as stern as ever. "Sure looks like it. Where did you learn to punch?" he asked._

_She went back to staring out the window "You."_

_Derek pulled up to her drive way "I'll drop off your bike tomorrow. Take care."_

"_Derek." She looked at him while chewing on the sleeve of Stiles' red hoodie "Do you…do you think you could sleep over? It's just Walt has a long shift at the hospital…and."_

_He raised an eyebrow "And... you're scared?"_

_She didn't answer him, just looked at him with her innocent green eyes._

_Derek undid his seat belt "Alright."_

* * *

Scott's POV

"Mom I'm leaving for school in an hour, just letting you know…mom?"

There was no answer on the other side of the door.

"Mom…we need to talk about this, please."

Leaning his head against the door he could hear her heart rate, she was scared of him.

* * *

He walked out of the shower, and wiped the fog from his mirror. The events of last night ran through his head.

They were able to convince Niki that Matt had done all the damage, and that the gun fire was police back up, and they were gone because Matt escaped. It was a terrible story and a terrible lie, and Scott felt guilty…but it had to be done.

Scott swore he heard a gasp; he opened the door to his room to see the Kanima on the top corner of his ceiling, holding his mother up by its tail.

Gerard sat in the corner of the room, looking pleased with himself "As you can see Scott, there have been some interesting developments."

The Kanima hissed at Scott, while his mother held herself up with her hands.

"Let her go." He growled as he extended his claws.

Chuckling Gerard stood up "Don't be silly Scott; we both know who has the upper hand here."

The wolf boy retracted his claws, showing his defeat "Let her go." He growled once more.

"I can't let her go, but let her live? That's up to you."

"What do you want?" he looked up at his mother, she was kicking her legs and her eyes were full of fear; but she didn't utter a single word.

"I want the same thing I've always wanted, I want Derek and his pack, the Kanima is my weapon of vengeance."

Scott clenched his fist "Is this about Kate?"

Gerard clenched his jaw "I didn't come here just to bury my daughter, I came to avenge her."

Melissa's face was starting to go blue now, her legs kicking even harder. The Kanima uncoiled its tail, causing Melissa to fall to the floor. Scott ran next to her, crouching down to her level "Mom are you okay?"

Gerard left the room with the Kanima by his side.

Melissa shook her head "I don't know what that was or what's happening, just give him what he wants Scott!"

* * *

Derek's POV

He rubbed his finger across an old photo of his mother and Niki's mother playing cards in his kitchen, two beautiful strong women…gone from his life.

"When did you two decide?" Derek didn't need to turn around; he could smell Erica and Boyd a mile away.

Erica looked at him sympathetically, Boyd stood to her side, holding her hand.

"Tonight." The Blonde replied "Everyone is going to be at the game, we figure it would be the perfect moment."

Derek tensed up " I taught you all how to survive, you do it as a pack! And without an Alpha there is no pack!"

The two teenagers looked at their feet, ashamed to make eye contact with Derek.

"We found another pack." Boyd mumbled.

* * *

Scott's POV

"Okay hold him down Niki, don't worry he won't bite you." Deaton instructed her as an adult Maltese laid before them.

She looked at her step brother to be, green eyes searching for an answer.

Scott smiled at her " You won't hurt him, go on." There was no way she could, she was almost skin and bone.

She firmly pressed her hand on the dog, keeping him still, her other hand petting him underneath his chin.

Ding!

The doorbell chime went off as someone entered the office, Deaton rolled on his gloves 'Scott can you go check on that?"

Scott looked to see Isaac standing in the doorway with his hands in his pocket, for a moment he looked like a lost puppy.

He joined them in the back " Hi Niki" he said shyly, avoiding eye contact with her.

His shyness only seemed to amuse Niki, a smile spread across her lips "Hey there Isaac, glad to see you're better."

He looked up at her smiling, his hands still stuffed in his pocket, she was clearly making him nervous; this was not the cool suave Isaac Scott had seen.

Deaton cleared his throat "Niki, it's time for your lunch break, go ahead and clock out."

She practically fist pumped the air, Scott tilted his head; that was something Stiles would do.

After she had left, Deaton resumed his work on the dog. Scott held the Maltese down as Deaton gently stuck the needle in him.

Isaac sniffed the air in confusion "Why does it smell like that?"

He leaned on the cold steel table, but he looked scared for the dog.

"You know Scott almost said the same thing to me a few months ago." Deaton piped in.

Scott looked up and smiled at Isaac, but the Beta still looked concerned for the dog 'He's not going to get better is he?"

The dog was whimpering in pain.

Deaton shook his head 'No, come here Isaac."

Isaac hesitantly walked over to Deaton; with the way Isaac was acting he was more like Bambi than a werewolf.

"Your new abilities are a gift Isaac, speed, strength, and healing; have you ever wondered what you could do for others?"

Isaac looked at Scott with his innocent blue eyes, he was confused; but soon he would learn.

Deaton extended his hand "Give me your hand." Isaac gently placed his hand in Deaton's.

Deaton placed Isaac's hand on the dying Maltese, his baby blue eyes widened like two saucers as his veins turned black. Isaac flinched as he sucked the pain out of the dog; he watched the black fluid run up his veins and into his arm.

He rolled up his sleeve to watch the dark matter travel through him "W-what did I do?" he asked completely baffled.

He held his arm close to his body.

Scott smiled, remembering the first time he had discovered the gift "You helped him by taking some of his pain away, only a little bit."

Isaac looked up at Scott completely astonished, his eyes filling up with tears.

A tear rolled down his cheek.

Scott chuckled to himself "It's okay; I cried the first time he showed me too."

The Beta looked up smiling at Scott, tears still rolling down his cheek. He let out a little laugh, proud of what he did.

* * *

"They're leaving tonight, during the game." Isaac had his back turned to Scott as he petted the dog.

"So why are you telling me?"

Isaac ran his fingers through his light brown curls 'I'm not telling you, I'm asking for your advice."

"Why from me?" Scott turned around to see Isaac leaning on the table.

"Because, I trust you."

Scott crossed his arms "Why?"

"Because you always want to do the right thing, I for once want to do the right thing."

Scott shook his head "Half the time I don't know what I'm doing…actually I never know what I'm doing."

Isaac took a step closer to Scott "Well, what are you doing now?"

Scott stuffed his hands in his pockets "I'm not going anywhere if that's what you mean, I have too many people here who need me."

Isaac unrolled his sleeves and bit his bottom lip "Well that makes you lucky, because I have nobody, I'll be leaving with them tonight; good luck with the game tonight." He said as he walked towards the door.

Scott shook his head "thanks, but I'm not going, I can't even think about playing some stupid game right now."

Isaac looked at Scott completely confused "So you weren't at practice huh? Because Jackson sure was."

Scott's jaw dropped to the floor "That means he's at the game tonight."

* * *

Stiles' POV

He looked over at his best friend who looked pale; Scott was listening to Jackson's conversation with Danny in the locker room.

"What is he saying?" Stiles whispered, Scott swatted Stiles away, still listening to the conversation.

"C'mon! What is he saying?"

With an annoyed look on his face Scott turned to Stiles "He's warning Danny to stay away from him."

The boys grabbed their lacrosse sticks and made it to the field.

"McCall!" Coach Finstock walked over to the two boys "You're not playing McCall, once again to your shitty grades you're benched, why are you doing this to me McCall? WHY?" The frantic coach looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Scott's mouth hung open " I can't protect anyone if I'm on the bench." He whispered to Stiles.

* * *

"Is your dad coming?" Scott asked his best friend as they both sat on the bench together.

Stiles looked behind him on the bleachers to see his father with a big smile on his face, but what really caught his eye was a beautiful girl wearing a bright red coat and beanie sitting next to Lydia, Niki stuck out in the bleak crowd.

She smiled and waved, except she wasn't waving at Stiles…She wasn't even here for Stiles.

Scott waved back at her.

Stiles tried to ignore the pang in his heart " It's going to be bad isn't it? Whatever Gerard has planned."

Scott's eyes were scanning the field, silently devising a plan "Yes."

* * *

Derek's POV.

He finally found the album the photograph belonged in, he flipped through the pages, every single photograph tore at his heart.

A picture of him at school sitting on a lunch bench made him stop and stare, not because of his youth; but because of the lonely girl in the background reading a book.

Derek picked up a shard of glass, turned around, and threw it like a dagger.

" I expected a warmer welcome." Peter said with a stern look on his face, in his hand he held the shard, a hair away from slicing his throat.

Fuming Derek clenched his fists " What do you want!?"

Peter dropped the shard, letting it shatter " I just want to help, you're my nephew…my blood."

Those words made Derek want to rip out Peter's throat, with his teeth.

His uncle started walking towards him " Derek there's so much I can teach you, can we just talk?" he asked with a friendly smile.

Derek growled as Peter touched his shoulder, he flung him across the room like a rag doll. He picked him up by the collar of his shirt and punched him a few times, once he was down again he kicked him in the ribs.

Peter curled up, protecting his head with his hands " I just want to help!" he shouted "That thing with me wanting to be Alpha wasn't my finest moment, especially since it ended in my death!"

Derek stood tall above Peter " You can't help me!" he growled.

Peter sat up ' You need me as much as I need you."

Scoffing Derek sat on the bottom step " I don't need you, psycho."

His uncle looked offended " Psycho? Let me remind you, you're the one who slashed my throat wide open, but we're all a work in progress."

Peter kneeled in front of his nephew " Look Gerard is winning, he's toying with Scott right now; he's going to kill your wolves one by one. Now you need to trust me, because I know how to stop Jackson."

* * *

Stiles' POV

" I felt so helpless last night Scott, I ruined any chance with Niki even wanting to be my friend…I couldn't protect her; I couldn't even protect my own father."

Stiles looked behind him once more to see Niki and Lydia giggling, looking at their phones; Scott's mother arrived taking a seat in the back.

He sighed " I want to help, you know? But I can't do the things that you do" He felt a lump forming in his throat " I-I can't"

Scott put his hand on Stiles' shoulder " Hey, it's okay."

Stiles shook his head " We're losing."

"What do you mean!? The game hasn't started yet!" both Scott and Stiles jumped at the obnoxious voice behind them " You're on Bilinski!"

Stiles jumped from his seat in excitement " I'm playing? On the field?

Coach rolled his eyes " Uh yes, unless you prefer to play with yourself…"

" I did that today already, twice!" Stiles picked up his lacrosse stick and ran out to the field.

It was like the crowd was roaring already, as he ran across the slick wet grass; the other players greeted him in confusion.

* * *

Scott's POV

Scott chuckled to himself as he watched Stiles run across the field, it was about time something good happened to Stiles, he deserved it with all the hell he was going through…Scott blamed part of it on himself.

" Can you hear me Scott?"

Scott sat straight up to the sound of Gerard's voice.

"Ah, yes you can, then listen closely…because this game is about to get a whole lot interesting."

Scott clenched his jaw, as he watched the game start.

" I'll give you until the last thirty seconds of the game Scott, if that buzzer goes off and I don't have Derek..well..Jackson is going to have to kill someone, so tell me; who will it be?"

"Will it be your best friend on the field?" Scott looked at Stiles who was running around with the team.

"Your mother who came out to bravely support you?" Scott looked behind him to see his mother with a worried expression on her face, she knew something was wrong.

"The Sheriff who came to support his son? Let's make Stiles an orphan." The Sheriff was standing up cheering his son on.

" Or better yet, your soon to be step sister and her red headed friend? Both of whom survived an alpha." Scott looked to see the two girls screaming along with Sheriff Stilinski, cheering on the team.

"You're going to help me take Derek down, because if you don't? blood will soak these fields. And you will hear your loved ones screaming in pain, begging you to put them out of their misery."

* * *

Anger boiling over, Scott started panting, trying to control the wolf within him.

He closed his eyes trying to distract himself.

"I don't know about you but I came to win."

He opened his eyes to see Isaac in his uniform " You're here!" Scott exclaimed, happy to see the Beta.

Isaac jumped up ready to get on the field " Don't worry McCall I'll get you in on the game." He said with a devious grin.

"Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?"

Isaac shrugged his shoulders as he ran to the field.

The whistle went off, thirty seconds into the game Isaac knocked one of their own players off his feet, Scott cringed as the player cried out in pain.

The crowd groaned as the coach started his high pitch screaming rants.

The whistle blew again, and Isaac knocked another player off their feet, and another, and another.

Isaac picked up the ball and ran towards the goal, but was sandwiched between an opposing team mate and Jackson, He fell to the floor.

Scott ran to the Beta's side " Are you hurt?"

Isaac shook his head " No, but I can't move, Jackson nicked me."

Isaac was quickly put into a stretcher and wheeled away "Shit, what now." Scott whispered to himself.

Melissa ran down to Scott " something is going on, right? What's going on?"

Scott grabbed her shoulders " Mom it's not good, you have to get out of here, both you and Niki."

* * *

Stiles POV

Excitement and adrenaline rushed through his body as Stiles miraculously made a second goal, tying Beacon Hills High with the rival team. Stiles looked up to see if Niki was watching him, but it looked like she was in an argument with Lydia.

Boom!

An opposing player rammed himself in Stiles' chest, he fell on his back. Stiles jumped to his feet, searching the field for the ball, it rolled right to his feet. The clock was ticking down, and the crowd was insane.

Stiles looked up to see Niki walking down the bleachers, she was leaving the game.

"Stiles! Pick up the ball!" he heard his father shout.

Stiles quickly picked up the ball, and ran down the field, the same direction Niki was walking.

He ran alongside of her, trying to catch up " Niki! Wait Niki!"

Little did he know he was running in the direction of the goal.

"Shoot it!" he heard someone shout.

Stiles closed his eyes and flung the ball, he heard a roar go up in the crowd, he opened his eyes as the buzzer went off…he made it in.

People in the bleachers were cheering and roaring.

For a second he couldn't hear a single thing as he watched Niki walk across the field towards the dimly lit parking lot; she was at least thirty yards away. The brunette stopped walking, although it was dark where she was, he could see her clearly. She stopped for a few seconds, and turned around locking eyes with Stiles.

The wind gently blew through her hair as If she was on set for a photo shoot, her pouty red lips formed into a sweet smile, she tilted her head as she waved to Stiles before turning around again.

A sea of hands lifted him off his feet, Stiles was being held up by his team mates. He couldn't help but smile, he forgot what happiness felt like. He had just made the winning goal, and Niki actually smiled at him.

* * *

Niki's POV

It took everything for her to come to the game, she was still traumatized from last night, and she especially didn't want to see Stiles. Unfortunately for her Stiles was on a roll making shot after shot, it was hard to not watch.

" He loves you." Lydia whispered.

Niki looked at her friend with an annoyed face " He looks at you every time he's made a goal, to see if you're cheering for him." Lydia said while keeping a steady gaze on Stiles.

"Lydia, please." Niki felt a lump grow in her throat.

"No! I won't stop! You don't know how lucky you are." She whispered back.

"He hurt me Lydia, he really hurt me." Niki bit down on her lip trying to hold her tears back.

"So he hurt you Niki, this is high school, it's bound to happen, this is petty drama. Stop being stubborn; you can pretend you don't feel for him, but you're my best friend….I know you. It's not like he cheated on you, he didn't break up with you through text, and hell! You two weren't even dating."

Lydia ran her fingers over her own knuckles, faint scars still remaining from when she smashed the mirror "I never thought I would say this, but he's a great, compassionate person; don't push him out of your life Niki."

Niki felt a tear roll down her cheek, she stood up "It's not just about him, it's about being left out, being the last to know, being completely isolated and abandoned. It's like an inside joke that everyone is included, except for us! Do you know what they think of us Lydia? Do you know!? They think we're crazy, that's why everyone has left us."

Lydia looked completely mortified as people in the bleachers started looking at them.

Niki ran down the bleachers, walking alongside the field.

"Niki! Wait! Niki!" she heard Stiles shouting, but she ignored him.

She picked up the pace, combat boots digging into the ground, she knew he was running beside her…but she refused to look.

She finally made it past the goal, she could see her Mini Cooper waiting for her in the parking lot.

The crowd went up in a roar, Niki smiled as she kept walking, knowing Stiles had made the winning goal. She stopped in her tracks, Lydia was right…this was petty drama; if they couldn't be together then maybe, just maybe they could at least be friends.

She turned around to see Stiles by the goal staring at her with his puppy dog eyes. She was happy for his accomplishment, she couldn't help but to smile and wave at him.

His face lit up and his mouth hung open as he waved back to her, the team snuck up behind him and lifted him as they celebrated his winning goal.

Still smiling Niki walked to her car, once again she turned around to see Stiles pumping his fist in the air as he sat on a team mate's shoulder, she giggled to herself at the sight.

The giggling stopped as soon as the field lights shut off, Niki gasped as she heard people screaming.

"Stiles" she whispered his name.

"Stiles!" she screamed as she started running across the parking lot, her feet hit the slick grass.

She kept running towards to where she saw him, the crowd broke out into chaos. The howls and wailing filled the air, her adrenaline kicked in; the last time she had run this fast was when she was running for her life.

Niki was almost blinded as the lights turned back on, yellow and black dots dancing behind her eyes. All of her senses were out of whack as she blindly ran past the goal. People knocked into her, screaming and running in terror.

Niki rubbed her eyes to see a small crowd gathering, she pushed her way through the crowd expecting to see Stiles…but it was Jackson.

Lydia was screaming standing over him and Melissa rushed by his side, Jackson's lips were pale, it looked as though he wasn't breathing.

Niki squinted her eyes and scanned the field " Stiles." She whispered. Sherriff Stilinski happened to hear her.

He whipped his head side to side looking for his son " Where is Stiles? He asked Niki."

Her mouth was open, but not a sound was made.

"Where is my son!?" The sheriff shouted, getting everyone's attention.

* * *

Stiles' POV

He was shoved face first tumbling down the wooden steps, he rolled onto his back, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth.

Squinting he shielded his eyes from the bright sun shining above him, he heard grunting noises.

Stiles blinked a few times to find it was a light bulb in front of him, not the burning sun.

He sat up to see Boyd and Erica hanging by their wrists, electric currents running through their bodies.

Stiles ran up to them, trying to figure out how to free them.

"You'll have no luck." Gerard slowly walked down the stairs "They have no real use for me, they won't give up Derek, their instinct to give up Derek is too strong."

Stiles stood his ground " Then what do you want with me!? Scott knows my smell…well my stench! He can find me even at the bottom of the sewers!"

"That's a vivid picture Stiles, let me paint one of my own, Scott McCall finds his best friend bloody and bruised, how does that sound?"

Stiles locked eyes with the old man "What's that going to accomplish, and what are you 90?"

" Let's just call it incentive for Scott to bring me Derek."

Without a seconds warning Gerard's fist connected with Stiles' face, he was knocked off his feet.

Stiles tried to get up, but Gerard punched him three more times, the shock traveled through his body, Stiles couldn't defend himself as he took four more blows to the side of his head.

* * *

Scott's POV

"We'll find him Scott, don't worry, we will figure everything out." Isaac reassured him.

The two of them were alone in the locker room, trying to devise a plan.

"I can help." Scott turned around growling as he recognized the voice.

Peter stood beside Derek, with a smug grin on his face.

"What the hell is this Derek!?"

"I thought the same thing Scott, until I saw you with Gerard at the station."

Isaac stood in between the two, completely confused on the situation.

"I had to get close to him! He was going to hurt my mom." Scott replied.

Peter let out a little laugh ' I'll go with Scott on this one, have you seen how hot his mom is?"

"Shut up!" both Derek and Scott shouted in unison.

Isaac turned around to face Scott " Uhh…who is he?"

Scott rolled his eyes " Derek's uncle, he tried to kill us all, then we set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat."

Peter waved at Isaac " Hi."

The curly headed boy looked intimidated " good to know."

Derek cleared his throat ' Look none of this matters right now, he knows how to save Jackson's life."

Isaac crossed his arms " All of that would be helpful, but Jackson's dead."

Scott's phone went off, he picked it up to hear his mother panicking on the other end.

"Mom what is it!?"

She screamed on the other end "I don't know! I was checking on Jackson's body, and there was clear liquid secreting from the body bag! I think…I think he's alive."

* * *

Stiles' POV

Stumbling into his room he found his father on the phone " I need to find him, I can't find any clues, Brody if he shows up at the hospital…okay thank you." His father was on the verge of tears as he hung up the phone.

"Hey dad." He whispered, it hurt to use the muscles in his face.

His father rushed to his side, examining his face " What happened? Who did this?" he demanded.

"It's okay" he assured his father ' Just a couple of kids from the opposing team, they were pissed about losing and I was mouthing them off."

"Who was it!?" his father demanded " I want descriptions." His father's hands were trembling with anger.

"C'mon dad It's not that bad!"

His father's eyes welled up with tears" I'm going to go down to that school, and I'm going to personally pistol whip these little bastards!"

Stiles grabbed his father's shoulder " Dad I said it's okay."

His father looked at him for a second, and then pulled him into a tight embrace; Stiles couldn't help but tear up as well.

* * *

*Knock

Knock

Stiles was laying on his belly still trying to comprehend what had just happened "Dad not now." He mumbled.

The knock came again, frustrated he quickly got up and swung the door open, cursing under his breath.

He was surprised to see Niki on the other side of the door, she looked him up and down, full of sympathy while chewing on the sleeve of her red coat.

" Hi." She whispered.

"Hey." he whispered back.

Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying " Your uh father let me in." she said with a faint smile.

Stiles was still standing against the door frame " oh uh, come in."

She walked past him, almost afraid to look at his bruised and bloody face.

In her hands she had Stiles' red hoodie; she put it on his desk " I thought it was time I returned this, thank you for lending it to me."

" You should have kept it." He said with a small smile.

His phone vibrated on his desk, Niki peered at it " You have seventeen missed messages from Scott."

He pushed his phone aside " It's okay."

The tension was thick in the room, every time there was a silence Stiles would try to talk.

Still leaning against his desk Niki tilted her head " Is that a full on Batman costume in your closet?"

Embarrassed Stiles ran to close his closet " No uh…okay yeah but only for special occasions."

They both let out a small laugh.

Niki's smile fell when she examined his face once more "Stiles what happened?" her soft hands grazed the side of his bruised face, Stiles cringed. Her finger traced the line of his jaw, then softly wiped the blood off of his busted lip. She looked at the bead of blood on her finger tip in horror and swallowed hard, slowly the ruby red droplet fell to the wooden floor.

"It's complicated Niki."

Her eyes were still focused on the drop of blood on the floor. " It doesn't have to be, let me in, please Stiles…let me help." She slipped her hand in his.

Stiles pushed her hand away " It is Niki! That's the problem, you don't care about getting hurt!" his voice was becoming louder now.

" I died the night of Winter Formal when you went missing, I died inside!." he was jamming his finger to his chest, pointing to his heart.

" I had many sleepless nights just knowing you were out there somewhere…scared, hurt, and alone. I should have held onto you, I shouldn't have let you go." Stiles could feel a lump forming in his throat.

Niki's eyes were still transfixed on the floor, she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Look at me Niki, Look at my face." the boom in his voice made Niki jump, snapping her out of her daze.

He stepped closer to her pointing to his face.

Her green eyes found his brown eyes " This is what will happen if you try to help, and if anything happens to you again I will go out of my freaking mind."

He pointed at his face once more " You think this was done to hurt me!?"

Her mouth hung open in shock as she took a few steps back, Stiles' heart sank.

"I'm so sorry Niki." He reached out his hand to grab hers, but she backed away.

"I…I need to go." She whispered, she turned around and walked out of the door

Out of frustration Stiles kicked his trash bin "Idiot." He muttered to himself.

He sat on the edge of his bed, cradling his head in his hands; he knew she would soon run to Jonesy's arms.

* * *

He sat at his desk, head down on the cold desk.

"She left huh?" His father asked leaning against the door frame.

Stiles looked at him and nodded.

"So is there…anything there?"

Stiles skimmed through his texts, Lydia had texted him asking him to pick her up.

"There was, but if you didn't hear, I messed it all up, now she'll probably go after the captain of the wrestling team."

His father sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder "Are you sure? She did come to visit you."

Stiles eyed his red hoodie on the desk " No, she came here just to drop this off."

"Listen, Stiles, I know that getting beaten up, what happened to Jackson, and what happened with you and Niki has gotten you pretty shaken. But be happy about one thing."

He faced his father, giving him a skeptical look

"The game." His father smiled "You were amazing out there."

Scoffing Stiles looks back at his phone "Thanks dad."

"No, I mean it. Look it was pretty much over, then you picked up the ball, you were like lightening. And you scored, again and again."

A smile crept up on his face, he looked at his father's twinkling eyes.

"You weren't just an MVP Stiles, you were a hero out there."

Stiles shook his head " No dad, I'm no hero."

His father kissed his forehead " You are to me."

* * *

Scott's POV

" Okay coast is clear Scott." Isaac whispered as he held the door to the hospital garage open.

Dragging the body bag was a difficult task for Scott, but he had to get Jackson out of there.

A red van screeched across the asphalt as it came to a halt, Mr. Argent stepped out

"Get in." He demanded.

Scott stood in front of Isaac protecting him " Why should we?"

Mr. Argent stepped closer " Because we have a common enemy, and he is corrupting my daughter, we need to stop him now."

* * *

**INTERMISSION: ****Time for you guys to relax your eyes, empty your bladders, and fill your tummies. Seriously though, go get some fresh air, do some stretches, then come back and read the good stuff :-}**

**While I'm here I would like to thank you for getting this far.**

* * *

The three of them pulled up to an abandoned warehouse, Isaac pulled the body bag out of the trunk feet first, Jackson's head hit the concrete hard with a thump.

Both Scott and Mr. Argent turned to give Isaac an incredulous look.

"Oops?" he said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Where is Derek?" Mr. Argent asked.

Just then the Alpha scaled across the roof on all fours, and flipped off landing onto the ground in front of them.

The four men dragged the body inside, Derek crouched over as he unzipped the body bag, Jackson was surrounded in a clear mucus like cocoon.

"We should kill him." Derek turned to look at Scott " He's just Gerard's guard dog now."

" If he's rabid then Gerard would put him down, he would never have him as a guard dog." Mr. Argent piped in.

"Of course not." The men turned around to see Gerard standing alone in the shadows " Anything that rabid is better off dead."

The Alpha raised his claws to the sky, he brought it down to strike Jackson.

Just then Jackson caught his hand and drove his claws into Derek, flinging his backwards.

" Thank you Scott, for bringing Derek to me without you knowing."

Scott dropped to the floor as a whizzing sound flew past him, He looked back to see Isaac's chest pierced with three arrows.

"Allison!?" Scott shouted, he ran to Isaac and helped the Beta to his feet.

Chris Argent began unloading his bullets on Jackson, who was half transformed now.

The Lizard like creature wrapped its tail around Chris' gun, pulling it out of the hunter's hands.

The hunter ran, gathering distance between him and the Kanima, he pulled out a dagger from his boots…ready for hand to hand combat.

All of the sudden Derek jumped out from the darkness in front of Chris, protecting him.

The Kanima hissed and turned around, Scott and Isaac were in full wolf form, ready to attack.

Derek swung at the Kanima who caught his hand, and head butted him on the face. Next Scott jumped on its back, digging his claws into the Kanima, but he was thrown against a wall.

Isaac lunged at him, only to be kicked off. Derek jumped down from a fixture, punching he Kanima at the base of its neck, but the Kanima nicked Derek, causing him to lose any feeling in his body.

The curly headed Beta saw his Alpha was hurt, his instinct took over as he ran towards his guardian; only to be stopped by Allison.

She stabbed him with two daggers, Isaac howled in pain as he swung for her, but she side stepped behind him; driving the daggers three more times into his back.

Isaac's eyes rolled to the back of his head "Scott." He whispered as he fell to the floor.

* * *

"Allison! What are you doing!?" Scott shouted at her, but she ignored him as she eyed Derek laying helpless on the floor.

She swung the daggers in her hands as she took a step towards Derek, ready to kill him. As she raised her hands they were caught by the Kanima; the cold wet hands wrapped around her throat.

"Not yet sweet heart." Gerard emerged from the shadows.

"What are you doing!?" Allison asked while choking on her words, the look of betrayal painted on her face.

Scott stood up " He's doing what he came here to do."

Gerard walked forward laughing " So you figured it out, huh?"

Scott clenched his fists as he watched Allison fighting to get free " I could smell it."

Isaac hardly sat up as he held his bleeding torso " He's dying."

Chris looked at his father completely heartbroken "I am, I have been for a while. Sadly science doesn't have a cure for cancer…but the supernatural does."

Gerard eyed the Kanima, who tightened his grip on Allison's throat. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as her mouth wide open, gasping for air.

Chris gritted his teeth " You monster!? You would kill her too?"

"When it comes to survival? I would kill my own son! Do it now Scott!."

Scott looked at Derek who was still helpless and vulnerable on the ground, then to the girl he loves.

Picking Derek up by the scruff of his neck he dragged his lifeless body towards Gerard.

"Scott, don't do this, he'll kill me immediately afterwards when he's the Alpha." He whimpered.

The old man chuckled " I will, but I'm sure Scott already knew that."

"I'm sorry Derek." He whispered as he titled Derek's head backwards, making sure his mouth was open.

Gerard laid his bare forearm in Derek's mouth, and clamped it shut.

He let out a shout in pain as Derek's teeth broke the skin.

Backing away he lifted his arm in the air, wearing his bite proudly, blood seeped out.

But then the blood seeped out profusely as he started to bleed black.

Gerard's smile fell " What did you do McCall!?"

A little smile crept on the Omega's face " Everyone said you always had a plan, but I have something better…I have a Stiles."

* * *

_The two boys paced around in Deaton's office " are you sure Scott?" Stiles asked._

"_Yeah, I smelled it on him, he's going to die."_

_Deaton scratched his chin " So that's why he wants Derek."_

_Stiles started drumming on the steel table " Why don't you just give it to him?"_

_Deaton and Scott looked at him like he was an idiot " No really, give him what he wants." Stiles started rummaging through Deaton's cabinets, he turned around holding a small jar of mountain ash._

* * *

Black blood started dribbling out of the corner of Gerard's mouth, he reached into his pocket to open up his pill case.

"Mountain ash!?" Gerard howled into the night sky. He fell to his knees and bent over, profusely throwing up black liquid.

The old man wiped his mouth with the back of his hand " Kill them all!" he shouted to his Kanima.

The Kanima flung Allison to the side, and crouched down; ready to attack.

Just then, the blue jeep bursted through the wall and rammed into the Kanima. Inside Stiles and Lydia were screaming " Did I get him!?" his best friend shouted.

Scott let out a small laugh, happy to see his friend had come to the rescue.

The Kanima jumped onto the hood of the car hissing, the two of them screamed again, but this time Lydia jumped out of the door.

"Lydia!" Scott shouted after the strawberry blonde, but she held out a key.

The Lizard creature stopped and stared at the shiny item held out in front of him.

Her hands shook as tears ran down her face " Jackson, remember, you must remember." She whispered.

He just stared, hypnotized by the key. Grabbing the key out of her hand he began to transform to his normal self; his blue eyes sparkling back at her.

"Lydia." He whispered as he backed away from her, he spotted Derek on the floor and nodded at him.

The Alpha ran towards him, and much to everyone's surprise emerged running towards Jackson from behind.

Both of them clawed him, lifting him off his feet. He fell to the floor with a thump.

Everyone's mouths hung open, Lydia let out a shriek as she ran to his side, holding his head in her lap.

Her tears rolled off of her face, landing on his.

Jackson's bottom lip was quivering "Do you, Do you still l-"

"I do." Lydia shook her head as she began sobbing " I do still love you."

Jackson's eyes rolled to the back of his head, Lydia let out a cry, shattering everyone's hearts.

Scott looked over to Allison who was on the verge of tears, without thinking he laced his hands in hers, she moved her body closer to him.

Lydia moved over, resting his head on the concrete, she stroked his face as the scales disappeared.

She slowly got up and began walking towards the group, just then Jackson slowly started to rise.

His eyes neon blue, his face rapidly growing hair, and his claws extended.

Derek smiled as he watched his new Beta rise from its ashes.

Stiles poked his head between Scott and Allison. "Sorry to kill this cute moment…but uhh…where is Gerard?"

* * *

Niki's POV

"Niki…Niki can you hear me?"

Her eyes were glued to the TV as she watched The Dark Knight.

Walter had been trying to get her attention, but she was completely tuned out.

" Melissa said you are to be her Maid of Honor..isn't that great?"

She looked to her father and flashed him a friendly smile, she was happy for him and Melissa…but she didn't want to spend more time with Scott.

Spending more time with Scott meant that she had to be around everyone's secrets, Niki felt like an idiot for not being included with them.

"Niki, I love you…remember that, no matter what happens I love you."

Niki raised an eye brow as she looked at Walter; he seemed to be concerned about something.

Just then her cell phone went off; she was receiving a face time session from Jonesy.

She ran up stairs as she accepted the face time.

" Nikkkkksterrrr!" She could only see Jonesy's friendly blue eyes zoomed on the screen. In the background she could hear someone singing to Beyonce's single ladies song.

"Guess what I did, Niki." The camera zoomed out, she could see Jonesy shirtless in his basement, Alex was in the background swinging his hips as he sang with his Karaoke machine.

Niki started laughing hysterically at the sight.

"I told you I could do it Niki; glad to see you're smiling." Jonesy said as he flashed her a smile "Come down here now! Our parent's are out on a date, and I bought The Nightmare Before Christmas on DVD!"

"Sold!" Niki shouted, still giggling from Alex's awful wailing as he started pointing to his ring finger.

"You little shit! Are you recording this!?" Alex snatched the phone from Jonesy's hands; it zoomed up to his left nostril right before he turned it off.

* * *

She drove through the woods to the Jones residence; something about this night was eerie. Maybe she should have stayed home with everything that was going on.

Before she could knock the door Jonesy pulled her in with a big hug.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." He said as he smiled in her hair.

They stepped into the living room, most of the lights were out, and there was no music coming from the basement.

She pulled back to see Jonesy looked uneasy "You okay?" she asked rubbing his back.

Just then the sound of thunder shook her, causing her to jump.

The both let out a laugh as Niki took off her coat and placed her purse on the table.

Looking around the dimly lit house gave Niki chills down her spine, every once in a while lightning would light it up… something felt off.

"Wh-where is Alex?" Niki asked, completely nervous.

She looked at Jonesy, his blue eyes didn't look as friendly as they usually did...he could tell she was nervous.

He lifted an eyebrow questioning her without words, Niki swallowed hard "I think I need to go."

She took a few steps back but he grabbed her wrist tight "You just got here, Niki."

* * *

Stiles' POV

He finally returned home, every inch of his body was screaming in pain. The past few days have been a whirlwind of emotions for him.

Stiles laid back on his bed and exhaled, thoughts racing through his mind. Once again he and his best friend had conquered an obstacle, but why was Niki such a tough one?

Stiles rolled to his side and eyed the red hoodie on his table "Damn hoodie." He muttered.

He got up and walked to his desk, scrunching the hoodie in his fist…he heard a crinkle.

Confused he reached into the pocket of the hoodie to pull out a folded piece of paper.

His name was written on it, with a heart dotting the I.

Quickly unfolding it his jaw dropped, and his heart lodged itself in his throat.

*"She doesn't hate me." He whispered to himself.

Stiles leaned against a wall and slid down as he held the paper in his hands, on it was a sketch of him and Niki at the Winter Formal, about to kiss.

He could tell she drew this, he had seen her artwork before…she drew this for him.

She wanted him to see this, she couldn't tell him that she cared for him….but she knew how to show it.

Clutching to the drawing, the heart broken teenager smiled at the ceiling, finally a sign of hope.

He had to find her, he had to make things right, he had to tell her he loves her.

Stiles jumped to his feet and grabbed his car keys.

* * *

" C'mon, C'mon pick up Niki." He kept dialing her phone, but she wasn't picking up "Why would she." He thought to himself.

He slammed on his brakes as he pulled up in front of her house.

The house lights went on as he ran up to the front steps. Before he could knock on the door it opened, Walter on the other side wearing a robe.

The sleepy doctor rubbed his eyes " Hello Stiles, what do you want?"

Stiles peered past the door, hoping to catch a glimpse of Niki " Can, can I please speak to your daughter, sir?"

Walter looked annoyed " Have you tried calling her?"

Stiles shook his head " Y-Yes sir, she's not answering, please can I talk to her? It's urgent."

Walter shrugged his shoulders as he yawned " Sorry Stiles, she's hanging out with Jonesy."

Like a missile his heart dropped and exploded, he knew this was going to happen, he was too late.

"Can…Can I please have his address? I need to find her."

Walter gave Stiles a stern look "I'm sorry Stiles, I don't think that's a good idea, I think it's healthy if the two of you move on." He gently closed the door on Stiles.

"It's time to give up, Walter is right." He assured himself, Stiles sat down on the steps, giving up.

* * *

Niki's POV

"Jonesy! You're hurting me!" She shouted at her friend, as he dragged her towards the basement.

Niki tried fighting him off, but he was strong, being the captain of the wrestling team.

"You'll be fine Niki." He muttered under his breath " It's about fucking time we did this." He said while clenching his jaw.

Niki's eyes widened " What are you doing Jonesy!? You're hurting me." He looked completely angry, but Niki didn't understand what she did.

He opened the basement door and shoved her inside.

"Jonesy please!" she looked at him, but he was avoiding eye contact with her.

" I'm sorry Niki." He locked the basement door behind them.

" Begging won't get you out of this."

She turned around to see Alex, standing ominously at the bottom step, for once he wasn't smiling.

She looked back at her friend.

" Jonesy." Her voice cracked.

He closed his eyes and looked away, like he was regretting the situation " Niki…don't"

Alex took a few steps towards her, she took a few steps back, but Jonesy held her by her shoulders, restraining her.

Alex's blue eyes stared at her from behind his messy light brown hair. For a moment there was nothing but silence, and the sound of Niki's rapid heartbeat.

"So innocent." Alex whispered, as he brushed a strand of her hair off of her face.

Niki squirmed in her place, and shut her eyes, Jonesy still refusing to let her move.

She felt Alex gently press something cold in her hand, she opened her eyes In confusion.

Slowly opening her hands she let out a gasp, he had given her a quarter.

Her eyes widened in horror as she recalled finding a quarter in the hospital, then next to her bed, and according to Stiles she had a fistful of quarters in her hands the night he found her.

"Oh god!" She screamed as she dropped the quarter onto the floor, it made a clinking sound, then it started rolling down the stairs. Her knees turned to jelly, forcing her to sit on the step.

"This can't be happening, This can't be happening." Niki told herself as she gathered her knees to her chest.

Clink.

Her body started shaking with fear as she stared into dead space; her mind going a million miles an hour.

Clink, the quarter kept rolling.

Alex crouched down so he was on her level " It's about time you find out…about it all. No more madness, no more nightmares."

Clink.

Niki's wide frightened eyes were looking past him, as her lower lip quivered.

A devious smile crept on his face and he put a finger under her chin, forcing her to look into his icy blue eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you scared Niki Grace?"

* * *

**:-O weeee done with season 2. PS, Thanks Nessie :]**

**I put a lot of love into this chapter, I hope you guys liked it, please please leave me your thoughts, also check out my poll on my profile :]**


	36. Fin

**Please Read: **

So i am officially done with Seasons 1 and 2, i hope you guys really enjoyed them.

Unfortunately i am so over scrolling through 30 plus chapters, so i think it's time i start a new story.

Don't freak out now, it'll be a continuation of this one, it'll literally pick up where this story ends :]

It'll have a new title but same happy story line lol.

Anyways i can't believe the story has grown so big and i have gotten this far, i never thought i would go farther than Falling from Grace.

Anyways keep your eyes peeled for the new story, it should be up tomorrow or the next few days, Also the polls will be kept open.


	37. If i may

**Hello everyone, Thank you so much for reading Welcome home Nikita Grace, i hope you guys are enjoying Jigsaw Falling into place, and have read The Stars will be our Nightlight.**

**If you have read this and you have already started Jigsaw you know that i put a star/stars to signify where the songs start (*/***)**

**That's because its one thing to read a story, but it's an experience with the right music. Most of you know this because you watch Teen Wolf, a show that includes music (hence it being shown on MTV...like that fulfills MTV's music quotas)**

**ANYWAYS.**

**I have gone back and put stars in the chapters where i spent a lot of time perfecting and timing. I encourage you to give it a try, seeing how many of you are music freaks such as myself i hope you enjoy this. The chapters that are my favorite/ i spent time on are...**

**Flightless Bird - CH 12: I know a lot of you asked me to help time this one.**

**Fall From Grace - CH 13: OMG both songs worked perfectly, but especially that second song, i feel like it adds to the intensity**

**It'll Come Back to you, I promise - CH 23: For those of you who like cutesy moments, this is perfect**

**Heart, I'll tear mine out for you- CH 24: Like the chapter couldn't give you any more feels...guess again.**

**Pursuit of Happiness- CH 27- This adds a bit more fun to the chapter ;]**

**Are You Scared Niki Grace? - CH 35 : I timed both songs to a T, i have gotten PM's on the success of the second song.**

**Now of course this all depends on the speed of your reading, the beauty is everyone experiences something different, or feels something different. Please take the time and try these out, let me know what you think, or if you have another song suggestion.**


End file.
